


Коль тебе острый разум дан

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Draco Malfoy-centric, Drama, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 79,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Пересказ первых шести книг о Гарри Поттере с Драко Малфоем в Рейвенкло. В программе: ингалятор Энтони Голдштейна, неотразимое обаяние Чжоу Чанг, пугающий личностный кризис Грегори Гойла и якобы огромная метла Рона Уизли.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Comments: 75
Kudos: 386
Collections: Drarry Translations into Russian, Some good stuff, Переводы Майи





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст — перевод [англоязычного фанфика](https://fanlore.org/wiki/If_You%27ve_A_Ready_Mind), который удален из сети. Автор оригинала — Майя. Пожалуйста, не забывайте указывать ее авторство, если где-то ссылаетесь на перевод.
> 
> Название взято из [перевода](https://www.proza.ru/2015/05/02/1785) песни Распределяющей шляпы.  
> В тексте использованы некоторые фразы из книг в переводе «Росмэн» и «Potter's Army».
> 
> Рейтинг Mature — авторский, на деле он ближе к пограничному.
> 
> Бета: Персе.

На самом деле, это все случилось, потому что Драко тогда был слегка рассеян. Дела шли не так уж блестяще. Отец высмеял план Драко украдкой пронести в Хогвартс гоночную метлу, Крэбб в поезде уселся на его ланч, а Гарри Поттер оказался грубияном и просто невыносимым придурком. Не так Драко представлял свой первый день.

Повлияло и то, что от волнения он всегда начинал тараторить без умолку.

Стоило сесть на табурет, как его сразу же накрыла темнота — на глаза сползла идиотская старая шляпа, а в ушах зазвенел ее идиотский голос:

— Малфой? Что ж, значит, Слизерин...

— Да, будьте добры, — кивнул Драко. — Или в Рейвенкло, знаете, тоже было бы неплохо. Только не в Хаффлпафф, иначе я немедленно переведусь в Дурмстранг.

— Рейвенкло... — Шляпа осеклась. — Любопытно. Веками не слышала, чтобы кто-то из Малфоев просился на другой факультет.

— Э-э, — выдавил Драко. — Вообще, если подумать, забудьте. Слизерин, пожалуйста. Только в Слизерин, не хочу учиться с неудачниками. Больше никаких сомнений, Слизерин!

— Пожалуй, настало время для перемен. РЕЙВЕНКЛО!

— Я передумал, — зашипел Драко, почувствовав, как Шляпу стягивают с головы. — Одну минуту! — возмущенно бросил он пожилой женщине в зеленой мантии. — Мне нужно кое-что прояснить, эта некомпетентная ветошь меня совсем не так поняла...

— Мистер Малфой, пора присоединиться к вашему новому факультету!

Заморгав от яркого света, Драко мрачно огляделся и вцепился в Шляпу. Ученики за столом, оформленным в синей цветовой гамме, хлопали — этого просто не могло быть. Он кинул на них мрачный взгляд, и аплодисменты утихли, но затем уже профессор МакГоргона мрачно взглянула на него.

— Мистер Малфой!

Драко с огромной неохотой встал со стула.

— Мой отец узнает об этом, — сообщил он и направился к идиотскому столу в идиотской синей цветовой гамме.

— Привет, — поздоровался какой-то очкарик, когда Драко сел рядом, и вытаращился на него сквозь стекла очков, сразу напомнив Мальчика-который-совершенно-не-оправдал-ожиданий. — Меня зовут Терри Бут, я...

Драко угрожающе сузил глаза.

— Не смей со мной разговаривать, произошла огромная ошибка. Ну ничего, скоро мой отец об этом узнает. Просто подожди.

— Э-э... — ответил Терри Бут. — Ладно. Хочешь тыквенного сока?

— Сказал же, не смей со мной разговаривать!

За распределением других первокурсников Драко наблюдал, недовольно сощурившись. Над Гарри Поттером Шляпа задумалась на целую вечность, — автограф у него выпрашивала, что ли? — и Драко поклялся, что если этот придурок сейчас вместо него попадет в Слизерин, то Драко найдет способ его прикончить.

Наконец Шляпа выкрикнула «ГРИФФИНДОР!», а Поттер так и не узнал, что находился лишь на волосок от гибели.

— Малыш, не грусти так, — шепнула Драко кудрявая девчонка со значком старосты. — Мы о тебе позаботимся.

— Мне здесь не место, — оскалился Драко, — так что ты мне не староста. И для одиннадцатилетки ростом я лишь чуть ниже среднего!

— Да уж, он просто лучик солнца, — пробормотала девчонка своим друзьям. Как оказалось, ее звали Пенелопой.

— Вообще-то я все слышу! — громко объявил Драко. Наверное, можно устроить протест и сидеть в Большом зале до тех пор, пока ему не предоставят спальное место в Слизерине. Но здесь был жуткий сквозняк, да и домовые эльфы, наверное, просто выкинут Драко на помойку вместе с объедками. Сегодня ведь явно не его день.

Вот и пришлось понуро брести к идиотской башне в западном крыле — в самой дальней части замка. Тут тоже был сквозняк, а спальня оказалась вся в синих тонах. У Драко возникло такое чувство, будто идиотский кальмар затащил его под воду, держит в заложниках и скоро он задохнется.

— Скучаешь по дому? — спросил мальчик с жутковатым амулетом на шее. — Я Энтони Голдштейн. Мне аж плохо стало, когда лестница поменяла направление. Думаю, попрошу маму написать записку с просьбой, чтобы мне можно было по ним не ходить.

— Ничего я не скучаю по дому, кретин! — огрызнулся Драко. — И демон на шее еще не дает тебе права со мной разговаривать.

Энтони Голдштейн с опаской покосился на него. Чуть помявшись, робко спросил:

— Ты о моем ингаляторе?

Драко уже был по горло сыт этим дурачьем. Крэбб и Гойл в жизни бы не стали так его доставать, вот только в ледяной синей башне он остался совсем один. И даже думать не хотелось, что скажет отец, когда об этом узнает...

Усевшись у окна, он обхватил руками колени, стараясь ледяным, презрительным молчанием передать, как глубоко недоволен всем миром.

Похоже, над ледяным презрением надо было еще поработать: вскоре этот очкастый олух Терри Бут подошел и сел рядом с Драко на подоконник, как ни в чем не бывало похлопав его по согнутой коленке. Драко чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, а этот болван явно не так все понял.

— Если хочешь, можешь поплакать, — прошептал он. — Скучаешь по маме?

Драко резко встал.

— Естественно, в свои почти двенадцать лет я не скучаю по матери. Да если бы и скучал, уж точно не стал бы из-за этого распускать нюни, словно какая-то девчонка. Я не расстроен, а возмущен! Меня против желания распределили не на тот факультет — пожалуй, эту шляпу даже можно обвинить в похищении. Доложу обо всем отцу, и пусть он подаст в суд.

Терри моргнул — многие так реагировали, стоило Драко разразиться очередной тирадой о несправедливости. Вероятно, моргал он в знак согласия, а раз так, можно и чуть сбавить градус надменности.

— Так ты хотел попасть в Слизерин? — нерешительно спросил Терри. — Ну тогда... По-моему, Рейвенкло не так уж сильно от него отличается.

Драко захотелось возмутиться: и что же у них общего? Он ведь отрезан от всех друзей, заперт в башне, а отец снова в нем разочаруется. Но нытья отец бы тоже не одобрил, так что Драко свирепо уставился на Терри, надеясь, что тот сам все объяснит.

Терри широко распахнул честные глаза.

— Ну слушай, слизеринцы ведь амбициозные? Они ценят силу и могущество. А раз знание — сила...

«Знание — сила». Драко немного поразмышлял над этой фразой, в конце концов посчитав логичной. Отцу такое понравится. Знание — сила.

И к тому же, пусть у Терри и были идиотская прическа и очки — совсем как у того идиота Поттера, — он явно пытался подружиться, и Драко чуть полегчало. Панический страх, возникший, когда он не смог подружиться с каким-то мальчишкой в магазине мантий, и усилившийся было в тысячу раз — ведь тот мальчишка оказался Гарри Поттером и полным идиотом, — слегка отступил. Страх, что кроме давних приятелей больше никто в этом странном огромном замке не захочет с ним дружить.

— Пожалуй, в твоих словах есть некое здравое зерно, — нехотя признал он.

— А ты всегда так разговариваешь? — спросил мальчишка с амулетом, Энтони Голдштейн. — Как юрист? Наверное, это из-за того, что всех чистокровных обучают на дому.

Боже милостивый, на этот отсталый факультет принимали маглорожденных! Драко постарался сохранять спокойствие: кто знает, вдруг он в меньшинстве и его уже окружили. Он крайне подозрительно покосился на Майкла Корнера и Кевина Энтвистла, которые затаились в своих постелях, и в итоге решил, что их вид не внушает доверия.

— А мне домашнее обучение нравилось, — с тоской сказал Терри, сразу же усилив благоприятное впечатление о себе. — Я уже немного соскучился по маме и сестрам. — Он слабо улыбнулся. — Но я слышал, библиотека здесь просто класс!

— Да уж, умеешь ты обнадежить, — протянул Драко. И был самую малость собой доволен, когда Терри рассмеялся.

***

Впервые Драко познал суть жизни в Рейвенкло, когда сразу же после уроков все отправились в библиотеку. Сам он, пожалуй, предпочел бы осмотреть замок, но вспомнил, что знание — сила, и подумал, что благодаря успехам в учебе отец все еще сможет им гордиться. К тому же так делали все, и Драко не хотелось одному оставаться не у дел.

Оказавшись в библиотеке, он стал невозмутимо прогуливаться возле столов, заглядывая в чужие домашние работы.

— Я тебе не мешаю? — возмущенно прошипел Майкл Корнер.

— Ничуть, — ответил Драко, мысленно занося Корнера в черный список. Впрочем, с ним можно разобраться и позже — сейчас перед Драко стояла воистину рейвенкловская задача.

Внимательно изучив свитки всех учеников — сперва те запротестовали, но быстро сдались, — Драко нашел явного победителя. Как ни странно, им оказалась гриффиндорка. Сидела она совсем одна, и Драко рассудил, что для гриффиндорцев характерно сторониться умных, будто они заразные.

Драко ослепительно ей улыбнулся: на подругах матери эта тактика всегда срабатывала безотказно.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Я Драко Малфой. Не хочешь вместе заниматься?

Волосы девчонки походили на гнездо бешеных белок, а зубы некрасиво выпирали — особенно когда она так широко разинула рот, как сейчас.

— Да! — почти сразу же воскликнула она, начав старательно расчищать место рядом с собой. — Это было бы замечательно! Прошу, садись!

Такое неистовое желание составить ему компанию Драко обрадовало. Никаких сомнений: вкус у этой женщины превосходный. Либо, конечно, ей попросту одиноко, но без разницы — лишь бы она не догадалась, что интересует Драко только одно.

Ее учебный план.

— Я Гермиона Грейнджер, — прошептала она, широко улыбнувшись в ответ. — Приятно познакомиться.

— И я рад знакомству. — С твоим учебным планом. — Изучаешь Чары?

Вскоре Драко обнаружил, что она от корки до корки прочла все учебники, и поздравил себя с блестящим выбором напарника по учебе. Еще он с удовольствием отметил, что пару совершенно элементарных вещей Грейнджер все же не знала, и она поблагодарила его за помощь. Драко уже предвидел прекрасные взаимовыгодные отношения, да и к тому же стал обладателем самого идеального учебного плана во всем мире.

На ужин он явился вместе с Грейнджер, которая что-то радостно щебетала ему на ухо, и как истинный джентльмен проводил ее к столу.

Гарри Поттер и его питомец Уизли хмуро покосились на них.

— Говорил же, что она настоящий кошмар, — буркнул Уизли.

— Поверить не могу, что он не в Слизерине, — добавил Поттер.

Как Драко и думал: эти варвары грубили даже членам своего же факультета. Бедняжка Грейнджер, она-то целыми днями вынуждена их выносить. Проникнувшись любовью к их учебному плану, Драко перед уходом еще раз ей улыбнулся.

В Рейвенкло оказалось вовсе не так плохо, как он боялся. Терри успешно удерживал титул его любимого соседа по спальне, да и Энтони проявил себя с хорошей стороны: так сильно расхохотался над одной пародией Драко, что разлил по всему столу соус, лишив этим их факультет пяти баллов. Сильнее всего расстраивало, что все они наотрез отказывались откликаться на свои фамилии, хотя Драко обстоятельно объяснил, что именно так подобает друг к другу обращаться.

Майкл Корнер был непутевым красавчиком, а Кевин Энтвистл вообще никогда не разговаривал, так что с каждым днем мрачные подозрения Драко о нем только росли, но в целом все шло неплохо. Учителя дружно осыпа́ли их с Грейнджер похвалами — кроме разве что слабоумной мадам Хуч, которая совсем не разбиралась в летном мастерстве. Драко разнес бы эту невежу в пух и прах, если бы все не отвлеклись: мать Энтони прислала письмо, попросив освободить его от квиддича из-за головокружений.

— Ничего страшного, Драко, — успокаивающе сказал Терри, пока Драко кипел от ярости. — В Рейвенкло все равно почти никто не воспринимает квиддич всерьез. Вот в других факультетах на нем просто помешаны: из-за квиддича у них даже оценки снижаются.

— У нас что, не играют в квиддич? — Драко опешил.

— О, ну ты можешь играть, если хочешь, но, думаю, лучше сосредоточиться на учебе.

— По-моему, Терри абсолютно прав, — заявила Грейнджер, садясь за парту рядом с Драко. — Полеты — полная чушь, для них много ума не нужно. В конце концов, лучше всех получилось у Гарри Поттера, а он впервые сел на метлу. Он вообще никогда не старается.

Драко усмехнулся.

— Не удивлен. Бьюсь об заклад, он просто тупица. Грейнджер, он ведь тупица?

— Не называй меня по фамилии, Драко.

— Фу, квиддич, — презрительно бросил Драко, чувствуя легкие угрызения совести. — Пусть им Поттер наслаждается. — На миг он замолк. — Уизли ведь плохо летал? Гермиона! Скажи мне, что Уизли плохо летал.

— Я как-то не обратила внимания. — Гермиона фыркнула. — Рон Уизли — самый неприятный мальчишка из всех, кого я только встречала, стараюсь по возможности на него не смотреть. Знаешь, он еще и из древнего чистокровного рода. Наверняка один из тех, кто не выносит маглорожденных.

— А ты маглорожденная? — Драко готов был вот-вот потерять сознание. Он же каждый день сидел рядом с ней в библиотеке! И много раз ее касался, и вся школа уже знала, что они друзья, отца ведь просто удар хватит!

— Да, мои родители — дантисты, — ответила Гермиона. Как будто Драко хоть что-то мог знать о таком таинственном магловском понятии, как «дантисты»! Затем она подняла взгляд, и на ее лице промелькнуло беспокойство. — Тебя... тебя это беспокоит?

Драко уставился на ее идиотские волосы, вспомнив, сколько времени она помогала ему составить идеальный учебный план, причем даже не жаловалась, когда он принимался командовать. А ведь Драко так и не поблагодарил Гермиону. От вида ее дурацкого лица с дурацким беспокойством ему стало неловко.

— Ха-ха-ха, — неубедительно солгал он. — С чего ты это взяла?

Мысленно он уже составлял письмо отцу, где сообщал, что использует маглорожденную для того, чтобы продвинуться в учебе. Отец наверняка оценит.

Вряд ли Гермиона до конца ему поверила, но все же заметно расслабилась, а с появлением в классе профессора Макгонагалл разговор пришлось прервать. Само собой, Поттер с Уизли продолжали болтать, и их факультет потерял баллы.

Драко ухмыльнулся.

***

Иногда выдавались и совсем неудачные дни. Вроде того раза, когда он получил первую сову от отца: тот объявил, что Драко явно решил идти самым легким путем, выбрав Рейвенкло, и предложил перевести его в следующем году в Дурмстранг. Тогда же выяснилось, что Хогвартс просто кишит троллями.

— Тролль всего один, Драко, — утешил его Терри.

— Это учебное заведение, Терри! Здесь вообще не должны бесноваться тролли, на уроках нас ведь не учат, как дать себя расплющить в лепешку!

На эмоциях Драко вскинул руки к потолку и задел заколку Падмы Патил в форме бабочки, и она окинула его холодным взглядом.

— Да не пялься так, ты с ней все равно смотришься полной простушкой, — огрызнулся Драко.

— Извини, — сказал ей Терри. — Иногда он выходит из себя, давай я помогу тебе с...

— Ничего я не вышел из себя! Я не... хотя постой, я вышел из себя! Это абсолютно нормальная реакция на рыскающего по школе тролля. Может, он заведет потомство. Может, нам придется сидеть в башне до самой смерти — под полные отчаяния крики хаффлпаффцев, когда тролли будут хрустеть их костями...

Драко с мрачным удовлетворением заметил, что почти все товарищи по факультету стали внимательно слушать его драматическое изложение их будущих невзгод. Быть может, всех их ждет гибель, но зато он хоть перед смертью завоевал заслуженное признание.

Едва тролля обезвредили, Драко поджидал еще один неприятный сюрприз: как оказалось, Гермиона (его Гермиона!) связалась с Уизли и превосходным Поттером. Когда Драко в следующий раз ее увидел, она непринужденно с ними болтала, будто они и раньше нормально к ней относились.

Ох, Драко, не стоило тебе полагаться на грязнокровку!

Окинув ее возмущенным взглядом, он развернулся и ушел. Гермиона мигом бросилась за ним, но утешало это слабо.

— Драко, подожди...

— Предательница! — бросил Драко через плечо. — Ветреная, беспутная женщина! Подумать только, Поттер!

— Вообще-то он ничего, — заявила Гермиона, добавив к списку своих прегрешений богохульство. — Даже милый.

— Я не потерплю таких грязных словечек, знаешь ли.

Гермиона принялась морочить ему голову какой-то невероятной историей, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от восторга, — наверное, для женщин это в порядке вещей. Наконец она выдохлась и замерла, лишь кудряшки у нее слабо дрожали.

Драко выразительно уставился на нее.

— Выходит, эти придурки заперли тебя в туалете вместе с троллем — за что их надо бы исключить. Потом кто-то из них воткнул в нос троллю волшебную палочку — вот она, гриффиндорская ловкость и находчивость во всей красе. А потом ты, Грейнджер, соврала преподавателю. Какой позор! И все ради этих двоих!

Глаза Гермионы заблестели.

— Рон поступил очень храбро.

— Кто такой.. боже, Уизли? Мне аж плохо стало.

— Они мне все объяснили. Им просто казалось, что я слишком люблю командовать...

— А почему бы тебе не покомандовать? — поразился Драко. — Ты же во всем разбираешься лучше них.

— Драко, — сказала Гермиона. — Пожалуйста, для меня очень важно завести друзей на своем факультете. — Она умоляюще посмотрела на него. — Порадуйся за меня. Мы ведь все равно будем вместе заниматься? Мне никто другой не нужен.

Драко опустил взгляд в пол.

— Не пытайся меня обвести меня вокруг пальца, — пробормотал он. — Знаю я эти ваши женские хитрости. Радоваться тут нечему. Я в ужасе и просто в шоке от твоего вкуса! Этот Поттер дико высокомерный и избалованный, вечно разгуливает по школе с важным видом. Вообразил, что ты примчишься по первому его зову, а потом он запросто тебя пошлет...

— Гарри меня не пошлет!

— Малышка Гермиона. — Драко скорбно покачал головой. — Такая милая, такая наивная. Нельзя так доверять людям, знаешь ли.

— Между прочим, он тоже считает тебя высокомерным, — заявила Гермиона.

— Вот видишь! Расхаживает по школе, задрав нос, и осуждает несчастных учеников, ну такая важная шишка...

Гермиона тоже покачала головой.

— Ты безнадежен.

— Ты оговорилась, — любезно сообщил Драко. — Безнадежен здесь он. Рано или поздно ты это поймешь. Ты ведь смышленая девчонка, Гермиона, уверен, долго водить тебя за нос у него не получится.

Увы, Поттер (черт бы побрал этого хитрюгу, Драко видел его насквозь) умудрялся и дальше водить ее за нос. Гермиона теперь все время якшалась с ним и Уизли — у них вышел какой-то триумвират кошмарных причесок с Поттером во главе. Похоже, уводить чужих друзей для него обычное дело. Ни капли совести.

Впрочем, занималась Гермиона по-прежнему вместе с Драко: лишь потому, что Поттер оказался слишком туп, чтобы запомнить дорогу в библиотеку. Ну и ладно, у Драко были и другие друзья.

Целая толпа друзей. Как-то на выходе из библиотеки он столкнулся с Крэббом, Гойлом и Блейзом Забини. Само собой, Драко знал, что Крэбб и Гойл по жизни вечно следовали за кем-то, но Блейз Забини, серьезно? По словам матери, миссис Забини вела себя просто скандально.

— Уткнулся носом в книжку, как прилежный рейвенкловец? — хмыкнул Забини.

— С такой матерью, как у тебя, — мило ответил Драко, — я бы молчал о том, кто и куда сует свои части тела. Чья бы корова мычала, знаешь ли...

Грубо и совсем по-взрослому. Драко был собой доволен.

— Вы двое! Взять его! — рявкнул Забини.

Крэбб, Гойл и Драко дружно посмотрели на него, как на ненормального.

— Шутишь, что ли? — наконец выдавил Крэбб. — Мы с Малфоем кучу лет дружим.

— И к тому же, — добавил Гойл, сурово на него глянув, — я абсолютно против насилия. Нападению на других есть только два оправдания — самооборона или защита друзей.

— Вот так-то, — встрял Драко.

— Да как ты только мог отдать нам такой возмутительный приказ, — строго сказал Гойл. — Это все твое глубинное недовольство собой. Тебе бы сперва в личных проблемах разобраться. Может, Малфой иногда и несет полный бред...

— Вообще-то я стою прямо здесь!

— ...но о таком он бы в жизни нас не попросил. Потому что он умный, — продолжил Гойл, с гордостью посмотрев на Драко. — Поэтому его и распределили на факультет для умных. 

Драко едва не загордился.

— Вы два безнадежных оболтуса, — фыркнул Забини и невозмутимо ушел. Драко даже слегка им восхитился.

Он остался с Крэббом и Гойлом, а те уставились на него с затаенной надеждой. В Рейвенкло оказалось столько забот и столько всего нового, что Драко не хватало на них времени. Да и он не был уверен, что Крэбб и Гойл захотят так уж близко дружить с тем, кто даже не смог попасть в Слизерин.

— Он ошибается, — объявил Драко. — Вы почти безнадежные оболтусы. Уже отстаете по учебе? — Он дождался виноватых кивков и усмехнулся. — Пойдем-ка обратно в библиотеку. Есть тут одна девчонка, с которой вам стоит познакомиться.

На образом пути в них врезалось какое-то ничтожество по фамилии Лонгботтом, и Драко подумал было наложить на него проклятие ватных ног, но он уже пару недель как его освоил, и сейчас оно ему малость наскучило. К тому же Терри и Гермиона устроили бы ему страшную взбучку.

***

— Эй! — шепнул Поттер.

Как же это в его духе, подумал Драко. Поттер ведь звезда: вечно стремится привлечь внимание, даже когда все вокруг пытаются сосредоточиться на домашнем задании профессора Снейпа. Как будто он бы вообще пришел в библиотеку, если бы не Гермиона. Как будто он здесь вообще кому-то нужен. Он что, считает себя здесь хозяином? Ненависть Драко глубиной могла бы соперничать с океаном.

— Эй! Малфой!

— Эй, некоторые из нас и правда заняты домашним заданием, — прошипел Драко. — И я не собираюсь тебе с ним помогать.

Поттер скривил свое изуродованное шрамом лицо.

— Заткнись, Малфой. Поверить не могу, что Гермиона с тобой дружит. Готов поспорить, что ты просто используешь Гермиону из-за ее мозгов.

— Поттер, к твоему сведению, у меня — в отличие от тебя — и своих мозгов хватает.

Поттер вздохнул так, словно это Драко его доставал — хотя все было наоборот. У Драко было правило: в библиотеке он доставал только Гермиону. Поттер же становился объектом нападок во время трапез и на занятиях.

— Ну и ладно, — огрызнулся он. — Я ей сразу сказал, что если попытаюсь с тобой заговорить, этим все и закончится.

— Чего? Зачем ей советовать тебе со мной общаться? Это заговор?

— Она сказала, что ты ничего такой, несмотря на все это...

— Несмотря на что это? — угрожающе переспросил Драко.

— И я подумал, что раз уж ты не в Слизерине, то...

Драко так сильно сощурился, что мир перед глазами потемнел и сузился до одного лишь Поттера.

— Ведь попасть в Слизерин — просто кошмар, — выплюнул он. — Там учатся только подлые, гнусные людишки.

Поттер моргнул, и Драко принял это за согласие. Скомкав ценный пергамент, исписанный важными заметками, он швырнул его и попал им прямиком Поттеру в шрам.

— Ай!

— С тобой, Поттер, я всегда буду подлым. — Он скомкал еще один лист и швырнул со всей силы, но Поттер оказался быстрее, чем Драко ожидал, и перехватил его в дюйме от своего лица. — И гнусным!

Обмен испепеляющими взглядами прервала мадам Пинс, которая обрушила на них всю мощь своего библиотечного гнева, да еще и выгнала их обоих из библиотеки, сообщив Драко, что поражена и глубоко в нем разочарована.

— Посмотри, что ты натворил! — взвился он, едва за ней захлопнулась дверь. — Все мои вечерние занятия испортил, Мальчик-который-никак-не-заткнется!

— Да ты сбрендил, — безапелляционно заявил Поттер. — Ты сам бросался в меня вещами, наглый выскочка, да как тебе только...

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил профессор Снейп, и Драко стремительно к нему обернулся.

Он поверить не мог, что профессор Снейп тоже здесь и вот-вот узнает, что Драко выгнали из библиотеки. Профессор Снейп был лучшим учителем в школе, а Зелья — самым крутым предметом на свете, да еще и мать говорила, что лично рассказывала ему о Драко. Неужели нет конца мучениям, которым подвергал его Поттер?

— Сэр, я делал домашнее задание в библиотеке, но из-за Поттера нас оттуда выгнали — он все время меня задирал. Еще и оскорблял.

— Вот же ябеда, да я сейчас...

Драко посмотрел на профессора Снейпа честными глазами.

— А еще, — со всей искренностью добавил он, — он мне угрожал.

— Ну и ну. Это очень серьезно, — отметил профессор Снейп. Драко робко и умоляюще улыбнулся ему.

— Это полная чушь, — яростно заспорил Поттер.

— Да неужели? — елейно спросил профессор Снейп. — На моей памяти еще ни одного рейвенкловца не выпроводили из библиотеки, в то время как гриффиндорцы с незапамятных времен издеваются над учениками с других факультетов.

Драко решительно кивнул.

— Истинная жертва здесь я, профессор. Честное слово.

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, — объявил профессор Снейп.

Да он вершит правосудие, прямо как царь Соломон, без шуток!

Поттер так сильно побагровел, что даже его уродливый шрам стал незаметен, и открыл рот.

— И буду отнимать еще по баллу за каждый новый слог в моем присутствии, Поттер.

Снейп поднял бровь, и Поттер беззвучно выдохнул, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Чуть погодя Снейп двинулся дальше по коридору.

— Какой же он крутой, — протянул Драко. — Жаль, он не мой декан...

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — от всего сердца сказал Поттер.

— Тоже мне сюрприз, — хмыкнул Драко.

***

Как будто мало было того, что он безвылазно сидел над учебниками, пытался свыкнуться с жизнью в одном замке с Поттером и не взорваться при этом от ненависти — Драко еще и обнаружил, что эти два мелких хулигана толкнули Гермиону на скользкую дорожку.

— И не пытайся это отрицать, женщина, — отрезал он. — Терри, помоги ее вразумить. Там был дракон — прямо в грязной конуре этого увальня-лесничего, а она вспыхнет от любой искры, да еще и стоит прямо у Запретного леса. Однозначно будет лесной пожар. Вот так радость, мы все можем погибнуть!

— Поверить не могу, что ты все видел, — понуро буркнула Гермиона. — Гарри сразу сказал, что заметил тебя в окне, но...

— Ничего он меня не видел! Я же шпионил. Как заправский шпион!

Гермиона выглядела встревоженной.

— Пожалуйста, не говори никому, Драко. Хагриду этот дракончик очень дорог, мы вывезем его из страны...

— Ага! Поттер — контрабандист, я так и знал! Да это же пиратство! Драконье пиратство!

Гермиона и Терри уставились на него так, словно он рехнулся.

— Не волнуйся, Гермиона, — сказал Терри. — Ты же знаешь, на него иногда находит. Как только он успокоится, я с ним поговорю.

Драко издал рык праведного возмущения.

— Ты прямо как вскипевший чайник, — заявил Терри. Не стоило Драко водиться с очкариком — все они одного поля ягоды.

— Драко, если ты нас заложишь, у меня будут большие проблемы, — добавила Гермиона. С женщинами тоже непросто — всюду обман и ловушки. — Ты хочешь втянуть меня в неприятности?

— А я умолчу о твоем участии, — предложил Драко. — Небольшая отработка пойдет им только на пользу, Гермиона. Сломит их дух — и они смогут стать твоими рабами.

— Да их же исключат!

— Поселятся с увальнем, — утешил ее Драко. — И будут твоими маленькими рабами-сквибами.

— Его зовут Хагрид! — возмутилась Гермиона и сбежала в расстроенных чувствах. Странно, Драко был уверен, что одиннадцать лет — еще рановато для этих дней.

— Я был добр к ней, Терри. Даже рабов предложил. Что еще женщине нужно?

Терри кашлянул.

— Как насчет поладить с другими ее друзьями?

— Поладить с Поттером? — ужаснулся Драко. — Никогда!

Он уже взялся разрабатывать хитроумный план, как поймать Поттера и Уизли с поличным, опозорить и превратить в изгоев — вроде домовых эльфов, которые заполучили одежду, — но тут Гермиона сама прислала ему сову. Сообщила, где и когда они намерены совершить свое гнусное преступление, и добавила, что доверяет ему.

Драко уже собирался донести обо всем кому-нибудь из учителей, как Терри выхватил у него письмо и прочел.

— Драко! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Гермиону исключили?

Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Нет-нет. Конечно же нет, ты прав, а я слаб, просто так хочется отомстить Поттеру...

— А что он натворил?

— Проблема в самом его существовании, если ты меня понимаешь, — выкрутился Драко, не желая рассказывать об унижении в поезде. — Слушай, Терри, ты должен мне помочь. Не выпускай меня сегодня из спальни. Что бы я ни говорил. Сколько бы ни предлагал тебе денег. Попроси Голдштейна помочь.

— Не называй меня по фамилии, — вмешался Энтони. — И в чем вообще дело?

— Меня нужно изолировать от внешнего мира, — сообщил ему Драко. — Запри двери силой своего амулета!

— Сколько можно повторять, Драко, это ингалятор.

Драко понятия не имел, почему Энтони так причудливо называл своего воздушного демона, но сейчас у него были дела поважнее. Вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, он уставился на стрелки часов. По его лицу градом лился пот, а перед глазами стояла картина: Поттера изгоняют из замка.

— Не могу удержаться, мне надо его заложить! — наконец не выдержал он. — Подкуплю потом кого-нибудь, чтобы Гермиону взяли в Шармбатон, или еще что-нибудь придумаю. Терри, ну Терри, выпусти меня, так будет лучше, это жертва ради высшего блага, Гермиона поймет...

— Не могу, — выдавил Терри сквозь зубы, впечатав его в столбик кровати. — Утром ты себя возненавидишь.

— Но Поттера я ненавижу прямо сейчас! — взвыл Драко. — Всей силой! Своей души! — Он ухватился за мантию Терри. — Останови меня, Терри. Я одержим. Я не владею собой. Нет, не слушай меня, я стал бредить. Выпусти меня — и сможешь купить своим сестрам массу роскошных подарков.

Терри задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Мило, что ты стараешься быть таким верным другом, — медленно проговорил он. При слове «мило» Драко застыл, — это же смертельное оскорбление! — но тут Терри добавил: — По-моему, ты не на том факультете, Драко. Тебе надо было попасть в Хаффлпафф.

Драко зарычал и бросился на него, сжав руки на горле. Очки Терри свалились на пол.

— Я убью тебя, Бут!

— Энтони, на помощь! — закричал Терри.

Энтони перелистнул страницу книги.

— Извини. Мама сказала мне избегать любых физических нагрузок.

— Убью! До смерти!

На следующий день очки оправа очков Терри так и сталась перекошенной, хотя все подряд накладывали на нее «Репаро», а у Драко по-прежнему болел нос, пусть и уже не кровоточил. Гермиона сказала, что очень, очень им гордится, а Драко ответил, что перспектива видеть Поттера следующие шесть лет подкосила его волю к жизни

Затем Гермиона наплела сказки о его благородстве своим туповатым приятелям, так что Драко был просто обязан подойти к гриффиндорскому столу и все прояснить.

— Это ничего не меняет, — объявил он. — Я до тебя еще доберусь.

Поттер впился в него злым взглядом и, торопливо дожевав тост, буркнул:

— Смотри, как бы я не добрался до тебя первым.

Драко усмехнулся Терри и Энтони.

— Вы слышали, парни? Гриффиндорец мне угрожает. Ух, как страшно! И как только мне его перехитрить?

— Тебе точно надо было попасть в Слизерин, — выдал Уизли в стиле своей нахальной семейки. Драко довольно отметил, что Гермиона ткнула его локтем в ребра.

Терри обхватил Драко за плечи, а Энтони прильнул к нему с другой стороны.

— Еще чего, — отрезал Терри. — Мы же будем по нему скучать.

В тот день Драко написал в письме отцу, что не хочет в следующем году переводиться в Дурмстранг. В Хогвартсе у него появились друзья, сообщил он. Ему здесь нравилось.

***

Уже скоро Поттер и Уизли втянули Гермиону в новый преступный замысел: Драко заметил, как они украдкой шептались, листая книги. Да уж, заговорщики из них были просто аховые.

Он решил научиться крутой темной магии, вызвать Поттера на дуэль и разбить его в пух и прах, чтобы тот от стыда переехал на Бермуды. Еще Драко собирался организовать перевод Гермионы в Рейвенкло, где ее никто бы не сбивал с пути истинного.

Все эти планы пришлось отложить, когда он осознал, что до экзаменов осталось всего ничего, а Гермиона, похоже, обойдет его по всем предметам. Драко даже думать не хотел, что только скажет отец, если его сын из Рейвенкло окажется по оценкам на втором месте.

Он засел в библиотеке и читал, даже когда мадам Пинс гасила свет. Он читал под одеялом при свете палочки, пока Терри не отобрал и не спрятал все его учебники. Он придумал систему чтения на ходу, которая работала как надо, когда Крэбб расчищал ему дорогу в коридорах, но дала осечку, стоило одному невнимательному придурку врезаться в него на пути в библиотеку.

— Макгонагалл даже слышать ничего не хочет, а Снейп ведь знает, как пройти мимо Пушка... Смотри, куда прешь, Малфой! — зарычал Поттер.

Драко закрыл книгу и мечтательно представил, как с силой стукнет ею Поттера по тупой башке.

— Только не думайте, будто я не знаю, что вы замышляете, — холодно сказал он, со злорадством отметив, что Поттер застыл. — Вы снова планируете сделать что-то противозаконное, вот и придумали для этого тайный код!

При виде их окаменевших лиц он с восторжествовал — выходит, догадка верна, — и вернулся к чтению. Драко рассчитывал, что сторонняя деятельность отвлечет Гермиону от учебы, а это будет очень кстати. Не то чтобы он желал Гермионе плохих оценок, но на нее никто особых ожиданий не возлагал. Отец Драко имел связи в политике, состоял в попечительском совете школы, управлял поместьем и всего лишь считался одним из самых уважаемых волшебников в Англии, тогда как отец Гермионы был просто данти... как там его.

К началу летних экзаменов все в Рейвенкло так устали, что слонялись по замку, будто поглощенные наукой черепахи. Однажды Драко поменял местами обложки всех учебников Майкла Корнера, и тот только через полчаса заметил подмену, а потом еще с полчаса выговаривал Драко, как это низко — срывать товарищу учебный процесс. Весь его монолог Драко кивал, с триумфом отсчитывая минуты, а затем поздравил себя с тем, что лишил Корнера целого часа занятий.

— Я извлек из этого урок, — пообещал Драко и широко открыл окно возле лежащих на столе конспектов Кевина Энтвистла.

Окончание экзаменов стало настоящим триумфом, хотя всю красоту момента Драко, пожалуй, оценил бы сильнее, если бы не вымотался настолько, что отключился на лужайке, положив голову на колени Гойлу. Он строго наказал всем никогда больше об этом не вспоминать.

Во время торжественного пира Драко с горечью обвел мутным взглядом слизеринский стол, а затем и весь зал, оформленный в слизеринской цветовой гамме. Это должен быть и его праздник, подумал он, его звездный час под конец прекрасного учебного года, и тогда бы отец им гордился — чего Драко и хотел достичь.

Когда Дамблдор объявил, что самоуправно присуждает Кубок школы факультету Поттера, на миг Драко решил, что ослышался и что заплясавшие перед глазами ало-золотые знамена — всего лишь вызванная стрессом галлюцинация. Затем Терри пришлось силой удерживать его на месте.

— Если он президент клуба престарелых фанатов Гарри Поттера, это еще не дает ему права помахать перед слизеринцами Кубком школы, а потом отобрать!

К ним подошла раскрасневшаяся от радости Гермиона. Драко в жизни не было так неприятно ее видеть.

— Наверное, Дамблдору стоило подробнее все объяснить, — сказала она, прервав возмущенную тираду Драко. — Но мне кажется... мы принесли пользу всему магическому миру.

— Да неужели? Да что ты говоришь? Тогда вас должны наградить блестящими медальками, — огрызнулся Драко. — Здесь школа. Ученики должны получать баллы за достижения в учебе, а не за спасение мира. Слизерин заслужил Кубок!

Появился Поттер и стал оттаскивать Гермиону от их дурной компании (ха!), окинув Драко неприязненным взглядом.

— Ты же не слизеринец. Смирись с этим!

— Хорошего тебе лета, Поттер. Умри мучительной смертью, — пожелал Драко.

Стоило Поттеру уйти, он жалобно всхлипнул и уронил голову Терри на плечо.

— Забери меня из этого ужасного места, — простонал он. — У меня уже глаза разболелись.

***

— Боюсь, кое-кто испортил зрение чтением в темноте!

Драко огляделся в тщетной надежде, что целительница говорила о ком-то другом, но увидел лишь, как мать подняла брови.

— Это возможно? — вскрикнул он. — Меня никто не предупреждал, что такое вообще бывает!

— Если честно, Драко, мы как-то не ожидали, что это станет проблемой, — сухо заметила мать. Затем повернулась к целительнице и любезно добавила: — Его неожиданно распределили в Рейвенкло, — словно пояснив этим настоящую причину его страшной болезни, в духе: «Крысы выели ему глаза».

Целительница деловито кивнула.

— Частый случай. — Потом она обратилась к Драко, снова впав в какой-то маниакальный восторг и напрочь растеряв связь с реальностью: — Теперь кое-кому понадобятся очки!

Драко беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот, осознав, что эта дьявольская женщина всерьез предлагает изуродовать его безупречный облик каким-то безобразным приспособлением.

Он уставился на ее безжалостное лицо и прохрипел:

— А можно мне лучше собаку-поводыря?

— Собаку-поводыря, которая будет тебе читать? — с насмешливыми нотками в голосе спросила мать.

Драко понуро опустил плечи, сжавшись в комок на стуле.

— Собака может быть и волшебной. Отец что, не купит мне волшебную собаку?

— Какой ты у нас шутник! — Целительница лукаво ему подмигнула. — Думаю, я знаю, какие очки тебе понравятся. Оправы в стиле Гарри Поттера в этом году очень популярны!

Взгляд Драко заставил ее замолчать, но, увы, не обрек на медленную смерть всей силой своей жгучей ненависти.

— Я не хочу очки в стиле Гарри Поттера, — отчеканил он ледяным тоном. — Я вообще не хочу носить очки. Но раз уж без них никак, так и быть, покажите мне что-нибудь стильное.

Целительница явно еще не пришла в себя после его убийственного взгляда.

— Какой славный паренек, — нервно выдавила она.

Мать невозмутимо улыбнулась.

— Сама от него в восторге.

— И под стильным, — уточнил Драко, — я подразумеваю дорогое.

***

К третьему часу похода за школьными учебниками Драко заработал четыре предостерегающих взгляда, восемь раз заметил в полах мантии отца темномагические артефакты и выслушал аж пятнадцать колких замечаний на тему того, что сын-рейвенкловец — это сплошное разочарование. Самих учебников они так и не купили.

— Мы с минуты на минуту пойдем в книжный, — обронил отец. — Умерь этот свой рейвенкловский энтузиазм. По правде говоря, меня от него уже подташнивает.

С этими словами он свернул к «Борджин и Беркс». Драко угрюмо побрел за ним, и отвратительный сутулый владелец магазина, косо на него глянув, имел наглость заметить, что мистер Малфой наверняка гордится таким прекрасным сыном.

— Более чем, — ответил отец. — Попал в Рейвенкло и позволяет какой-то простачке обходить себя по всем предметам. Все это просто греет мне сердце.

Драко подумал о долгих, долгих часах изнуряющей работы, о боли в спине и о том, как очки буквально изуродовали его лицо. И мрачно посмотрел на отца.

— Я стал вторым на всем курсе, — холодно произнес он. — Большинство решили бы, что это уже отлично.

— Жаль, ты не занимался еще усерднее.

— Я занимался очень усердно! — огрызнулся Драко. — Я занимался так усердно, как только мог, а она обошла меня, потому что она... — С языка чуть не сорвались слова «умнее» и «лучше», но Драко вовремя замолк. Если признать это... отец не оценит.

— Постарайся вести себя прилично, Драко, — наконец заявил отец. — Как только я здесь со всем разберусь, то отведу тебя в твой драгоценный магазин, а после сразу домой.

Добавлять он ничего не стал, но Драко и так понял, что наказан. Прежде отец собирался купить ему метлу.

Драко оглядел темную, полную жутковатых товаров лавчонку, где даже солнечные лучи казались бледно-коричневыми, и постарался выкинуть слова отца из головы. В прошлом году он посадил из-за учебы зрение — если он хочет опередить Гермиону в этом году, времени на полеты уже не останется.

«Знание — сила», — сможет он сказать отцу, когда станет первым, и отец начнет им гордиться. «Знание — сила», — повторил Драко про себя, дойдя до витрины, где на подушечке лежала сушеная рука. Он сразу узнал ее по описаниям из книг: Рука cлавы. Громкое название. Возможно, с нею у него получится сокрушить Поттера.

О, блестящее проклятое ожерелье! Можно коварно отправить его Поттеру — якобы в подарок от какого-нибудь фаната, и тогда... Хотя нет: Поттер ведь считает себя рок-звездой, вряд ли его заинтересуют какие-то там побрякушки.

Ледяное молчание отца, разочарованного в единственном сыне, нарушило чье-то шумное дыхание из шкафа.

Драко кое-как удержался от крика и напомнил себе, что это, скорее всего, просто боггарт, обычный боггарт — вообще не о чем переживать, сущий пустяк! Он обернулся, проверяя, не заметили ли отец и владелец магазина, как он в панике отпрыгнул от шкафа, но те были увлечены разговором. Тогда Драко осторожно шагнул вперед, чтобы рассмотреть боггарта: их проходят только на третьем курсе, так что если описать встречу с боггартом в эссе по Защите от темных искусств, высокая оценка ему наверняка обеспечена.

Сквозь щель в шкафу поблескивали чьи-то глаза. Глаза! У его величайшего страха есть глаза!

Заметив в щели знакомый отблеск от очков, Драко мигом взял себя в руки: выходит, внутри шкафа зеркало, а дыхание он слышал свое же. Он закатил глаза, порадовавшись, что не выставил себя ни перед кем полным кретином, и широко распахнул дверцы шкафа.

Вместо зеркала там оказался Поттер — весь чумазый и виноватый. Драко ухватился за дверцу, как за единственную опору во всем мире.

— Ты что, следишь за мной? — спросил он взволнованным шепотом.

— Нет! Малфой, не будь таким параноиком.

— Тогда ты следишь за мистером Борджином? — продолжал допытываться Драко.

— Нет, я... почему ты в очках, Малфой?

— А ты почему в саже, как будто тобой дымоход чистили? Извалялся в своей же грязи?

В мыслях Драко уже сочинял газетную статью о том, как Поттер перепачкался с головы до ног и заявился в таком неприглядном виде в Лютный переулок. Сам же Поттер впился в него сквозь разбитые очки ненавидящим взглядом — Драко сейчас душу продал бы за колдокамеру.

— Я так и знал, что ты поведешь себя как мудак! Потому и залез в этот идиотский шкаф!

Поттер прятался от него! Кампания террора работала идеально — ура ему, Драко Малфою. Он ощутил, что сейчас выдаст поистине эффектное оскорбление.

— Да неужели? А то слышал я кое-какие слухи о твоей магловской семье — вот и решил, что ты так из шкафа в шкаф по жизни и перебираешься.

Поттер слегка покраснел под слоем сажи.

— Ну, ты тот еще тупица. Даже твой отец так думает.

Драко схватился было за палочку, но к ним уже подошел отец, не дав ему нанести удар. Что было очень вероломно с его стороны — Драко был уверен, что этот поступок можно засчитать как жестокое обращение с детьми.

— А это еще что? — спросил отец, скривив губы.

— Не могу тебе рассказать, — ответил Драко. — Ты запретил мне упоминать его в твоем присутствии.

— Ах, Гарри Поттер! Очень рад, — поздоровался отец. Поттер все молчал, как насупленный гном, который живет в шкафу. — Я Люциус Малфой.

— Я знаю, кто вы такой, — холодно произнес Поттер. Фирменная улыбка отца дрогнула и увяла. Поттер продолжал злобно таращиться. На Драко никто напрочь не обращал внимания.

— Отец, я тоже знаю, кто ты такой. Может, пойдем уже в книжный? Или будем и дальше якшаться с чернью?

Поттер повернулся к нему, но отец не сводил взгляда с грязной физиономии драгоценного Мальчика-который-выжил.

— Хотите что-нибудь здесь приобрести, мистер Поттер, или вас проводить в книжный магазин? Мы будем очень рады, если вы составите нам компанию: Драко все лето только о вас и говорил.

Драко аж воздухом подавился от возмущения. Отец жестом пропустил Поттера вперед, и тот очень медленно выбрался из шкафа, настороженно следя за отцом. Следом отец легко подтолкнул к выходу Драко, без чего он уж точно мог обойтись, и выдохнул ему в ухо:

— Постарайся сохранить хоть каплю достоинства, Драко.

От толчка он зашагал рядом с Поттером, который пробормотал:

— Каково это — быть таким никчемным, что даже родной отец тебя не любит?

У Драко зубы свело от ярости, но отец за ним приглядывал, так что пришлось мило ответить:

— Уверен, ты бы и сам это узнал, если бы твой отец остался жив. Вот только он умер, помнишь?

Под слоем грязи Поттер густо покраснел, и Драко, возликовав от этой маленькой победы, провернул маневр, который как раз начал репетировать. Чуть сдвинув очки вниз, он послал Поттеру испепеляющий взгляд, а затем поправил их и нарочито равнодушно отвернулся.

А когда снова обернулся, Поттер буквально прожигал его глазами. 

— Ты ведь специально нацепил очки, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной?

— Ты так повернут на себе, что у меня уже голова раскалывается, — сообщил Драко. Впервые в жизни он почти возрадовался этим уродливым окулярам.

В этот момент в их с Поттером очаровательную прогулку тет-а-тет прервало появление пышного облака волос. Едва шок от их невероятного объема чуть отступил, Драко заметил под ними Гермиону — она метнулась к Поттеру.

— Гарри, мы все тебя ищем! Мистер Уизли пристал к моим родителям и болтает о розетках... Где ты вообще был? У тебя очки разбиты.

— Не стоило спускать его с поводка, — фыркнул Драко. — Видишь, как он сразу лезет в грязь, когда тебя нет рядом и некому приказать ему сидеть и притворяться человеком.

Гермиона повернулась к нему и расплылась в улыбке. Драко резко отступил назад, помня, что за ним наблюдает отец.

— Спасибо, не надо — ты уже испачкалась о Поттера.

— Так мило, что ты привел к нам Гарри, — сказала она с какой-то странной гордостью.

— Ничего он меня не приводил! — заспорил Поттер, и Драко даже не успел ответить, что собирался столкнуть его в Темзу.

— Драко, — ледяным тоном вмешался отец. — Нам нужно купить тебе учебники. Не имею ни малейшего желания стоять здесь и трепаться о розетках. Мы с этой юной леди явно вращаемся разных социальных кругах: я счастлив сообщить, что в жизни не видел ни единой розетки.

Шанс поговорить с Гермионой выдался, когда отец и мистер Уизли устроили в книжном магазине самую настоящую драку. Скорее всего, скандал попадет в газеты, а этот многодетный отец заразит отца каким-нибудь бешенством, но уж здесь Драко ничем помочь не мог.

— Хорошо провела лето? — тихо спросил он. — Похоже, все эти книги Локхарта — просто гора макулатуры.

— О нет, Драко, по-моему, это очень ценные учебные пособия — они позволят нам подробно узнать о жизни одного из самых прославленных волшебников, — возразила Гермиона. — А еще он дал мне автограф, смотри!

— И почему тебя так тянет к безмозглым знаменитостям? — вздохнул Драко, повысив голос, чтобы Поттер тоже услышал.

Гермиона закатила глаза. Поттер выглядел все так же хмуро и немыто — кажется, в этом его призвание по жизни. Какая-то рыжеволосая малявка — явно уизлевского происхождения — сердито прищурилась.

— Гарри не идиот, — дерзко заявила она и вновь стала пожирать Поттера глазами. Драко не винил бедняжку: наверняка Уизли не могли ее прокормить.

Он еще раз повторил новый маневр с очками, довольно отметив, что и Поттер, и уизлевская девчонка залились краской. Само собой, следом Драко собирался наградить их уничижительным взглядом, но пришлось в спешке уйти из магазина вместе с отцом — который прикрывал ладонью фингал, словно какой-нибудь хулиган из ярых квиддичных фанатов. Драко едва успел напомнить Гермионе, чтобы она не спускала своего питомца с поводка.

Всю дорогу домой в холодном экипаже они мрачно сверлили друг друга взглядами. Отец процедил:

— Сколько можно тебе повторять, что проявлять враждебность к Гарри Поттеру — неразумно? И что водиться с грязнокровками — вульгарно?

Драко скрестил руки на груди и парировал:

— Потасовка с Уизли? Постарайся сохранить хоть каплю достоинства, отец.

Из-за этих слов отец не разговаривал с ним вплоть до отъезда в школу. Драко бросало из крайности в крайность: он то делал вид, что ему все равно, то злился так сильно, что чувства и вправду притуплялись.

Зато после этого случая он смирился с тем, что должен носить очки.

***

Год начался отлично, серьезно. Майкл Корнер принялся высмеивать его очки, и Драко наложил на него проклятие ватных ног — тут же заработав строгий взгляд от Терри.

— Будь добр, сними чары. И вообще, очки тебе идут.

Драко поглядел на дергающегося Корнера.

— По-моему, ему тоже идет, — мечтательно протянул он, но все же уступил. Будь прокляты и Терри, и сам Драко — ну почему только он так падок на комплименты!

Само собой, весь мир только и поджидал момента, чтобы подставить ему подножку, и дальше все пошло совсем наперекосяк. Поттер явился на пробы в сборную по квиддичу, и все сразу же принялись восторгаться лучшим ловцом со времен Чарльстона Уизли или как его там. Можно подумать, квиддич столь же жизненно важен, как воздух в легких или ветер в волосах. Драко так сильно ненавидел этого помешанного на славе, что даже стал отвлекаться от учебы.

— Гарри просто обожает квиддич, — трещала Гермиона. — Надеюсь, успеваемость у него особо не упадет, но в любом случае приятно видеть его таким счастливым.

Да уж, фанаты, слава, возможность выбирать друзей и отвергать чужую дружбу, а теперь — будто этого мало — еще и квиддич. Какая прелесть, Поттеру доставалось все.

Драко уставился в книгу и старательно задумался о своей неприязни к Локхарту — лишь бы хоть как-то отвлечься, а не захлебнуться в ненависти к Поттеру. С каждым разом это становилось все труднее: стоило ему выйти из библиотеки, Драко то чуть не налетал на какого-то мальчишку, который умолял Поттера об автографе, то уизлевская девчонка на пару с этим мальчишкой соревновались в попытках привлечь его внимание. Поттер ведь заслужил, чтобы все его любили. Серьезно.

Эта бледная дурочка еще и начала спотыкаться и путаться у Драко под ногами, когда рейвенкловцы пытались понять, что за суматоха произошла в ночь на Хэллоуин.

С проблемой Драко справился просто — с силой отпихнул девчонку со словами:

— Прочь с дороги или прибью, фанатка Поттера номер 93!

Оказалось, все столпились вокруг дурацкой окоченевшей кошки — а вовсе не вокруг чьих-нибудь трупов, что, на взгляд Драко, было бы куда увлекательнее. Однако Терри вдруг шумно и отрывисто втянул воздух, а потом Драко заметил мертвенно белое лицо Энтони.

— Ой, — выдохнул он, а затем, поймав их взгляды, выдавил улыбку. — Я... думаю, если моя мать решит, что меня убьет наследник Слизерина, то она забросает школу письмами.

— Может, это просто дурная шутка, — дрожащим голосом заметил Терри.

Драко резко толкнул Энтони локтем.

— Возьми себя в руки! — бросил он, и собственный голос прозвучал как-то строго и непривычно. — Возможно, грязнокровки и будут следующими, но уж точно не мои друзья.

Терри явно потрясло ругательство, зато Энтони робко, словно нехотя улыбнулся. Драко поправил свои очки и синий шарф, сложил руки на груди и едва подавил желание пнуть эту идиотскую окоченевшую кошку — так, чтобы она отлетела аж в озеро и пошла ко дну. Тогда все бы о ней позабыли, а Энтони мигом пришел бы в себя.

***

От отца одно за другим приходили письма, где он спокойно отзывался о наследнике Слизерина и советовал лишь наблюдать за всем со стороны. Драко на них не отвечал: может, чистокровные и выше всех остальных (Гермиона — исключение, а может, ее подменили при рождении), но он все равно не понимал, с чего этот проклятый наследник вздумал заявить о себе и испортить всем жизнь. Уж на его факультете никаких идиотских наследников точно не было.

— А если бы и были, — добавил Энтони, — они бы, наверное, просто разгуливали по замку и поражали всех своей неземной красотой.

Драко отложил книгу и окинул его вопросительным взглядом.

— О да, — продолжил Энтони. — Видел я портреты Ровены Рейвенкло — ого какая! Так уж сложилось, что наш факультет для красавчиков.

— Каким же чудом ты здесь оказался?

Энтони показал ему средний палец.

— Без понятия, а вот с тобой все ясно — ты у нас объект грез всех мелких крысок.

Драко решил, что учиться на факультете умных красавчиков явно круче, чем на факультете мучителей животных, которые вдобавок нарушали и без того хрупкое душевное равновесие Гермионы. Теперь она металась по всему замку и таскала своих раздолбаев по женским туалетам (Поттер и Уизли совершенно, бесповоротно потеряны для приличного общества), бормоча себе под нос какие-то темные подозрения насчет Блейза Забини. Единственное, что обрадовало его этой осенью, — Поттер получил травму во время матча. Что от него и ожидалось — игрок высшего класса, который даже не смог сберечь свое тщедушное сиротское тельце. Драко вот никогда не получал травм при игре в квиддич.

Следующим окоченел Охотник-за-автографами, и Энтони с каждым днем становился все более напряженным, а ел все меньше и меньше. Ненависть к Поттеру даже слегка помогала отвлечься от криков на Энтони, когда тот выглядел совсем уж поникшим. (Что поделать, Драко не особо умел заботиться о других).

Время от времени он думал об идиотском Поттере с его идиотским квиддичем — так, изредка, — а затем профессор Снейп вдруг сообщил, что Драко выпала честь Поттера проклясть. И сам он, к слову, как раз знает заклинание для вызова змеи, которое наверняка заинтересует такого способного ученика, как Драко.

Профессора Снейпа стоило назначить сначала директором, а следом — королем. И он уж точно не виноват, что Поттер неожиданно повернул все в свою пользу, так как знал парселтанг (еще бы, он ведь такой особенный). Во всем виноват Поттер: вечно он нарушал законы вселенной и портил Драко жизнь, лишь бы покрасоваться.

Скорее всего, Поттер был виноват и в том, что Гермиона (еще и на Рождество!) угодила в лазарет, вся покрывшись мехом. Либо он торговал нелегальными зельями, либо так бессердечно, жестоко подшутил — почему бы Гермионе наконец не обратиться с просьбой о переводе в Рейвенкло?

— Они мои друзья, — ответила она из-под одеяла, — и я их люблю.

Драко демонстративно поморщился — чего она, увы, оценить не могла — и объявил:

— По-моему, у тебя уже стокгольмский синдром.

Из лазарета она не выходила аж до февраля. Драко глубоко возмущала некомпетентность так называемых целительниц, которые только и умели, что выписывать невинным людям очки и ждать, пока шерсть не сойдет сама. Хотя иногда у него проскальзывали мысли о том, что без Гермионы его шансы стать первым по успеваемости возрастали.

Так, пара мелких мыслишек. Совсем редких.

И каждый раз, стоило им прийти в голову, Драко решительно ставил Поттеру подножки — показывая, что он (друг Гермионы!) в праведном гневе от того, как бесцеремонно Поттер с ней обращался. А затем наступил День святого Валентина, и Драко выпал шанс отомстить за нее как следует.

С утра до вечера Поттера преследовало пение гномов, пикси и первокурсников — Драко приказал, чтобы музыкальные послания не смолкали весь день. Украдкой наблюдая за Поттером, Драко подмечал, как растерянность у него на лице сменяется смущением, а после — отчаянием и усталым раздражением, и хихикал про себя в коридорах.

— Драко, по-моему, это у тебя уже что-то нездоровое, — вздохнул Терри. Драко лишь махнул рукой и поманил его ближе, чтобы Терри сполна насладился эффектом от сорок девятой валентинки.

Странно, но едва Поттер завидел подходящих рейвенкловцев, как весь залился краской. Драко казалось, что он перестал смущаться перед учениками где-то после двадцать пятой валентинки, но нет — Поттер что-то в панике шептал гному, щеки у него пылали, а взглядом он старался не встречаться с Драко.

Внимание Драко решил привлечь самым простым способом — крикнул фанатке Поттера номер 93:

— Не думаю, что Поттеру понравилась твоя валентинка!

— Драко! — укорил его Терри. — Бедная девочка расплакалась!

Драко сам уже чуть не плакал от смеха, и его больше не мучила совесть за то, что он почти радовался болезни Гермионы.

Но вскоре чувство вины сменилось ужасом и отвращением — перед Драко предстало самое травмирующее зрелище за всю его короткую жизнь. Он всего лишь беззаботно шел по коридору рядом с фанаткой Поттера номер 93 — лениво болтая, что она наверняка назвала своих кукол Гарри и Джинни и сыграла им свадьбу, и наблюдая за тем, как у нее дрожат губы. Затем она открыла дверь в какой-то кабинет, и Драко захотелось выжечь себе глаза.

В классе обнаружилась Пенелопа Клируотер — одна из прекрасных, достойных, умных и привлекательных девушек с его факультета — в объятиях какого-то Уизли!

Уизлевская девчонка тоненько взвизгнула.

— О боже, Перси, извини!

— Пенелопа! — воскликнул Драко. — Да как ты могла? Распутная блудница!

— Драко, уйди сейчас же! Это не то, что... Он мой парень! — пролепетала Пенелопа, стремительно краснея.

— И слышать ничего не хочу о ваших извращенных играх, — строго заявил Драко. — Пойду расскажу всем на факультете о твоем падении в пучину безумия.

Пенелопа со своим Уизли кинулись к нему с мольбой на лицах, а фанатка Поттера номер 93 торжественно сообщила, что в жизни не заложит родного брата. Сам же Драко выпросил у Пенелопы половину ее конспектов по Чарам и Трансфигурации за все курсы — так, для личного пользования.

Фанатка Поттера номер 93 немного помолчала, а затем добавила: 

— Вообще-то, раз этот мерзавец получит конспекты, то мне тоже пригодится помощь в Зельях.

Драко рассмеялся.

— А мне нравятся девчонки, которые опускаются до шантажа, — хмыкнул он, и она едва заметно улыбнулась. После этого Драко начал называть фанатку Поттера номер 93 Джинни.

Впрочем, он все равно считал, что вкус в мужчинах у нее хуже некуда, и не переставал ее из-за этого дразнить. Бедные, несчастные гриффиндорцы. Девчонки у них ничего, а вот мальчишки — попросту какое-то стихийное бедствие, даже думать жутко. Драко стал размышлять об ужасах, с которыми изо дня в день сталкивались гриффиндорки, — это помогало отбросить мысли о призраках и каменеющих в стенах школы хаффлпаффцах.

Он ухмыльнулся, поймав взгляд Энтони.

— Боже, — протянул он, — да если бы я знал, что цель наследника — уничтожить хаффлпаффцев и гриффиндорских идиотов, сам бы предложил ему помочь.

Терри промолчал: уже усвоил, что Энтони становилось легче, когда Драко выражался как... ну, сам Драко называл это позицией здравомыслящего человека и утверждал, что говорит абсолютно серьезно.

Но потом этот проклятый наследник обездвижил Гермиону.

Поттер должен бороться со злом. Ради этого его здесь и держали! Иначе — без веской причины терпеть Поттера рядом — его давно бы кто-нибудь прибил: слишком уж он всех раздражал. Но теперь зло напало на Гермиону, с которой Драко почти два года вместе занимался, и сейчас она лежала в больничном крыле — ужасно, пугающе неподвижная. Она ведь одна из лучших друзей дурацкого Мальчика-который-выжил — неужели он не мог проследить, чтобы она хоть на две гребаных минуты не попадала в лазарет?

Драко договорился с однокурсниками, чтобы они каждый день читали ей конспекты, а сам старался не прислушиваться к голосу в голове, который нашептывал, что теперь его шансы стать первым по успеваемости очень и очень высоки.

Все же она его подруга. Превосходного Поттера такие ужасные мысли уж точно не посещали, так что и Драко не стоило им поддаваться. Едва они возникали в голове, он приходил в лазарет и смотрел на Гермиону — каждый раз убеждаясь, что в жизни бы ничего подобного ей не пожелал. И не важно, как сильно им тогда гордился бы отец: есть вещи и поважнее.

Как-то раз он заметил, что в пальцах Гермионы зажат клочок бумаги. С виду ничего особенного, но Драко сразу понял: это неспроста. Он высвободил бумажку и уставился на нее, пытаясь осмыслить прочитанное и гадая, что же теперь делать.

Именно тогда и объявился Поттер. За спиной у него маячил Уизли — чье веснушчатое лицо сразу же перекосило от ненависти, как и у Поттера.

— А ты здесь что забыл?

— Помогаю ей наверстать учебный материал, — процедил Драко. — Остальные ее друзья на это не способны: они оба просто непроходимые тупицы.

Скатав в шарик клочок бумаги из пальцев Гермионы, он запустил его Поттеру в голову. Как Драко и рассчитывал: благодаря своему чертовому рефлексу ловца Поттер поймал его, бросил долгий взгляд и начал разворачивать.

Драко поднялся и ушел, по пути с силой задев Поттера плечом. Дальше Мальчик-который-выжил мог сам во всем разобраться и спасти Гермиону — в этом его призвание. Единственное, на что он годен.

Сразу возникал вопрос, на что же годен сам Драко.

Стоило Поттеру совершить какой-то загадочный подвиг, как у Малфоев вдруг не стало домового эльфа. Отец был в ярости и даже перестал писать ему письма — а значит, явно счел, что Драко мало на что годится.

Вдобавок ко всему Дамблдор решил обесценить весь учебный год и объявил, что экзамены отменяются. Драко подумал обо всех месяцах, которые провел в библиотеке, пока идиотский Поттер играл в свой идиотский квиддич, и ему захотелось оторвать голову Дамблдору и плюнуть на останки. Вслух он постарался подобрать выражение повежливее.

Но не намного вежливее.

— Вы сильно напоминаете мне одного молодого человека, которого я когда-то здесь учил, — сказал Дамблдор, уставившись своим безумным взглядом куда-то поверх головы Драко. Похоже, пост директора школы он занимал, чтобы раздобыть деньги на дурманящие зелья.

— Учеников здесь когда-то обучали? — фыркнул Драко, отворачиваясь. — Надо же, как им повезло.

В любом случае во всем был виноват Поттер — в этом Драко даже не сомневался. Но Гермиона снова могла двигаться, Энтони больше не казался испуганным, а Терри пригласил Драко к себе в гости на каникулах — посмотреть магловский мир с его родителями. И раз уж на следующем курсе они с Гермионой договорились изучать Магловедение, Драко согласился.

Пожалуй, третий курс выглядел многообещающе.


	2. Chapter 2

В целом третий курс оказался очень странным.

Драко и так было не по себе: все лето он не разговаривал с отцом, глазел с Терри на маглов, вдобавок ему приходилось самому — без домового эльфа! — готовить себе горячий шоколад. Дементоры в поезде тоже его не обрадовали, хотя слух о том, что Поттер упал в обморок (тоже мне герой, да он просто пустышка), доставил ему массу удовольствия.

Первый же урок по Уходу за магическими существами обернулся кошмаром. Их некомпетентный директор принял в учителя́ увальня-лесничего — разве его не исключили еще на третьем курсе? Откуда ему вообще знать, как подготовить учеников к сдаче ТРИТОНов? Драко уже от этого стало тошно, а потом он увидел идиотских гиппогрифов.

— Не забудь, оскорблять их нельзя, — торопливо напомнил Энтони, когда Драко подошел к гиппогрифу Поттера — раз тот поклонился Поттеру, значит, черт возьми, поклонится и ему. — Не забудь, он сказал не оскорблять их, Драко, так что хоть на этот раз удержись от... Ой, ну у них и злобный вид, мать точно захотела бы освободить меня от занятия...

— Не глупи, Голдштейн, — хмыкнул Драко. Стараясь скрыть торжество, когда гиппогриф Поттера ему поклонился, он небрежно добавил: — Видишь, да этот зверь ничуть не опасен. Просто глупая, огромная скотина.

Только что он поглаживал гиппогрифа за ухом, а уже в следующее мгновение — корчился в агонии, весь залитый кровью, и кричал во всю глотку. Но очень мужественно.

Мужественно и гневно.

— Он меня убил! — взвыл Драко, а этот увалень подхватил его на руки, словно ребенка. — Немедленно опусти меня, дубина! Гермиона, я умираю, передай моей матери, что...

— Да в порядке ты, — проворчал так называемый профессор Хагрид. Драко довольно отметил, что Гермиона бежит за ними. Лицо у нее побелело как мел — она явно понимала всю серьезность его увечья.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — огрызнулся Драко. — Ты не квалифицированный целитель. Сейчас же отнеси меня к мадам Помфри, убийца! Гермиона, останься со мной!

— Конечно, — прошептала она.

— Вот и отлично, — отозвался Драко, — а то он наверняка задумал сбросить меня в озеро, чтобы избавиться от улик.

Первой его мыслью было сообщить отцу о безумно опасном предмете, на котором он ничему не научится и все они провалят ТРИТОНы. Разве что кроме Поттера — этот неотесанный детина любил его, как родного детеныша-недомерка.

Затем он откинулся на белые простыни, поморщившись от боли, и вспомнил, что на отца уже нельзя рассчитывать так, как раньше. Драко не собирался унижаться перед ним, чтобы в ответ получить отказ. На этот раз он со всем справится сам.

Когда они с Гермионой пришли на первый урок Магловедения и Драко впервые услышал понятия «труд» и «союз», ему пришла в голову блестящая идея.

В свой первый поход в Хогсмид он купил пару наручников — заработав от продавца крайне подозрительный взгляд. Затем Драко выяснил, где находится кабинет Дамблдора, осмотрел дверной молоток в виде грифона и решил, что тот отлично подойдет.

Он приковал себя к дверному молотку наручниками и применил к ним все чары, какие только смог найти.

Когда из кабинета вышел Дамблдор, даже он — при всех своих чудачествах — выглядел не таким невозмутимым и всезнающим, как обычно.

— Мистер Малфой... что вы делаете?

Драко с вызовом посмотрел на него.

— Устраиваю протест. Учеников Хогвартса сознательно подвергают опасности — тем, что наняли недостаточно квалифицированного учителя. Кое-кто уже пострадал, и никаких последствий для этого клоуна! Многие ученики подтвердят мои слова! Я назначил себя их представителем, и наши требования таковы: уволить этого имбецила!

Дамблдор уставился на него во все глаза.

— Ни в коем случае!

— Ладно, — ответил Драко. — Тогда я не сдвинусь с места. Это мирный протест, и вы меня не заставите. Преодолею!

Терри приносил ему еду четыре раза в день. Энтони сперва не навещал его три дня, а затем пришел с плакатом: «Свободу рейвенкловцу!»

Гермиона объявилась сразу же и накинулась на него с криками (как раз в ее духе), что Хагрид — очень хороший человек.

— Это еще не делает его хорошим учителем, — отрезал Драко. — Как думаешь, хоть кто-нибудь выберет этот предмет для сдачи ТРИТОНов? Если Хагрид тебе нравится, это еще не значит, что мы не заслуживаем толковых уроков. Ты предвзята, как Поттер!

Гермиона с тяжелым вздохом пробормотала:

— Ума не приложу, с чего ты так его ненавидишь.

— Э-э, потому что из-за его никчемного преподавания моя рука напоминает распотрошенное рыбье брюхо?

— Я говорила не о Хагриде, — бросила Гермиона и умчалась прочь.

Вернулась она со своими конспектами по всем их общим предметам и заявила, что Драко лучше сдаться: она поможет Хагриду составить планы уроков и сделает из него хорошего учителя — это куда более конструктивный подход.

Стоило ей сообщить всем о скором занятии с соплохвостами, как Драко, задремавший было на неудобном каменном полу, проснулся от криков. Осмотревшись, он увидел, что у кабинета Дамблдора собралась целая толпа учеников со всех факультетов.

— Чего мы хотим?

— Сохранить все свои пальцы!

— Когда мы этого хотим?

— Сейчас!

— Свободу рейвенкловцу!

На пятый день Драко узнал, что профессор Граббли-Дерг растрогалась из-за того, как остро в ней нуждались ученики, и согласилась заменить профессора Хагрида. Этот увалень станет ее помощником, а через несколько лет, когда наберется опыта, займет ее место.

— Силы убеждения вам явно не занимать, — сухо произнес профессор Дамблдор, когда Драко снял наручники.

Сам Драко подозревал, что все дело в силе его жгучей ярости. Но он лишь ухмыльнулся и, в последний раз сказав: «Свободу рейвенкловцу!», отправился к себе в спальню — где сладко проспал двадцать часов подряд.

Проснулся он в мире, где все сошли с ума из-за квиддича. Похоже, ничто на свете — уж точно не блистательная победа Драко над деспотичной властью — не сравнится по важности с Поттером, который еще не проиграл ни одного матча и вот-вот отнимет у Слизерина Кубок по квиддичу.

Гениальный план Драко придумал всего за четыре минуты.

— Ты псих, — решительно объявил Терри.

— Хватит уже это повторять, — хмыкнул Драко. — У меня так комплекс разовьется.

— Хватит вести себя как псих, — парировал Терри. — Мы тебе не поможем. Мы не собираемся тебе потакать.

Драко с надеждой взглянул на Энтони, но тот послал ему извиняющуюся улыбку.

— Матери такое не понравится. 

Через пару недель Драко нашел Крэбба и Гойла, его настоящих друзей, которые уж точно никогда в нем не сомневались, да и к тому же плечи у них гораздо шире — будет куда удобнее стоять. План, по их словам, «абсолютно потрясающий». Только они были способны оценить его великий гений.

Встав Крэббу на плечи и увидев, как Поттер на миг дернулся на метле, Драко решил, что полностью и окончательно победил.

А потом Поттер поднял палочку и послал в них призрачного оленя, который сбил их с ног, и Драко придавило всей тушей Крэбба — чудовищный позор на глазах у всей школы.

К тому же Гермиона не спешила чисто по-женски переживать над ним.

— Поверить не могу, что ты пытался сорвать матч Гарри!

— Поверить не могу, что он умеет создавать призрачных оленей, а вам плевать! — закричал Драко, оттолкнув руку Терри с холодным компрессом. — На обычных занятиях он такому бы не научился, знаете ли. А значит, ему дают частные уроки! Это самое настоящее жульничество!

— Ты тоже жульничал, Драко, — заметил Терри, настойчиво подсовывая ему компресс. — Еще и так глупо. Попробуй лучше думать как рейвенкловец.

Вот чем заканчивались все триумфы Драко — и в этом вечно был виноват Поттер.

***

На взгляд Драко, каждый, кто жаждал крови Поттера, был в Хогвартсе желанным гостем, а Сириус Блэк вдобавок еще и родственник. Наверное, желание убить Поттера заложено в Драко природой. С какой стороны ни посмотри — ну просто рождественский подарок.

Еще одним рождественским подарком стало то, что Поттер и Уизли наконец оправдали его ожидания, отшвырнув жемчужину, которая была дороже кладов всех долин окрестных: они поссорились с Гермионой из-за совершенного пустяка — из-за каких-то кошек, крыс, метел... В общем, жалкое оправдание, которым они прикрывали свою умственную ущербность перед интеллектуальным превосходством Гермионы.

На пятый день после Великого раскола Гермиона сорвалась и разревелась прямо в библиотеке. Драко едва нашел в себе силы не умереть от ужаса.

— Я всегда думала, что рано или поздно они перестанут со мной дружить, — тихо выдохнула она, нервно заламывая перепачканные чернилами руки. — Всегда думала, что они вспомнят все причины, почему сразу... почему я им не понравилась. — Гермиона посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми и влажными глазами. — До Хогвартса у меня совсем не было друзей.

Драко задумался, очень ли бестактно будет сказать Гермионе, что чрезмерные проявления эмоций вызывали у него панику и головокружение.

Гермиона хрипло, отрывисто рассмеялась и стала перекладывать с места на место конспекты.

— Я все ждала, когда начну их раздражать, да и ты... Я же знаю, как тебя воспитали. Знаю, что ты должен ненавидеть маглорожденных.

— Так я и ненавижу, — машинально ответил Драко, изумленный и обрадованный, когда Гермиона рассмеялась, приходя в себя. — В смысле... Я просто использовал тебя ради твоих конспектов, — добавил он, что было правдой, но не единственной правдой. Гермиона снова засмеялась, прижалась к нему и всхлипнула, будто прочитав его мысли.

Драко похлопал ее по спине и отчитал:

— Ты залила слезами все наше домашнее задание, женщина. Вот в Рейвенкло ты с большим уважением отнеслась бы к учебному процессу.

Он строго посмотрел на нее поверх очков, и она подавилась смешком. Мадам Пинс окинула их обоих своим фирменным взглядом, который словно говорил: «Мистер Малфой, вы мой самый нелюбимый ученик Рейвенкло за все школьные годы», но Драко ее лютая библиотекарская ненависть не смутила — ради благого дела можно и потерпеть.

Раз уж Поттер с Уизли ничуть не ценили Гермиону, она теперь все время была рядом. Драко почти не сомневался, что Энтони немного на нее запал. Впрочем, когда все увидели ее учебный план, Драко уже почти не сомневался, что на нее немного запала и Падма Патил. В Рейвенкло знали цену образованным женщинам.

Всякий раз, когда они проходили мимо Поттера и Уизли в коридорах, Драко приобнимал Гермиону за плечи, демонстративно им ухмылялся и начинал употреблять в своей речи такие слова, которых они бы в жизни не поняли, вроде «лексикон».

Славные были времена, даже несмотря на то, что Поттер натравил на него призрачного оленя. Зато Драко отомстил ему новой порцией шуток про Сириуса Блэка.

Серьезно, Блэку стоило отдать должное уже за то, что Поттер не мог ходить в Хогсмид. Стоило Гермионе опрометчиво об этом обмолвиться, как Драко на каждом совместном уроке с Поттером не забывал упомянуть, какое же вкусное сливочное пиво, как же он ждал похода в Зонко и как же ужасно, когда тебя, будто испуганного ребенка, не пускают в Хогсмид.

— Нет, вы видели выражение его лица с этим шрамом? — спросил он, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от радости, пока они с Энтони и Терри исследовали каждый уголок Хогсмида.

Терри вздохнул.

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе заклятый враг в тринадцать лет, Драко. Сдерживай как-нибудь эти первобытные инстинкты.

— Было бы здорово, если бы хоть на третий год мы перестали обсуждать Поттера, — кивнул Энтони. — Давайте лучше поговорим об этом доме! Знаете, его называют Визжащей хижиной, потому что там обитают призраки.

Драко оглядел хижину и не впечатлился.

— Удивительно, как только мать тебя к ней подпустила.

— О, мать считает призраков очень интересным психическим феноменом, — ответил Энтони. Такую чушь он мог нести часами.

Но тут Драко заметил Уизли, который одиноко слонялся возле хижины, и настоял, чтобы они подошли выразить ему свое неуважение. 

— Что, Уизли, пришел без свидетелей поглазеть на эту развалюху? Спорим, ты бы не отказался здесь жить. Это правда, что вы всей семьей спите в одной спальне? Или бедняжка Джинни заслужила хоть какое-то личное пространство, раз уж терпит ваше хамство?

— Помалкивай о моей сестре! — взвился Уизли, чье лицо налилось пугающе багровым цветом.

Уизли так легко выходил из себя. Драко горячо надеялся, что вызовет у него сердечный приступ еще до семнадцатого дня рождения.

— Как думаешь, — светским тоном продолжил он, — много пройдет времени, прежде чем ты и ее от себя оттолкнешь?

Драко не обратил внимание на угрожающий тихий свист, а зря: следом на него словно накинулись все духи проклятых разом, и он аж подскочил от ужаса — каким-то загадочным образом на голову обрушился ком грязи прямиком из ада.

— Это призраки! — с неуместной радостью воскликнул Энтони. — Наконец-то нормальные полтергейсты! Мама будет в восторге: Пивза она считает далеко не лучшим представителем своего вида.

— Фу, — слабо выдавил Драко сквозь слой густой жижи. — Откуда это прилетело? Терри!

— Ни о чем не переживай, — тут же отозвался Терри, пытаясь стереть с его лица грязь. — Я... почти уверен, что швыряли слева. Нет, справа! Нет, слева!

— Терри! Сейчас не время паниковать! — Драко вскрикнул, когда в его новую зимнюю мантию попал еще один ком грязи. Он метнулся вправо, затем влево, Терри же бросился следом за ним и обо что-то споткнулся.

Из ниоткуда в воздухе возникла голова Поттера без тела.

Драко заорал во весь голос.

— Ого, — выдохнул Энтони и, шагнув ближе, потянул на себя что-то серебристое прямо из воздуха. Вскоре Поттер показался весь — целый, невредимый и материальный. — Мантия-невидимка.

— Я так и знал, — торопливо сказал Драко, стараясь утихомирить бешено бьющееся сердце.

Энтони с интересом рассматривал мантию.

— Даже не верится, что мне выпал шанс увидеть вблизи такую вещь. Они безумно редкие. Читал диссертацию Траттлхорна о них?

— Э-э, — ответил Поттер, с диким видом глядя по сторонам. — Э-э, нет.

Пока он озирался, Энтони — изучал мантию, а все остальные растерянно переглядывались, сердце Драко перестало рваться из груди, и на смену испугу пришла холодная ярость.

— Значит так, Поттер, — объявил он. — Из-за тебя на мои волосы попала грязь. Готовься к смерти!

С этими словами он наклонился, поднял ком влажной земли и со всей силы бросил его в Поттера. Мгновение Поттер молча таращился на Драко, а по его щекам стекали капли грязи. Затем он улыбнулся.

— Ладно, Малфой, — произнес он. — Ты напросился.

Тогда уже зачерпывать грязь стали все, кроме Энтони, который крепко прижимал к себе мантию и лепетал что-то о своей матери и физических нагрузках. Драко ничего толком не слышал: сперва из-за звона в ушах, а потом — из-за свиста от летящей грязи. Уизли был высоким, Терри — умным, но ни один из них не мог сравниться в скорости с Поттером. Как и с Драко.

Он слышал смех Терри, что как-то не вписывалось в его представление о битве на смерть, да и отец был бы в ужасе от такой детской и глупой потасовки, но Драко хотел выиграть во что бы то ни стало. В какой-то момент Поттер так залепил ему лицо грязью, что он пошатнулся и буквально ослеп, затем все же вспомнил, где именно стоял Поттер, бросился на него, схватил за воротник и толкнул в самую большую вязкую лужу, лишь чудом не рухнув туда сам.

Поттер поднялся на ноги, смеясь и по-собачьи стряхивая грязь с лохматых черных волос. Драко принялся бы его дразнить, если бы в руке тот не сжимал ком грязи — словно снитч, готовясь запустить его в небо.

И Поттер запустил его прямиком Драко в лицо — кажется, комки грязи попали даже ему в рот. Хотелось бы верить, что отец подаст на Поттера в суд, когда Драко умрет от отравления грязью, но до своей трагической гибели он собирался нанести еще парочку ударов. Налетев на Поттера, он врезал ему в живот, повалил на спину и стал запихивать за пазуху влажную землю, как вдруг вмешался Уизли, на него напрыгнул Терри, и все они чуть не раздавили друг друга в грязной луже.

Хотя Поттер трусливо сбежал и спрятался в кустах, а Драко — как виртуозный стратег — отступил за дерево, чтобы перегруппироваться, победа уже была почти за ним. Вот только поединок прервал Энтони.

— Э-э, со стороны ваша возня в грязи дивно смотрится, конечно, но пора возвращаться в замок. Или у нас будут проблемы. Крупные проблемы, причем у всех... Терри, если понадобится, тащи его силой.

Драко в жизни бы не позволил куда-то себя позорно тащить, так что сам зашагал в сторону Хогвартса, сохранив кроху достоинства. Следом двинулись Поттер и Уизли, но обе их компании держались друг от друга поодаль, чтобы любому стало ясно: пусть они шли в одном направлении, но уж точно не вместе.

Всю дорогу Терри смеялся, словно все это было безумно весело, Драко же улыбался своей почти безоговорочной победе, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. Терри с Уизли обменялись парой оскорблений, которые прозвучали чуть ли не дружелюбно. Пожалуй, как только они вернутся в гостиную, Терри ждет строгий выговор.

Уже на пороге замка их перехватил профессор Снейп.

— Ах, — начал он. — Мистер Поттер... надо же, как странно. Вы в компании других учеников, которые все ходили в Хогсмид, хотя я прекрасно знаю, что вам туда ходить запрещено. Хотите отмыться от грязи до визита к директору или после?

Пусть он и не слизеринец, Драко понадеялся, что вырастет таким же, как профессор Снейп.

— Мы встретили Гарри по дороге в замок и подрались, — тут же нашелся Уизли.

— Да, — подтвердил Терри, ошарашив и ужаснув этим Драко. — Так, просто дружеская потасовка.

Снейп поднял брови.

— Вы придерживаетесь той же версии, мистер Малфой? — спросил он. Драко вскинулся, сразу подумав о том, что Поттер — их общий враг, и открыл было рот, чтобы заложить Поттера с потрохами...

Но затем он поймал укоризненный взгляд Терри и заметил, как Поттер старается оттереть от грязи очки, чтобы нормально рассмотреть Снейпа. Сейчас он ничуть не походил на спокойного и торжествующего героя, а взволнованно щурился, весь перепачканный влажной землей. Еще недавно он смеялся, даже схлопотав комьями грязи в лицо, к тому же все друзья Драко теперь смотрели на него...

— Да, — буркнул Драко, бросая на них убийственные взгляды. — Что-то вроде того.

Профессор Снейп удалился, и у Драко сложилось впечатление, что он его разочаровал. От этого он почувствовал себя столь же несчастным, как и от мысли, что помог Поттеру выйти сухим из воды.

Стоило ему скрыться из виду, как этот ужасный Поттер ухмыльнулся Драко. Вечно он ухмылялся и усмехался, но сейчас почему-то не так противно.

— Извини, что из-за меня на твои волосы попала грязь.

— Извини, что я всего тебя измазал, — усмехнулся Драко и слинял вместе с остальными, пока Поттер бурно оспаривал его победу — хотя все понимали, что это абсурд.

Разумеется, людям вроде Поттера потворствовать не стоило, а то они начинали совсем уж наглеть: на следующий день он (надо же!) подошел к Драко после после урока и (надо же!) заговорил с ним.

— Малфой, я тут подумал...

— Не пытайся меня впечатлить, — хмыкнул Драко. — Я рейвенкловец. Мы каждый день думаем.

— ...о твоих недавних словах на Трансфигурации. О Сириусе Блэке и о том, что сам бы ты на моем месте отомстил. — Поттер неуверенно взглянул на него, и Драко даже не представлял, с чего он вдруг об этом вспомнил. — Что ты имел в виду?

Драко аккуратно, по одному, сложил в сумку учебники. Все ясно: это битва в грязи так на него повлияла. Поттер теперь вбил себе в голову, будто Драко и дальше станет мириться с тем, что он считает себя выше школьных правил. Наверняка уже причислил Драко к каким-нибудь своим тайным фанатам.

— Надо же, Поттер, я думал, все в курсе. Подробности жизни драгоценного Поттера у нас ведь в открытом доступе. Или ты только коллекционируешь статьи о себе любимом, а читать не успеваешь?

Поттер сердито поджал губы.

— Перестань корчить из себя идиота, Малфой.

— Это я идиот? — огрызнулся Драко. — По крайней мере, я знаю основные факты: Сириус Блэк был лучшим другом твоего отца и сам же сдал его Темному лорду. Всем это известно. И раз ты теперь тоже в курсе, может, будешь чуть поосторожнее с Уизли, а? Они же семейка предателей крови. Уверен, что твоему дружку можно доверять?

Поттер стал белым как полотно — выглядело даже слегка устрашающе. Не то чтобы Драко испугался Поттера — не в этой жизни. Просто он опаздывал на Магловедение.

— Ты врешь, — сказал Поттер надтреснутым голосом. — Выдумал гнусную ложь, просто чтобы позлить меня, да? Сам не пойму, с чего я вообще стал с тобой разговаривать.

— Так почему бы тебе не спросить у профессора Макгонагалл или у профессора Люпина? — взвился Драко. — Всем это известно. Жаль, что ты не обратился к ним сразу — вот уж сомневаюсь, что ты бы обвинил их во лжи.

Лгал здесь только Драко Малфой. И только ему не стоило пожимать в поезде руку. Просто прекрасно.

— Да заткнись уже, — прорычал Поттер и вылетел из кабинета.

Драко доложил о бесстыжем и непростительном поведении Поттера Гермионе, а спустя час своего гневного монолога заметил, что у нее начали дрожать губы. Так как обычно Гермиона могла слушать его хоть три часа подряд, если перед ней лежала книга, Драко пришел к выводу, что дополнительные занятия совсем ее доконали. Решив немного побаловать бедняжку, он послал Гермиону за «Историей Хогвартса» — хотя прекрасно знал, что книгу в итоге придется вырывать у нее с боем. Впрочем, ей это пойдет только на пользу.

— Всего одна глава, — великодушно разрешил он, услышав, как она подходит к столу. — И хватит с меня всякой твоей чуши «Драко, если бы у меня была зависимость, я бы дальше не читала» — со мной этот номер не пройдет, ты же знаешь.

— Вряд ли у меня с этим будут проблемы, — отозвался Поттер.

Драко пришел в себя мгновенно — послал ему двойной силы испепеляющий взгляд поверх очков, а следом еще и ухмылку.

— Еще бы, Поттер. Ты ведь книги не читаешь? Тебя куда больше интересуют цветные картинки.

— Если я не прячусь в библиотеке, как мелкий зверек в логове, это еще не значит... — Поттер осекся. — Подожди. Я не... я сюда не спорить пришел.

— Так ты ищешь книгу? — весело предположил Драко. — За ними обычно в библиотеку и приходят. Я понимаю, для тебя, наверное, вся эта система — сплошная загадка, но здесь никто не прячется. Все берут вот эти хитроумные штуковины под названием книги, — для пущей наглядности Драко изобразил в воздухе кавычки и метнул еще пару испепеляющих взглядов, — а потом их — ни за что не угадаешь! — читают. Очень помогает в учебе, между прочим...

— Ума не приложу, как рейвенкловцы еще не прибили тебя во сне, — выплюнул Поттер.

— Извини, — протянул Драко. — Ты за мной не поспеваешь? Может, мне выбирать слова покороче?

— Я хотел поговорить о Сириусе Блэке! — зашипел Поттер.

На этих словах Мэнди Броклхерст за соседним столом вскинула голову и прошептала: «Боже мой, где?». Поттер ее проигнорировал, так как был самовлюбленным придурком и замечал только себя.

— Я спросил у профессора Люпина, и ты был прав, — медленно проговорил Поттер, словно для него это огромная неожиданность. Словно Драко не рейвенкловец и не прав почти всегда. Конечно же, извиниться Поттер не соизволил — извинения ведь для простых смертных. Только нахмурился и добавил: — Это все правда. Он еще и убил одного из друзей моих родителей.

Драко понятия не имел, что на это ответить, поэтому вздернул брови — надеясь, что вышло зловеще. У Поттера что, друзей нет, ему поговорить не с кем? Драко уже не представлял, как еще яснее обозначить свою лютую ненависть.

— Рон говорит... То есть... Что бы ты сделал? На моем месте?

«С воплями бросился бы в парикмахерскую», — сразу подумал Драко. Стоило так и сказать, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине он заявил:

— Если бы это были мои родители? Я бы захотел отомстить. 

Поттер прислонился к спинке стула Гермионы и нахмурился. Затем поймал взгляд Драко и задумчиво произнес:

— Да. Это... Да.

Что ж, все хотели мести — выходит, разговор закончен. Нечего Гарри Поттеру думать, будто Драко так же легко все прощает, как Гермиона. Будто его расположение можно завоевать битвой с троллем, потасовкой в грязи или одним лишь своим геройским кивком. Драко не намерен был облегчать другим жизнь и раздавать вторые шансы, а уж тем более не собирался ни для кого делать исключений и лебезить перед Поттером, как все остальные. И его абсолютно устроит, если Поттер уберется отсюда, пока их никто не увидел и не понапридумывал себе какую-нибудь мерзость — скажем, что они мирно беседуют.

Он выразительно взглянул на Поттера поверх очков, но тот явно не понял намека. Драко тяжело вздохнул.

— Исчезни уже, — пояснил он, а затем приметил вдали Гермиону с книгой в руках. При виде выражения ее лица Драко пришло в голову, что и из этого странного разговора может выйти какой-то толк. — Поттер! Скажи своему идиоту Уизли, что хватит уже поднимать шумиху из-за какой-то там крысы. Гермиона по вам скучает, кретины безмозглые.

Поттер моргнул, и Драко принял это за согласие. 

На всякий случай он решил четко все разъяснить:

— А после тебе надо найти Сириуса Блэка. Лично я надеюсь, что он убьет тебя с особой жестокостью.

Он ухмыльнулся, и лицо Поттера потемнело от ярости. Заодно на нем читалось удивление — как же так, неужто не все в мире на стороне Гарри Поттера? Смерив Драко убийственным взглядом, он унесся прочь.

Драко порадовался, что они друг друга поняли.

***

Сириус Блэк Гарри Поттера не убил. Он сумел сбежать от дементоров, Министерства и даже профессора Снейпа, но не стал тратить свои феноменальные навыки на такую мелочь, как убийство Поттера. Неудивительно, что Поттер теперь расхаживал по замку, ухмыляясь даже шире обычного и упиваясь своим триумфом: мало того, что он каким-то чудом не умер, так еще и заполучил Кубок по квиддичу — разгромив команду, которая и так не блистала.

На этом моменте Чжоу злобно покосилась на него, и Драко мигом прервал свой возмущенный монолог.

— И тебя, — торопливо уточнил он. — Команда и так не блистала, но ты — другое дело. У тебя просто выдался плохой день. Затошнило, наверное, раз ты смотрела Поттеру прямо в лицо — как по мне, это очень зря.

— Ты ужасен, — фыркнула Чжоу, но улыбнулась и, похоже, слегка успокоилась.

Драко подмигнул ей.

— Я обворожителен.

Вообще-то он и правда считал, что Чжоу пригодились бы кое-какие советы насчет того, как поворачивать или сохранять сосредоточенность, но Драко все же не настолько интересовался квиддичем — он же не какой-нибудь тупица, как Поттер. Драко был слишком поглощен учебой, чтобы следить за какими-то там играми.

К тому же Чжоу всегда смеялась над его шутками и была невероятной красоткой — а такие вещи Драко ценил.

Да уж, вечно ему приходилось врать девчонкам, чтобы те не сжили его со света. Зато Поттер с Уизли запросто вернули себе милость Гермионы — само собой, ни словом не напоминая о том, как наплевательски с ней обошлись. Судя по всему, она разревелась у Уизли в объятиях, а та дурацкая крыса, как оказалось, даже не умерла. Но потом крыса вроде как все-таки умерла — по крайней мере, в подробности Гермиона не вдавалась. Из-за ее путаных объяснений Драко еще несколько дней ходил весь дерганый — опасался крыс-инферналов.

— Заметь, я еще не умер, — соизволил сообщить ему Поттер в поезде домой. Похоже, тот короткий разговор в библиотеке его задел — даже странно, Драко ведь не скрывал, что мечтал о смерти Поттера с первого курса.

— Я не теряю надежды, — отозвался Драко. — Может, в следующем году повезет.

Дома он узнал, что Гермиона все же не выдержала дикой учебной нагрузки, так как ему прилетела сова с поздравлением: у Драко оказались лучшие оценки на всем курсе. Он долго рассматривал письмо, с восторгом глядя даже на подпись полоумного Дамблдора и поправляя сползающие на нос очки. Потом направился к отцу — как давно уже мечтал — и передал ему конверт.

Драко приготовился скромно улыбнуться и заявить: «Знание — сила».

Он уже чувствовал на языке вкус этих слов, когда отец улыбнулся и сказал:

— Молодец, Драко.

Но не успел Драко открыть рот, как отец продолжил:

— Еще я слышал, что Поттер в этом году выиграл Кубок по квиддичу. Ты ведь раньше хорошо играл, разве нет? Что же случилось — конкуренции испугался?

Мгновение Драко смотрел на него, потеряв дар речи. Затем молча вышел в коридор, размышляя обо всех дурацких потраченных усилиях, о дурацкой холодности в отношениях с отцом — которая, как он надеялся, теперь исчезнет. Какой же Драко дурак, раз до сих пор не осознал — просто-напросто он никогда не будет достаточно хорош.

Могло быть и хуже. Он мог этого даже не понять.

Этим летом его радовало только одно — скоро пройдет Чемпионат мира по квиддичу.


	3. Chapter 3

Чемпионат мира по квиддичу начался с семейки Уизли — какое-то вечное проклятие Драко.

Пока отец с мистером Уизли обменивались репликами насчет его ужасающей нищеты, Драко пытался разглядеть в море рыжих макушек каштановые кудряшки Гермионы. Поймав его взгляд, она улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ, а когда отец заметил это и нахмурился, Драко вдобавок улыбнулся и Джинни.

Поттеру он улыбаться не стал, и плевать на приличия. Заметив на одежде Поттера трилистник, Драко торопливо отцепил свой: раз так, надо болеть за Болгарию. Когда на поле начали танцевать вейлы, он с восторгом понял, что не ошибся в выборе.

Они такие красивые... такие сияющие... будто снитчи в форме женщин, и если бы он только мог...

— Драко, сядь, — твердо приказала мать.

Почти сразу Драко ощутил жгучий стыд.

— И не переживай, — добавила мать. — Посмотри лучше на отца.

Поглядев на отца, Драко пришел в ужас: он тоже извивался всем телом — видимо, мечтал сойтись с вейлами в брачном танце.

Мать безмятежно улыбнулась.

— Он всегда питал слабость к блондинкам. Будешь это «Берти Боттс»?

Осмотревшись, Драко с облегчением увидел, что Поттер и Уизли не хохотали до упаду над его отцом, а сами выставили себя на посмешище, пытаясь выпрыгнуть из ложи к вейлам. Бедная страдалица Гермиона — да за ними нужен глаз да глаз.

Раз на арене остались одни лишь грязные совратительницы чужих отцов и ирландская чернь, за которую болел Поттер, Драко решил сохранять строгий нейтралитет. Каждый раз, когда какая-нибудь команда нарушала правила, он громко хлопал. Время от времени Драко слышал, как Уизли бормочет: «Поверить не могу, что он не в долбаном Слизерине», но даже не сомневался, что на каждую такую фразу Гермиона тыкала его локтем.

Отличный выдался матч — никто толком не победил. Драко пребывал в чудесном настроении, пока ночью в лагерь не высыпали Пожиратели смерти. По их вине он разлил горячий шоколад, наступил на рассыпанные зефирки и позорно сбежал в лес.

Сначала они лишь слегка раздражали, но к тому моменту, как Драко добежал до деревьев, он был зол не на шутку. Напившись, швыряться в воздухе маглами, — полный идиотизм. Из-за этих безмозглых идиотов могли в суматохе растоптать и чистокровных детей. Увы, остальные не столь умны, как Драко: таков уж его крест.

Он очень обрадовался Гермионе и чуть меньше — тому, что за ней тащились извечные Труляля и Траляля. Хотя Драко повеселел, когда Уизли споткнулся о корень.

— С лапищами такого размера, — протянул он, — это немудрено.

— Надо же, кто здесь, — выплюнул Уизли. — А твои родители там играются в Пожирателей смерти?

— Что, прости? — отозвался Драко. — Говори громче, а то ты занимаешь такую низкую позицию на шкале доходов, что мне тебя не слышно.

— Я говорю, твои родители разгуливают там в масках и плащах!

Побагровев от ярости, Уизли грозно навис над Драко — что было просто унизительно. Когда он уже подрастет? По словам матери, все Блэки были высокими — даже сумасшедшая тетя Беллатрикс, которая не любила солнечный свет.

— Само собой, они в плащах, — уклончиво ответил Драко. — А твои родители не могут себе позволить плащи? Моя мать частенько отдает одежду на благотворительность...

— Заткнись, Малфой! — рявкнул Поттер.

Иногда Драко казалось, что он от всех только это и слышит.

— О боже, как это бестактно с моей стороны... — Он драматично понизил голос. — Наверняка тебе очень тяжело слышать, как мы говорим о своих родителях.

— Драко Малфой! — воскликнула Гермиона. — Так, все сейчас же прекратили! Нам нужно найти остальных, а не стоять на месте и оскорблять друг друга! Рон, да ты с ума сошел, мы ведь даже не знаем, где Джинни — пойдем уже...

— Эй! — окликнул ее Драко. Проходя мимо, Поттер толкнул его плечом, и он с силой ответил тем же, но когда Гермиона обернулась, послал ей улыбку. — Эй, — повторил он уже тише. — Не высовывай свою лохматую голову, Грейнджер.

Она подбежала и обняла его. Пора было уже кому-нибудь научить эту девчонку сдерживаться и не проявлять эмоции так бурно — Драко чуть не задушили ее волосы.

***

Мало того, что отец напился и устроил игры с переодеванием — такого унижения Драко уже хватило бы на год вперед, так едва он успел вернуться в школу, как на него напал еще один выдающийся педагог — ну просто находка для преподавательского состава. Драко увидел, что в газетах писали об отце Уизли, а что — об участниках беспорядков на Чемпионате (об отце Драко), и разозлился. А потом Поттер ляпнул что-то о его матери, и он опомниться не успел, как профессор Сама Угрюмость превратил его в хорька и стал играть им в сквош.

Даже новость о том, что профессор Снейп и профессор Флитвик в едином порыве ворвались в кабинет Дамблдора, словно два яростных урагана, Драко не приободрила. Зато мадам Помфри, закончив наносить мазь, разрешила Терри остаться в больничном крыле, и от этого Драко чуть воспрял духом.

Затем его покой нарушила Гермиона — пробралась в лазарет под мантией-невидимкой, от чего и без того измученного Драко чуть не скрутило в припадке.

— Гермиона! — встрепенулся он, лихорадочно разыскивая рубашку. — Я не одет!

— Как будто меня это интересует, — только и сказала Гермиона, а потом широко распахнула глаза: видимо, присмотрелась и заметила лиловые синяки у него на плечах и ребрах. — Ой, Драко!

Она забралась на кровать рядом с Терри, и Драко даже не стал отчитывать ее за необузданную распущенность — так ему было плохо. Свернувшись калачиком, он постарался думать о том, что уже совсем скоро (по словам этой шарлатанки мадам Помфри) ему станет легче. Драко даже не знал, чья прохладная ладонь — Терри или Гермионы — мягко гладила его по спине, но заботу оценил. Самую малость.

— Не нравится мне этот человек, — заявила Гермиона стальным тоном, который учеников помладше пугал, а Драко заставлял гордиться. — Он мог серьезно тебя ранить.

— Я и так серьезно ранен, — жалобно застонал Драко в подушку. — Боюсь, я даже могу умереть.

— Ага, конечно, — фыркнул Терри, который никогда не воспринимал всерьез бесконечные невзгоды, что преследовали Драко в стенах Хогвартса и угрожали его безопасности и благополучию.

— Может, это все из-за твоего отца, но... он не имел никакого права. Может, профессор Макгонагалл поговорит с ним... — Взволнованный, но властный голос Гермионы чем-то даже успокаивал. Как и ладонь, которая медленно, круговыми движениями обводила его саднящую спину. Теперь Драко уже был уверен, что она принадлежит Терри.

— Никакой... Макгонглл... — сонно промычал Драко. — Я сам разберусь. Придумаю стра-ашную месть. Стра-а-ашную!

— Да ты что? — спросил Терри.

— Муахахахахаха! М-м... — решительно отозвался Драко и уснул в счастливых раздумьях о кровопролитии.

Позже ему пришлось угрожать Терри и Гермионе, что он запрет их в глубоком темном подземелье, если они хоть словом кому-нибудь обмолвятся, как он вел себя под воздействием дурманящих зелий.

Как будто не хватало других неприятностей, еще и Турнир Трех Волшебников обернулся полным фиаско. Сперва Драко думал, что будет круто: никто не станет докучать ему этим своим идиотским квиддичем, а звезды Чемпионата и ослепительные девушки-вейлы здорово украсили их груду камней, по ошибке названную «замком». Казалось, все пройдет гладко. 

Само собой, все пошло не так. Само собой, Поттер просто обязан был сжульничать и пробраться на Турнир — он ведь как торчок, только вместо «Феликса» — слава и всеобщее восхищение. Но вместо того, чтобы оказать ему помощь, организаторы выдумали для него супер-особый титул четвертого чемпиона. А значит, вся школа — надо же, как неожиданно! — только и судачила, что о Поттере.

Иногда Драко подозревал, что Поттер специально старался вызвать у него мигрень. Если целительница выпишет ему новый рецепт, теперь уже на очки с толстенными стеклами — шириной как с бутылку из-под сливочного пива, — то он за себя не отвечает.

Гермиона и ее учебный план всегда были для него оазисом покоя, но в это сложное время они его подвели. Между Поттером и Уизли вспыхнула какая-то безобразная любовная ссора, и Гермиона стала таскать Поттера с собой в библиотеку. В библиотеку!

— Поверить не могу, что ты так поступила, — ужаснулся Драко. — Еще и после всего, что между нами было. В нашем священном месте.

— Да тише ты, Гарри очень расстроен, — прошипела Гермиона.

Драко не сомневался, что когда весь мир у твоих ног, потеря одного Уизли кажется воистину невосполнимой. Он угрюмо покосился на Поттера, который с кислой миной слонялся между книжными полками — похоже, его неприятно поразило то, что в библиотеке нет ни квиддичных полей, ни вопящих фанатов.

И дело даже не в том, что он ненавидел Поттера — ненависть Драко чиста и священна, ее пламя будет гореть во веки веков. Дело в том, что рядом с Поттером совершенно невозможно заниматься.

Хотя в квиддич он в этом году не играл, выглядел Поттер всегда так, как будто только что слез с метлы. Растрепанный, болтающий, вздыхающий — вел себя хуже Живоглота, если бы Гермионе вздумалось притащить в библиотеку своего кота. Когда Поттер садился за книгу, не проходило и двух минут, как он начинал черкать своими ужасными скрипучими перьями какие-нибудь каракули, или шумно пыхтеть, или мычать что-нибудь себе под нос — в общем, всячески доводил Драко до безумия свой идиотской возней.

— Ты ведь специально это делаешь, — холодно заметил Драко на третий день своих мучений. — Диверсант. 

Поттер пригладил волосы — явно задумав какую-то пакость. И как такому невысокому человеку удавалось разложить локти по всему столу? Нет, это невыносимо.

— Чего?

— Слушай, мне нужно сосредоточиться, так что прекращай!

— Да ты совсем спятил, — вздохнул Поттер.

Драко окинул его Взглядом Поверх Очков, но Поттер явно не впечатлился, так что Драко бросил это дело и постарался думать только о Нумерологии. Его разум чист, как белый лист. Его разум словно прохладный, безмятежный океан. 

Поттер начал постукивать по зубам кончиком пера. Если Драко заточит линейку, то успеет неоднократно пырнуть Поттера до того, как кто-нибудь окажет ему медицинскую помощь. Говорят, в Азкабане сейчас тихо и спокойно.

Взяв себя в руки, Драко твердо прижал руку Поттера к столу, а затем отпустил его запястье.

— Это. Должно. Прекратиться.

— Слушай, — начал Поттер. — Я же не кричу в библиотеке, ничего такого. Ну что мне сделать, упасть замертво?

— Да, — мигом ответил Драко. — Было бы шикарно.

— Мне дико скучно! То есть... Раз мой лучший друг — Гермиона, приходится кучу времени сидеть в библиотеке, а я просто не привык...

— Подожди-ка, с чего это ты зовешь себя лучшим другом Гермионы?

Поттер вытаращился на него.

— Ну не тебя же им звать. Ты лучший друг Терри Бута.

— А он здесь причем? Моей любви хватит на всех.

Судя по скептическому взгляду Поттера, из-за тяги к соперничеству Драко понесло куда-то не туда. Опять.

— Короче, — продолжил Поттер, напрочь игнорируя тему любви Драко, — я не настолько странный, чтобы наслаждаться чтением, как вы с Гермионой. Для меня это совсем не легко.

Совсем не легко, заявил Поттер. Драко вспомнил первый курс: как ночами напролет читал в темноте, когда все уже ложились спать. Казалось, у других рейвенкловцев была какая-то самодисциплина, которой Драко не хватало, какая-то мотивирующая сила, которая не давала им то и дело поглядывать на часы, на квиддичное поле или куда угодно еще, лишь бы не на страницу. Драко захотелось избить Поттера до смерти «Историей Хогвартса».

— Раз так, сдавайся прямо сейчас — ведь замечательному и великолепному Мальчику-который-выжил все должно даваться легко. Ты можешь сколько угодно строить из себя мученика из-за того, что твой питомец Уизли укусил руку, которая его кормила, и теперь тебе приходится читать ужасные книги, — в школе, подумать только! — но у тебя нет никакого права мучить меня...

— Опять все вертится вокруг тебя! — вспылил Поттер. — Почему меня это не удивляет? И не смей так говорить о Роне!

Гермиона повернула к ним голову и стала торопливо доставать книги с полки, возле которой задержалась.

— Слушай, Поттер, — огрызнулся Драко. — Сделай вот что. Изо всех сил постарайся молча заниматься, сосредоточь на этом всю свою энергию, пока совсем не вымотаешься. А потом, если не сможешь усидеть на месте, несмотря на усталость, и почувствуешь, что не выдержишь больше ни минуты, выйди отсюда. И побегай по этим идиотским коридорам, пока не рухнешь прямо на пол, а потом вернись сюда и позанимайся еще! А теперь проваливай и оставь меня в покое, — добавил он уже более спокойным тоном, открыв книгу и спрятавшись за ней. — Ненавижу тебя, — на всякий случай уточнил Драко. — Ненавижу тебя и твою тупую рожу.

Удивительно, но Поттер промолчал, хотя это маленькое чудо не особо им помогло. На них уже грозно надвигалась мадам Пинс, и в итоге Драко аж во второй раз выгнали из библиотеки. Во всем был виноват Поттер — как и во многих других кошмарах в жизни Драко.

Это нельзя было так оставлять, и Драко решил принять меры. Полночи он не спал, переписывая свой учебный график.

На следующий день Поттер сидел на прежнем месте, и Драко смирился с тем, что он все время ерзал. Смирился с тем, что он вечно приглаживал волосы, рисовал каракули, постукивал по столу и всюду пихал свои локти. Замерев, как пантера перед атакой, Драко ждал момента, когда часы покажут без пяти минут.

Затем он отложил перо и объявил:

— Поттер, ты — сплошное разочарование для меня и для всех, кто вырос на байках о Мальчике-который-выжил. Твои судорожные подергивания — это явный признак умственной отсталости, и я уверен, что ты еще не завалил все предметы только потому, что учителя делают тебе поблажки. Сейчас же прекрати мычать, дергаться, а если возможно, еще и дышать. Ты подлым обманом пролез в Турнир Трех Волшебников — и я этому рад, ведь теперь тебе угрожает страшная опасность. Вот только у тебя такое раздутое эго, что ты наверняка об этом даже не задумывался. Надеюсь, испытания Кубка сотрут в пыль и тебя, и твое эго. Ах да, и твои родители мертвы.

Поттер сидел в полном ступоре.

— Да что, черт возьми, с то...

— Тихо, — приказал Драко. — Мне надо заниматься. Это жизненно важно!

— Но ты... Ты!..

— Заговорил с тобой, да. Если бы я все тебе не высказал, то взорвался бы от ярости — а это уж точно не продуктивно. И ты мог бы перебить меня раньше, но упустил свой шанс — не повезло, следующий перерыв у меня только через час.

— Следующий перерыв? Что ты несешь, Малфой? — Поттер уставился на него безумным немигающим взглядом.

— Все по моему учебному плану, — сообщил Драко, потянувшись за этим бесценным куском пергамента — своим разноцветным планом, украшенными рисунками с листьями и воронами. Хотя Драко и составлял его в четыре часа утра, это еще не причина халтурить.

Поттер взял пергамент, и на лице его застыл неподдельный ужас.

— Я в твоем учебном плане. Я в твоем учебном плане — красными буквами!

— Да, — кивнул Драко. — Я ненавижу красный цвет и ненавижу тебя. И не могу отвлекаться от учебы, а это единственное решение, которое я нашел за столь короткий срок. Пожалуйста, сиди тихо, и тогда, возможно, через час я обойдусь с тобой помягче.

— Малфой, да ты полный псих, скажешь тоже — помягче...

У их стола остановилась мадам Пинс и смерила обоих взглядом, от которого кровь стыла в жилах.

— Дайте мне повод, — выдохнула она. — Только дайте мне повод, и клянусь, вы у меня пожалеете.

Поттер разинул рот, как придурок, но Драко угрожающе посмотрел на него, и он захлопнул пасть. Затем тут же снова открыл, с шумом втянув в себя воздух. Драко уткнулся в книгу и постарался не воображать, как присыпает бездыханное тело Поттера известью.

Он чувствовал, как Поттер чаще обычного скользил по нему взглядом — Драко ощущал его почти физически, заодно со вздохами и мычанием Поттера. Пару раз Драко поднимал голову и косился на него Поверх Очков, но Поттер сразу начинал смотреть на часы. Однако стоило Драко отвернуться, как Поттер снова принимался глазеть на него! Заниматься в таких условиях было просто невозможно!

Сломался Драко через пятнадцать минут.

— Да что такое, Поттер? Чего ты хочешь?

— Когда там уже твой перерыв? — спросил Поттер. Поймав возмущенный взгляд Драко, он мигом стал оправдываться: — Мне дико скучно!

А ведь Драко давно уже всем говорил, что Поттер шлюха, отчаянная до внимания. Причем он так неистово жаждал любви после трагической гибели родителей, что готов был выставлять себя напоказ перед журналистами, лишь бы урвать побольше интереса к своей персоне — вот вам и доказательство. Увы, никто этого не увидел, кроме Гермионы, а для нее сейчас во всем мире существовала одна лишь Нумерология.

Жизнь ужасно несправедлива.

***

На пятый день Драко уже пришлось напрячься, чтобы придумать оскорбления поизощреннее. Он всегда думал, что уж для Поттера у него припасен просто бездонный колодец оскорблений, но в то же время и представить не мог, что проведет с Поттером нескончаемый поток дней в пыльной библиотеке.

— Твои лохмы — словно дикие заросли на полях древних сражений, где сплошь шипы и колючки в разные стороны, а кругом царит отчаяние. Так и знай. — Пожалуй, это уже был слегка перебор.

— Ну да, — ответил Поттер. — А почему ты больше не играешь в квиддич?

— Время вышло! — объявил Драко.

— А вот и нет, — возразил Поттер, важничая перед ним только потому, что носил какую-то глупую магловскую штуковину под названием наручные часы. — Я помню, в магазине мантий ты спросил, играю ли я в квиддич. И сказал, что хочешь себе гоночную метлу.

Поттер явно решил напомнить об их первой встрече, чтобы Драко уж точно не забыл, как Поттер впервые посчитал его пустым местом. Уловки, к которым он прибегал, чтобы принизить Драко, угадывались мигом — смотрелось попросту жалко.

Драко с такой силой вдавил перо в пергамент, что оно сломалось.

— Мне нравился квиддич в глубоком детстве, — объяснил он, — но теперь я перерос детские забавы. Мне ведь надо учиться. Какая жалость, что у тебя почти нет друзей и остается только сидеть в ненавистном месте с ненавистным собеседником. Скажи, каково это — быть таким жалким, что даже Уизли тебя послал?

От Драко не скрылось, что Поттер вздрогнул. Удар был не в бровь, а в глаз.

— Что-то на Чемпионате мира твои родители не выглядели особо счастливыми, — холодно сказал Поттер, явно желая задеть. — Они оба в тебе разочаровались? Или прозрел только кто-то один?

Едва Драко привстал, чтобы треснуть Поттера по тупой башке, как мадам Пинс обрушилась на них, будто гнев Божий, и вышвырнула обоих из библиотеки — уже во второй раз за неделю. Драко и Поттер обменялись убийственными взглядами, а после Драко ушел к себе в гостиную, где мог заниматься сколько угодно. Вот только его излюбленное место — библиотека.

Поттер даже ее у Драко отнял. Вот бы он просто взял и исчез — жизнь стала бы чудесна, да и Драко никогда бы не пришлось смотреть, как Поттер выигрывает Кубок по квиддичу, а его идиотская «Молния» рассекает небо. Смотреть и знать, что — даже если бы он быстро все наверстал, даже если бы тренировался круглыми сутками — Драко ни за что бы не смог его обыграть.

Одна из причин, почему Драко оказался в Рейвенкло, — стремление доказать свое превосходство. Но каким-то образом Поттер всегда умудрялся подчеркнуть, что превосходит его, и вызвать в Драко желание поквитаться.

***

Похоже, еще больше, чем осуждать и отвергать других, Поттеру нравилось бездумно болтать. По крайней мере, Драко не видел другого повода, почему он вечно закрывал книги, в которые даже не вчитывался, и приставал к нему.

— Что ты знаешь о драконах?

На этот раз Драко даже не удостоил его Взглядом — он уже подразумевался сам собой.

— Огромные чешуйчатые монстры, которые несут огонь и смерть, — ответил Драко. — Ты что, все еще промышляешь контрабандой драконов? Если ты сделаешь Гермиону развратной злодейкой, пощады не жди!

Поттер полузадушенно фыркнул.

— Вообще не представляю, как с тобой разговаривать.

— Так и не разговаривай, — выплюнул Драко. — Я ведь тебя ненавижу.

Каждый час в библиотеке ровно на пять минут устанавливалось шаткое перемирие. Как ни больно было это признавать, теперь не осталось иного выхода, кроме как сдерживаться: если Драко выгонят из библиотеки в третий раз за год, товарищи по факультету точно перестанут его уважать.

Но это нисколько не оправдывало вопрос Поттера:

— Как думаешь, у «Пушек Педдл» в этом сезоне есть шанс?

Драко стоило с укором посмотреть на него и уткнуться в книгу, но вместо этого он почему-то ответил:

— Ты либо псих, либо кретин — либо и то, и другое. Победа в этом сезоне будет за «Татсхилл Торнадос» — они уже на вершине турнирной таблицы, подготовка у них что надо, да и ловец лучше всех. К тому же у вратаря «Пушек» жена ждет ребенка.

— И что? Может, он хочет детей.

— Может, он весь сезон не будет высыпаться, — объяснил Драко, а затем, поймав на себе взгляды Терри и Гермионы, торопливо спрятался за книгой. — Ненавижу квиддич, ненавижу тебя, а, и еще — ненавижу, ненавижу квиддич, — решительно сказал он. — Исчезни.

— Вот только это неправда, — заметил вечером Терри, пока Драко увлеченно мастерил кое-что, чем сотрет Поттера в порошок и заставит пылать от унижения.

— Что неправда? — спросил Драко. — И как там этого второго звали, Дигби?

— Диггори, — подсказала Чжоу. Как и многие другие, она даже привстала с кресла у камина, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, чем он занят. — Седрик Диггори. Драко, по-моему, это не очень-то вежливо.

— Ты вовсе не ненавидишь квиддич! — громко объявил Терри. — Я видел журналы у тебя под кроватью.

— Терри Бут! — одернул его Энтони. — Постыдился бы! Драко заслужил право на частную жизнь.

Драко не поднимал головы, не осмеливаясь встретиться взглядом с Чжоу. Как же он ненавидел своих соседей по спальне. 

— Квиддичные журналы, Энтони, — сказал Терри так невозмутимо, как умел только он. — Знаешь, Драко, ты ведь можешь записаться на отборочные. Если хочешь.

— Я бы с радостью с тобой полетала, — добавила Чжоу. — Ты как раз отлично сложен для охотника.

— Я не хочу, — сухо произнес Драко, умолчав о том, что если бы и хотел попасть в команду — хотя ему это не нужно, он слишком занят учебой, — то метил бы на место самой Чжоу.

Выпрямившись, он нажал на значок, и надпись «ПОТТЕР — ВОНЮЧКА» замерцала на голубых стенах.

— Вообще не понимаю, в чем твоя проблема, — гневно бросил Поттер на следующий день. Ему еще и хватило наглости напустить на себя обиженный вид и явно нарочно толкнуть Драко локтем, усаживаясь рядом.

У Драко опрокинулась чернильница, болело плечо, да еще и Поттер сверлил его до отвращения укоризненным, полным праведного гнева взглядом.

— Никаких проблем, — ледяным тоном ответил Драко. — Я просто огромный фанат этого... как его там.

У Поттера вдруг дернулся уголок рта.

— Седрика Диггори.

— Именно, обожаю его, — пренебрежительно сообщил Драко. — Мой кумир. Я просто уверен, что он выиграет Турнир!

— Наверняка, — буркнул Поттер.

Одно это слово настолько не вязалось со всем представлением Драко о Поттере, что он отложил в сторону книгу и открыто уставился на него. Поттер увлеченно таращился в свой учебник — сплошное притворство, но Драко все же решил оставить его в покое, раз уж понятия не имел, как теперь себя вести. Все еще настороженно наблюдая за Поттером — вдруг он выйдет из себя, — Драко смог расслабиться, только когда отгородился от него книгой.

***

Драко понял, что вся эта канитель с Поттером зашла слишком далеко, когда их посиделки перестали ограничиваться только библиотекой — Поттер влез даже на чудесную вечеринку-сюрприз для Энтони.

В этом году они с Терри специально не упоминали заранее о дне рождения Энтони, так что он ходил как в воду опущенный. Придурок Корнер заметно переигрывал, но, к счастью, Энтони ничего не заподозрил, а Кевин Энтвистл все время зловеще молчал, как и обычно.

Все прошло точно по плану. Энтони уныло добрел до гостиной, где они затаились, а стоило ему ступить на последнюю ступеньку, как все подкинули в воздух какие-то диковинные шарики.

— С магловским днем рождения!

— Что? Ой! Чего? — растерялся Энтони. — Маме не понравится, что я испытал такое потрясение. Что вы тут устроили?

— Мы знаем, что ты скучаешь по своей маме и по магловскому миру, — сказала Мэнди, обнимая его. — А раз так, магловский мир пришел к тебе. Видишь, как мы нарядились! И ты только взгляни, какие магловские штуковины нам передал папа Терри!

— Торт испекли в духовке, — довольно объявил Драко из своего укрытия за спинкой дивана. — Я самолично наблюдал, как домовые эльфы его готовят.

Судя по лицу Энтони, он не на шутку растрогался и обрадовался всем их удивительным подаркам. Еще бы! Список впечатлял: восхитительный вид Мэнди в джинсах, чайник с самым настоящим штепселем, фотография, которая не двигалась, сколько на нее ни смотри, и майка с надписью «ОСВОБОЖДЕН ОТ ЖИЗНИ», которую папа Терри сделал собственноручно.

Вечеринка шла полным ходом, и Драко даже нацепил амулет Энтони, как к ним в гостиную проскользнула Гермиона, а за ней притащился и Поттер. Теперь он вторгался на территорию Драко — это уже слишком!

— А он здесь что забыл? — прошипел Драко Гермионе, но она лишь с улыбкой обняла его.

— Я хотела передать Энтони подарок, — просто ответила Гермиона, как будто это объясняло набег Поттера на святилище Драко. — Привет. Ты так непривычно смотришься в джинсах.

— Слишком сногсшибательно? — спросил Драко, поиграв бровями.

Она рассмеялась, а Поттер за ее спиной осмелился фыркнуть. Вообще-то Драко не с ним разговаривал. Поттер мог бы и догадаться — к нему Драко обращался только с издевательской ухмылкой.

Гермиона — тоже мне подруга! — бросила Драко и навязала ему общество Поттера, который с недоумением озирался по сторонам, словно вообще не узнавал людей, с которыми учился уже четвертый год. Еще он странно косился на Драко.

— У тебя астма? — наконец спросил он, указав на амулет.

— Не смей оскорблять меня в моей же гостиной, Поттер.

В этот момент Энтони — храни его боже — заметил страдания Драко и пришел ему на помощь. Повезло, а то Поттер уже снова насмешливо изогнул губы, явно придумав очередное оскорбление.

Во взгляде Поттера снова отразилось недоумение.

— С днем рождения, Алан.

— Чего? — опешил Энтони.

— Поверить не могу, — хмыкнул Драко.

— Привет, Гарри, — сказала Чжоу, которая всегда была слишком уж добра.

Поттер с силой прижал к груди праздничный торт, и Драко затаил страшную обиду — он ведь лично следил за готовкой десерта, а теперь этот неуклюжий осел его испортил.

В копилке обид прибыло, когда Драко пел «С днем рождения тебя, странный магл», а Поттер в это время на него таращился — растерянно и слегка раздраженно, словно Драко — фрагмент пазла, который никак не складывался. Ничего подобного, что за оскорбление.

Драко с силой дунул в амулет, как обычно делал Энтони, и мысленно пожелал, чтобы явился воздушный демон и придушил Поттера. Увы, ничего не произошло — разве что Поттер назвал Мэнди Мелани и вообще вел себя как полный болван. Впрочем, это как раз было в порядке вещей, так что Драко решил пустить все на самотек. По просьбе Чжоу он спародировал профессора Флитвика — нельзя же было ударить в грязь лицом. К его диковинной магловской майке все еще был приколот значок «ПОТТЕР — ВОНЮЧКА».

Да и в любом случае это был последний день, когда Поттер вмешивался в привычную жизнь Драко. Он сразился с драконом, беззастенчиво выпендриваясь перед всей школой, и Уизли, видимо, так впечатлила его грандиозная победа, что тот мигом забыл все обиды. А значит, и хрупкое библиотечное перемирие — на которое Драко пошел лишь из безысходности — теперь расторгнуто. С ним покончено раз и навсегда.

Драко заявил, что не станет носить значок ГАВНЭ, если Гермиона не нацепит его значок «ПОТТЕР — ВОНЮЧКА», а потом взял в оборот журналистку и скормил ей сказочку о трагической, неразделенной любви Поттера к Гермионе. У Поттера был шанс еще в гребаном поезде на первом курсе, и тогда он ясно дал понять, какого мнения о Драко.

***

Хотя Поттер и перестал вероломно срывать его занятия, наивно было рассчитывать, что теперь уж жизнь наладится.

— Пригласить девушку на Святочный бал! Я... Да это вообще законно — подвергать нас такому унижению? Я ни с одной девушкой даже не знаком!

Опустив перо, Гермиона смерила его возмущенным взглядом. Порой Драко жалел, что у нее столь неважное чувство юмора — особенно в те моменты, когда попадал ей под горячую руку.

— Ни с одной девушкой, которая еще не занята, — добавил он уже тише и хитро покосился на Виктора Крама, который затаился неподалеку, притворяясь, будто умеет читать.

В последнее время он частенько здесь крутился. В целом Драко был только за. Крам богатый, знаменитый и чистокровный — именно такого спутника Гермиона заслуживала. К тому же, если у них будут дети, они родятся почти чистокровными и гениальными спортсменами. Хотя на случай, если Крам станет неподобающе вести себя с юной невинной леди, Драко уже заготовил план страшной мести, который ввергнет Крама в пучины боли.

Сам Драко все пытался придумать, как бы привлечь внимание одной слизеринки, Панси Паркинсон, ничем при этом не в нее швыряясь. Нравилось ему, как она вечно ухмылялась.

— Ничего я не занята, — буркнула Гермиона и потерла запястья, словно те разболелись от того, что она все время что-то писала и таскала тяжелые учебники. Драко испытующе посмотрел на нее, так как знал, что Гермиона обладает какими-то особыми способностями: ее запястья никогда не болели от таких мелочей. Гермиона залилась краской. — Я просто решила немного подождать, — объяснила она, понизив голос. — Вдруг Рон собирается меня пригласить.

— УИЗЛИ? — заорал Драко во всю глотку, и его тут же выставили из библиотеки. Заметив, как Панси Паркинсон захихикала, он мысленно вычеркнул ее из своего списка. Увы, на этом весь список заканчивался.

— Мне стыдно, что мы вообще знакомы, — строго сказала Гермиона, когда они шли по коридору, пытаясь удержать в руках стопки книг.

— Уизли?! — спросил Драко. — Гермиона, ох, Гермиона, я был о тебе лучшего мнения! Я еще опасался Поттера — он хотя бы получше выглядит и располагает хоть какими-то средствами, — но Уизли...

— Меня это не волнует, — отрезала Гермиона. По тому, как она сурово поджала губы, Драко понял, что на этот раз ее решение окончательно и бесповоротно.

Уизли. Боже милостивый!

Зато, выходит, не одна только мужская часть Хогвартса страдала от унижения — если судить по Гермионе, которая с замиранием сердца ждала, позовет ли Уизли ее на бал. Решив в этом убедиться, Драко задумал подслушать разговоры рейвенкловок постарше.

К счастью, Драко не вызвал подозрений, устроившись в гостиной наедине с книгой, поскольку Терри сидел вместе с Энтони и Корнером и пытался их утешить. Оба пережили страшное испытание — чуть ли не одновременно пригласили на бал Флер Делакур, — и обоих она довела до слез. Пожалуй, Драко она очень даже нравилась.

— Чертовы шармбатонские девки, — вздохнула Мариэтта Эджкомб, вытянув ноги в тапочках ближе к огню. — Всюду эти французские потаскушки, всех наших приличных парней заманивают в свои сети. Поверить не могу, что их даже посадили с нами за один стол, Дамблдор будто специально хочет испортить нам Святочный бал. Придется теперь искать кавалеров с других факультетов — просто немыслимо!

— Флер ужасно популярна, — поддакнула Чжоу, по шею закутавшись в шерстяной плед и обхватив себя за коленки. Красная ткань красиво оттеняла ее блестящие темные волосы, и Драко пришла в голову мысль, что она хорошенькая, словно куколка.

— Ха, как будто тебе придется кого-то искать, — засмеялась Мариэтта. — Седрик уже давно зовет тебя, м-м, поговорить о квиддиче.

На щеках Чжоу расцвел слабый румянец — как раз под цвет пледа.

— Он ничего так внешне, — смущенно признала она.

— Да и Гарри Поттер весь год по тебе сохнет, — добавила Мариэтта. — Если хочешь заполучить одного из Чемпионов, выбор богатый.

— Не хочу, конечно же! — возразила Чжоу. — Они оба с виду очень милые, и... само собой, я польщена, но было бы здорово пойти на бал с кем-нибудь, кого я хоть как-то знаю.

Мариэтта согласно что-то пробормотала, и обе они мрачно уставились на огонь, явно размышляя о французских потаскушках.

Чжоу слабо улыбнулась.

— Конечно, я всегда могу узнать Седрика поближе.

— А не Гарри? — спросила Мариэтта. — Ну вообще да, Седрик симпатичнее.

— Я не говорила, что Гарри мне не подходит, — ответила Чжоу. — Просто с Седриком я уже немного знакома. Да и Драко ненавидит Гарри, он мне это еще припомнит.

— У-у-у, как ты ужасно переживаешь, что о тебе подумает Драко Малфой, — совсем тихо заметила Мариэтта.

Драко наклонился ближе, чтобы лучше расслышать последнюю реплику. Похоже, краем глаза Чжоу уловила его движение, так как густо покраснела.

— Замолчи, он прямо за тобой, — испуганно шепнула она, а затем Мариэтта с Чжоу захихикали, переговариваясь вполголоса, и в этом потоке девчоночьей трескотни ни один мужчина в мире не смог бы разобрать ни слова.

Да и ладно, Драко уже достаточно наслушался. В спальне он обрушил на соседей всю мощь своего возмущения.

— Мало ему того, что он лишил нас достоинства, лишил нас земель, так Гарри Поттер еще и женщин наших отобрать пытается!

— Каких еще земель? — спросил Терри.

— Какого еще достоинства? — с усмешкой спросил Энтони.

— Может, отнесетесь к этому серьезнее? — возмутился Драко. — На Чжоу Чанг — нашу Чжоу! — объявил охоту Поттер, этот безжалостный хищник! О, он думает, будто может заполучить все, что хочет, так? Нет, вот же наглец! Приударил за рейвенкловкой — а сам, по-моему, даже читать не умеет. По крайней мере, я серьезно в этом сомневаюсь. Как же он меня невыносимо бесит!

— Мы заметили, — бросил Корнер, как обычно с дурацким видом закатив глаза. — Почему бы тебе самому не пригласить Чжоу? Она же ничего такая.

— А Чжоу, благослови ее небеса, слишком мягкосердечная и не видит, какой Поттер... Что ты сказал? — Драко вытаращился на него. Затем сдвинул очки на нос и окинул Корнера Взглядом, а когда тот и бровью не повел, Драко поправил очки и сощурился. — Хм, — протянул он. — Интересная мысль.

— А по-моему, глупая мысль, — резко сказал Терри.

Драко мигом спустился с небес на землю.

— Ты прав. И чем я только думал? Она же красотка, к тому же старше, да и оба драгоценных Чемпиона за ней ухаживают. Опять все достанется Поттеру, а вот мы, обычные смертные...

— Заткнись! — чуть не заорал Терри, и Драко пораженно застыл.

Терри выглядел как-то непривычно — разозлился, наверное, хотя это совсем странно и неправильно. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, Драко рявкнул бы сам (раз уж лучшая защита — нападение), но сейчас он совсем растерялся. Они давно распределили между собой роли: Кевин Энтвистл был жутковатым тихоней, Корнер — чванливым красавчиком, Энтони всем все запрещал, а Терри, что бы ни происходило, никогда не злился на Драко.

— Я не в том смысле, — тихо добавил Терри чуть погодя, и Драко расслабился. — Чжоу ты нравишься. Ты в принципе многим нравишься — у тебя смешные пародии, и вообще ты умеешь всех развеселить. Все знают, кто такой Драко Малфой, да и Чжоу сама сказала, что хочет пойти на бал с кем-нибудь знакомым. Я просто не знал, что она тебе нравится.

Драко просиял от облегчения, сразу смягчившись. Он представил закутанную в красный плед Чжоу, румяную от жара камина, а затем представил лицо Поттера, когда тот увидит, что Драко заполучил то, о чем мечтал он сам.

На следующий день Драко принялся за ней ухаживать. План действий был прост: вместо библиотеки Драко начал заниматься в гостиной — так заодно и Крам сможет остаться наедине с Гермионой и избавить ее от пагубной страсти к Уизли. В конце концов, раз уж Драко учится с Чжоу на одном факультете, этим надо воспользоваться. Тем более у других преимуществ полно: Дигби слишком хорош собой, а Поттер — слишком знаменит.

Он подсел за стол к Чжоу и стал наблюдать, как она, угрюмо прищурившись, смотрит на свою домашнюю работу по Нумерологии. У нее даже носик от усердия наморщился.

— Могу сделать за тебя домашнее задание, — предложил он.

Чжоу возмущенно уставилась на него.

— Драко, да ни за что! — На миг Драко уверился в мысли, что совершенно не умеет заигрывать с девушками, и успел сильно пожалеть, что не попал в Слизерин и не научился там всяким хитростям. Чжоу подняла бровь. — Поверить не могу, что ты на такое пошел бы, — продолжила она, качая головой. — И тебе не стыдно?

Отметив, что она заулыбалась — самую малость, но на щеке появилась ямочка, Драко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Не особо.

Чжоу улыбнулась уже шире, и Драко ощутил какой-то странный прилив тепла, который лишь усилился, когда она задумчиво проговорила:

— Если хочешь... можешь мне помочь. Ты ведь очень умный, да?

Драко сдвинул очки на нос и взглянул на нее, но ухмыляться не стал, а снова улыбнулся — кое-как отбросив смущение и понадеявшись, что вышло соблазнительно.

Получив от Чжоу ответную улыбку, он ответил:

— О, да я гениален.

Еще через день он взялся носить в коридорах ее учебники. Где-то к полудню Драко поручил это дело первогодке, но Чжоу вновь окинула его этим своим не то насмешливым, не то возмущенным взглядом, и Драко решил впредь носить их сам.

За ужином со стола Хаффлпаффа на него мрачно косился какой-то красавчик. Драко мрачно покосился на него в ответ.

— Так вот он какой, — провозгласил Драко. — Мой соперник, Седрик Дигби.

— Его фамилия Диггори, Драко, — вздохнул Терри, закатив глаза. — Хоть со значка бы прочитал.

Насколько Драко знал, на значке у него было написано «ПОТТЕР — ВОНЮЧКА» — вот и все, что имело значение. Ну и то, что Чжоу слегка улыбнулась, услышав, как он назвал Седрика своим соперником.

Драко так увлекся попытками завоевать Чжоу, что даже задумался, не написать бы стихи, где он сравнивал бы ее с Кубком Огня. Но эта затея породила столько едких насмешек, что Драко отказался от нее и долго еще хандрил в спальне, считая себя недооцененным поэтом, чей талант загубили на корню.

Затем он спустился в гостиную и сообщил Чжоу, что его любимая квиддичная команда — «Татсхилл Торнадос».

Она с улыбкой подняла взгляд от домашней работы.

— Правда? И у меня.

Дальше оказалось совсем легко опуститься в кресло рядом с ней, чтобы обсудить отличные шансы «Торнадос» на победу в этом сезоне и их несомненный успех в финале. Чжоу даже так увлеклась беседой, что уронила перо, и капли чернил забрызгали весь пергамент.

— Тебе и правда нравится квиддич, — довольным тоном заметила Чжоу.

— Мне нравится твой голос, — заявил Драко, сразу же пожелав, чтобы пол разверзся и он рухнул в слизеринские подземелья, где Крэбб с Гойлом навеки оберегали бы его от насмешливых взглядов. Но раз уж этого не произошло, Драко в отчаянии добавил: — Очень... экзотический акцент.

— Шотландский, — пояснила Чжоу. — У Оливера Вуда точно такой же. 

— Ну да, — сказал Драко. — Ну да, но... тебе он больше идет.

Чжоу улыбнулась и тут же прикусила губу, явно пытаясь это скрыть. Драко забарабанил пальцами по столу, а затем осознал, что они теперь испачканы в чернилах, и дико на себя разозлился.

— Дать тебе салфетку?

— Э-э... нет, я — Малфой из клана Черноруких, гроза всех испанских морей. Слушай, Чжоу, хочешь сходить со мной в Хогсмид?

— Да! — ответила Чжоу. — Постой, что?

— В Хогсмид. Там магазины.

Чжоу нетерпеливо махнула рукой.

— Я... я знаю, но... следующий поход в Хогсмид будет уже после Святочного бала. — Она в ужасе осеклась. — Н-не то чтобы я на что-нибудь намекала... я... о боже.

Она вдруг закрыла лицо руками. Этот разговор превращался в какой-то фарс.

— Я хочу пойти с тобой на Святочный бал! — громко объявил Драко.

Чжоу заметно расслабилась.

— О, слава богу. То есть да. То есть... — Замолчав, она убрала руки от покрасневшего лица, но встретила взгляд Драко и тут же снова отвернулась.

— К Святочному балу я все и подводил, — признался Драко, раз уж Чжоу выглядела так неуверенно и у нее были столь длинные ресницы. — Я слышал, на тебя и твой приятный голос и так полно претендентов.

— Да уж, — с довольным видом протянула Чжоу.

Чуть помедлив, Драко задумчиво сказал:

— Я бы взял тебя за руку, только моя в перемазана в чернилах.

— Можешь ее помыть, — заговорщическим шепотом предложила Чжоу. — Когда ты вернешься, я никуда не денусь.

— Ладно уж. Только имей в виду, мои люди везде тебя найдут.

Они обменялись улыбками, а уже по дороге в уборную Драко обернулся и заметил, как Чжоу подняла чернильницу и стала промакивать свои записи — улыбаясь еще шире, пока он якобы не видит. Из-за этого Драко чуть не споткнулся о кресло.

***

Следующие дни принесли еще больше благих вестей.

— Падёшсмнойнбал? — Драко аж рот открыл от изумления, а затем не выдержал и уронил голову на стол Рейвенкло в Большом зале. — Нет, он не мог. Не мог он такое сказать. Слишком уж это хорошо, я не выдержу.

Чжоу несильно стукнула Драко кулаком по плечу.

— Перестань! Знала ведь, что не надо тебе ничего рассказывать. Только не издевайся над Гарри, пожалуйста. Он так смутился — я думала, у него глаза выскочат из орбит, когда я сказала, что пойду с тобой.

— Ты так ему и сказала? — спросил Драко. — Вот и правильно. Иди сюда, красавица моя.

Чжоу рассмеялась и, к удивлению Драко, не стала возражать, так что в итоге он приобнял саму Чжоу Чанг. Вообще-то Драко не привык обжиматься с симпатичными брюнетками, которые обвивали бы его теплыми руками, но решил, что быстро может войти во вкус.

— Пообещай, — шепнула Чжоу ему на ухо, и Драко пообещал, так как девушки, видимо, обладали каким-то особым даром.

Но это обещание ничем не помешало ему спародировать перед сном «Падёшсмнойнбал» с широким спектром выражений лица Поттера (тоскливый, тоскливый, совсем тоскливый и зашедшийся в рыданиях по своей мертвой мамочке) и во всех вариациях, какие Драко только смог придумать. В итоге соседи в спальне попросили его перестать кривляться и лечь спать.

Он продолжал носить учебники Чжоу по коридорам. Похоже, ей это нравилось — Драко так всегда и думал, что у девушек странные запросы.

Как-то он провожал Чжоу на урок Прорицаний, беззаботно болтая о финте Вронского, и решил обязательно ее поцеловать. О да, это будет великолепный, эффектный поцелуй. Пожалуй, прямо на Святочном Балу — под светом канделябров в танцевальном зале, а кругом будут шелестеть парадные мантии и стоять чаши с пуншем. Должно выйти потрясающе, Чжоу останется в полном восторге.

Он с рассеянной улыбкой отдал ей учебники, все еще продумывая невероятно чудесный поцелуй, как Чжоу вдруг подалась вперед и столкнулась с Драко.

— Осторожно, а то уронишь книги, — пожурил он.

— Э-э, да. Вот это я неловкая, — промямлила Чжоу.

Драко начал спускаться по спиральной лестнице, блаженно мечтая, как будет блистательно сиять в свете канделябров, и неожиданно осознал, что он самый глупый человек на всем свете. Он бросился наверх, перескакивая через несколько ступеней за раз. Чжоу так никуда не ушла, и при виде Драко ее карие глаза просияли. Ему показалось, что даже здесь, на темном лестничном пролете, их обоих освещают сверкающие канделябры.

— Тысяча извинений, — сказал он. — Прошу, забудь последние две минуты наших жизней.

Драко хотел было добавить, что совсем новичок в таких делах, но побоялся, что это и так мучительно ясно. Поэтому он поднялся на ступеньку выше Чжоу, чтобы почувствовать себя высоким и мужественным (а не быть с ней одного роста, да когда он уже подрастет, наконец!), пропустил сквозь пальцы ее черные волосы и наклонился ближе. Чжоу приоткрыла мягкие, теплые губы, словно радуясь поцелую, а свободной рукой коснулась лица Драко. На подушечках пальцев, что погладили его по щеке, были мозоли от квиддича.

Он отступил назад. Ее темные глаза и влажные губы блестели в полумраке.

— До встречи, — пробормотал он, а затем ужасно опоздал на Трансфигурацию. Поттер окинул его мрачным взглядом, но Драко лишь улыбнулся в ответ, даже не желая над ним издеваться и чувствуя, как все тело поет от восторга.

На Святочном балу все было так же. Чжоу стояла рядом и вся сияла от счастья, а Драко приобнимал ее одной рукой и наблюдал, как танцуют Чемпионы, и ему даже было все равно, что в центре внимания кто-то другой. Разве что радовало, что перед балом они с Терри помогли Гермионе исправить зубы и уложить волосы.

— Она отлично выглядит, — шепнула Чжоу, когда Крам и Гермиона проплыли мимо них по танцевальному залу. Драко даже показалось, что где-то рядом раздались слабые чавкающие звуки — это Уизли кусал себе локти. — А ты как думаешь?

— Пожалуй, — ответил Драко. Может, близкое общение с девушками для него и в новинку, но он все-таки не идиот. — А вот ты выглядишь великолепно. Мне нравятся твои волосы, нравится твой нос и ресницы твои тоже нравятся. Молодец, Чанг! Тебе стоило пойти с кем-нибудь из Чемпионов.

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — ответила Чжоу и радостно к нему прильнула. 

Он взял ее за руки и со смехом закружил в танце, ведя уверенно и легко. Другие люди, люди, которых отец счел бы более важными, хотели заполучить Чжоу, но она выбрала Драко. Ей он нравился больше всех.

Это было непривычное чувство — равно как и прикосновения к ее гладким волосам, когда Драко заправлял их ей за уши, и смех Чжоу, когда он поцеловал ее прямо во время танца, как и планировал. Драко вальсировал с ней, приносил напитки и снова вальсировал, а Чжоу обвивала руками его шею.

— Мне нравится твоя парадная мантия, — заметила она. — Выглядишь, как безумно галантный викарий.

— Всю жизнь ждал, пока кто-нибудь назовет меня галантным, — сообщил Драко. — Без шуток.

Чжоу коснулась губами его уха.

— Может, э-э... где-нибудь уединимся?

Позже Драко услышал, что от Поттера и Уизли сбежали спутницы, оставив их дуться в одиночестве, а Уизли к тому же умудрился расстроить Гермиону. Еще он услышал, что у Энтони закружилась голова от быстрых танцев и его стошнило Мэнди на платье, а Терри, Крэбб и Гойл сдружились, так как все трое оказались без дам.

Сам он ничего из этого не увидел, так как всю вторую половину Святочного бала провел в своей спальне вместе с Чжоу Чанг. Полог они задернули, всюду разливался мягкий голубоватый свет, и Чжоу выдохнула: «Я не хочу идти до конца». Драко хотел было спросить, что значит «до конца», но все же примерно догадывался. Оставалось разобраться во всем остальном и убедить Чжоу, что он уже опытный.

Целоваться и обжиматься оказалось здорово, а затем Чжоу стянула верх мантии, и Драко застыл.

— Э-э, Драко, — выдавила Чжоу. — У тебя такой вид... Мне одеться?

— Нет! — резко ответил Драко. В своем решении он даже не сомневался — очень уж они радовали взор. Просто слегка испугался, что сделает что-нибудь не так — тогда ведь все девчонки Хогвартса будут завтра над ним смеяться.

Он снова вспомнил, что лучшая защита — нападение, и едва удержался от замечания, что грудь Чжоу не соответствует его высоким критериям и Драко с презрением ее отвергает.

Затем Чжоу неловко накрыла его ладонь своей и, немного помешкав, переплела вместе их пальцы. Драко заметил, как дрожат ее губы, и вспомнил, что она выбрала его. Пожалуй, за это он мог бы полюбить ее.

— Драко, — шепнула она. — Ты хоть представляешь, что теперь делать?

— Ну, — произнес Драко. — Вообще-то... нет.

Чуть помедлив, он обвел свободной рукой ее ключицу и скользнул пальцами по розовой ленточке, украшавшей черное кружево лифчика. Чжоу вздрогнула под его робким прикосновением, и ее грудь слегка приподнялась.

Драко поднял взгляд, когда Чжоу резко втянула воздух, и улыбнулся.

— Но я рейвенкловец, — добавил он, — и люблю учиться.

Совсем скоро она хихикала, потому что волосы Драко щекотали ей живот, и как он ни пытался заправить непослушные пряди за ухо, Чжоу вечно их взъерошивала. Пожалуй, Драко бы запротестовал, не открывайся перед ним столько обнаженной золотистой кожи — уже за это Чжоу можно было простить любые вольности. Так что его волосы легко скользили по ее ребрам, а очки коснулись нежной кожи под пупком...

— Холодно, — сообщила она и со смешком выгнулась. Драко решил, что это хороший знак.

Еще позже она притянула его к себе для поцелуя, и смятая мантия Драко заскользила по ее покрытой испариной коже. В одежде Чжоу была хороша, а без ничего — просто восхитительна, и когда она стала его раздевать, Драко отчаянно понадеялся, что прямо сейчас резко подрастет. Или обзаведется хоть каким-нибудь мускулами. Или покроется загаром. Ну правда, что угодно сойдет — впервые в жизни был согласен на все, хотя Малфоям и пристало быть требовательными.

Но когда Чжоу стянула с него мантию до пояса, казалось, ей было наплевать, что Драко совсем тощий — он ведь привлекал ее своим умом. Драко самодовольно подумал, что девушки в Рейвенкло лучше всех. Затем она провела пальцами по его ребрам, накрыла ладонями лопатки, будто волнуясь, что ему станет холодно, и не убирала руки, пока он целовал ее — бережно, не разжимая сухих губ. Пусть Чжоу и лежала полураздетая у него в постели, мать всегда говорила Драко, что настоящие джентльмены не торопят события.

Затем она выгнулась под ним, и он окончательно и бесповоротно опозорился.

Драко застыл, безмерно смущенный и в испачканной мантии, и попытался найти способ обвинить во всем Чжоу, но она лишь прижала его к себе ближе и выдохнула:

— Ты мне нравишься, ты мне правда нравишься.

Он с безграничной благодарностью поцеловал ее щеку и шею.

Стало прохладно, так что Драко натянул на них обоих одеяло и взглянул на Чжоу — теперь она лежала уже не на синем покрывале, а на белой подушке. Оба цвета прекрасно ей шли.

— Я даже не была уверена, что нравлюсь тебе, — тихо, но довольно сказала Чжоу. Комплименты она обожала. Впрочем, как и Драко.

— Можешь и не сомневаться, — заверил он и снова ее поцеловал. На животе у него было липко, да и Чжоу вскоре задремала, положив голову ему на плечо, а сам Драко не мог заснуть целую вечность, так как она шумно дышала ему в ухо. Впрочем, спал он все равно хорошо.

— Я не собиралась оставаться здесь на ночь, — прошептала Чжоу, вскочив с кровати в какую-то несусветную рань. — Боже, как же стыдно!

Драко попытался отогнать сонливость.

— Да ничего страшного, — сказал он. — Ты же здесь не с Кевином Энтвистлом.

— Драко, ты ужасен. — Чжоу прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть улыбку. — Я... Так, быстро, где моя мантия? Мне уже пора...

— Нет, останься, — высокопарно потребовал Драко. — Я же Малфой из клана Черноруких! Оставайся у меня в заложниках!

Чжоу поцеловала его, хихикая над тем, что они оба еще не почистили зубы, а затем сразу сбежала, как Драко ни уговаривал ее стать пленницей на своем корабле. Следом раздался тихий испуганный вскрик. Выглянув из-за полога, Драко обнаружил, что все его соседи по спальне стали свидетелями бегства растрепанной Чжоу Чанг из его постели.

— Ну и ладно, — выдал Корнер, немного придя в себя. — Я зато подцепил Джинни Уизли.

— Вот же ты везучий ублюдок, Драко! Ну и как она? Как все прошло? Расскажи во всех подробностях, — потребовал Энтони, чья мать точно бы такого не одобрила.

— Не смей, — надменно процедил Драко, — говорить в таком тоне о моей девушке. — Затем он дернул за полог, понизил голос и добавил: — Это было потрясающе. Я король вселенной.

***

Драко и Чжоу и правда сходили вместе в Хогсмид, вот только большую часть времени гуляли по магазинам с ее подругами. Понятное дело — девчонкам лишь бы собраться вместе и похихикать. Развлекался Драко тем, что тратил деньги на себя с Чжоу, и благородно не жаловался. Хотя знай он, что она приведет друзей, позвал бы и своих.

Наконец Чжоу распрощались с подругами и отвела его в кафе мадам Паддифут — тесное и аляповато украшенное, но зато с просто восхитительным кофе. Свой эспрессо Драко попросил сделать с густой пенкой, а еще обсыпать карамельной крошкой и тертым шоколадом, и вдобавок заказал маленькие розовые кексы — для романтичности.

Девчонкам ведь такое нравится, решил он и, протянув руку через столик, дотронулся до ладони Чжоу.

— Обожаю это место, — с улыбкой сказала она, а Драко наклонился вперед — предельно осторожно, чтобы не смахнуть пенку, — и слизнул с губ Чжоу розовую сахарную пудру.

— Как интересно, с малиной, — отметил он деловитым тоном. — А можно теперь поцелуй со вкусом лимона?

Чжоу засмеялась, и они поцеловались — ощутив вкус малины, лимона и какой-то непонятной голубой глазури, — а затем вышли из кафе, держась за руки.

— Мне понравился Святочный бал, — застенчиво сообщила Чжоу.

Наверное, сейчас был подходящий момент сказать что-нибудь непристойное — Драко об этом уже думал и заранее набросал пару реплик. Вот только они стояли посреди улицы, да и Чжоу застала его врасплох, так что Драко растерялся и принялся гадать, прокатит ли просто назвать ее деткой.

— Мне так нравятся танцы, фонарики и как все романтично украшено, — продолжила Чжоу, и Драко резко перестал репетировать в мыслях, как назовет ее плохой, негодной девчонкой. — Вот бы Святочный бал был каждый год.

— Мы можем устроить Святочный бал, когда только пожелаешь, — предложил Драко. — Потому что я так сказал. Вот, смотри! — Он закружил ее в танце прямо на дороге, бодро напевая свою любимую песню Селестины Уорбек.

Чжоу поднесла свободную руку ко рту.

— Да ты спятил!

— Нет, я просто очень спонтанный и романтичный, — заявил Драко. К тому же перед ним стояла задача доказать Чжоу, что он лучший парень на свете — куда лучше Поттера с Дигби вместе взятых.

Да и хорошо бы получать сексуальные услуги и дальше.

Еще было здорово, что она смеялась и, кажется, ничего кроме него не замечала — пожалуй, именно этим ему женщины и нравились. Даже танцевать на холодной улице оказалось немного забавно. Прохожие на них оглядывались — наверняка любовались его потрясающей девушкой, — а Драко наклонил Чжоу в танце, опустив почти до земли, и рассмеялся, когда она взвизгнула. Его руки лежали у нее на бедрах, а на губах у нее замерло его имя.

Они прошли мимо Поттера, Уизли и Гермионы. Гермиона, похоже, растрогалась, а у Поттера сделался такой вид, словно он хотел вцепиться в Драко зубами.

Наконец, спустя четыре года, нашлось кое-что поважнее мнения Поттера.

Сняв перчатки, Драко взял лицо Чжоу в ладони, она повторила за ним, и они стали целоваться в конце улицы на адском холоде. Чжоу тихо постанывала, потираясь о него своим теплым телом и забираясь огрубевшими от квиддича пальцами ему под рубашку.

— На фоне других девушек ты будто «Молния» среди метел, — шепнул ей Драко. — Не то чтобы ты была слишком уж быстрой, — поспешно добавил он.

Все окружающие вели куда более унылую и мрачную жизнь, чем Драко, бродили по замку, лепеча что-то там о драконьих яйцах, слишком уж наглых ручонках Крама и всяком таком, но Драко было решительно все равно. Как-то он даже за всю неделю умудрился никого не оскорбить.

Естественно, не дал ему установить этот невиданный для Малфоя рекорд именно Поттер. Решив, что ему не помешает повторить пройденный материал, Драко отправился в библиотеку, но повторять пришлось столько, что он задремал за чтением.

И это было как раз-таки нормально — Гермиона всегда его будила.

Не нормально оказалось то, что проснулся он только через три часа, потратив уйму драгоценного учебного времени на сон, а на соседнем стуле спокойно читал Поттер.

— Надо было сказать мне, что он заснул, мне же из-за стола не видно, — отчитала его Гермиона.

— Он выглядел уставшим, — заспорил Поттер.

— И давно вы оба здесь сидите? — поинтересовался Драко.

Поттер не ответил, но, к счастью, Гермиона решилась открыть ему ужасную правду.

— Почти три часа.

— И все это время я... А ведь я уже годами всем говорю, что он невменяем, и хоть бы кто-нибудь меня послушал, — проворчал Драко. — Все знают, что если я заснул, то меня нужно разбудить. Абсолютно все!

— А ты часто засыпаешь в библиотеке? По-моему, ты слишком уж сильно налегаешь на учебу.

— По-моему, это вообще первая мысль об учебе в твоей жизни, — заявил Драко и посмотрел на размытое пятно в своем эссе, которое теперь придется переписывать. Выходит, во сне он пускал слюни, а Поттер сидел рядом и наблюдал за ним. Ну и мерзость.

Осознав, что пришлось всматриваться в свои записи куда сильнее обычного, Драко окинул Поттера холодным укоризненным взглядом.

— Ты что, стащил мои очки?

— Нет! — возмутился Поттер. — Вот они, — добавил он, указав на стол. 

Очки и правда там лежали, но пусть Поттер не рассчитывает, что так легко отделается. Быстро надев их и вернув себе зрение, Драко уставился на него в ожидании объяснений.

— Я просто решил, тебе так будет удобнее, — сказал Поттер, опустив голову. — Слушай, я пришел сюда узнать, как дышать под водой. Откуда мне вообще знать, что тебя нужно будить, я не так уж часто бываю в библиотеке! — На миг он оторвал взгляд от стола и покосился на Драко. — Как и ты в последнее время.

— А ты меня искал? — спросил Драко. — Надо же, какая честь.

Поттер знал, что он встречается с Чжоу, и ревновал. Ха, да он может сколько угодно подбивать клинья к девушке Драко, но она никогда, никогда не будет его!

— Да сдался ты мне, — раздраженно бросил Поттер, так как в душе он явно был медведем гризли. — Спящим ты мне нравился больше.

Жуть какая. Поттер явно бы поладил с Кевином Энтвистлом.

— Посмотрим лучше, что тут у тебя, — сменил тему Драко, задавшись целью довести Поттера до ручки, чтобы напрочь забыть, как только что пускал слюни во сне. Он выдернул из-под локтя Поттера листок пергамента и зачитал: — «Мы взяли то, что будет горько потерять». У тебя что, украли «Молнию»?

— Вряд ли, — ответил Поттер, заметно встревожившись.

— Может, речь о людях?

Поттер побледнел, и Драко резко вспомнил, что не разгадывает вместе с Терри кроссворд в рейвекловской гостиной, а общается с Поттером, и перемирие давно уже в прошлом. Драко вовсе не нужно, чтобы Поттер до него снизошел и снова посчитал недостойным своей дружбы: одобрение Поттера или отца ему теперь ни к чему, у него ведь есть Чжоу.

— М-да, — беззаботно протянул он. — Вот уж не повезло, что ты участвуешь в Турнире — иначе ты был бы в полной безопасности. Тебя уж точно никому не будет горько потерять.

С усмешкой на губах он ждал, как Поттер заявит, что весь его фан-клуб ринется ради него в озеро. Однако лицо Поттера потемнело от ярости.

— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся он. Со скрипом отодвинув стул, Поттер встал из-за стола и сгреб в кучу свои книги. — Можешь не... Я думал, ты пригласил Чжоу на бал мне назло, но...

— Мне она правда нравится, — возмутился Драко.

— Я знаю! Видел вас и на балу, и в Хогсмиде, и... Но ты все равно подонок, Малфой, стоит только всем решить, что тебя еще можно терпеть, как ты...

Драко уже почти кричал:

— А мне и не нужно, чтобы меня терпели!

И его выгнали из библиотеки — уже в четвертый раз за год.

— Какой ты бунтарь, — заметила Чжоу, прижимаясь к нему, чтобы согреться, пока они с нетерпением наблюдали за озером.

— М-м-м, да я отпетый хулиган, — шепнул Драко ей на ухо. — Надеюсь, тебя это заводит... О, а вот и Дигби со своим отцом! И он на мили всех опережает! Настоящий чемпион Хогвартса! Вперед, Дигби!

— Диггори, — в унисон поправили его Терри и Чжоу.

— Да как скажете, — милостиво согласился Драко.

***

В целом год складывался удачно: великолепные журналистки — которые ради расследования маскировались жуками — внимали каждому слову из россказней Драко о Поттере, никто не бравировал победами в квиддиче, и рядом была Чжоу.

Само собой, все предзнаменовало чудовищную трагедию. Все они сидели на трибунах, со скукой разглядывая густую живую изгородь и поедая засахаренные орешки, Мариэтта без особого успеха флиртовала с Терри, а Энтони пытался соблазнить женщину Драко, показывая ей, как работает свой амулет.

Затем вспыхнули искры и все вокруг заговорили об исчезновениях, загалдели, а среди всей этой суматохи появился Поттер, который склонился над...

— Боже! — выдохнула Чжоу. — Боже, нет, Седрик... 

Она отвернулась и прижалась к лицу Драко холодной щекой, а он оцепенело гладил ее по спине и думал: мертв, кто-то на самом деле мертв. Седрик Диггори мертв.

Стоило ему умереть, Драко сразу вспомнил его имя.

В рейвенловской гостиной все шептались о Том-кого-нельзя-называть, а Драко по-прежнему чувствовал себя пришибленным. Чжоу повернулась к нему — в свете камина ее лицо блестело от слез — и проговорила:

— Я ведь могла пойти с ним на бал... Мы могли бы... А теперь он...

— Тише, тише, — перебил Драко. — Я знаю. — Хотя он ничего и не знал. Он отвел назад растрепанные темные волосы Чжоу и поцеловал ее, пусть она и продолжала плакать — Чжоу ведь его, и никому нельзя делать ей больно. Она не переставала плакать, и поцелуй вышел со вкусом слез.

На прощальном пиру Чжоу снова расплакалась, когда старик Дамблдор наконец произнес хоть одну достойную речь — если закрыть глаза на то, как он без повода нахваливал Поттера, — и объявил, что Темный лорд возродился. Отец об этом всегда мечтал, да и Поттера его возрождение должно приструнить, но из-за смерти Седрика Чжоу плакала, Энтони теперь все время молчал, а Терри стало заметно не по себе. Гермиона за гриффиндорским столом тоже плакала. 

Поттер рядом с ней выглядел ужасно — бледный как мел и с пустым взглядом. Он смотрел на них, когда Драко подушечками пальцев стирал со щек Чжоу слезы, но сразу же отвернулся, даже не изменившись в лице. Драко прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Чжоу и почти пожелал, чтобы Темный лорд не возвращался.

Всю дорогу домой он сидел как на иголках, представляя встречу с отцом и гадая, что же тот обо всем этом скажет. О смерти — смерти в его школе, в его родном замке, которая задела его знакомых, — Драко старался не думать. Пожалуй, неплохо будет поиздеваться над Поттером — тогда ему наверняка полегчает. Поттер ведь должен был победить Темного лорда, так? Он хоть что-нибудь может сделать как надо?

Но Драко не мог оставить Чжоу: она сильно расстроилась, а он нес за нее ответственность. Сам бы он куда охотнее посидел с Терри и остальными, а может, отыскал бы Крэбба и Гойла, но Чжоу захотела побыть со своими друзьями. Драко тоже захотел бы остаться со своими друзьями, если бы так расстроился, так что он угрюмо купил себе неприлично много шоколада и позволил Чжоу взять столько, сколько она только пожелает.

Эта потаскушка Мариэтта тоже попыталась умыкнуть пару шоколадок, но Драко смерил ее арктически-холодным взглядом поверх очков. Пусть не позволяет себе лишнего.

Всю поездку он прижимался щекой к волосам Чжоу, оконное стекло даже слегка запотело от их дыхания и ее приглушенных всхлипываний. Сам Драко почти не разговаривал, хотя его больной мозг то и дело подкидывал неуместные шутки и комментарии — скажем, что с ними уж точно все будет в порядке, даже если Темный лорд вернулся. Выглянув из купе за новой порцией шоколада, Драко услышал в шепотках Мариэтты и Падмы слова «его отец» и «Пожиратель смерти», но решил не устраивать им разнос, чтобы не расстраивать Чжоу еще сильнее. Она была на редкость верным другом — и Драко это в ней очень ценил. Да и чего еще ожидать от Падмы — рейвенкловки, которая пошла на бал с Уизли и теперь навеки потеряна для приличного общества?

Когда сдерживаться стало совсем невыносимо, Драко снова вышел из купе и сообщил проходящей мимо первогодке, что она самая никчемная рейвенкловка, которую он когда-либо видел, и наверняка на всех будущих экзаменах получит одних только Троллей. В ответ наглая малявка заявила, что она гриффиндорка — тоже мне, нашла повод для гордости.

Стоило ему вернуться, как Чжоу прильнула к его груди, щекоча размеренным дыханием кожу над воротником рубашки. Драко крепко обнимал ее, пока поезд с тряской подъезжал к станции, а когда они вышли на перрон, держал ее за руку.

Родители Чжоу поспешили к ней, едва заметив ее заплаканное лицо, и от Драко не ускользнуло то, как они покосились на его отца. Чанги — уважаемые чистокровные волшебники — похоже, не хотели встречаться с ним взглядами и явно торопились увести свою дочь от его сына. Драко долго смотрел ей вслед, пока она уходила в обнимку с матерью, и поднял руку, чтобы помахать на прощание, но Чжоу не обернулась.

Затем Драко взглянул на отца.

— Симпатичная девочка, — заметил отец. В его голосе проскользнули торжествующие нотки, но Драко на них не купился. — Хоть что-то хорошее от твоей учебы на этом факультете, а? — Он явно ждал, что Драко с готовностью ему поддакнет, как и раньше, но Драко промолчал, и тогда отец невозмутимо добавил: — Произошло кое-что интересное, Драко. Для смышленого парня скоро откроется масса возможностей...

Драко почти клюнул на лесть, но все же задумался, почему эти возможности открываются только теперь, а не раньше. По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, он стал изучать лицо отца, словно перед ним был очередной пазл Терри.

Затем Драко осознал, что ему нечего сказать, кроме абсурдной мысли, которую при отце он озвучить бы не рискнул: «Из-за твоего Темного лорда моя девушка расплакалась».

Так что он все так же молча поправил бронзово-синий шарф и сам потащил свой сундук по длинному перрону, следуя за отцом лишь потому, что другого выбора, казалось, не оставалось.


	4. Chapter 4

Большую часть лета Драко провел, шатаясь по территории поместья, уныло разглядывая клумбы и пытаясь узнать новости, не разговаривая при этом с отцом и не читая его писем.

Вот Поттер наверняка проводил лето куда круче.

Похоже, о возрождении Темного лорда никто ничего не знал. Корнелиус Фадж утверждал, что все это бездоказательные сплетни, но то же самое он говорил и в прошлом году о своей интрижке с Селестиной Уорбек (так ему и поверили после «С днем рождения, мистер министр!»). От переписки с Терри и Энтони толку было мало: оба только и делали, что запрещали Драко исправлять орфографические ошибки в письмах его девушки.

Не то чтобы Чжоу писала совсем уж безграмотно, но время от времени ошибки встречались. Сперва Драко хотелось выжечь себе глаза, но затем письма стали приходить все реже и реже, и он даже заскучал по тому, как Чжоу умудрялась точно записать все квадратичные чары, с которыми Драко ей помогал, а потом споткнуться на слове «вообщем».

Избегать отца все лето оказалось легко: он вечно был занят, и Драко даже думать не хотел, чем же он таким занимается. По возвращении домой отец изредка с ним разговаривал — в каком-то незнакомом примирительном тоне, от которого внутри Драко все сжималось от надежды, недоверия и невероятной мысли, что его отец может бояться.

Все эти месяцы Драко с нетерпением ждал, когда же начнется учеба и можно будет вернуться в Хогвартс. Но когда отец проводил его на вокзал и вышел с ним на платформу — чего никогда раньше не делал, — Драко вдруг захотелось вернуться в прошлое и прожить все лето совсем иначе.

— До свидания, Драко. Не подведи меня, — сказал напоследок отец.

Драко замер в дверях поезда, который готов был отойти от перрона. 

— Я мог бы... — начал он. — Я постараюсь. — Но поезд уже тронулся с места, и Драко осознал — он дал обещание, которое не сможет сдержать.

Ничего удивительного, что он устал и разозлился. Драко хотел увидеть Чжоу, поэтому принялся бродить по поезду, как неприкаянный сирота, врезаясь во все подряд сундуком. Когда у него разболелась рука, Драко передумал: он хотел увидеть Крэбба и Гойла. Пусть уж лучше они тащат сундук, а Драко займется поисками Чжоу.

Само собой, попался ему не кто иной, как Поттер. С Драко так всегда. Как говорится, если жизнь дает тебе лимоны, делай лимонад, а вот если жизнь подсовывает тебе невероятно раздражающих шрамоголовых знаменитостей, попробуй только пустить их под пресс для фруктов — сразу все осудят.

— Что это ты не в вагоне для старост? — поинтересовался Драко и весь сник, когда Поттер задал тот же вопрос, причем одновременно и тем же тоном.

Стоящая рядом с ним Джинни захихикала, и Драко недовольно отметил, что она может сколько угодно превосходить свою семейку по внешности и интеллекту, но в душе всегда останется мерзкой вероломной Уизли.

— Староста у нас Рон, — объяснила Джинни, покосившись на Поттера с таким видом, словно боялась, что он умрет, раз уж впервые за всю свою насыщенную жизнь не стал избранным.

Впрочем, на этот раз у него была веская причина возмущаться.

— Уизли? — в ужасе воскликнул Драко. — На почетной должности в моей школе? В моей школе! Он что, подкупил профессора Макгонагалл? Предложил ей сексуальные услуги? Хотя нет, речь же о Уизли. Пообещал избавить ее от своих сексуальных услуг?

— Иди к черту, Малфой, ты тут вообще-то о моем брате говоришь, — бросила Джинни беззлобно, но ее улыбка намекала, что если Драко не заткнется, то его тело еще много дней проваляется на обочине у железнодорожных путей.

— Святые небеса, да ты что? А то у тебя их столько, я давно уже сбился со счета, — хмыкнул Драко и решил впредь клан Уизли не оскорблять. Все равно это слишком легко.

— Как провел лето? — спросила Джинни, заметно смягчившись.

— Просто ужасно, — сухо ответил Драко. — А ты?

— Да так, — махнула рукой Джинни.

— Просто ужасно, — отозвался Поттер, будто его кто-то спрашивал. Приглядевшись к нему, Драко подумал, что он еще сильнее обычного напоминал самого угрюмого садового гнома в мире.

Следом Драко заметил еще кое-что. Он давно уже привык, что ростом Поттер всегда где-то на уровне его глаз, и сейчас не сразу вспомнил, что наконец-то вытянулся за лето (да, скачок роста, иди к папочке!). Но Поттер теперь тоже стал выше. Так Драко и знал: все эти россказни — якобы родня Поттера морит его голодом — слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой.

Он понятия не имел, зачем Поттер стремился высосать из его жизни последнюю каплю радости. Наверное, просто назло.

— Расстроился статьям о своем сумасшествии, бедненький? — спросил он с напускным сочувствием, рассматривая Поттера поверх очков. — СМИ бывают так жестоки. — Он выдержал паузу. — Жестоки, но справедливы. Я рад, что все наконец одумались. Сам я уже годами твержу, что ты спятил.

Джинни закатила глаза. Как потомственная Уизли, она попросту не способна была оценить его гений.

— Знаю, вы оба можете хоть весь день так препираться, но лично я хочу уже присесть.

— Не буду я с ним сидеть! — взвился Драко.

— Как знаешь, Малфой, — прорычал Поттер. — Боишься, что я убью тебя, как якобы убил Седрика?

Драко уставился в зеленые глаза Поттера, в которых плескалась ярость.

— Не глупи, — фыркнул он. — Я не хочу сидеть с тобой в одном купе, потому что ты мне не нравишься: ты не самый приятный собеседник, а еще от тебя несет грязными носками. — Драко перевел дыхание и, сдвинув очки на нос, смерил Поттера самым презрительным взглядом из всех возможных. — И постарайся не так сильно все драматизировать, — протянул он, отчаянно надеясь, что вышло похоже на профессора Снейпа.

— Поверить не могу, что это ты мне говоришь.

— Поверить не могу, что при твоем тоталитарном режиме людям даже рот раскрыть нельзя.

Да уж, Поттер явно встал не с той ноги: обычно после стольких оскорблений он уже в праведном негодовании удалялся или выхватывал палочку. Какой от него вообще толк в борьбе с Темным лордом, если Поттер только и умеет, что круглый год стоять и жаловаться?

— Я ухожу, — громко объявила Джинни. — Кто хочет со мной — вперед.

Чуть помедлив, Драко двинулся за ней — не оставаться же наедине с Поттером. Увы, это секундное промедление дорого ему обошлось: теперь он шел за Джинни, то есть шагал бок о бок с Поттером. О, какое же унижение! Кто-нибудь увидит — и его репутация будет навеки загублена.

— Я думал, ты станешь старостой, — сообщил Поттер, и помимо обычного уныния в его голосе проскользнуло любопытство. Ну еще бы он не хотел поиздеваться над Драко и сполна наполнить его жизнь болью.

— Еще чего, — буркнул Драко. — Мадам Пинс наверняка прижала Флитвика к стенке в учительской. Она пылает ко мне лютой ненавистью. Ужасно несправедливо, это уже вендетта.

— И ты, конечно же, никогда не думал, что сам недостаточно хорош.

— Никогда, — отрезал Драко, хотя размышлял об этом еще неделю после того, как получил от Терри сбивчивое письмо с извинениями. — Почему бы тебе не пойти к черту, Поттер?

— Только после тебя, — сказал Поттер, а затем с раздражением посмотрел на Драко. — Я не... В смысле, ты можешь зайти в купе первым.

Драко выразительно уставился на него, но в купе все же заглянул. Бедняжка Джинни совсем спятила — мало того, что родная семья приучила ее водиться со всяким сбродом, так теперь она еще и сама опустилась до общества Лонгботтома и Лунатички Лавгуд. За этой девчонкой нужен глаз да глаз, Драко нельзя отвлекаться ни на миг.

— Я туда не пойду! Эта девчонка психованная! Просто психованная, я вам отвечаю. Мы как-то две ночи подряд не спали — убеждали Энтони, что никакие морщерогие кизляки на него не нападут. Он все порывался написать домой и попросить маму забрать его из школы.

Драко отобрал у этой полоумной журнал, надеясь хоть как-то усмирить ее больное воображение. Не помогло.

— А как ее зовут? — спросил Поттер, с подозрением косясь на девчонку.

— Поттер, она дружит с сестрой твоего лучшего друга. Еще она местная сумасшедшая. В прошлом году в Хогвартс даже хотели принять школьного психолога — специально для нее, хотя вообще-то давно уже пора.

Судя по ошарашенному виду, для Поттера явно стало сюрпризом, что мир куда шире его непомерно раздутого эго.

Драко сдался и пробормотал:

— Луна Лавгуд.

Она подняла на него пугающе пустой взгляд.

— Привет, Драко.

— Не держи журнал вверх тормашками, — огрызнулся он. — Ты учишься в Рейвенкло, я же знаю, читать ты умеешь.

— А ты не очень-то приятный, — безмятежно заметила Луна и, выхватив свой журнал, снова в него уткнулась. Само собой, сперва перевернув. Драко разозлился не на шутку.

— По-моему, она ничего, — объявил Поттер, явно стараясь сдержать улыбку. Прелесть какая: в людях для него главное, чтобы они действовали Драко на нервы и придирались к нему.

Драко холодно посмотрел на него, и улыбка Поттера увяла. Сперва он неуверенно скривился, а затем и нахмурился.

— Послушай...

— Я здесь не останусь, — выплюнул Драко. — Пойду искать своих друзей. Может, свой сундук я здесь и оставлю, — он подчеркнуто обратился к одной только Джинни, — но Поттеру нельзя ничего в нем трогать.

— О нет, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Умоляю, Малфой, разреши и мне потрогать.

Джинни засмеялась. Все эти годы Драко ошибался в ней — Уизли никогда не изменит своей неприглядной рыжей натуры.

Поттер покраснел и заговорил с Лонгботтомом о его подарке на день рождения — каком-то чахлом растеньице. Драко отстраненно задумался, подписали ли открытку к нему словами: «Я увидел это и подумал о тебе».

Заодно он принялся гадать, о чем Лонгботтом вообще думал, тыкая иглой в отвратительный нарыв на растении, и очень вовремя укрылся за дверью в купе. Стоило ему из-за нее выглянуть, как он обнаружил, что все покрыты слизью, а Поттер от нее даже отплевывается — лучшее зрелище за все лето.

Уже через минуту перед ним предстало зрелище еще лучше — в купе зашла Чжоу и смущенно сказала:

— О... Привет, Гарри. Э-э... кажется, я не вовремя?

Кажется, Поттер весь оцепенел под слоем слизи.

— Ой... Привет.

— М-м, ладно, я лишь хотела поздороваться... — проговорила Чжоу, и тогда Драко показался из-за двери.

— Привет, — сказал он.

Растерянно моргнув, она распахнула бархатисто-темные глаза.

— Привет, дорогой Драко, свет моих очей, — подсказал Драко. — Выглядишь сногсшибательно — и как тебе только удалось за лето стать еще более обаятельным?

Чжоу робко улыбнулась.

— Привет, Драко.

Он мигом забыл об отце, о старостах, об идиотских издевках Поттера — ведь можно было подойти к Чжоу, положить руки ей на бедра и притянуть ее к себе. Теперь она казалась совсем хрупкой и миниатюрной, и Драко вознес бесконечную хвалу Великому Скачку Роста.

Драко наклонился вперед, так что их носы соприкоснулись, и накрыл ее губы своими — сперва мягко, а затем углубив поцелуй. Ресницы Чжоу затрепетали, губы — разомкнулись, и Драко прижал ее к себе, опустив ладонь ей на затылок. Чжоу резко и прерывисто вдохнула, и он весь задрожал от мысли, что она вновь выбрала его.

Отстранившись, Драко взглянул на ее, погладив пальцами по щеке.

— Ну привет, — с улыбкой шепнул он. — Я соскучился.

Она с неловким видом заозиралась, и тут-то Драко осознал, что выставил себя полным дураком перед Поттером и всеми остальными. Он настороженно огляделся — Джинни и Лонгботтом оба отвернулись к окну, как и положено цивилизованным людям. А вот Луна таращилась на них с неприкрытым любопытством, и Поттер пялился во все глаза, открыв рот и даже не моргая. В его расфокусированном взгляде читалась какая-то непонятная тоска.

Драко с вызовом покосился на него и ревниво прижал Чжоу к себе. Поттер же мог заполучить любую девушку в школе, и с чего он только вздумал отбить у Драко его единственную и неповторимую?

Покраснев вплоть до корней залитых слизью волос, Поттер уставился на свои сцепленные на коленях руки. Одно радовало — ему хоть стало стыдно.

— Пошли, — пробормотал Драко во взъерошенные темные волосы Чжоу, слегка ужаснувшись тому, как нежно прозвучал его голос. Оглядываться на других он не стал, решив доверить свой сундук Джинни.

Едва оказавшись в коридоре наедине с Чжоу, Драко вдруг понял, что они не виделись больше двух месяцев. Она смотрела неуверенно, словно хотела ему угодить, но до конца его не узнавала. Драко отпустил ее локоть, но совсем руку не убрал — вдруг Чжоу предложит вернуть все как было.

— На перроне ты был вместе с отцом, — заметила она. 

Драко отдернул руку.

— Спасибо, что подошла поздороваться.

— Мои родители рассказывают всякое... — осторожно начала Чжоу. — Просто... Ты не можешь быть с ним согласен, Драко, он же...

— Он мой отец, — отрезал Драко, прислонившись к стене, будто она загнала его в угол. — Я не стану это обсуждать.

— Ладно, — сказала Чжоу с обиженным видом. — Я... пойду тогда искать подруг. Ты со мной?

Драко мрачно сощурился.

— Нет. У меня и свои друзья есть, знаешь ли. И я тоже хочу с ними увидеться.

— Ладно, — повторила Чжоу и резко развернулась.

Драко остался в коридоре один. Он не собирался возвращаться в купе, чтобы терпеть насмешки Поттера, но и не собирался стоять на месте, глядя вслед Чжоу, словно брошенный ребенок. Ему казалось... ему казалось, что она заступится за него, поддержит так же, как и своих подруг, но... но речь шла о родителях, а Чжоу их любила. Да и тогда, уезжая домой, она была страшно напугана. Вдобавок Чжоу сильно привязана к подругам, как и все в их возрасте. Ничего удивительного, что своему парню она предана меньше.

Они просто немного отдалились друг от друга за лето. Пока родителей Чжоу нет рядом, им ничего не мешает снова найти общий язык, и тогда все станет на свои места.

Хотелось бы еще, чтобы Чжоу доверяла ему так же сильно, как и своим подругам. Ничего, со временем она обязательно начнет. Все у них будет хорошо.

Драко нашел Крэбба с Гойлом и принялся оскорблять их, пока ему не стало легче, а по приезде в Хогвартс обнаружил, что Сортировочная Шляпа горланит новую песню. Сам Драко слушал вполуха и в целом решил, что сочинил бы текст куда лучше, но Поттера, кажется, впечатлило. Вот только «этого дикого зверя музыка не успокоила», судя по тому, как он хмуро озирался по сторонам.

Устав от вида Чжоу, которая сидела на другом конце стола и старалась не встречаться с ним взглядом, Драко пораньше вышел из зала и чуть не врезался в Поттера — тот спешил сбежать от какой-то испуганной детворы. Наверное, те перечитали всяких идиотских статей.

Поттера явно задело, что ряды его фанатов стали редеть — похоже, он готов был кого-нибудь прибить, а Драко стоял у него на пути. Вечно Драко везло.

— Слышал, что всем факультетам теперь надо жить дружно? — прорычал Поттер.

У Драко совсем не было настроения разбираться еще и с Поттером. Поправив очки, он окинул его холодным, пренебрежительным взглядом, а затем прошел мимо, собираясь уйти в спальню и как следует похандрить.

Поттер опять что-то яростно рыкнул, и Драко обернулся, сразу заметив, что тот весь подобрался — словно зверь, который сам пока не решил, бросаться в атаку или лишь припугнуть.

— Иногда я жалею, что ты не попал в Слизерин, — злобно выплюнул Поттер. — Тогда бы мы... хоть что-то друг для друга значили.

— Давай-ка я кое-что уточню, Поттер, — отозвался Драко. — Я не просто так над тобой издеваюсь. Я правда считаю тебя психически неуравновешенным.

За лето все стали какими-то непривычными — то чуть что принимались кричать, то наоборот держались отстраненно. Но у Драко был план: столкнуть Поттера в колодец. Оставалось только найти какой-нибудь колодец. Еще оставалось надеяться, что ему не нужно будет заново завоевывать свою девушку. Немного выждав, Драко подошел к ней в школьном дворе и даже закрыл глаза на то, что Чжоу секунду назад разговаривала с Поттером.

Она обернулась к Драко, а он взглянул на нее поверх очков и медленно улыбнулся — раньше ей это нравилась.

— Привет, — сказала она, тут же добавив: — Рон Уизли обвинил меня в том, что я болею за «Торнадос», так как они начали одерживать победы в чемпионате.

— Не разговаривай со всякими дураками, Чжоу, идиотизм может быть заразен. «Торнадос» медленно, но верно достигли успеха — все истинные фанаты уже много лет наблюдают за их триумфом. А у Уизли рожа глупая.

Чжоу слегка улыбнулась.

— А в «Придире» написали, что они жульничают, ты видел?

— Я бы не назвал шантаж жульничеством, — задумчиво протянул Драко. — Скорее уж хитроумной уловкой. Отличной идеей. То есть не слушай меня, Чжоу, я сам не понимаю, что несу. Кажется, у меня легкий жар.

— Да ты что? — спросила Чжоу, теперь уже широко улыбаясь. К тайному восторгу Драко, на секунду она дотронулась до его лба.

— Ну правда, — заверил ее Драко. — Что-то мне совсем нездоровится. За мной нужен тщательный уход, пока я полностью не выздоровею. Думаю, мадам Помфри запросто одолжит тебе запасную форму медсестрички.

В этот решающий момент между ними вклинился Поттер — явно задавшись целью разрушить Драко жизнь.

— Тебе на Зелья не пора? — взвился Драко. — Или ты теперь слишком знаменит, чтобы ходить на уроки?

Чжоу в ответ нахмурилась, а Поттер огрызнулся:

— Не строй из себя большего придурка, чем ты уже есть, Малфой. Я как раз на зелья и иду. Просто увидел, что вы двое здесь стоите, и решил... э-э... Рон не хотел тебя обидеть словами о «Торнадос», Чжоу, он просто обожает квиддич, вот и...

— Ничего страшного, — тепло сказала Чжоу. — Кто из нас не обожает квиддич? А Рон, э-э... не пойдет на отборочные в команду? Он идеально сложен для вратаря.

Вообще-то Уизли сложен как горилла с анорексией, но Драко благоразумно решил не вмешиваться в разговор, а глазеть на облака и ждать, пока Поттер не скроется и не оставит попытки отбить у него девушку. Он давно уже с горечью осознал, что рядом с Поттером вечно показывает себя не с лучшей стороны. Хватало уже того, что Поттер все время делал из него посмешище и Драко никак не мог ему помешать — нечего еще и Чжоу это демонстрировать.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Поттер. Должно быть, у него шрам болит, если не привлечь внимание всех на свете, так как он добавил: — А ты на отборочные пойдешь, Малфой?

— Нет, — процедил Драко, окинув Поттера мрачным взглядом. Поттер же знал, как Драко относится к квиддичу, и прекрасно в курсе...

— А если бы пошел, какую бы выбрал роль в команде?

— Ловец, — машинально ответил Драко, поскольку много об этом думал и мечтал с самого детства. И сразу же пожалел, что вовремя не прикусил язык.

Чжоу вновь сердито на него покосилась, а глаза Поттера как-то странно заблестели: видимо, его дьявольский план сработал. Драко угодил прямиком в расставленную ловушку — он и сам это понимал, но попросту не смог сдержаться.

— Так почему бы тебе тогда не сходить на отборочные, Малфой? — не унимался Поттер. — Или ты боишься, что недостаточно хорош?

Не то чтобы Драко так легко на это повелся: каждая крупица здравого смысла подсказывала ему замолчать, подумать о Чжоу и о том, что он потеряет. Но какой-то безумный голос в голове, с чего-то объявив себя главным, потеснил все остальные мысли и начал орать громче всех: «Я достаточно хорош, еще как хорош, я тебе докажу!», и не успел Драко опомниться, как...

— Иди к черту, Поттер, — хмыкнул он. — Я невероятно хорош. Вот увидишь.

— Я... — начал Поттер, но осекся. — Я уже опаздываю на Зелья, — объявил он. — Э-э, пока, Чжоу.

Он поплелся прочь, и Чжоу проводила его взглядом. Ну вот, теперь Драко придется сделать полную глупость.

Идиотизм ситуации только усилился, когда он стоял перед Роджером Дэвисом, сжимая школьную метлу, а Дэвис скептически его рассматривал.

— Ты играешь в квиддич?

От неверия в голосе Дэвиса внутри Драко все сжалось, так что он вскинул голову и усмехнулся наглее обычного.

— Да на поле я просто король.

Дэвис все равно глядел на него с сомнением. Если бы Драко уже не рассказал всем, как он рыдал, когда Флер Делакур его бросила, сейчас Драко это уж точно бы сделал.

— Ну ладно. Поглядим, чего ты стоишь.

Еще минуты две злость, волнение и неуверенность в себе не проходили, а затем Драко взмыл ввысь, и эти чувства остались далеко позади — как и весь остальной мир. Волосы трепал ветер, Драко выписывал в воздухе петли, а Чжоу пыталась повторять все за ним. Ему даже стало казаться, будто вращается само небо, а они с метлой — неподвижно закреплены в одной точке, где им ничего не угрожает. Будто ему никогда уже не придется возвращаться на землю. Будто важно лишь одно — победа.

Все вдруг стало легко и ясно — после стольких лет чтения и попыток прыгнуть выше головы. Все вновь стало на свои места, словно ему снова десять лет и отец с гордостью отмечает его талант к полетам, а скоро Драко поступит в Слизерин и подружится с Гарри Поттером. Он сделал вираж и резко вошел в пике, с усмешкой наблюдая, как Чжоу беспомощно накренилась на метле.

Перед ним стояла всего одна цель, и Драко наверняка ее добьется. Зажатая между коленей метла беспрекословно его слушалась, действовала с ним заодно — все было на его стороне, и никто на свете не смог бы его нагнать. Вновь сделав крутой вираж, он резко толкнул Чжоу плечом и опять заставил ее дернуться, а затем огляделся, высматривая золотую вспышку.

А вот и снитч — и он принадлежал Драко. Чжоу просто еще этого не знала.

Он спикировал совсем в другом месте и убедился, что Чжоу ринулась за ним, а когда она вошла в почти отвесное пике — ей следовало быть осторожнее, следовало обдумывать каждое свое движение, — Драко метнулся влево и крепко сжал в ладони прекрасные трепещущие крылья.

С метлы он соскочил, ощущая и торжество, и укол сожаления, а к нему уже бежал Роджер Дэвис.

— Драко, ну ты и болван! Почему ты никогда не говорил... Слушай, я уверен, Чжоу согласится играть среди запасных...

Лицо Чжоу исказилось от ярости, но Драко и так уже знал, как поступит. Ему больше не десять лет, и он выбрал другую жизнь.

— Извините, — протянул он. — Я слишком занят учебой, чтобы играть в ваши игры, но уж вы, ребятки, повеселитесь там, ладно?

Увидев, как Дэвис возмущенно орет и брызгает слюной, Драко почувствовал умиротворение победителя — словно его закутали в теплый и уютный плед. Победа была безоговорочная.

Но идиллию тут же нарушил резкий возглас Чжоу:

— Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал! Ладно бы еще тебе самому хотелось играть, но ты явно не...

— Ты не понимаешь, — начал Драко. — Я...

— Доволен, что выставил меня идиоткой?

— Да, пожалуй, — признал Драко и в ужасе замер.

Вот что имел в виду Терри, когда советовал ему сперва думать, а потом уже говорить. Терри просто не уточнил: «Иначе твоя девушка в ярости воткнет тебе в глаз метлу».

Судя по виду Чжоу, искушение было велико, но все же она отвернулась и отошла к другим игрокам. Драко же одиноко зашагал к краю поля, стараясь воскресить в памяти чувство свободы в полете.

Но оно исчезло окончательно, едва он увидел, что с трибун к нему спускается Поттер — с каким-то странным выражением лица и в таком пестром свитере, что у Драко разболелись глаза. Ему резко захотелось покончить жизнь самоубийством, но под рукой оказалась только школьная метла, а эти метлы просто чудовищны и слишком уж заурядны. Драко все же хотел умереть достойно.

— Надо же, Малфой, — сказал Поттер. — Ты не соврал, летать ты умеешь.

Драко вдруг осознал, что Поттер вот-вот расплывется в улыбке, и желание покончить с собой мигом превратилось в жажду убивать.

— Что ты тут забыл в субботу в такую рань, Поттер? Хотя я и так знаю.

Поттер скрестил руки на груди, и Драко заметил под его манжетой рассеченную кожу. Свежие порезы на ладони складывались в слова: «Я не должен...» — о, да какая разница?

— Я просто решил прийти посмотреть...

— Знаю я, что ты решил, Поттер, — огрызнулся Драко. — Хватит пытаться разрушить мои отношения.

Пусть Поттер хоть из кожи вон лезет: даже если он привык вечно добиваться своего, здесь ему точно ничего не светит. Драко еще помирится с Чжоу, и все у них будет хорошо.

Расстались они через четыре дня.

Чжоу подошла к нему, все еще слегка рассерженная и явно расстроенная тем, что ей придется его задеть. Стиснув пальцы, она кинула на Драко робкий взгляд, который он, может, когда-то любил. Чжоу стала говорить, что им стоит взять паузу, раз уж они оба не готовы к серьезным отношениям. Пожалуй, так и следовало сделать, но Драко вдруг ясно осознал кое-что, о чем и раньше догадывался. Да, им было весело вместе, их устраивала внешность друг друга и многое объединяло — все это могло бы перерасти во что-нибудь большее. Но одного этого мало, когда им по пятнадцать и шестнадцать, а война в самом разгаре.

Драко хотел бы выйти из этой ситуации с достоинством, но, как и многое другое, ему это никогда не удавалось — даже при всем желании. 

Закончив говорить, Чжоу поглядела на него с жалостью, а жалость ему вовсе не нужна, и он это докажет. Мгновение Драко хотелось лишь одного — сделать ей больно за то, что она сперва выбрала его, а затем отвергла.

— С тобой все будет в порядке, Драко?

Он рассмеялся ей в лицо.

— Да я уже все в порядке. Честно говоря, это просто огромное облегчение. Может, ты и не заметила, что за лето немного поправилась, но я уж точно заметил.

Чжоу неверяще уставилась на него. Драко и сам бы неверяще на себя уставился, но почему-то не мог замолчать.

— Не бери в голову, — продолжил он. — Я слышал, Поттеру нравятся толстушки. Напоминают ему о мамаше Уизли, знаешь ли.

Само собой, ему тут же захотелось извиниться, но почему-то Драко не нашел в себе на это сил, а лишь окинул ее полным ненависти взглядом. Чжоу отпрянула от него со словами:

— Только попробуй еще раз со мной заговорить, Драко Малфой.

Она расплакалась, но ему больше нельзя было ее утешить.

Позже он услышал, что Чжоу ворковала с Поттером в совятне, и рассудил, что теперь ее и так есть кому утешить. Во всяком случае, скоро найдется кому.

Вместо того, чтобы залечивать его разбитое сердце, как и положено сочувствующей подруге (Драко уже в красках представил себе чашки кофе и массаж с ароматическими маслами), Гермиона заявила, что все только к лучшему. Сама же она за разговором сочиняла любовное письмо Виктору Краму, а затем принялась бранить профессора Амбридж.

— Ну не знаю, по сравнению с другими преподавателями Защиты от темных искусств она еще ничего, — возразил Драко. — Да, с теорией она немного перебарщивает, но уж лучше так, чем спускать на нас пикси, как Локхарт, или накладывать Империус, как Грюм. Лично я только рад, что можно спокойно изучать теорию. Думаю, все остальные со мной согласятся.

— А что ты скажешь насчет того, что ее назначили генеральным инспектором Хогвартса? — прошипела Гермиона.

— По слухам, Темный лорд восстал, Гермиона, если ты вдруг не в курсе. Должно же Министерство хоть что-то предпринять. Да и как бы там ни было, этой школе нужно нормальное руководство. Надеюсь, Амбридж уволит половину учителей. — Гермиона возмущенно посмотрела на него, и Драко тут же стал оправдываться: — Ты же знаешь, как меня радуют чужие страдания.

— Тогда ты точно заобожаешь Амбридж, — огрызнулась Гермиона. — Ты хоть знаешь, что на отработке она заставила Гарри вырезать на руке фразу «Я не должен лгать»? Готов поддержать учителя, который истязает своих учеников?

Драко закрыл лицо книгой, чтобы скрыть удивление. Так вот что произошло с рукой Поттера, оказывается. Куда больше Драко нравилась своя догадка: будто Поттер сам себя изувечил в отчаянной попытке привлечь как можно больше внимания.

— Даже не знаю, Гермиона, — серьезно сказал он. — Если бы она пообещала истязать одного только Поттера, думаю, я бы как-нибудь это вынес.

— Может, вы с Гарри и не ладите, но нельзя же такое говорить! Амбридж так же обошлась и с Ли Джорданом, и не знаю даже, со сколькими еще. К тому же Защиту от темных искусств надо изучать на практике. Хорошим учителем ее не назовешь, Драко, признай.

Что ж, Драко это не отрицал, но против профессора Трелони Гермиона никаких кампаний не разворачивала. Амбридж ему даже нравилась. Она ужасно относилась к Поттеру, у нее было потрясающе черное чувство юмора, а большего Драко от людей и не требовал. Еще он почти не сомневался, что Амбридж не оборотень. Сложно было представить себе оборотня в кружевной блузке в цветочек.

— Ты же рейвенкловец, а нам в этом году сдавать СОВ, — тихо добавила Гермиона. — Если нас плохо обучают, и это скажется на оценках, ты должен что-нибудь предпринять. А не смеяться над страданиями тех, кто тебе неприятен.

Драко медленно, с большой неохотой опустил книгу.

— Ох, ладно. Что ты задумала? 

Гермиона рассказала. Он ужаснулся.

***

Он ужаснулся, но все равно пришел в «Кабанью голову», хотя это сомнительное, вульгарное заведение, где наверняка водятся блохи, а мать здесь бы удар хватил. Но Гермиона умела быть настойчивой, если чему-то расстраивалась, да и вообще, без него вся эта затея закончилась бы всеобщим безумием и поклонением Поттеру. Бедненькие фанаты Поттера — они всего лишь жертвы масс-медиа и своих же скудных умишек, поэтому остро нуждались в помощи Драко.

Он мигом вообразил, как поможет братьям Криви: запихнет их в мешок, сбросит в реку и избавит от страданий. Судя по выражениям их лиц при виде Драко, они умели читать мысли.

— Ты пригласила Малфоя? — завопил Уизли, когда Драко эффектно появился в дверях.

— Он один из моих лучших друзей, Рон!

Драко так и тянуло добавить «Вот именно», но он лишь усмехнулся и брезгливо содрогнулся от убогости интерьера. Затем бросил извиняющийся взгляд на Терри, Энтони, Крэбба, Гойла и Нотта, стоило тем войти в трактир.

— Ты пригласила слизеринцев? — возмутился Поттер.

Так как освещение здесь никуда не годилось, а неподалеку сидела Чжоу, Драко постарался выразить ухмылкой и взглядом поверх очков все свое презрение.

— Нет, их позвал я, — ответил он. — Ой, виноват. А что, нельзя было?

Поттер издал какой-то ужасный звук, будто пытался высморкаться через горло, но больше никто, казалось, даже не заметил, как это отвратительно. Драко послал ему еще один взгляд поверх очков, как бы вопрошая «Что это было?», и начал рассаживать вокруг себя своих товарищей. Поттер заметно смутился, так что Драко остался доволен.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, он скрестил руки на груди и приготовился всех осуждать.

Братья Уизли, эти близнецы-социопаты, решили заказать всем сливочного пива — дьявольская уловка, которую Драко мигом раскусил: он еще на втором курсе строго наказал всем рейвенкловцам не брать ничего из рук Уизли. Поэтому Драко послал Крэбба взять им восемь огневиски и сполна насладился реакцией: Близнецы-Социопаты скорчили обиженные рожи, а у Уизли сделался мечтательный вид.

— Терри Бут, ты же староста! — ужаснулась Гермиона.

Терри поднес стакан ко рту, виновато отворачивая лицо, и пробормотал:

— Это была идея Драко. До такого только он может додуматься.

И отхлебнул огневиски.

— Ты мне очень дорог, — заявил Драко, — но ты жалкий трусишка и маменькин сынок, так и знай.

— Уж моя мамочка не присылает мне сладости каждую неделю, — вполголоса сказал Терри. В ответ Драко стал тихо, но увлеченно затыкать Терри рот его же свитером, пока Гермиона произносила за Поттера какую-то идиотскую речь.

Драко уже почти одержал победу, как Гермиона вдруг прервалась:

— ...потому что — ты вообще меня слушаешь, Драко Малфой? — потому что лорд Волдеморт вернулся.

При звуке этого имени Терри вздрогнул, так что Драко отпустил его свитер и ободряюще хлопнул по плечу. А затем, не успел он даже вмешаться, произошло кое-что воистину прекрасное.

Захария Смит, о котором Драко знал только то, что он какой-то там хаффлпаффец, недурно играл в квиддич за охотника и в прошлом году занимался вместе с Терри уроками, начал забрасывать Поттера вопросами. Выражение лица Поттера было воистину бесценным.

Само собой, эго у него чуть ли не прочнее алмаза, так что Поттер быстренько оклемался и опять начал корчить из себя раненого героя, но Драко пропустил этот тоскливый бред мимо ушей, еще дальше откинулся на спинку стула и стал задумчиво изучать Смита. Пусть в итоге Поттер его приструнил, держался Смит достойно. Пожалуй, если над ним немного поработать, из него выйдет толк.

От созерцания Смита пришлось отвлечься, когда Сьюзен Боунс, Лонгботтом и даже Чжоу принялись соревноваться, кто вспомнит больше героических мифов о Поттере и громче восхитится его грандиозными успехами в полетах, сражениях со злом, турнирах и вообще по жизни.

Драко понимал, как глупо будет выглядеть, если начнет спорить с Чжоу о великом Поттере, так что дождался его слов:

— Слушайте... Я не хочу изображать тут скромность и вообще прибедняться...

— Как-то не похоже, чтобы ты сильно старался, — заметил Драко нарочито сладким тоном и так громко, чтобы Поттер услышал.

Поттер осекся и молчал бы и дальше, если бы Корнер — тот еще болван — не принялся благоговейно лепетать о том, что Поттер «круто летает».

— Боже, и не говори! — воскликнул Драко. — Я так рад, что кто-то наконец организовал этот кружок — ему уже годами не хватало официального фан-клуба. Скажите, а в клубном еженедельнике о Поттере будут его автографы? Очень на это надеюсь!

Поттер стал неубедительно протестовать, что не такой уж он и особенный, каким его все считали: наверняка ждал, что его мигом бросятся переубеждать. Но не успел он договорить, как вмешался Захария Смит:

— Хочешь отвертеться и не показывать нам ничего из своего арсенала?

При виде хаффлпаффца, который посмел сомневаться в самом Гарри Поттере, всех охватила самая настоящая истерия — зрелище было просто роскошное. Пока Поттер ошарашенно таращился по сторонам, Уизли бесновался, а Близнецы-Социопаты угрожали Смиту зверской расправой, Драко намеренно отодвинулся от своей маленькой компании — поближе к Смиту.

— Я Драко Малфой, — сказал он.

Смит, который выглядел как побитый щенок, пробормотал:

— Я знаю, кто ты.

Драко подмигнул.

— Я так и думал. И вот что я скажу: мне нравится твой стиль. Давай будем друзьями.

Он протянул руку, и Смит, немного помедлив, пожал ее. Драко заметил, что Поттер с прищуром наблюдает за зарождением этого нечестивого союза, и улыбнулся — мило и чрезвычайно зловеще.

Все начали обсуждать время и место встреч, заодно называя Поттера чуть ли не властителем вселенной, и Чжоу тоже с готовностью поддакивала. Драко почувствовал, как сходит на нет светлая радость от того, что хоть раз не все вокруг на стороне Поттера — ведь его поддерживала Чжоу. Это было ожидаемо: она же напугана, а он — великий герой, на которого можно положиться и который приведет всех к победе. Но в груди у Драко все равно неприятно кольнуло.

Затем Гермиона достала из сумки пергамент и объявила:

— Если вы подпишетесь, это значит, вы обязались не говорить о наших планах ни Амбридж, ни остальным.

Смит явно засомневался.

— Я свою девочку знаю — этот пергамент наверняка проклят, — сказал Драко, даже не удосужившись понизить голос. — Подумай, стоит ли его подписывать.

— Если не хочешь подписывать, Малфой, можешь убираться, — прорычал Поттер, нацарапав свое имя ужасно корявым и детским почерком.

Драко ухмыльнулся и выхватил пергамент у него из рук.

— С чего бы мне сдавать Гермиону? Я подпишу.

Стоило ему подписаться, как Гермиона заметно смягчилась, да и Смита, похоже, это успокоило. Он взял пергамент и тоже подписался, а затем его примеру последовали все остальные — кто-то с большей охотой, а кто-то с меньшей. Драко огляделся и мысленно поставил на то, что почти наверняка стукачкой станет Мариэтта: судя по ее виду, ей явно было не по себе в этом Клубе Темных Искусств. Не то чтобы он всерьез считал, что она их заложит, раз уж ее лучшая подруга теперь рисовала во всех тетрадках сердечки с надписями «Чжоу Чанг и нечесаный будущий лидер перепуганных повстанцев».

После собрания Драко задержался возле трактира, решив убедиться, что Чжоу ушла с Мариэттой, а не с Поттером, и почувствовал себя настолько жалким, что у него вдобавок еще и запершило в горле.

В итоге Чжоу ушла, хотя тянула время до последнего, а Драко остался стоять на улице, пытаясь взять себя в руки, хотя горло и грудь стянуло от боли. Следом из паба вышли Поттер, Уизли и Гермиона, и Драко быстро вжался в стену. Сначала они болтали о Джинни с Корнером — хотя для всех в Рейвенкло это еще более устаревшая новость, чем Корнелиус Фадж и Селестина Уорбек, — а потом завели речь и о Чжоу.

— Она просто глаз с тебя не сводила, — заметила Гермиона. В ее голосе сквозило неодобрение: все же она верная подруга. В знак благодарности Драко осыпет ее подарками — купит ей все антологии, о каких она только мечтала. — Тебе нужно решить, что с этим делать, Гарри.

— Да что тут решать? Она ведь ему нравится? — спросил Уизли. Драко пообещал себе, что завтра непременно поставит ему подножку в коридоре.

— Кажется, я как-то уже говорила, что Драко один из моих лучших друзей! — возмутилась Гермиона. Драко задумался, понравится ли ей пони.

— Ну, мне же он не друг? — грубо отозвался Поттер. — Раз уж он ясно дал понять, что терпеть меня не может.

— Вы слышали, как общались мелкий хорек и этот хмырь Смит? — заворчал Уизли, но Драко его слова заботили мало. Видимо, как и Поттера, потому что он сразу его перебил.

— К тому же, — начал он и откашлялся. — Я правда... — И Поттер замолк, голос у него сорвался — ему явно стало неловко даже перед лучшими друзьями. Но он продолжил хрипло говорить, будто не в силах остановиться: — Она мне понравилась, а потом я увидел ее вместе с... как они танцевали в Хогсмиде и потом целовались в поезде. Не могу перестать думать об этом. По-моему... я действительно хочу быть с ней.

Тон Гермионы все еще оставался деловым, но заметно смягчился, словно ей хотелось укрыть Поттера теплым пледом — так же она обращалась к Драко, когда у него не на шутку раскалывалась голова.

— Гарри, я не знала... — Гермиона осеклась, и Драко с ужасом понял, что она сочувственно сжала руку Поттера. — Прости, Гарри. Ты ей явно нравишься, да и они расстались. Конечно же, ты тоже заслуживаешь счастья.

Живот Драко скрутило тем же болезненным узлом, что и горло. Сильно захотелось врезать Поттеру, так как опять сбывался его худший кошмар: Поттер все же заполучит Чжоу. Да и Гермионе он в итоге оказался важнее Драко. 

Драко вернулся к себе в спальню и долго лежал на кровати с таким чувством, будто весь мир его предал. Даже Терри вел себя как-то странно.

— Похоже, ты чертовски хорошо поладил с Захарией, — каким-то неживым голосом заметил он. Почему-то Терри был сам на себя не похож, а ведь Драко хотел лишь лежать и скорбеть о своей разбитой жизни — и пусть Терри утешает его, пока решает свои кроссворды.

— Он вроде ничего, — отозвался Драко, отбросив пока мрачные мысли, раз уж Терри стал таким дерганым. — Не волнуйся, твоего учебного партнера я не украду.

— Мы с ним больше не занимаемся вместе, — чуть ли не огрызнулся Терри, и Драко вдруг все стало ясно. Между Смитом и Терри разгорелся ожесточенный спор об учебных планах или диаграммах Венна — могли даже прозвучать непростительные слова вроде: «Я никогда не любил твои конспекты!». Терри опустил голову под его проницательным взглядом, а затем сообщил: — Мне показалось, он немного похож на тебя.

Драко с трагическим видом откинулся на подушку и задумчиво протянул:

— Ну да, пожалуй, он тоже дьявольски неотразим.

— Ничего подобного, — возразил Терри и тут же замешкался. — Он дико злопамятный. По-моему, ему на всех наплевать, и он может быть ужасно грубым...

Энтони нахмурился.

— Выходит, он просто копия Драко?

— Я убью тебя, Голдштейн, — бросил Драко и применил одно из своих любимых заклинаний: связал его простыню с пододеяльником, спеленав Энтони со всех сторон, так что он беспомощно забарахатался на кровати. Игнорируя его протестующие вопли, Драко повернулся к Терри и спросил:

— Он тебя задирал? Потому что если да, ты только скажи, и он за это заплатит.

Терри сдвинул брови.

— Нет, задирать он меня не стал.

— Ну, в таком случае, — Драко немного успокоился, а потом закрыл глаза и вспомнил о Чжоу, — если он и дальше будет задирать Поттера, думаю, мы станем отличными друзьями.

Терри недовольно фыркнул, но он всегда был слишком уж мягкотелым. Драко почти не сомневался, что он считал Поттера славным малым. Само собой, вслух Терри никогда такого не говорил — иначе Драко пришлось бы его поколотить, а от кровавой расправы над ним Драко и сам бы расстроился до глубины души.

***

Казалось, какое-то время Поттер был слишком занят тем, что пожирал глазами Чжоу и психовал, так как Амбридж подгребла под себя квиддич. Ему явно стало не до своей маленькой банды. Ну и ладно, так Драко мог больше времени размышлять о непомерной глупости женщин, непомерной глупости квиддича и непомерной глупости вообще всех на свете, кроме него.

Затем Поттер разъяснил, как найти какую-то загадочную комнату, и — чисто из праздного любопытства — Драко согласился прийти. В конце концов, что плохого могло случиться в школе, где на занятиях нападали на учеников, а лестницы вечно меняли направление?

На миг Драко обрадовался: комната оказалась заставлена книжными полками. Но после Поттер объяснил, что пространство здесь само подстраивается под их желания, и Драко еще минут десять мучился подозрениями. Наверняка Поттер сперва создал идеальное любовное гнездышко для Чжоу, а всех остальных позвал сюда уже потом. 

Поттер заполучил улыбчивую Чжоу с золотистой кожей, а Драко — кучу книг. Хотя он немного оживился, когда Поттер выболтал название комнаты.

— Как-как, говоришь, домовые эльфы называют это место?

— Комната Так-и-Сяк, — моргнув, ответил Поттер и тут же покраснел, когда Драко насмешливо фыркнул.

Он довольно отметил, что Захария Смит тоже фыркнул, и еще больше утвердился в мысли, что Смит ему по душе.

Но о родственных душах пришлось забыть, так как Гермиона объявила:

— Я думаю, надо избрать лидера.

— Гарри — лидер, — сказала Чжоу и выразительно посмотрела на Гермиону. Видимо, продолжение фразы «и король моего сердца» подразумевалось само собой. От ее восторженного выражения лица у Драко свело зубы.

— О, да неужели? — протянул Драко.

Поттер злобно уставился на него.

— А что, ты сам хочешь быть лидером? — спросил он. — И чему же ты нас научишь — искусству составлять конспекты, которые способны вселить ужас в сердце Волдеморта? Презрительно смотреть на весь мир поверх очков? Да что ты вообще знаешь, Малфой?

Драко скрестил руки на груди.

— Хороший вопрос, — кивнул он. — Позволь переадресовать. Да что ты вообще знаешь?

— О чем ты?

Драко с усмешкой вышел вперед.

— Сьюзен, — начал он. — Тебе ведь на прошлой встрече пришлось назвать Поттеру свое имя?

Сьюзен Боунс заморгала и пролепетала «Да?» с таким видом, будто называть свое имя — какой-то страшный проступок, оказывается, а она и не знала.

— Тебе это не показалось слегка странным? Ты же вместе с ним учишься. Поттер, ты у нас так погружен в мысли о себе и о своей блистательной славе, что даже не слушаешь перекличку? Она ведь каждый день проходит!

— Не думаю я ни о какой славе, — выплюнул Поттер.

— М-м, ну конечно, — хмыкнул Драко и указал на Нотта. — Можно тебя кое о чем попросить? Не подскажешь его фамилию?

Поттер обалдело посмотрел сперва на Нотта, а следом на Гермиону. Кажется, она смутилась, но нашептывать ответ благоразумно не стала — наверняка понимала, что Драко ее остановит.

— Э-э, — выдавил Поттер.

— Он слизеринец, — услужливо подсказал Драко. — И вот уже пять лет ходит с тобой вместе на Зелья.

— Э-э, — повторил Поттер. — Э-э... Найт?

— Нотт.

Поттер заметно стушевался.

— Хм, ну и что?

— Слава нашему лидеру, — провозгласил Драко, картинно схватившись за голову. — У меня все.

— И кто же, по-твоему, должен быть лидером? — спросил Поттер, красный как рак. Но отступать он явно не собирался — потому что никогда не сдавался и никогда не сдастся. Когда-нибудь Драко попросту разорвет от ненависти.

— Они все проголосуют за тебя, — усмехнулся Драко, — и лидером станешь ты. Я только хотел пролить свет на ситуацию. Ты для них не герой. Ты для них не спаситель. Ты всего лишь идиот, которому как-то повезло и который даже не знает их имен.

— Я просто хочу помочь, — огрызнулся Поттер. — А тебе лишь бы ко мне прицепиться, Малфой. Давай-ка ты заткнешься и хоть раз скажешь что-нибудь полезное!

Драко пожал плечами.

— Давайте тогда голосовать.

Он боялся, что иначе не сдержится и выставит себя идиотом перед Чжоу. Драко буквально чувствовал, как последние капли достоинства утекают сквозь пальцы, и отчаянно пытался их сохранить — хотя это несправедливо, он все сказал по делу и оказался бы прав, будь здесь нормальная школа и не решай они сейчас вопросы жизни и смерти.

Все проголосовали за Поттера, даже Энтони с Терри (о, они за это поплатятся, стоит им только вернуться в башню Рейвенкло), кроме Крэбба, Гойла и, само собой, Драко. Уж он не проголосовал бы за Поттера, даже если бы ему угрожали отрубить руку.

Даже Нотт проголосовал за Поттера, хотя Поттер не знал его фамилию. Нотт тоже оказался полным слюнтяем — Драко от этого просто затошнило.

Захария Смит огляделся, начал было поднимать руку, а затем медленно ее опустил. Драко был очень доволен. Поттера избрали лидером большинством голосов, но Драко все равно был очень доволен. Он наклонился к Смиту и стал нашептывать ему разные варианты названия их клуба — на его взгляд, «Анонимные Дегенераты» и «Ассоциация Дохляков» подходили куда лучше дурацкой идеи Джинни «Армия Дамблдора». Ничего не поделаешь, иногда гены Уизли одерживали над бедняжкой верх.

Чудесная семейка Уизли сегодня вообще была в ударе: Близнецы-Социопаты попытались проклясть Смита в спину. Но Драко молча кивнул Энтони, и они на пару наслали на близнецов «Силенцио», так что тем оставалось лишь разевать рты в беззвучных ругательствах.

— Что это вы творите? — рявкнул Поттер.

— Спасаем Смита!

— Вообще-то я не с тобой разговаривал, Малфой, — сказал Поттер, от чего Драко даже слегка удивился. Драко этих Близнецов-Социопатов не различал, но какой-то из них — не то Фигляр, не то Джокер — с усмешкой ответил:

— Извини, Гарри. Не мог удержаться.

— Вот это лидерские навыки, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко.

— От тебя никакой помощи, Малфой!

— Извини, Поттер. Не мог удержаться.

Драко уже отворачивался и поздравлял себя с маленькой победой, когда Поттер, как и всегда, отобрал ее: ткнул его в плечо своей палочкой (Драко так и видел газетные заголовки: «Нападение обезумевшего Мальчика-который-выжил!», «Невинная жертва теперь искалечена на всю жизнь!») и объявил:

— Нотт, ты потренируйся с Невиллом. Давай, Малфой, покажи, на что ты способен.

Так Драко оказался лицом к лицу с Мальчиком-который-выжил, говорил со змеями, сражался с Темными лордами и отмахивался от Империусов. Теперь же он молча стоял, с идиотской прической и в идиотских очках, и Драко мигом вспомнил, как однажды, во время какой-то его гневной тирады, Гермиона тихо сказала: «Гарри — великий волшебник». Хотя тогда это вообще не относилось к делу. К тому же Драко и так был в курсе. Отчасти в этом и заключалась проблема: несправедливо, что ему приходится ходить в школу с живой легендой. Нет не единой возможности угнаться за ним или доказать его неправоту, если уж он счел кого-то недостойным своей дружбы.

Но даже если Поттер ему не по зубам, даже если у Драко нет шанса победить — это еще не повод сдаваться.

Драко направил на него палочку, но не стал колдовать, а заговорил:

— Если кто-то на твоей стороне, это еще не делает их отличными шутниками. И твои сторонники могут быть мелкими злобными пакостниками.

Поттер склонил голову набок, не сводя взгляда с его палочки.

— Уж кто бы говорил о мелких злобных пакостниках.

— По крайней мере, я это не отрицаю, — отрезал Драко. — По крайней мере, я не считаю, что всегда прав.

— Я тоже знаю, что не всегда прав!

Он продолжал неотрывно следить за палочкой Драко.

— А ты хоть раз это признавал? — поинтересовался Драко. — Я слышал, ты записал Финнигана в изгои за то, что он не поверил тебе на сто процентов. Ну да, всего лишь твое слово против слова министра магии.

— Я говорю правду, — предостерегающе начал Поттер, и его голос зазвенел от ярости. Драко понимал, что ходит по тонкому льду, но отступать не собирался.

— И как он может быть в этом уверен? Все должны считать тебя априори правым? Твоя проблема в том, Поттер, что ты просто жалкий лицемер. Ты хочешь всегда быть правым, всегда быть хорошим, а если какие-то люди с тобой не согласны, то они для тебя уже не люди. Такой вот ты высокомерный деспотичный мудак.

— Да ты сам высокомерный деспотичный мудак! — взвился Поттер. Как-то он пугающе быстро довел спор до стадии «Кто обзывается, тот сам так называется», зато на короткое мгновение отвлекся от палочки Драко.

— И мне это ничуть не мешает, — сообщил Драко. — Тебе тоже стоит либо принять свои недостатки, либо постараться их изменить, только перестань уже расхаживать по школе с таким напыщенным видом, как будто...

— Ничего у меня не напыщенный вид, — возразил Поттер, теперь уже глядя Драко в лицо и напрочь забыв о его палочке.

— Экспеллиармус!

Драко почти удалось. Почти. В последний момент Поттер успел пригнуться, и заклинание лишь взъерошило его спутанные лохмы — далеко не тот результат, на который Драко рассчитывал. Иногда ему казалось, что он старался и с каждым разом оказывался все ближе к победе лишь для того, чтобы в итоге сильнее разочароваться.

Поттер подошел к нему, все еще тяжело дыша.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал он с таким видом, словно и правда был учителем. Редкостный ублюдок. — Тебе только нужно атаковать чуть быстрее. — Немного помедлив, он снова склонил голову набок, внимательно рассматривая Драко (теперь-то от этого какая польза, вот же ублюдочный ублюдский ублюдок) и добавил:

— Так вот что тебя больше во мне всего раздражает?

Драко злобно посмотрел на него и объявил:

— И еще твоя рожа.

В тот момент Поттер, видимо, вспомнил, что у него есть и другие ученики (всего на пятом курсе, а уже ведет уроки — бедняжка, тяжело ему, наверное, жить с таким выдающимся талантом) и направился к Чжоу. Та сразу же заявила, что из-за него разнервничалась. От одной мысли об ее улыбке и руках Драко закрыл глаза — нечего тратить силы на зрение, вдруг их тогда не хватит, чтобы сполна ощутить всю ненависть к Поттеру.

— У меня уже нервы его не выдерживают, — вздохнул Смит, встав рядом с Драко.

Драко слабо, но благодарно улыбнулся ему.

— Ты — единственная отрада в этой обители тоски и уныния.

***

Хорошо бы еще все вокруг не были такими неудачниками. Драко сочинил потрясающе злобную песню о вратарских навыках Уизли и вручил текст Крэббу с Гойлом, чтобы они раздали его другим слизеринцам, а они умудрились раздать всем свою домашнюю работу по Зельям.

Следом Блейз Забини не сумел подбить близнецов Уизли на хорошую драку — да это как не суметь отобрать конфетку у младенца. Видно же было, что Амбридж так и жаждет выкинуть всех из гриффиндорской команды и умыться их слезами. А если учесть, в каком состоянии в последнее время Поттер, вывести его из себя проще простого.

Временами Драко жалел, что не попал в Слизерин — там от него была бы хоть какая-то польза. Сейчас же он опустился до того, что во время трапез утаскивал у Лунатички Лавгуд шляпу в виде львиной головы.

Поттер обыграл Слизерин в квиддич, увалень Хагрид вернулся из отпуска (который, судя по его виду, провел в клубе садомазохистов) и, по слухам, стал подговаривать профессора Граббли-Дерг изучать химер, а Чжоу продолжала влюбленно глазеть на Поттера на собраниях АД.

К последней сходке перед каникулами Драко мечтал лишь об одном: вернуться на Рождество домой. Отец хотя бы не бросал его так, как Чжоу, а без Поттера даже самая тоскливая жизнь сразу заиграет новыми красками.

Вот только сперва придется выслушать треп Поттера о том, как сильно они преуспели во всяких чарах, особенно милый малыш Лонгботтом — оказывается, даже его можно чему-то обучить, ну разве не прелесть?

— А тебе, э-э, Теодор, просто идеально удаются чары Помех, — добавил Поттер. Нотт весь просиял, а Поттер зачем-то взглянул на Драко.

Неужели намекал, что у Драко чары Помех выходят ниже среднего? Вот же сволочь!

Наконец собрание закончилось — ура, теперь все самое худшее в этом году позади. Напоследок Поттер объявил, что после каникул они, может, попробуют заклинание Патронуса, причем сообщил эту новость таким тоном, словно обещал выдать детишкам конфеты за примерное поведение.

— Как он к нам милостив, а? Будто и он всего лишь человек, — шепнул Драко Смиту, толкнув его локтем.

Смит усмехнулся.

— Лишь находиться с ним в одной комнате — уже огромная честь для меня. Счастливого Рождества, Драко.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Счастливого Рождества.

Поттер заметил его улыбку и, похоже, решил, будто Драко преисполнен любовью ко всему миру или что-то вроде того, так как снизошел до него:

— Э-э, — сказал он. — Счастливого Рождества, Малфой.

Драко улыбнулся еще шире, и Поттер ошарашенно моргнул. Кажется, этот идиот всерьез подумал, что его план по порабощению школы удался и Драко тоже дал слабину.

Тогда Драко со всей любезностью ответил:

— Надеюсь, какой-нибудь мутировавший остролист сожрет твои мозги.

И ушел.

Даже в моменты триумфа Драко допускал роковые ошибки: эффектно выйдя из комнаты, он умудрился забыть там свою палочку, так что потом ему пришлось бросить Терри с Энтони в коридоре и вернуться. Лучше бы Драко оставил ее там на все каникулы.

Он бы согласился бы оставить ее там хоть навсегда, лишь бы не видеть Чжоу в объятиях Поттера. Тот притянул ее ближе к себе, опустив широкую загорелую ладонь Чжоу на поясницу, и при виде Драко даже не отодвинулся, только покраснел. Драко охватила ослепляющая ярость: ему оставалось лишь молча стоять и смотреть, как Поттер позволял Чжоу себя целовать. Вот же отъявленный, законченный, неисправимый ублюдок!

Драко взял с полки свою палочку и громко произнес:

— Можете меня не стесняться.

На лице Чжоу промелькнул испуг, но легче от этого не стало. Драко с силой хлопнул дверью.

Стоило ему вернуться в спальню, как Терри бросил на него всего один взгляд и скомандовал:

— Энтони, спустись на кухню и потребуй у домовых эльфов заначку профессора Трелони. Сейчас же! Драко, что случилось?

— У Трелони есть заначка, а мне никто не сказал? — вяло отозвался Драко. — Никому нельзя доверять. Мир полон горечи и разочарований. Я видел, как Чжоу целует Поттера, и теперь хочу сперва ослепнуть, а затем потерять память и умереть, если можно.

— Неси огневиски, — поторопил Терри.

***

— Я уверен, это был их первый поцелуй, — сказал Терри где-то через час. Сам Драко удобно расположился на подоконнике, баюкая в руках бутылку огневиски, словно свое алкогольное дитя.

На миг Драко это слегка приободрило: раз уж Чжоу весь семестр заглядывалась на Поттера, выходит, с женщинами он просто безнадежен. Но потом Драко вспомнил, что как бы Поттер ни робел в присутствии девушек, завоевать подружку Драко это ему не помешало. От этой мысли он снова впал в меланхолию.

Увидев, что это не помогло, Терри сменил тактику:

— И вообще я всегда думал, что она недостаточно хороша для тебя.

— Да! — сказал Энтони. — Именно! Даже не представляю, с чего ее все считают такой умницей и красавицей.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — задумчиво сообщил ему Драко и отпил еще огневиски. Стало чуть лучше: словно он сидел и наблюдал за свой печалью со стороны, а не страдал сам. Ах, славный огневиски! Терри просто невероятно умен — потому он и в Рейвенкло, куда берут самых умных. Для Драко же стоило создать новый факультет, где ученики всегда и во всем проигрывали бы идиотскому Поттеру.

— Она просто хотела найти себе парня, — добавил Терри. — Ты ей понравился, но, по-моему, на твоем месте мог быть любой другой. Даже Седрик.

— Хуже всего... — начал Драко и осекся.

Хуже всего то, что у Драко не получалось ее возненавидеть, хотя раньше он всегда ненавидел тех, кто отвергал его или заставлял чувствовать себя ничтожеством. Сейчас же он успел хорошо узнать Чжоу и понимал, что сперва нравился ей, но потом она испугалась. Понимал, почему она выбрала Поттера.

Драко хотел бы разозлиться на нее, однако попросту не мог. Все-таки она выбрала его, а до этого его никто и никогда не выбирал.

— Ты хочешь ее вернуть? — мягко спросил Терри.

Драко обдумал вопрос и слова Терри о том, что Чжоу просто хотела найти себе парня. В прошлом году она готова была ответить взаимностью и Поттеру с Седриком — внимание ей льстило. Но им было хорошо вместе, и Драко все не мог перестать думать о том местечке на ее шее, которое сейчас наверняка целовал Поттер, и о том, как она прежде улыбалась ему.

Вот только Драко не хотел быть всего лишь запасным вариантом. Он хотел быть незаменимым.

— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Но от этого ничуть не легче.

Если бы Терри или Энтони опустились до таких сентиментальных соплей, Драко влепил бы им обоим по хорошей затрещине. Однако сами они лишь смотрели на него с сочувствием — такие вот оба хорошие. Наверняка еще и никогда не мечтали, как жестоко пытают Поттера, а тот скулит о пощаде.

— Ничего страшного, Драко, — сказал Терри. — Ты просто не умеешь отпускать людей.

Вот это уже полная глупость: как вообще можно отпустить тех, кто был тебе дорог? Почему люди не держались друг за друга изо всех сил? Не убеждали, что никогда не отпустят? Не заставляли передумать?

— Я и не хочу отпускать, — прорычал Драко в свой огневиски. — Вообще не вижу в этом смысла.

Выпив больше половины бутылки, Драко разыграл свою любимую пародию — как Поттер приглашает Чжоу на Святочный бал.

Энтони нахмурился.

— Разве это до сих пор смешно? Теперь же Поттер...

Драко перебил его, властно взмахнув бутылкой.

— «Падёшсмнойнбал» всегда будет смешным, Энтони. Всегда.

Пусть между ним и Чжоу все кончено, но уж издеваться ему никто не помешает.

***

На Рождество Драко получил все, о чем только мечтал, включая великолепный планировщик домашних заданий от Гермионы и отцовскую похвалу. Отец даже поговорил о нем с профессором Снейпом, и тот заявил, что Драко ждет большое будущее.

На вокзале отец положил руку ему на плечо.

— Если у вас с Поттером завяжется еще одна стычка, — проговорил он. — Мальчишки, что с вас возьмешь... Можешь упомянуть, что в начале года я узнал его верного песика.

Самому Драко казалось, что смеяться над чужими питомцами — как-то совсем уж жалко, но отец улыбался. Видимо, наконец оценил успехи Драко в учебе.

Смит продолжил радовать Драко и в новом году: сразу же после обеда в первый день он сообщил, что Поттеру назначили занятия по Зельям для отстающих.

— Ты меня так осчастливил, — сказал Драко. — Кажется, я сейчас расплачусь.

— И Поттер передал, что не сможет сегодня провести сбор АД, — мрачно добавил Смит.

— О нет, какая жалость, — хмыкнул Драко. — Я так счастлив, что серьезно сейчас расплачусь. Совсем чуть-чуть. И очень мужественно.

Через пару дней Сириус Блэк помог сбежать из тюрьмы тете Беллатрикс и еще каким-то людям — по словам отца, всех их когда-то бросили в тюрьму без суда и следствия. Энтони заметно нервничал, и от этого у Драко в животе что-то неприятно сжималось, но... Если Темный Лорд всего лишь освободил родственников Драко из заточения, это ведь не так уж и страшно? Отец с матерью были очень довольны. Да ради всего святого, уж тетя Драко точно не сделает Энтони ничего плохого.

Терри и Энтони просто не могли дождаться следующего собрания АД, и Драко охотно увязался следом, уже предвкушая, как будет целый час издеваться над Поттером на пару со Смитом. Кажется, Поттер причислил их к своим смертельным врагам, так как он хмурился каждый раз, когда Смит шептал что-то Драко на ухо.

— Если не будешь меня слушать, ты не узнаешь, как выполнить Щитовые чары, — чуть ли не рявкнул на него Поттер.

Драко поправил очки и картинно округлил глаза.

— Боже мой, неужели мне тогда придется ходить на занятия по Защите для отстающих? Вот это будет позор.

Он даже не сомневался, что смутил Поттера до смерти. Тот просто мастерски это скрывал.

— Уверен, все так и было, — кивнул Смит. Он тоже задержался, пока Драко неторопливо раскладывал конспекты в сумке по категориям, чтобы они отвечали его учебному плану. Драко понятия не имел, почему мало кто так делал: это ведь и удобно, и смотрится здорово.

— Наверное, — скорбно протянул Драко. — Ладно, пойду в библиотеку. Клянусь, если весь этот материал не пригодится мне на экзамене по Защите, моя месть будет страшной.

— Не уходи так рано, — возразил Смит.

Все остальные давно ушли и наверняка уже сели за учебники. Странно, обычно Смит вел себя благоразумнее. Драко вопросительно вскинул голову и с удивлением обнаружил, что из Комнаты Так-и-Сяк исчезли все полки с книгами.

— Что... — начал он, а потом осознал, что Смит стоял слишком уж близко. Почему-то Драко вдруг стало неловко.

— Давай останемся здесь, — не унимался Смит.

Похоже, о понятии личного пространства хаффлпаффцы вообще не слышали. Драко рассеянно подумал, что это может быть отличительной чертой их факультета. Стоит рассказать Энтони, он как раз начал работу над эссе с провокационным названием: «Ближе некуда: загадочные отношения Хельги и Ровены».

Размышления Драко прервал Смит, который вцепился в его рубашку.

— Что... — растерялся Драко, но договорить Смит ему не дал — накрыл его губы своими.

Не успел Драко отойти от шока (ничего себе опыт, вот уж точно хаффлпаффец ближе некуда!), как в комнату зашел Поттер. В самый неподходящий момент! Будто предчувствовал, что сможет в очередной раз испортить Драко жизнь.

— Слушай, Малфой, я ждал... — стал говорить Поттер, а затем лишь открывал и закрывал рот. Из его губ не доносилось ни звука.

Смит резко отпихнул Драко и взвыл:

— Я не гей!

— Чего? — опешил Драко. Вот бы еще в критические моменты он не терял дар речи.

— Извините, это не мое дело. Я пойду, — пообещал Поттер, однако ни на шаг не сдвинулся с места ужасного, небывалого унижения Драко.

— Как хочешь, — отрезал Смит и протиснулся мимо Поттера к двери. — Я с ним наедине не останусь.

Бросив на Драко еще один полный яда взгляд, Смит ушел, но это мало утешало: Поттер никуда не исчез и все так же пялился. Драко с ненавистью посмотрел на него.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Поттер. — Э-э... Мне правда очень жаль.

И сбежал.

Ну почему с Драко вечно происходят такие ужасные вещи? Подумаешь, не настолько он и злодей. Сколько еще это будет продолжаться?

Теперь и этот новый год бесповоротно испорчен.


	5. Chapter 5

Драко всегда нравилось, как моментально по Хогвартсу разлетались сплетни, например, ужасные слухи о Поттере — с подачи Драко. Теперь же он поверить не мог, что Поттер обернул его оружие против него самого. Едва Драко на следующий день спустился к завтраку, повиснув на Терри — после тихой истерики всю ночь напролет сил совсем не осталось, — как по Большому залу резко смолкли смешки. Ученики за всеми столами прекратили хихикать и стали с невинным видом переглядываться.

— Что происходит? — прошипел он, схватив Энтони за руку по дорогу в кабинет Астрономии. Прежде Терри удивился вопросу и ответил, что ничего не слышал.

— Я уважаю, но не разделяю твоего образа жизни, Драко, нечего меня лапать! — завопил Энтони и тут же добавил: — То есть я, э-э... я ничего о тебе не слышал, Драко. Ни слова. Ни одного!

— Я вздерну Поттера, — прорычал Драко.

— Прости, — уточнил Энтони, — ты сказал «вздерну»?

— Именно! — рявкнул Драко. — Убью!

Энтони потянулся к своему демоническому амулету.

— Ну тогда ладно. А то я сперва подумал...

— Да знаю я, что ты подумал! — заорал Драко.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Так тебя привлекает только Смит, а не вообще все парни?

— Я убью Поттера. Убью, — повторил Драко.

— Ну... э-э, если бы ты увидел, как Поттер домогается до Смита, ты же разболтал бы всей школе?

— Не в этом дело, — парировал Драко, мигом вообразив роскошные статьи в газетах, а затем вынырнул из фантазий и до конца осознал услышанное. — Домогается? Теперь я точно его убью!

— Значит, это неправда, — проговорил Энтони. Драко уставился на него поверх очков, и Энтони сник. — Я просто хотел убедиться!

На Астрономии Эрни Макмиллан и Джастин Финч-Флетчли демонстративно отодвинули свою парту подальше от Драко. У самого Драко в голове не укладывалось, с чего они только возомнили, будто на их невинность будет кто-то посягать: недостатков в Хогвартсе хватает, но уж зеркала здесь еще в свободном доступе.

Уизли чуть со смеху не умер при его виде на уроке по Уходу за магическими существами, но Драко был так поглощен ненавистью к Поттеру, что даже забыл оскорбить его семейку. Поттер виновато покраснел, когда их взгляды встретились, и от ненависти Драко едва не забыл, как дышать.

— Давай работать в паре, — предложила Гермиона, взяв его за руку. — Драко, я не верю ни единому слову из этих слухов.

— Да уж надеюсь!

— Я уверена, ты в жизни не стал бы никого принуждать к сексу, — добавила Гермиона. — И... ты же не прибегал к темной магии?

Драко окинул ее испытующим взглядом. 

— Я глубоко тронут твоим безграничным доверием.

— Нет, конечно, ни к чему такому ты не прибегал. Извини. И ты ведь не...

— Все это ложь! В этих грязных сплетнях, которые обо мне распускают, нет ни слова правды! — заорал Драко, и все остальные ученики обернулись к нему, словно говоря: «Сдается нам, этот мужеложец в заднем ряду слишком уж рьяно протестует».

Он яростно зарычал, и Гермиона смиренно выполнила все их задания сама.

За обедом Майкл Корнер пересел за гриффиндорский стол, где Джинни устроила ему жуткий разнос, чем просто восхитила Драко. Сам он весь обед мрачно на всех косился и разрабатывал план побега на необитаемый остров, куда взял бы только мать, отца, Терри, Гермиону, Энтони, Крэбба и Гойла. И там бы его больше никто не мучил. Особенно Поттер.

После обеда все обычно шли в библиотеку, поэтому Драко вернулся в спальню и постарался заняться учебой, пока никто не шептался у него за спиной. Наверное, он бы даже посочувствовал Поттеру, если бы так не ненавидел этого мерзкого сплетника.

Занимался он при свете палочки: темная и гнетущая атмосфера идеально отражала его настроение. Поэтому, когда из темноты выглянул Терри, — за несколько часов до закрытия библиотеки! — у Драко чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло.

Кое-как он взял себя в руки, хотя сердце все еще колотилось в районе горла, и открыл было рот, чтобы отчитать Терри. Но потом заметил, как странно тот на него смотрит.

— М-м, — начал Терри. — Я, э-э... услышал, о чем все говорят.

Выражение лица у него было непроницаемое. На какой-то мучительный миг Драко показалось, что Терри во все поверил и возненавидел его.

— Само собой, на Смита ты не накидывался, — насмешливо бросил Терри. Драко мысленно восхвалил всех богов и прижался лбом к его ладони. — Такое гнусное вранье как раз в него стиле. Он не переживет, если кто-нибудь узнает, что ему нравятся парни.

— Да! — с невыразимым облегчением вскрикнул Драко, схватив Терри за запястье. Терри успокаивающе провел пальцами по его волосам. — Да, он... и я... а Поттер увидел нас и все напридумывал, он вообще...

— Это как раз не удивительно, — медленно проговорил Терри. — Поразило меня другое...

Ясное дело, склонность Поттера к злословию его просто шокировала. Бедняка Терри, он такой доверчивый.

Терри медленно и ласково гладил его волосы. Молчал он так долго, что Драко поднял голову и вгляделся ему в лицо — почти неразличимое в полумраке, с широко раскрытыми, полными любопытства глазами.

— Я даже не представлял, что ты тоже... — шепнул Терри, и от его чудовищной ошибки у Драко все в голове спуталось.

Он никак не мог подобрать слов, охваченный паникой и лихорадочным желанием объяснить, что это Поттер во всем виноват, пусть лучше Терри его заставит умирать от неловкости. Вот только Терри даже не шевелился — молча стоял возле кровати и смотрел на Драко с какой-то поразительной нежностью. Драко отчаянно старался не впадать в истерику.

Затем Терри наклонился, совсем заслонив собой тусклый свет. Его сухие губы коснулись губ Драко — осторожно, почти невесомо, и Драко стал срочно нужен амулет Энтони: сам он вдруг разучился дышать.

Терри выпрямился, все еще не сводя взгляда с Драко, и на губах его заиграла дурацкая робкая улыбка. Обычно при ее виде Драко готов был хоть часами штудировать различные антологии, лишь бы найти нужную Терри информацию.

— Ну что? — мягко спросил Терри. — Падёшсмнойнбал?

Драко тихо рассмеялся — напряжение ушло, и он смог перевести дыхание. Заодно постарался хоть как-то привести в порядок мысли — пока они разбредались и никак не складывались в стройную картину. Терри по-прежнему смотрел на него, открыто и с затаенной надеждой, и Драко срочно нужны были ответы.

Ответы напрашивались сами собой, вот только не те, какие нужно. Кажется, теперь Драко понимал, почему Терри ни с кем не встречался, почему они со Смитом больше не занимались вместе, кхм, уроками и почему Терри иногда вел себя так странно. Ответы на эти вопросы он нашел, но все равно понятия не имел, что теперь делать.

Однако если Драко не поторопится, Терри отдернет руку. Наверняка отказ сильно Терри заденет, а Драко будет винить себя и злиться. Сейчас же он куда больше паниковал от мысли, что может потерять Терри.

Все остальное не пугало. Ни со Смитом, ни с Терри мгновенного отвращения у него не возникло — лишь удивление и растерянность. Взглянув Терри в глаза, Драко на миг неуверенно представил, каково это — не удивляться и не смущаться, а рискнуть и попробовать что-то новое.

Не успел он толком ничего решить, как выражение лица Терри почти неуловимо изменилось, и он начал отстраняться. Тогда Драко совсем запаниковал и, шепнув «Стой, подожди...», одной рукой обхватил тонкое запястье Терри, а второй — коснулся его лица. Затем подался наверх и накрыл губы Терри своими.

Терри резко выдохнул и приоткрыл рот, с готовностью позволяя углубить поцелуй. Все это никак не желало укладываться в голове: плоская грудь Терри робко прижималась к груди Драко, его острое плечо впивалось ему в плечо почти до боли — выходило куда грубее, чем он привык, но в то же время неторопливо и нежно. Это ведь Терри.

И было... неплохо.

Отпустив запястье Терри, Драко положил руку ему на пояс, чувствуя, как поднимаются и опускаются его ребра, и словно проверяя, сможет ли... перейти к тому, что будет дальше. Как ни странно, на этот раз внутренний голос (который вопил: «Это обернется полной катастрофой!» каждый раз, когда Драко вел себя импульсивно) явно ошибался — то ли баланс во вселенной восстановился, то ли установился какой-то новый баланс. Поцелуй становился все глубже и глубже, и Драко все подталкивал Терри к стене, пока не прижал к столбику кровати.

Удивительно, но кровать Терри — такое знакомое и уютное место — вдруг стала казаться заманчивой и волнующей.

Единственным источником света была брошенная на столе палочка Драко — синее покрывало, на которое лег Терри, казалось совсем черным. Рубашку его они в итоге скомкали и отшвырнули куда-то на подушки, и Драко стал лихорадочно гадать, что же делать, когда под тобой лежит другой парень. Терри пробирала дрожь, и Драко ласково коснулся его живота — провел пальцами вдоль тонкой темной линии волос и остановился на ремне брюк.

Терри поежился и вскинул на него взгляд.

— Драко, — спросил он чуть ли не с благоговейным трепетом, — что тебе нравится?

На миг Драко вновь поддался панике и уже хотел было закричать, что он не знает, вообще не представляет, что делать, разве не ясно? Затем он посмотрел на обеспокоенное, сосредоточенное лицо Терри и ощутил, как паника, которая все нарастала от мыслей: «Что ты творишь? Зачем ты это делаешь?», отступила. Ведь теперь он нашел ответ.

Драко еще раз решительно провел рукой по животу Терри и прошептал:

— Мне нравишься ты.

На следующее утро он как раз надевал рубашку, гадая, что же сказать Терри, когда Энтони распахнул полог и тут же потянулся за своим демоническим амулетом.

— Боже мой, Драко! Ты что, на рекорд пошел? — возмутился он.

— Нет, — ответил Драко. — С меня хватит. — И, взглянув на Терри, он лишь убедился — тот переживал только из-за того, как отреагирует Драко, и больше его, кажется, ничто не волновало.

А раз так — черт бы побрал Захарию Смита, это же из-за него Терри теперь так робел! — Драко взял Терри за руку и уверенно переплел их пальцы. Ладонь у него была влажной, а губы Терри снова растянулись в знакомой дурацкой улыбке.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он.

— Ради всего святого, не спорь со мной, Терри Бут! Ты же знаешь, от этого у меня мигрень, — отрезал Драко. Он все еще не пришел себя и слегка терялся, поэтому старался говорить как можно более властно.

— Ладно, — сказал Терри с улыбкой и по-прежнему с каким-то благоговейным трепетом. Хотя Драко с трудом верилось, что глаза его не обманывали: сам-то он знал, что не смог бы никого прямо-таки повергнуть в трепет.

Потянув Терри за столь удачно захваченную руку, Драко заставил его встать с кровати, а как только они оказались рядом, Терри привлек Драко к себе и осторожно прижался к его щеке своей. Драко закрыл глаза и подумал: раз кто-то так хорошо его знает и все равно хочет... этого, то все уж как-нибудь образуется.

— Вообще это может оказаться даже к лучшему, — задумчиво заметил Энтони. — Мама всегда говорила, что в школах-интернатах царит гомоэротичная атмосфера. А тут двое в одной спальне — выходит, все остальные вне зоны риска?

— Заткнись, Голдштейн, — прошипел Драко Терри на ухо.

— Я просто привел статистику, — обиделся Энтони.

***

Новость о том, что Драко Малфой встречается с Терри Бутом, все приняли со вздохом облегчения — что Драко до ужаса возмутило. Видимо, весь Хогвартс считал его каким-то ненасытным маньяком, который готов был бросаться на людей, пока не найдет себе покорную секс-игрушку. Всем здесь подавай драму: василиски, турниры, идиотский Поттер. Ничего удивительного, что чья-то там гомосексуальность никого особо не взволновала — если, конечно, не придать ей немного остроты, выдумав какие-то безумные домогательства до хаффлпаффцев.

— Но весь этот бред про Смита все равно не правда, — ворчливо сообщил Драко Гермионе.

Она лишь улыбнулась и окунула перо в чернильницу.

— Я очень рада, Драко, — заявила Гермиона. — По-моему, Терри — куда лучший вариант, чем Захария Смит.

Кажется, Драко кое-что понял.

— Что-то ты не сильно удивилась, — протянул он с мрачным подозрением.

Гермиона самодовольно бросила ему всего лишь одно слово — так четко, словно захлопнула книгу.

— Нет.

— Так ты подозревала, что я... Откуда ты все знаешь, Гермиона? Как тебе удается вечно все знать? Зачем ты вообще со мной занимаешься, если ты всезнающее сверхсущество?

Гермиона погладила его по руке.

— Ради компании.

И пусть только кто-нибудь попробует сказать, что Драко ведется на комплименты.

— Да уж, на фоне остальных твоих друзей я просто сказка.

— Только не начинай опять по поводу Гарри, Драко, — с болью в голосе взмолилась Гермиона. — У нас на сегодня еще полно дел.

Драко великодушно не стал напоминать, что ее расчудесный приятель не способен держать рот на замке, иначе его захлестнула бы ярость. Все же этом году им предстояло сдавать СОВ, так что ради учебы Драко взял себя в руки и нагрубил Поттеру только при встрече. Серьезно, за это он заслуживал награду.

И ее Драко получил тем же вечером, когда вернулся из библиотеки и увидел, что Терри смущенно его ждет. Драко никогда бы не подумал, что будет так легко скользнуть пальцами ему под рубашку, обнять второй рукой за шею и целовать до тех пор, пока он не заулыбался.

На следующий день Драко ждал разговор с Крэббом и Гойлом. Прямо посреди ужасно запутанного монолога о том, что именно из клеветнической лжи этих лживых, клевещущих хаффлпаффцев отчасти оказалось правдой, Крэбб ободряюще положил ладонь Драко на плечо и сообщил:

— Все в порядке. Гермиона нам уже рассказала.

У Драко чуть ноги не подкосились от облегчения.

— Она выдала нам брошюру и велела внимательно ее изучить, — объявил Гойл, сияя от гордости. — И мы пришли сказать тебе, — он пошарил в кармане, достал оттуда помятую брошюру и начал с заметным усилием читать вслух, — что мы полностью поддерживаем тебя в это несомненно трудное время. Мы желаем тебе только счастья и, разумеется, выражаем надежду, что ты и твой партнер практикуете безопасный...

— Стой! Остановись и никогда больше не разговаривай! — приказал Драко.

— Ладно, — добродушно кивнул Гойл. — А вообще Бут мне нравится. Хороший выбор.

— Может, хоть кто-нибудь здесь изобразит удивление? Ну ради меня? — взмолился Драко, трагически и картинно заламывая руки.

— Ты меня немного удивил, — ободрил его Крэбб, как самый добрый из их парочки. — Но о Буте уже давным-давно все знают. Нам он рассказал на Святочном балу, когда мы спросили, неужто все девчонки в Рейвенкло ему отказали.

— Вы знали, серьезно? А мне почему никто не сказал?

— Мы думали, ты знаешь! Все остальные же знали, — заявил Гойл. — Ну правда, Драко, тебе не помешает быть более чутким к чужим чувствам. Особенно при том, какой ты выбрал образ жизни.

Если забыть этот жуткий разговор, после которого Драко проснулся ночью от кошмара (Гойл гнался за ним с криками: «Поговори с нами о своих чувствах!»), все оказалось куда проще, чем он себе представлял. Не то чтобы он прежде что-то такое представлял — хотя теперь даже казалось, что зря.

— И все равно я в жизни не вернусь на собрания АД, — отрезал он недели через две, когда уже привык читать, удобно устроив голову у Терри на животе.

— Ладно, — покорно согласился Терри. 

На миг Драко успел обрадоваться, что сможет с помощью секса напрочь промыть Терри мозги. Тогда он станет соглашаться с каждым его словом, и у Драко наконец появится союзник в грандиозном плане «Как шантажом выторговать у Флитвика заслуженные подсказки к экзаменам». Но Терри быстро разрушил эти мечты, миролюбиво и рассудительно добавив:

— Хотя я уверен, Поттер просто растерялся, а вообще он не такой уж плохой, правда...

— Молчать, диссидент, — проворчал Драко, а затем схватился за поношенный свитер Терри и стал складывать его, чтобы подложить под голову вместо подушки, — лишь бы хоть как-то отвлечься от болтовни о Поттере.

— И даже Захария... Вряд ли он бы повел себя как полный засранец, если бы не Поттер, — задумчиво сказал Терри. — Захария всегда тайно им восхищался, хотя и отказывался это признавать. А Поттер до этого года даже, наверное, имени его не знал, вот и...

— Поттер ничьего имени не знает, — хмыкнул Драко, утыкаясь в свитер и потираясь щекой о мягкую ткань. Потом он запоздало осознал, к чему Терри клонит, и подскочил от возмущения. — Нет, постой, что ты хочешь сказать? Смит запал на Поттера? Смит — и запал на Поттера?

— Э-э, — слабо ответил Терри, — мне так кажется, да.

— А я тогда что? — взвился Драко, вне себя от праведного гнева. — Пустое место? И накинулся на меня Смит только потому, что перевозбудился за час в компании этого неряшливого деспота Поттера, а так ему любой бы сгодился?

— Извини уж, Драко, — отозвался Терри, явно стараясь сдержать улыбку. — А ты думал, перед тобой ни один мужчина не устоит?

— Нет конечно, — буркнул Драко, пусть и надеялся, что это так.

— Только представь себя на месте бедняги Захарии, — посоветовал Терри, который всегда всем сочувствовал, временами даже слишком. — Он ведь безнадежно влюблен и дико этого стыдится. И застал его с тобой не кто-нибудь, а сам Поттер.

Если честно, Драко было плевать на страдания Смита. Тем более что во время его первого гомосексуального опыта тот, похоже, больше думал о Поттере, чем о самом Драко. Вдобавок Поттер еще и встречался с его бывшей девушкой... Мать Энтони, конечно, давно говорила, что школа-интернат — одна большая общая постель, но все это уже становится смешным.

Не то чтобы Драко хотел Смита — этого лживого растлителя, еще и обидевшего Терри. Но сколько можно? Опять Поттер его в чем-то обошел, причем на этот раз он явно даже не старался.

— Да Смит в любом случае идиот, — упорно настаивал Драко, переплетая пальцы Терри со своими. — Если Поттер ему нравится, то зачем он вечно ему грубит? По мне, так это странно. Странно и жутковато. Смит идиот, — добавил он, понизив голос. — Ненавижу-ненавижу-ненавижу.

— Я... — начал было Терри, но у него перехватило дыхание, когда Драко снова уткнулся лицом ему в живот. — Зато его в тебе привлекла не только внешность.

Драко провел губами по голой полоске кожи между свитером и брюками Терри, а затем слегка прикусил бедро.

И хрипло, приглушенно выдохнул в мягкую кожу:

— А я и не против, если кого-то во мне привлекает только внешность.

— Ну, вообще я не об этом, — пробормотал Терри, а потом выпустил из рук учебник по Нумерологии и вцепился в простыни. — То есть... Ну, мне кажется, именно из-за этого Захария меня в прошлом году и заметил. Я ведь тоже темноволосый, худой и ношу очки — кажется, я немного похож на Поттера...

Еще раз легонько укусив его за бедро, Драко опрокинул Терри на кровать, сжав плечи. Затем склонился над ним и замер всего в дюйме от его губ.

— Молчать, — строго приказал Драко. — Я никому не позволю говорить такие возмутительные гадости о моем парне.

Терри улыбнулся. Им было хорошо вместе — они продолжали быть друзьями, но и стали кем-то большим. Жизнь вообще налаживалась: Терри, угрозы Амбридж выгнать Хагрида из школы (Драко не упускал возможности утереть этим Поттеру его любопытный нос), никаких больше собраний АД и еще раз Терри. На День святого Валентина все рейвенкловцы дружной компанией пошли в Хогсмид, и Терри с надеждой поглядывал на него, так что Драко взял его за руку. Корнер сделал такое лицо, словно хотел было возмутиться, но Джинни пару раз стукнула его по голове.

— Не понимаю, почему ты все время меня бьешь, — прошипел Корнер.

Джинни улыбнулась.

— Я же любя, Майкл. Исключительно любя.

В тот День святого Валентина на Хогвартс хлынул дождь, так что Драко промок, замерз и попытался всем телом забраться под плащ Терри, лишь бы урвать хоть немного тепла. Они долго гуляли по деревне, угощаясь новыми обжигающе-острыми леденцами, и в итоге обнаружили, что от них и правда можно согреться — вот только, увы, не обсохнуть. Хотя Драко настаивал, что это они просто мало съели, надо брать сразу целую горсть.

— Умеренность ничем не лучше голода! — прокричал он, отправив в рот пять леденцов. По очкам стекали капли дождя, но это не помешало Драко одной рукой обхватить Терри за плечи, а второй — забраться под под его промокший свитер.

Драко так и смеялся с набитым ртом, когда они проходили мимо кафе мадам Паддифут и увидели на пороге Поттера с Чжоу. Те стояли на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, а Чжоу так и кипела от злости.

— ...поверить не могу, что на первом же нашем свидании ты хочешь встретиться с Гермионой Грейнджер!

Лицо Чжоу исказилось от ярости. Растерянный Поттер выглядел совсем несчастным, да еще и эти размокшие конфетти в его волосах... Оба они проводили рейвенкловцев с Джинни долгими взглядами. Драко мягко потерся носом о мокрую и скользкую от дождя щеку Терри, с удивлением осознав, что ему повезло гораздо больше.

***

— Я так рада, что тебе опять есть, с кем потрахаться, Малфой. Теперь ты хоть не такой грубый и ворчливый, — вынесла как-то в пятницу вечером Падма свой откровенно вульгарный и шокирующий вердикт.

Из всех рейвенкловок Падма вызывала у Драко меньше всего симпатии: она только и делала, что расхаживала по балам под ручку с Уизли, а уж сестра-близнец в Гриффиндоре — вообще верх безвкусицы. Близнецов Драко не одобрял.

— И нечего так сверлить меня взглядом, ты же знаешь, что для подготовки к СОВ нам нужны тишина и покой, — продолжила Падма. Так Драко и знал, что заниматься в рейвенкловской гостиной — идиотская затея. Он твердо решил переместиться в библиотеку и уже начал собирать книги, как Падма вдруг тихо добавила: — Мы немного скучаем по тебе в АД. Ты уже больше месяца не приходишь на собрания.

— Ну, не буду же я ходить в этот мерзкий фан-клуб мерзкого Поттера, раз он вздумал пообсуждать со всеми мою личную жизнь? — огрызнулся Драко, закинув сумку на плечо.

Но не успел он уйти, как Падма небрежно протянула:

— А, так это Поттер стал тогда распускать о тебе слухи? Надо же. Мне казалось, это все дело рук Смита.

Всю дорогу эта невинная реплика так и крутилась у Драко в голове, нервируя его похлеще куска пергамента не в том отделении сумки. К тому времени, как Драко дошел до библиотеки, он уже так себя накрутил, что швырнул свою сумку прямо на конспекты Гермионы.

Гермиона ужасающе быстро перешла из режима «поглощена Нумерологией» в «убью любого, кто встанет между мной и Нумерологией».

— Драко, ну нельзя же так!

— Ты от Поттера услышала, что Смит поцеловал меня? — громко спросил он. Мадам Пинс вскинула голову, будто напавшая на след гончая, и Гермиона торопливо усадила его на стул.

— Тише, Драко, ради всего святого! Что там с Гарри? Хочешь сказать, он сразу узнал о том поцелуе?

— Да он нас видел!

— М-да, — протянула Гермиона, шумно выдохнув. — Надо же, он вроде как один из моих лучших друзей, да и ты вроде как один из моих лучших друзей, а мне приходится обо всем узнавать от Парвати Патил. Как так можно? Честное слово, он мог бы мне и рассказать...

— О боже, — выдавил Драко и в отчаянии уронил голову на стол.

Да уж, просто замечательно. Выходит, он несправедливо осудил Поттера, хотя умение видеть его насквозь было величайшим достижением Драко. Это Поттер когда-то осудил его за долю секунды, а вот сам он внимательно наблюдал за ним и успел собрать массу доказательств того, какой же Поттер придурок. Поэтому Драко всегда был прав, а все его поступки — полностью оправданы.

Если бы он только знал, что Поттер ни о чем не рассказал даже Гермионе! Пожалуй, Драко тогда не стал бы изображать перед всеми, как Увалень загнется от голода в Запретном лесу, едва Амбридж его выгонит. Хотя нет, кого он обманывал? Та пародия — просто шедевр, Драко никогда не смог бы лишить мир такой потехи. Впрочем, он мог бы и не высмеивать Хагрида с такой злостью.

— Так ты из-за этого не ходишь на собрания АД? Драко, по-моему, ты должен извиниться перед Гарри!

Драко скорчился в муках.

— Нет, ни за что! Ты меня не заставишь!

Гермиона строго поджала губы.

— АД много для меня значит, Драко. Если бы ты честно объяснил мне, почему перестал туда ходить, я бы сразу все уладила.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы назвать целый список причин, почему АД — идиотская подпольная группка, а Поттер — болван с замашками диктатора и таким распухшим эго, что у него, наверное, поэтому и волосы вечно дыбом стояли. Но затем Драко все же прикусил язык.

— Я сам все улажу, — наконец объявил он. — Собрание АД как раз в субботу вечером. Мы можем все дружно... — Драко с усилием напомнил себе, что Поттер молодец, раз никому не проболтался, а это Смит повел себя отвратительно. — ...отпраздновать, когда Гриффиндор разгромит Хаффлпафф в квиддич, — добавил он сквозь зубы.

Кажется, Гермиона была им безумно довольна. Драко же едва сдержал желание пойти прополоскать рот.

Гриффиндор и правда разгромил Хаффлпафф в квиддич, но не вчистую. Вратарь из Уизли по-прежнему был никудышный — Драко его игра подарила немало веселых минут, — так что Поттер кое-как выцарапал для Гриффиндора победу, схватив снитч, когда тот трепыхался возле лодыжки Кирка.

До чего же чудесно: мало того, что Поттер снова стал героем дня, так теперь еще и Драко должен предложить ему мир. От одной мысли хотелось умереть.

Но раз уж он пообещал Гермионе, то постарается быть вежливым. Драко даже надел магловскую одежду — своего рода жест доброй воли, хотя когда Энтони обнаружит, что он стащил у него джинсы и майку с надписью «ОСВОБОЖДЕН ОТ ЖИЗНИ», то наверняка объявит ему войну. Драко вздохнул — появиться на собрании следовало в строго рассчитанный момент: он хотел привлечь внимание, а для этого надо было опоздать, но лишь чуть-чуть, чтобы не показаться совсем грубияном. Да уж, тяжела его доля.

Стоило ему войти, как все обернулись — кроме Поттера, который и так смотрел на дверь. Как Драко и говорил, тяжела его доля. Затем все стали очень, очень наигранно изображать удивление, и он укоризненно покосился на Терри и Гермиону. Те сразу же принялись с виноватым видом обсуждать свои учебные планы.

— Малфой, — сказал Поттер. — Давно тебя здесь не видел.

С языка Драко уже готова была сорваться какая-нибудь язвительная фраза. «Я бы попросил мать написать мне записку, но ты же не настоящий учитель», — мигом подумал он. — «Поттер, будь моя воля, я бы не видел тебя еще дольше».

— Я уверен, ты скучал, — ответил Драко с минимумом сарказма, без которого попросту не мог обойтись. — И раз уж без меня здесь стало совсем холодно и безрадостно, я решил принести подарок, который всех согреет.

И Драко достал подарок из-под мантии. В эту часть плана он Гермиону посвящать не стал.

— Огневиски? — спросил Уизли. — Класс! — Он замешкался и с подозрением уточнил: — Ты ведь не... отравил его?.

Драко взмахнул бутылкой и ухмыльнулся.

— Есть только один способ это выяснить.

— То есть ты принес алкоголь в место, где все мы должны учиться неусыпной бдительности? — вскинулся Поттер.

Драко даже рот раскрыл в немом негодовании, и Поттер вдруг заметно занервничал.

— Э-э, Малфой, — добавил он уже тише. — Я же просто пошутил.

Драко поднял бровь, но удержался от взгляда поверх очков, раз уж у них мир.

— Открою тебе маленький секрет, Поттер. Шутник из тебя так себе, — бросил он и уселся. Не рядом с Поттером — это было бы слишком невыносимо, но и не так подчеркнуто далеко от него, как обычно.

— Я обязательно потренируюсь, — сухо произнес Поттер.

Драко криво улыбнулся и открутил крышку с бутылки огневиски.

— Ну что, — спросил он. — кто хочет выпить?

***

Уизли абсолютно не умели пить. Драко даже ничуть не удивился.

Джинни Уизли исполняла страстный танец, Корнер выглядел как самый счастливый человек на свете, а Драко самодовольно отметил, что вот уж Малфои пить умели. Ну еще бы: практики у него было побольше, чем у гриффиндорцев. Он всего лишь слегка захмелел, так что мир вокруг малость кружился и расплывался. Комната здесь на самом деле отменная — не только из-за уморительного названия, но и потому, что действительно создавала все, чего душа пожелает.

Музыка заиграла, когда бутылку выпили где-то наполовину, а едва все начали переживать, что она почти опустела, как из ниоткуда возник огромный шкаф. В нем Драко обнаружил впечатляющую коллекцию выпивки — ряды бутылок простирались глубоко внутрь. Там же стояла стремянка.

Он с нежностью провел ладонью по деревянной дверце шкафа и задумался, стоит ли рисковать и лезть на стремянку. Ее лакированные ступени так и манили, но что-то Драко подсказывало: ничем хорошим это не закончится.

— Гермиона просит не приносить абсент, — сообщил Поттер, нерешительно шагнув внутрь. — А еще, э-э... по-моему, тебе лучше не вставать на эту стремянку.

— Ты мне не указ, — заявил Драко, но тут же вспомнил, что надо вести себя вежливо. — Но ты можешь быть и прав, — признал он, еще раз оценивающе взглянув на стремянку. Стремянка ему помахала. Драко ей не доверял.

Поттер откашлялся.

— Гермиона передала мне, — вдруг начал он, — что ты решил, будто это я всем рассказал, но... Я никому не говорил.

Драко увлеченно рассматривал бутылки перед собой. Коллекция приводила в священный трепет: никак не получалось выбрать.

— Нет, — рассеянно отозвался он. — Я должен был догадаться, это же совсем не в твоем стиле. Но откуда мне было знать, что Смит скорее попытается убедить в чем-то всю школу, чем поставит себя в неловкое положение перед тобой?

Поттер моргнул.

— Вряд ли дело не в этом. Я едва знаю Смита.

Вот вам и Поттер: настолько зациклен на себе, что не видит и половины направленного на него внимания. Повезло ему, что этого внимания всегда хватало с лихвой, подумал Драко, качая головой и украдкой ухмыляясь. Вот же мерзавец, ничего вокруг не замечает. Пожалуй, стоит поблагодарить небеса за маленькую милость — что Поттер не настолько тщеславен, как заносчив. 

— Ты ничего не потерял.

— Я так и подумал, — согласился Поттер. Немного помолчав, он кашлянул. — По слухам, это ты первый начал. Мне... так не показалось.

Хотя это ценное наблюдение куда больше бы пригодилось бы в январе, Драко все равно остался доволен: наконец кто-то признал, что Смит не устоял перед обаянием Драко и сам на него накинулся.

— Все было совсем не так. Смит ни с того ни с сего на меня напрыгнул, а я — ничего смешного, Поттер! — остолбенел от ужаса.

Конечно, Поттеру не стоило смеяться над его печальным опытом, но Драко порадовало, что его Гримаса Ужаса вышла забавной. Не то чтобы он в этом сомневался, пусть Энтони и утверждал, что нечего над этим шутить.

Отсмеявшись, Поттер взглянул на Драко и поправил очки.

— Но ты же, э-э... ну, с Терри Бутом.

— Да, я «э-э» с Терри Бутом, — передразнил Драко интонацию Поттера, гадая, не был ли Поттер в тайне ужасным гомофобом. — Но тогда я не был «э-э». Тогда я об «э-э» даже не думал.

— Но сейчас тебя это вроде устраивает, — заметил Поттер. — То есть не то чтобы я...

Драко изумило существование бисквитно-фруктового рома, который преспокойно стоял себе на полке, и заплетающийся язык Гарри Поттера. Огневиски явно не прошел для него даром.

Он нахмурился.

— А ты чего от меня ожидал? Что я буду его стыдиться? Он же мой! Я не подвожу людей, которые... которых я... — Драко встряхнул головой и потянулся за абрикосовым бренди. Абрикосы такого красивого цвета.

— Людей вроде Терри, Энтони, Крэбба и Гойла, — закончил за него Поттер.

Хорошая штука — алкоголь, решил Драко. Снимает напряжение. Из голоса Поттера исчезла вся резкость, он стал тихим и хриплым — теперь даже не казалось, будто Поттер все время осуждает Драко.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Да. Надо же, Поттер, ты запомнил, как их зовут. С чего бы это?

— Они ведь твои друзья, — ответил Поттер.

— О, — растерянно выдавил Драко. Кажется, с кампанией террора он переборщил, и теперь Поттер направил свой праведный гнев на его близких. — Что скажешь о водке?

— А на что это похоже? — резко спросил Поттер.

— Ну, это чистый алкоголь. Немного обжигает горло, вкуса почти нет, но можно смешать с тыквенным соком...

— Нет, я о... м-м...

Поттер заметно смутился — весь покраснел, а волосы у него чуть ли не встали дыбом от волнения. Драко вдруг все стало ясно. Бедняжка Поттер: комплекс спасителя подтолкнул его к задушевной беседе с представителем угнетенного меньшинства. Жаль, он не выбрал Терри, тот бы отреагировал куда лучше. Драко едва сдерживался, чтобы не посоветовать Поттеру, к вящему гетеросексуальносу ужасу того, пристать с этим разговором к Смиту.

Он беззаботно протянул:

— Да ладно, Поттер. Не может же с Чжоу все быть так плохо.

Поттер так решительно спрятал руки в карманы, что Драко подумал, будто тот разозлился. Но когда Драко поднял взгляд, Поттер усмехался уголком рта.

— Спорим?

Драко вспомнил, как Поттер стоял под дождем, напоминая какого-то робота, который не умеет общаться с людьми.

— Нет, — сказал Драко после недолгой заминки. — И так хорошо. С «м-м» тоже все хорошо, между прочим, — решил он подыграть, раз уж Поттеру взбрело в голову утешать нетрадиционно ориентированных вроде него. — Все просто отлично. Спасибо, что поинтересовался.

Святой Поттер — защитник домовых эльфов, гомосексуалов и детишек, которые рвутся заполучить его автограф хоть на чем-нибудь. Драко с улыбкой положил в карман бутылку вермута и подумал, что пора уже уходить, но потом замешкался. Вести себя вежливо оказалось не столь мучительно, как он ожидал. Впрочем, наверняка это лишь из-за алкоголя и полумрака: так Драко мог притвориться, что рядом вовсе не Поттер. Или, по крайней мере, что они относятся друг к другу иначе, чем при свете дня, и не обречены на бесконечный взаимный поток издевательств.

— Так ты... не скучаешь по девчонкам? — торопливо спросил Поттер. Грубо будет уйти, не ответив на вопрос, так что Драко снова уставился на полки, лишь бы не смотреть на Поттера.

— Больше всего я скучаю по разговорам о квиддиче.

Раз уж алкоголь — такая хорошая штука, и мир от него становился только лучше, Драко решил взять еще одну бутылку. Это оказалось ошибкой: он потянулся за ней и зашатался, потеряв равновесие.

Поттер тут же схватил его за локоть, не давая упасть. Держал он на удивление крепко.

— Я... — начал Поттер. — Ты же пьян, да?

— Нет, конечно же, — надменно заявил Драко. — Рейвенкловцы никогда не напиваются. Рейвенкловцы лишь слегка хмелеют.

Поттер тихо засмеялся чуть ли не ему в ухо, и Драко мигом осознал, что тот так и не отодвинулся. И что магловская одежда — сплошное расстройство, поскольку открывала всякие разные части тела, даже локти, и приходилось неловко соприкасаться кожей с самыми странными людьми.

— А ты пьян? — спросил Драко, включив инстинкт самосохранения.

— Нет, и глотка не сделал, — мрачно отозвался Поттер, понизив голос. Драко вскинул голову: на лице у него читалась злость. — Не нравится мне терять контроль над своим сознанием, — медленно продолжил Поттер. — Особенно в последнее время.

От чего бы Поттер ни выглядел таким убийственно угрюмым, Драко в это вникать не собирался. Но они стояли в шкафу, и Поттер все еще держал его за локоть, так что бежать было некуда.

— Ни малейшего понятия не имею, о чем ты, — отрезал Драко, потому что есть ли смысл любезничать с этим психопатом? Он развернулся к Поттеру и впился в него испытующим взглядом. Поттер моргнул. Его лицо было так близко, что Драко даже не мог различить, не близок ли он к чудовищной ярости.

— Ну еще бы, — хрипло бросил Поттер. — Слушай, ты помнишь перемирие в библиотеке? В прошлом году?

— Да, — сухо ответил Драко, а затем поспешно добавил уже нормальным голосом: — Только никакое это было не перемирие. Просто ты слишком уж меня раздражал, вот я и разговаривал с тобой по пять минут каждый час. И десять минут по пятницам...

— ...так как по пятницам я особенно невыносим. Я помню, — перебил Поттер. — Я хочу... По-моему, нам стоит заключить еще одно перемирие, ради... ради АД и все такое. Потому что... это важно и... Крэбб хорошо наловчился в сглазах и...

— Даже не знаю, Поттер, — бездумно сказал Драко. — А по пятницам собрания АД тоже будут?

Кажется, он согласился на что-то, сам того не осознавая, так как на миг в глазах Поттера промелькнуло торжество. Сам Драко слабо понимал, чему он вообще обрадовался.

— Только если ты захочешь.

— Драко, ты там пытаешься всю выпивку из этого шкафа достать? — спросил Энтони, открывая дверцу шире. Драко заморгал от яркого света, а Поттер наконец-то отдернул руку. — Я... О, привет, Гарри. Драко, этого ты пропустить не захочешь: Джинни Уизли сняла майку!

— Нет! — неверяще выдохнул Драко. — Правда? Класс!

Он наклонился к Энтони и выглянул из шкафа — чтобы утолить в себе рейвенкловскую любознательность, а заодно и хорошенько рассмотреть Джинни. Она танцевала в лифчике и пела, что ее котел полон крепкой, горячей любви.

Энтони и Драко с интересом созерцали открывшееся зрелище. Как истинный рейвенкловец, Драко почувствовал себя обязанным тщательно все изучить.

— Где вообще носит Рона? И я думал, ты гей! — возмутился Поттер. Надо же, он все-таки выговорил это слово, пусть и порозовел до кончиков ушей.

— Я за равные возможности, — радостно сообщил Драко, так как алкоголь наполнял его любовью ко всему миру. — Если кто-нибудь из парней захочет снять майки, я тоже с интересом на них посмотрю.

— Смотри не пожалей о своих словах, — хмыкнул Энтони и открыл дверцу шкафа до конца.

Рон Уизли, которого больше никогда нельзя подпускать к огневиски, снял с себя майку и размахивал ею над своей бесстыдно рыжей головой.

— ХОТЬ КВОФФЛ НА МАТЧАХ Я ЛОВЛЮ И РЕДКО, — орал он во все горло, — НО В РАЗДЕВАЛКЕ Я ЛЕГЕНДА, ДЕТКА...

— О боже, я беру свои слова назад! Слишком много веснушек, у меня все мысли улетучились, — выдавил Драко в безграничном ужасе. — Кто-нибудь, заставьте его прикрыться.

— И КАЖДАЯ ВЕДЬМОЧКА В ЗАМКЕ МОЯ, — проревел Уизли. — ВЕДЬ У МЕНЯ ПРОСТО ОГРОМНАЯ МЕТ...

— Рон! — властно крикнула Гермиона. — Что скажет твоя мать?

— Надо помочь, что ли, — пробормотал Поттер, хотя трудно было понять, собирался ли он остановить Уизли или же не дать Гермионе убить его. И выбрался наружу, на миг плотно прижавшись к Драко.

Драко поделился с Энтони абрикосовым бренди, а тот захихикал:

— Мама уж точно не одобрит.

Люди вокруг танцевали, хотя, если не считать обоих Уизли, пока все вели себя прилично и от одежды не избавлялись. Гермиона с Поттером силком натягивали на Уизли его майку, к огромному и постыдному облегчению Драко.

Близнецы-Социопаты не изменяли себе, крича: «Позор!» и «Да сними ее опять, Рон, детка!».

Хорошая вечеринка вышла, рассеянно подумал Драко, донельзя собой довольный. А затем увидел Захарию Смита, которого недавно обыграли в квиддич и который затаился в углу, словно голодная гиена. Заметив, как он искоса поглядывает на Поттера, Драко вдруг ощутил укол сочувствия. В конце концов, он знал, каково это — быть для всех пустым местом и ненавидеть это.

Впрочем, не предавать же теперь одного из своих друзей.

Когда Гермиона все же заставила Уизли подчиниться (даже слегка ужасало то, с каким садистким удовольствием она это провернула), Драко подошел к ней и обнял за талию, касаясь густых волос, падавших поверх накрахмаленной блузки. Хорошая штука — алкоголь, вот бы и Гермиона от него не отказывалась.

— Давай, потанцуй со мной.

— Ты ведешь себя ужасно, — строгим тоном сказала она. — Поверить не могу, что вокруг меня пьяные старосты. Это ты во всем виноват.

— Да знаю я, как ты ненавидишь нарушать правила.

Немного помедлив, Гермиона улыбнулась. За столько лет дружбы с Драко она хорошо усвоила, что он видит ее насквозь, так что легче просто расслабиться.

— Я с тобой потанцую, — наконец согласилась она.

— Ну еще бы, — беззаботно протянул Драко. — Ты же моя девочка, так?

Она без малейшей неловкости обвила руками его шею. Рядом с ней было легко, не то что иной раз с Терри: Драко теперь вечно сомневался, как же себя вести при их новой близости.

— Только если ты не будешь шалить, — заявила Гермиона, и на миг Драко ужаснулся: вдруг она не шутит. Весь танец он крепко держался за ее идиотскую блузку и старался не думать о том, что придется делать выбор.

После еще пары порций абрикосового бренди Энтони украл у Драко очки и стал носиться по комнате, как выживший из ума домовой эльф. Еще и со смехом кричал, как хочет поскорее рассказать маме, что он здесь самый умный. Кажется, хотя приз по неумению пить и ушел к семейке Уизли, рейвенкловцы сегодня тоже особой славы не снискали.

Завидев неподалеку Терри, Драко легко, но уверенно погладил его ключицы и забрался под рубашку. Но потом, уже собираясь притянуть Терри к себе, на какой-то ужасный миг Драко растерялся. Энтони забрал его очки, а сам Драко сильно... захмелел и в тусклом свете мог разглядеть только темные волосы и очки.

Он застыл, но тут Терри очень знакомо рассмеялся, и на Драко нахлынуло несказанное облегчение.

— Куда ты пропал на весь вечер? Искал кого-то еще? — чуть нервно спросил Терри.

Драко сощурился, глядя в его взволнованные карие глаза, и зарылся пальцами в кудрявые волосы.

— Нет, — шепнул он. — Я уже нашел того, кто мне нужен.

Терри неожиданно соскользнул на стул, и Драко опустился к нему на колени.

На следующее утро он проснулся в обнимку с Терри на скомканных простынях — с таким чувством, будто из его черепа, который стал не прочнее яичной скорлупы, хочет вырваться какой-то монстр. На соседней кровати стенал Энтони, уверяя, что вот-вот умрет и надо срочно позвать его мать.

— Кошмар, что я натворил, — выдохнул Драко, уткнувшись лицом в плоскую грудь Терри. 

— Нет-нет, — стал успокаивать его Терри. — Ты был очень настойчив, но я не дал тебе развратить меня на публике. Все хорошо.

— А вот и нет, — объявил Драко. — И ничего уже не исправить. Я вежливо общался с Поттером. Мы с ним даже разговаривали, причем долго.

— Э-э... мне очень жаль?

— Мне кажется, — мрачно предположил Драко, — он пытается переманить меня на сторону света. В жизни больше не буду пить.

— Эй, — дрожащим голосом позвала Джинни из-за полога кровати Корнера. — Это... Мою майку никто не видел? Желательно сегодня.

Корнер, похоже, впал в алкогольную кому, поэтому они достали для Джинни один из свитеров Терри. Сам Драко натянул вчерашний магловский прикид и вызвался проводить Джинни к ней в башню, так как был хорошо воспитан и очень хотел увидеть выражение лица Уизли.

Увы, когда они вошли в гриффиндорскую гостиную, Уизли в отчаянии взывал к Гермионе и Поттеру, а Джинни даже не заметил.

— Почему ты все время улыбаешься, Гарри? Да что я такого натворил? Что вчера было?

Джинни с облегчением взбежала по лестнице, и Драко повернулся к двери, чувствуя своим долгом бросить через плечо:

— Уизли, детка, а ты умеешь завести толпу.

Уизли побледнел.

— Завести толпу... Как это? Чем именно? Да почему мне никто не отвечает?

— Ух, какая ты дикая штучка, — злорадно добавил Драко, откровенно забавляясь.

Поттер встрепенулся, поймал его взгляд и вскинул руку в неловком приветствии, словно всех его манер хватило только на эту жалкую пародию на дружелюбие. Драко же убрал руку с шеи, чувствуя, что его вялая попытка скрыть засос все равно обречена на провал, и тоже слегка помахал. Уголок рта Поттера изогнулся в улыбке, и Драко неожиданно для себя улыбнулся в ответ.

По дороге в постель к Терри он мельком увидел свое отражение в зеркале и в ужасе замер. Волосы у него вовсе не были, как Драко наивно надеялся, картинно растрепаны, магловский прикид вместе с рейвенкловским шарфом смотрелся глупо, а очки запотели. На миг Драко будто увидел себя глазами отца — осознав, что должен был стать совсем другим.

Он с улыбкой взглянул на свое отражение поверх очков и решил, что ему плевать.

Пока не наступил понедельник и не вышел мартовский выпуск «Придиры», где Гарри Поттер назвал его отца, а заодно отцов Крэбба и Гойла, Пожирателями смерти.

При чтении интервью Драко затрясло от ярости. За столом все начали взволнованно переговариваться, но затем вспомнили, что он сидит рядом, и понемногу замолкли. Терри коснулся его руки, но не стал удерживать, когда Драко встал и направился к Крэббу с Гойлом.

Крэбб и Гойл посмотрели на него с мрачным пониманием, а сам Драко мог думать лишь о том, что их с отцом отношения только-только потеплели. Что отец очень заботился об общественном мнении и годами восстанавливал свою репутацию, заверяя всех, что раньше находился под Империусом. Однажды он уже говорил Драко, что из-за чужих предрассудков никогда не сможет достичь того положения в обществе, которого заслуживал. Как это на него повлияет? Почему какой-то глупый мальчишка мог так просто взять и подорвать репутацию его отца?

Поттер и Гермиона со смехом обсуждали интервью в библиотеке, и перед глазами у Драко встала красная пелена.

— А самое лучшее... — радостно начала Гермиона, но он так и не узнал, что для нее самое лучшее, поскольку прошагал к их столу и швырнул идиотскую «Придиру» прямиком в идиотскую растерянную рожу Поттера.

— Чтоб ты подавился этой макулатурой, — прорычал Драко. — А если тебя и это не убьет, можешь подавиться своей идиотской АД. Ты же понимаешь, что никто из нас туда не вернется после того, как ты полил грязью наших отцов?

Поттер сперва побелел, а затем стал мрачнее тучи.

— То есть тебе плевать, что это правда? 

Это было правдой еще тогда, когда Поттер разнес эту новость по всей школе при поддержке Дамблдора: все услышали его и приняли к сведению. Правду не нужно было с громкими заголовками печатать в газетах — не когда дело касалось отца Драко. Не когда эта правда могла разрушить его жизнь.

— Ой, мы обо всем только с твоих слов, — выплюнул Драко. — Тебе не приходило в голову, что мой отец — общественный деятель, а репутация для него — это все?

— Нет, но вряд ли меня бы это остановило, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Без него наша честная и справедливая система ничего не потеряет. Без него вообще никто ничего не потеряет.

— Он мой отец! — отрезал Драко. — И теперь всем, кого ты оклеветал, остается только... только...

— Да как будто ты сам не знаешь, что он давно уже сделал свой выбор! — закричал Поттер, вставая на ноги. — И что насчет тебя, Малфой? Может, ты тоже выберешь сторону?

Драко шагнул к нему ближе, чуть ли не перегнувшись через стол между ними, и с силой толкнул Поттера.

— Ладно, — холодно сказал он. — Меня устроит любая, кроме твоей.


	6. Chapter 6

Терри об интервью в «Придире» ничего не сказал. Наверное, хотел этим показать, что не желает слышать об отце Драко ничего плохого, чтобы это не испортило их отношения. Однако сам Драко лучше бы выдержал яростный спор, зато в итоге убедился бы, что Терри точно его поддержит.

Хотя Драко и не мог требовать никаких гарантий. Терри ведь его не выбирал — если учесть, что из других вариантов были только Захария Смит и целибат. Они с Терри были друзьями, и Драко не верил, что он просто удачно подвернулся тому под руку, но едва ли из всех людей в мире Терри предпочел бы именно его. И уж тем более хотел быть с ним настолько, что выбрал бы Драко всегда, несмотря на любые трудности.

Эти неприятные мысли возникали не так уж часто — темными ночами, когда Драко становилось одиноко даже рядом с соседями по спальне, или же когда все уходили на собрания АД, а небо в апреле плакало дождем. Драко даже не особо обрадовался, когда Дамблдор взял в учителя чуть ли не лошадь вместо человека: все равно некому было показать свою пародию под названием «Кабинет с кормушкой для лошадей».

Даже Гермиона иногда целыми днями не появлялась в библиотеке — наверное, готовила еще одну разоблачительную статью об отце Драко. Как-то раз он столкнулся в дверях с Крэббом, Гойлом, Забини и этой их подругой, Панси Паркинсон. Они со смехом подозвали его к себе.

— Какая-то там Мариэтта рассказала, что у Дамблдора есть тайная армия учеников, и мы их поймали! — взволнованно сообщил Забини. Драко приподнял брови, вопросительно глядя на Крэбба и Гойла, но те лишь пожали плечами. Забини, все так же непривычно широко улыбаясь, добавил: — Мы заработали для Слизерина пятьдесят баллов!

Драко перебросил тяжелую сумку на другое плечо.

— Поздравляю.

— Говорят, Поттера теперь исключат!

Теперь заулыбался и Драко.

— Давно пора, как по мне.

— Приходи к нам в гостиную, — предложила Панси. — Мы знаем, где Трелони прячет свою заначку.

— Какое совпадение, — хмыкнул Драко. — Я тоже.

Увы, Поттера все же не исключили, хотя Драко это даже слегка успокоило: едва ли Гермиона избежала бы той же участи. Зато Амбридж каким-то чудом умудрилась не только уволить Дамблдора, но и вынудила его бежать от правосудия. Пожалуй, Драко был к ней слишком строг: учитель из Амбридж так себе, а вот управление школой — явно ее конек. На фоне Дамблдора любой будет сносным директором, так что теперь, быть может, в Хогвартсе настанет хоть какой-то порядок.

Хорошее настроение продержалось у Драко вплоть до следующего утра, когда все сходили в больничное крыло и он увидел лицо Мариэтты. Оказалось, Гермиона — его Гермиона! — всерьез кого-то прокляла, и у жертвы останутся шрамы на всю жизнь — только за то, что она проговорилась о каком-то там драгоценном клубе.

— Как ты вообще можешь об этом думать, когда Дамблдор исчез? — позже возмутилась Гермиона напряженным шепотом. — Я хотела нас всех уберечь! Мне казалось, это отличная идея...

— Да уж, отличная, — холодно ответил Драко. — Жаль только, ты не оставила эти отметины у нее на руке, где они не так заметны. Тогда между тобой и Темным лордом совсем не осталось бы разницы.

Гермиона поднялась на ноги и вдруг стала выглядеть старше — совсем взрослой, чужой и бесконечно далекой.

— Мне жаль, что тебе так кажется, — отрезала она. — Но на войне нужно принимать жесткие меры. Это вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Мариэтта не знала, что она на войне, — огрызнулся Драко. — Мариэтта думала, что она в школе!

Мгновение Гермиона немигающе глядела на него, а затем расплакалась — явно злясь и на Драко, и на саму себя. И, хотя она сломала жизнь его товарищу по факультету, Драко не мог... просто так смотреть на ее слезы. Он раздраженно зашипел сквозь зубы, а потом усадил Гермиону обратно за стол, на котором в беспорядке валялись их книги. И уткнулся лбом в ее горестно согнутую спину, пока Гермиона всхлипывала.

А сам вспомнил слова отца: «Они ненадежны, Драко. Им нельзя доверять».

— По словам мисс Паркинсон, вы очень разумно отреагировали на недавние беспорядки, — как-то сообщила ему профессор Амбридж после Защиты от темных искусств. — Перемены всегда тяжело принять. Но без них не обойтись, когда нужно многое изменить к лучшему, а уж в сложных обстоятельствах... В общем, у сильных духом есть шанс себя проявить.

— А слабых умом преследуют по закону, — кивнул Драко, все еще упиваясь восторгом от мысли, что больше ему никогда не придется слушать речи Дамблдора в конце учебного года.

Профессор Амбридж лукаво улыбнулась, словно они делились друг с другом секретами.

— Именно. Драко, думаю, вы идеально подойдете для одной моей задумки.

В итоге новая директриса — несмотря на нелепый вкус в одежде, в людях она явно разбиралась отменно — назначила его членом Инспекционной дружины. Это даже лучше позиции старосты, написал отец, который очень им гордился. А еще это значило, что отец теперь на хорошем счету у Министерства, поэтому Драко не придется выбирать между экстремистами вроде Дамблдора или Темного лорда.

— Мы — особая группа учеников, поддерживающих Министерство магии и отобранных лично профессором Амбридж, — протянул Драко, завидев маленькую кучку повстанцев. Может, хотя бы Гермиона оценит, какой он сделал мудрый выбор.

Гермиона поджала губы, а Поттер уставился так, словно Драко его предал. Можно подумать, Драко хоть раз был на его стороне.

— Тебе нравится эта старая летучая мышь, одержимая жаждой власти? — вскинулся Поттер.

— Боже милостивый, — выдохнул Драко. — Выходит, меня дезинформировали? Я думал, Дамблдор покинул Хогвартс. Минус пять баллов за грубость в адрес новой директрисы, Поттер.

— Ты не имеешь права! — возмутился этот нахальный ублюдок Эрни Макмиллан.

Как же приятно, что на этот раз вся власть у Драко.

— Еще как имею, — ухмыльнулся он. — Минус пять баллов за то, что возражал мне, Макмиллан. Уизли, у тебя рубашка не заправлена, так что выбирай — либо теряешь пять баллов, либо устраиваешь для нас еще одно шоу.

Уизли выхватил палочку, но Гермиона схватила его за руку, шепнув: «Не надо!». Драко улыбнулся ей.

— Пять баллов за то, что хоть у кого-то в Гриффиндоре есть мозги.

Гермиона отвела глаза.

— Мне эти баллы не нужны, — заявила она. — Драко, ты совершаешь чудовищную ошибку. 

Драко все смотрел на ее склоненную голову, но Гермиона не поднимала взгляда. Поттер же на мгновение перестал таращиться на Драко и повернулся к стене, где висели песочные часы для подсчета баллов.

— Заметил? — спросил кто-то из подошедших Близнецов-Социопатов.

Поттер на них даже не взглянул, а снова пристально уставился на Драко.

— Малфой только что со всех нас снял баллы.

— Монтегю на перемене тоже пытался, — сказал какой-то Близнец-Социопат до ужаса мерзким тоном. — Не буду лучше говорить, что мы с ним сделали, пока рядом ошивается этот мелкий доносчик.

— Монтегю с перемены никто и не видел! — возмутился Драко. — Что вы с ним сделали, убили и спрятали труп? Ведь если кто-то снял с Гриффиндора баллы, то он не смеет жить, что ли? Да уж, Гермиона, ты была права — обязательно встану на одну сторону с психами и убийцами!

Близнецы-Социопаты дружно шагнули вперед, и Драко запоздало понял, что ярость опять толкнула его на очень, очень недальновидный поступок. 

— Оставьте его в покое, — вдруг вмешался Поттер, заслонив Драко плечом. — Я уверен, они не сделали с Монтегю ничего плохого, — обратился он к Драко, явно с трудом подбирая слова. — И даже если так, Амбридж от этого только больше проблем. Верно же?

Драко вздернул брови.

— О, ну тогда все в порядке. Я так рад, что раз ты считаешь себя правым, то любые твои поступки оправданы!

— Боже, Малфой, да выслушай же меня! — взвился Поттер. — Ты уже на одной стороне с психами и убийцами! Ты ведь не идиот!

Наверное, Поттер так невыносимо высокомерен, потому что обладает каким-то тайным умением затмевать собой все в мире. На его фоне померкли даже Близнецы-Социопаты, которые сейчас несли прямую угрозу жизни Драко. Осталось лишь желание врезать Поттеру со всей силы.

Драко склонил голову набок, и Поттер повторил его движение.

— Может, я хочу разрушить систему изнутри, Поттер, — объявил Драко. — Минус пять баллов за то, что не подумал об таком варианте.

— Ты... Правда?

— Может, правда, — протянул Драко. Ему до смерти надоело, что Поттер (а с ним и весь мир) оценивает его и вечно считает каким-то неполноценным. — А может быть, и нет. — Он резко отвернулся и обронил: — Минус пять баллов за то, что ты мне не нравишься, Поттер.

И ушел.

***

На следующий день Драко увидел, как Чжоу плачет в рейвенкловской гостиной, и ощутил какой-то странный порыв — словно из другой жизни — обнять ее и успокоить. Вместо этого он оперся о каминную полку и холодно спросил, что случилось.

— Я рассталась с Гарри, — сообщила Чжоу. — Кажется. Не знаю, а встречались ли мы, если мы целовались один раз. Я не могу, лицо Мариэтты... Он еще и взялся защищать Гермиону Грейнджер.

— Она хотела как лучше, — заявил Драко, сам этого от себя не ожидая.

От этих слов слезы Чжоу не остановились, так что Драко решил замолчать: все же не зря Терри говорил, что иногда он только сильнее все портил, когда открывал рот. Уж лучше постоять у камина и подождать, пока Чжоу не перестанет плакать.

Наконец она выдавила:

— По-моему, он даже не заметил, что мы расстались.

Драко коснулся ее плеча — совсем невесомо, чтобы Терри не посчитал это изменой.

— Думаю, ты поступила правильно, — заверил он и торопливо ушел к Терри, чтобы тот не начал ревновать. Терри же не ревновал?

— Просто сгораю от ревности, — ответил Терри с веселым прищуром, хотя и без улыбки. Драко сел рядом и легко поцеловал его в шею.

— Как же я рад, что тебе больше не нужно участвовать в этих идиотских сборищах АД, — прошептал Драко. 

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — тут же отрезал Терри, и Драко мысленно сказал себе: все дело в том, что Терри боится его потерять. Глупо ожидать, что тот будет держаться за него изо всех сил и даже мысли не допустит об их размолвке.

Драко прильнул к Терри, наслаждаясь теплом его руки у себя на плече, и начал читать письмо от отца.

Вид убитых горем Чжоу и Мариэтты в гостиной сбивал весь учебный настрой — и это при том, что подготовка к СОВ сейчас жизненно важна, Драко даже не стал возвращаться домой на пасхальные каникулы.

В библиотеке тоже было особо не позаниматься — там бесцельно бродил Гарри Поттер, словно потерянный гремлин. Драко пожалел, что здесь нет болот, где Поттер мог бы повыть и удовлетворить свою тягу к мелодраматизму. Вместо этого он только пугал людей, которые искали нужные сведения в каталоге и вовсе не ожидали, что Поттер вдруг выскочит из ниоткуда.

— Извини, — учтиво начал Драко, — но я не знаю, где книжки из серии «Малютка Гарри учится читать».

— Ты любишь своего отца? — Да уж, умел Поттер начать разговор.

— А что ты собрался с ним сделать? — вскинулся Драко.

— Нет, я о другом... Допустим, ты узнал о каком-нибудь его ужасном поступке.

— А что он собрался сделать? — спросил Драко, отчаянно стараясь изгнать из голоса панику.

— Да ничего, просто... Малфой, у тебя худший отец из всех, кого я знаю, вот я и хочу спросить... Ты любишь его? Ты будешь любить отца, что бы ни узнал о нем и о его поступках в молодости...

— Да! — закричал Драко. — Да! Все? Или так и будешь твердить одно и то же? Тебе стало легче? Мне еще раз повторить? Да!

Поттер слегка растерялся и под яростным напором Драко даже отступил к книжному шкафу, зато уже не выглядел таким взвинченным.

— Немного легче, — тихо признал он.

Драко картинно вскинул руки и ушел, гадая, исписал ли уже Поттер все стены в гриффиндорской башне надписями «Люциус Малфой — Пожиратель смерти». Ему что, заняться больше нечем? И с чего ему вообще взбрело в голову думать о чьих-то отцах?

Он сел за стол, стараясь взять себя в руки и заняться наконец уроками, но потом снова заметил Поттера. Тот сидел совсем недалеко: уплетал шоколад, хотя в библиотеке еда под запретом, и разговаривал с Джинни. Ну серьезно, эта девчонка просто купалась в любви Рейвенкло! И почему только она до сих смотрела в рот Поттеру, как покорная рабыня?

— Мне надо поговорить не с Чжоу, — проворчал Поттер, поедая шоколад с донельзя мрачным и раздраженным видом.

— Пожалуйста, поговори хоть с кем-нибудь, — попросила Джинни. — Я же вижу, тебя что-то беспокоит. При тебе уже заговорить нельзя о нашем папе, ты явно запутался и все время злишься....

— Ничего я не запутался! — зарычал Поттер. — И ты бы тоже злилась, если бы становилась одержима Волдемортом и наблюдала, как...

Драко взял учебник по Нумерологии и яростно швырнул его Поттеру в голову. Все в библиотеке тут же уставились на них.

— Заткнись! — заорал Драко во весь голос. — Плевать мне на твое нытье!

Он встал, подхватил еще одну книгу и метнул следом. На этот раз Джинни пришлось пригнуться, иначе ее тоже бы задело. Драко стало немного совестно, но он был слишком зол, чтобы извиняться.

— Всем здесь плевать на твое нытье! — рявкнул он, бросая третью книжку. — Мы просто хотим читать! А эти крики мешают сосредоточиться на учебе!

Он замер, прикидывая, выйдет ли нанести смертельный удар энциклопедией и выдать это за несчастный случай, а затем выплюнул:

— И да, если ты только не страдаешь от хронической амнезии, никем ты не одержим, придурок напыщенный. А если и одержим, лично я ставлю на психоз. Ты хоть одну книгу в жизни прочитал?

Тогда уже всем стало не до чтения, так как мадам Пинс выгнала их из библиотеки. На Драко она воззрилась с таким видом, словно до встречи с ним и не подозревала, что можно испытывать к кому-то такую лютую ненависть.

Поттер лихорадочно моргал, явно находясь в полной прострации. Драко задумался, не слишком ли сильно швырял в него книги, и понадеялся, что повреждения мозга будут необратимыми.

— Правда? — спросил Поттер.

— Да, правда, — объявила Джинни, закатив глаза. — Я и сама собиралась тебе сказать, пока этот рейвенкловец не впал в буйство.

Драко издал крик отчаяния и гордо удалился, краем уха услышав робкий вопрос Джинни:

— А с кем ты тогда хочешь поговорить?

***

Хорошо бы еще мир не переворачивался с ног на голову, а укладывался в привычные рамки. Казалось бы, раз Близнецы-Социопаты бросили школу (и наглядно продемонстрировали, как высоко гриффиндорцы ценят учебу и традиции), то можно вздохнуть с облегчением, но все зачем-то стали брать с них дурной пример.

Монтегю в итоге нашелся — тронувшийся рассудком и полуживой от голода, так что Инспекционная дружина теперь жаждала крови. Все остальные в школе слишком уж побаивались Филча с Амбридж и вечно держались настороже. Самым спокойным факультетом оставался Рейвенкло: здесь на Драко уж точно никто не нападет, да и сам он не станет набрасываться на товарищей. Хотя ему и хотелось наказать весь мир, когда Панси Паркинсон целую ночь плакала, так как у нее выросли рога, а Гойл убеждал ее, что она все равно красивая.

Драко стиснул зубы и стал утешать себя, что остался лишь финальный матч (Рейвенкло против Гриффиндора — его факультет против факультета Поттера), и худшее будет позади. Хотелось бы верить в сокрушительную победу Рейвенкло, но сколько бы Уизли ни пропустил квоффлов, Чжоу в жизни не поймает снитч раньше Поттера.

Матч оказался еще хуже, чем он мог вообразить.

Драко неверяще вцепился Терри в плечо, умоляя его сказать, что это лишь страшный сон: не мог же Уизли раз за разом спасать ворота. Он поискал взглядом Гермиону, подумав, что ее радость (пусть и совершенно несправедливая!) хоть немного его утешит, но Гермиона куда-то таинственно исчезла с трибун. Мир, где Уизли наслаждался триумфом, стал для Драко серой, бесплодной, отвратительной пустошью.

К тому моменту, как Поттер выхватил снитч прямо из-под носа Чжоу, Гриффиндор опережал Рейвенкло с самым большим отрывом за всю историю школы. Драко уже всерьез опасался, что начнет кидаться на окружающих и рвать их на куски. Поэтому он отошел от Терри и двинулся к опушке Запретного леса, рассеянно мечтая, как найдет там что-нибудь живое и забьет до смерти.

— Малфой!

Поттер. Именно его сейчас не хватало — у Драко и так выдался худший день из череды просто ужасных. Обернувшись, Драко увидел, что Поттер почти догнал его, тяжело дыша и все еще сжимая снитч. На нем по-прежнему была отвратительная, мокрая от пота квиддичная форма, а волосы даже не топорщились — буквально стояли дыбом от ветра.

— И как же, — в ярости спросил Драко, — ты хочешь испортить мне жизнь сегодня?

— Вижу, ты еще не остыл, — непонятно зачем отметил Поттер. — Слушай, я просто хочу поговорить, я всегда только этого и хочу...

Самая возмутительная ложь на свете: это Драко всегда хотел подружиться, а Поттер вечно желал, чтобы он заполз в угол и сдох. Видимо, сейчас Поттер решил смилостивиться, раз уж одержал грандиозную победу в квиддиче, и все вокруг его обожали, несмотря на припадки ярости. Почему бы и не снизойти до Драко, он ведь не слизеринец.

— Как поживает твой верный песик, Поттер? — резко спросил он. На лице Поттера вдруг отразился страх, и у Драко перехватило дыхание от восторга.

Раз Поттер так разволновался, речь явно не о псе. Наверняка о человеке.

— Мой отец узнал твоего песика в начале года — что это вы так беспечно? Отец сразу обо всем догадался, — продолжил Драко.

— Ты сам не понимаешь, что несешь, — сбивчиво сказал Поттер. Его грудь тяжело поднималась и опадала.

Драко и правда понятия не имел, о чем речь, но все равно был очень доволен собой.

— Может, — добавил он, — отец даже поможет его усыпить.

И понял, что зашел слишком далеко. Зарычав, Поттер бросился на него, и земля с головокружительной скоростью ушла у Драко из-под ног. Мало того, что он ударился головой, так еще и в тот же тошнотворный момент в живот ему врезался кулак Поттера.

Этот ублюдок ударил его кулаком, в котором все еще сжимал снитч. Яростно кричащий Драко лихорадочно вырывался, отчаянно жалея, что так мало летал и вообще бывал на свежем воздухе, а вечно сидел в библиотеке и в итоге стал полным слабаком. Хотелось Драко сейчас одного — сделать Поттеру как можно больнее. Желательно еще, чтобы ему самому при этом не сломали нос, трусливо добавил внутренний голос. Он задергался под Поттером, цепляясь за его идиотскую форму и пытаясь спихнуть с себя, но Поттер не сдвинулся с места, только застонал от боли, а сам Драко еще и потерял очки. Где-то вдалеке все еще слышались рев и победные песни о Уизли, но Драко это не волновало, вообще не заботило. Он потянул Поттера за воротник, пытаясь и удушить его, и повалить на землю, а затем Поттер хрипло выдохнул, и Драко совершил грубую ошибку — на миг замер.

Так и не разжав кулаки, только немного расслабив, Поттер коснулся его лица — совсем робко, будто слепой. Драко растерянно подумал, что так наверняка и есть, Поттер ведь тоже потерял очки, как вдруг он грубо обхватил ладонью лицо Драко и поцеловал его.

Кровь Драко кипела от адреналина. Целовался Поттер жадно, со злостью, смущением и отчаянием, а лицо его было так близко, что казалось размытым пятном — выделялись лишь черные ресницы на фоне раскрасневшейся кожи. Потеряв терпение, Драко зарылся пальцами в его волосы и яростно ответил на поцелуй, Поттер же раскрыл горячий рот и, прикусив Драко губу, задрожал всем телом. Тот дернул его за волосы, гортанно зарычав, и Поттер тут же застонал.

Драко выгнулся, и руки Поттера вдруг оказались всюду — словно получив разрешение, широкие ладони скользнули ему под рубашку и обвели поясницу, будто Поттер хотел дотронуться до каждого дюйма его кожи. Затем Драко ощутил, как он разомкнул сжатые пальцы, и следом затылок защекотали крылья: Поттер выпустил ему под рубашку снитч.

Он дернулся и выразительно посмотрел на Поттера, словно говоря «Ну ты и идиот!». Поттер же поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся и, убрав руку из-под рубашки Драко, откинул волосы с глаз. Этого Драко хватило, чтобы одуматься.

— Стой! — решительно крикнул он, отпихнув Поттера от себя. Ему вдруг стало плохо. — Прекрати. У меня уже кое-кто есть.

Нашарив очки, Драко надел их и обнаружил, что у Поттера такой вид, будто ему резко влепили пощечину.

— Я не думал... — начал Поттер. — Я вообще не такой...

— Ну еще бы, — прорычал Драко, вскочив на ноги. — Оставь меня в покое.

***

Едва вернувшись в рейвенкловскую башню, Драко забрался в постель к Терри и прильнул к нему. Уткнулся лицом в его поношенный свитер, прячась от всего мира, но в первую очередь — от реакции самого Терри, когда Драко во всем признается.

— Поттер поцеловал меня, — объявил он. — И я ему разрешил, просто ужасно растерялся. Мне так жаль.

Терри чуть не свалился с кровати, но Драко обеими руками придержал его за свитер, не давая упасть.

— Чего? — слабо выдавил Терри. — Чего?.. Гарри Поттер?

— Думаю, если у него есть злой близнец-гей по имени Ларри Поттер, — угрожающе прорычал Драко в свитер, — мне бы кто-нибудь об этом сообщил.

Терри рассмеялся. Кажется, он не сходил с ума от ревности и не собирался порвать с Драко.

— Но я... Но зачем?

— Не знаю! Поэтому я так и опешил, но... теперь мне кажется... — начал Драко, приподняв голову со от свитера Терри, — все из-за того, что с Чжоу у Поттера что-то не заладилось. Я же с ней тоже встречался, и все было неплохо, а потом пошли все эти разговоры о парнях... Поттер скучает по Чжоу и вдобавок с трудом может отличить древко от прутьев метлы... Ужасная, нелепая ошибка, давай больше никогда не будем об этом говорить!

— Дыши глубже, Драко, — посоветовал Терри.

— Не бросай меня, — шепнул Драко. — Только не из-за этого. Не надо.

— Не буду, — мягко ответил Терри. Драко поцеловал его, вздрогнул и снова поцеловал, а затем снял свою рубашку и свитер Терри. И поцеловал еще раз.

Рвать с ним отношения Терри не стал. От ревности он тоже не бесился, но... ему же никто не предлагал драться из-за Драко на дуэли. Самого Драко все устраивало. Он даже обрадовался. 

Поттера он начал подчеркнуто избегать, а потом и вовсе решил вечно его игнорировать. Хватало уже того, что Поттер оклеветал отца, в ярости думал Драко. Во время трапез, когда ему приходилось сидеть в одном зале с Поттером, он кромсал яичницу на крошечные несъедобные кусочки и пытался вслушаться в сплетни о том, как Джинни отшила Корнера. Сам Поттер при его виде краснел и умолкал (как ему и положено!), а Драко хмурился и демонстративно утыкался в учебники. Отец говорил, что знает нужных людей в экзаменационной комиссии, поэтому экзамены он сдаст без проблем, но Драко и так собирался легко и просто со всем справиться.

Когда пришло время СОВ, по воле злой судьбы Драко оказался неподалеку от Поттера. Только он применил к бокалу заклинание Левитации, как профессор Тофти стал распинаться о грандиозной славе Поттера, и Драко не выдержал — бросил через плечо испепеляющий взгляд. Но потом он вспомнил, насколько важны СОВ, и представил, как разорутся Терри и Гермиона, стоит ему отвлечься.

Драко вновь сосредоточился на бокале, и на миг тот дрогнул в воздухе, но не упал.

Казалось бы, после блестящей сдачи СОВ его ждет хоть капля покоя. Но едва он вольготно устроился в кресле и начал обдумывать план, как заставить первогодок обмахивать себя опахалами из пальмовых ветвей, пришло срочное сообщение от профессора Амбридж: Поттер пытался влезть к ней в кабинет.

Когда Драко спустился вниз, то обнаружил, что Амбридж вцепилась Поттеру в волосы — самое дикое зрелище, которое он видел за долгое время.

Глаза Амбридж странно блестели. Завидев Драко, она приказала:

— Забери его палочку.

Изо всех сил стараясь не касаться Поттера больше, чем необходимо, Драко опустил руку в его нагрудный карман и с облегчением достал оттуда палочку. Отшатнулся он так быстро, что задел плечо Поттера запястьем, но когда Драко поднял взгляд, Поттер возмущенно вскинулся — бесценное зрелище.

Драко с усмешкой подбросил палочку в воздух и поймал ее одной рукой. Кажется, Поттер наконец ответит за то, что постоянно нарушал правила, которые остальным всегда приходилось соблюдать.

Потом он заметил, что Миллисент Булстроуд прижала к стене Гермиону, а следом несколько членов Инспекционной дружины грубо втолкнули в кабинет других пленников, в том числе Джинни. Во рту у Драко пересохло, и он опустил палочку Поттера, чувствуя себя так, словно это его поймали с поличным, а не их.

Но все же они нарушили правила, да и Амбридж наверняка сообразила, что зачинщик здесь Поттер. Наблюдательности ей было не занимать, раз уж она назвала Уизли шутом — на этих словах Драко рассмеялся, и все свирепо уставились на него. Затем Амбридж попросила его позвать профессора Снейпа, а значит, она уж точно была настроена вести себя благоразумно и следовать самым ценным советам.

— Меня это не удивляет, — протянул Снейп, едва ему разъяснили ситуацию, и Драко мигом приободрил его спокойный тон. — Поттер никогда не отличался особой дисциплинированностью.

Какое же у Снейпа полное и емкое представление о Поттере. Ему стоило написать о нем книгу.

У него должен был быть пузырек с Веритасерумом, но уже закончился последний, а Поттер слетел с катушек и разорался о каком-то там Бродяге, чем глубоко шокировал Снейпа. Тот вежливо откланялся и оставил их с Амбридж, а она дрожащими руками вытащила палочку.

Драко вдруг резко захотелось, чтобы профессор Снейп вернулся.

— У меня нет выбора, — объявила Амбридж. — Дело даже не в школьной дисциплине, на кону безопасность Министерства... да... да...

Конечно же, она сообщит в Министерство, с облегчением подумал Драко. Он понадеялся, что Поттера немедленно и с позором исключат.

— Я уверена, министр поймет, что у меня не было выбора, — тихо добавила Амбридж. Драко внимательно наблюдал за ней, чувствуя, как сердце часто бьется в груди. Лишь бы только услышать, что Поттера исключили, а всех остальных навечно оставили после уроков или что-нибудь такое, хоть что-нибудь...

Лицо Амбридж окаменело. Из-за опущенных уголков непомерно большого рта она стала напоминать жабу, высеченную из камня.

— Заклятие Круциатус развяжет тебе язык, — нетерпеливо выдохнула она.

Гермиона стала кричать, Амбридж — тяжело отдуваться, а мир Драко пошатнулся: он осознал, что безопасных мест больше не осталось и занять нейтральную позицию уже не выйдет. Вопреки здравому смыслу, чертов Дамблдор (это же он во всем виноват, где его вообще носит?) доверил школу еще одному невменяемому учителю. О чем Дамблдор только думал? Как в Министерстве это допустили?

И что же ему делать?

Драко так крепко стиснул палочку Поттера, что она до боли впилась ему в ладонь. Сам Поттер неподвижно замер. Амбридж принялась указывать палочкой на разные части его тела, явно выбирая самое уязвимое место, но он совсем не выглядел испуганным.

Гермиона начала всхлипывать, и Драко мысленно поблагодарил бога, так как знал, что она никогда не расплачется от страха. К нему тут же пришло ясное, радостное осознание: у Гермионы есть план и сейчас она станет изворотливо лгать.

Этот идиот Уизли что-то громко замычал сквозь кляп, и Драко едва удержался, чтобы не придушить его. Гермиона же сохранила спокойствие и, пряча сухие глаза, бросилась уверять, что они хотели связаться с Дамблдором и доложить ему об оружии, а Драко уже готов был простить ей Мариэтту и все на свете — лишь бы она смогла все уладить.

— Пусть все увидят оружие! — трагически завыла Гермиона, бросив выразительный взгляд на Драко. — Надеюсь, они воспользуются им против вас! И вообще позовите побольше народу, чтобы они пошли и посмотрели! Т-так вам и надо, о, я бы хотела, чтобы в-в-вся школа узнала, где оно находится и как им п-п-пользоваться, и тогда, если вы достанете кого-нибудь из них, они смогут вас в-в-вышвырнуть!

На мгновение Драко отчаянно пожелал, чтобы оружие на самом деле существовало, а они так и сделали. Увы, Амбридж как раз обернулась к нему и наверняка прочитала это желание в его глазах.

— Хорошо, дорогая, давай оставим это между нами... и Поттера тоже возьмем, правда? Ну, вставай.

Гермиона же не думала, что Драко отпустит ее куда-то с невменяемым учителем и Гарри Поттером, чье второе имя — Буйнопомешанный?

— Профессор Амбридж, — громко позвал он, — по-моему, кому-нибудь из Инспекционной дружины стоит пойти с вами и присмотреть за...

...за учениками, которых вы можете случайно убить.

— Вы дождетесь здесь моего возвращения и проследите, чтобы никто из этих не сбежал, — строго скомандовала Амбридж. Она посмотрела на Драко и, когда он неохотно кивнул, распорядилась: — А вы двое будете идти впереди и показывать мне дорогу. Ну же, вперед!

Не успел Драко придумать какой-нибудь менее самоубийственный план, как они ушли, а все остальные сразу же уставились на него.

Уизли начал сыпать ругательствами через кляп.

— Замолкни, — приказал Драко, меряя шагами кабинет. — Знаю, тебе такое понятие не знакомо, но я пытаюсь думать.

Гермиона и Поттер оказались в руках сумасшедшей, но если известить Министерство... Амбридж их сотрудница, ему там могут и не поверить. Если обратиться к отцу, он вряд ли поймет, зачем спасать Гермиону, да и вообще не оставалось времени никого извещать.

Как бы Драко ни хотелось это признавать, раз других вариантов пока нет, вся надежда на Инспекционную дружину.

— Отпустите их, — решительно потребовал он.

— Что, прости? — переспросил Забини, и Драко мигом повернулся к нему.

— Включи мозги. Или только я здесь это умею? По-твоему, в Министерстве медалями наградят тех, кто дал какой-то дамочке истязать Мальчика-который-выжил? Подумай хорошенько! Или не утруждайся, я буду думать за тебя. Так что повторяю: отпустите их.

Крэбб, Гойл и Миллисент Булстроуд разом отступили от своих пленников, а Забини и Уоррингтон нерешительно замерли, покосившись на остальных с таким видом, словно те их предали. Драко уничижительно посмотрел на них поверх очков, и Забини сделал шаг назад.

— Простите, — оскалился Уоррингтон, — а чего это мы все выполняем приказы какого-то мелкого рейвенкловца?

— С меня хватит, — бросила Джинни, выхватывая палочку, и наложила на Уоррингтона сглаз — его лицо облепили летучие мыши, и он рухнул на пол. Затем Джинни обернулась к Драко, но его гнев одной из клана Уизли, к счастью, миновал: она лишь откинула палочкой волосы с лица.

— Спасибо, Драко. Пойдем.

— Не снимай с Уизли кляп! — крикнул он ей вслед, особо не надеясь, что Джинни послушается.

— А... нам что делать? — спросил Крэбб. — Может, стоит им помочь? Раз уж мы многому научились в...

— Научились где? — тут же заинтересовался Забини.

— Нигде, — ответил Драко тоном, не терпящим возражений. — И ничего подобного мы делать не будем. Мы найдем кого-нибудь из учителей.

— Зачем? — стал допытываться Уоррингтон.

Драко сдвинул очки на нос и окинул Уоррингтона взглядом, который обычно приберегал для Поттера.

— Потому что, — медленно пояснил Драко, — это разумнее всего.

***

Он отправился к профессору Снейпу, и тот объявил, что все под контролем. Потом Снейп еще раз оглядел Драко и заверил, что он все сделал правильно. Облегченно выдохнув и чувствуя такую усталость, словно учился с утра до вечера, Драко поднялся к себе и забрался в кровать к Терри.

Терри широко распахнул глаза.

— Драко, — шепнул он полным ужаса голосом. — Драко, что ты наделал?

Драко сжал руки в кулаки, вдруг осознав: все это время Терри боялся, что он совершит нечто ужасное.

— Я сделал правильный выбор, — отозвался он наконец. — Кажется.

Терри явно удивился, но выглядел уже не таким напряженным, так что Драко прильнул к нему и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Кулаки он так и не разжал, но все же спал почти спокойно.

Проснулся он у себя в постели в холодном свете дня. Терри спал как убитый, остальные соседи по спальне неподвижно лежали в кроватях, а за окном лихорадочно хлопала крыльями его сова. Отчаянный скрежет когтей по стеклу будто нашептывал о надвигающейся катастрофе — Драко понял это еще до того, как заставил себя открыть окно, впуская в спальню ледяной ветер.

Письмо оказалось от матери. В нем сообщалось, что отца бросили в Азкабан.

Только это Драко и понял с первого прочтения. Оставив окно открытым, он сполз по стене на жесткий ковер и, осторожно разгладив пергамент, постарался вникнуть в строчки, запомнить каждое слово — верный способ разобраться в прочитанном, который обычно помогал.

Отца отправили за каким-то там дурацким пророчеством, а Поттер со своей бандой поймали его. Ладно бы речь шла о чем-то важном, но какое-то глупое пророчество! Можно подумать, хоть кто-то откажется раздобыть пророчество по приказу Темного лорда. Драко вспомнил напряженное лицо отца. В последнее время он явно боялся. Наверное, поэтому и стал вести себя мягче: пытался наладить отношения с Драко, пока не стало слишком поздно. Обо всем этом Драко прекрасно знал. И чем же он отплатил отцу? Помог сбежать прихвостням Поттера, которые его захватили.

Пусть даже отец недоволен, что его распределили в Рейвенкло, пусть надежды Драко тоже не оправдались — теперь это не играло никакой роли, ведь отец пал совсем низко. Дело не только в потере репутации и конфискации имущества, его — гордого отца Драко — бросили в тюрьму, и эта проблема напрочь затмевала все остальные. Как и в детстве, отец снова казался ему богом — недосягаемым, если только Драко не станет достаточно хорош.

Вместо этого Драко приложил руку к его поимке — вот к чему привела попытка сохранить нейтралитет, вот к чему привело мимолетное сочувствие к Поттеру. Писем в Азкабан не доставляют, и Драко даже не мог признаться во всем отцу и написать: извини, мне так жаль...

Какое-то время он ни с кем не хотел разговаривать, но через несколько дней все же спустился к Крэббу и Гойлу. Те посмотрели на него серьезными, испуганными глазами, и Драко наконец решился им сказать:

— Я совершил ошибку. Я принял решение, и вот что из этого вышло... Но мы все исправим. Вы мне верите?

Оба кивнули, и Драко снова вспомнил, как дышать. Посмотрев на свои руки, он осознал, что сжал их в кулаки — причем так сильно, что ногти больно врезались в ладони.

За разговором все трое вышли в вестибюль, и стоило Драко увидеть Поттера, как из легких будто выкачали весь воздух — на миг ему показалось, что он задохнется от ненависти.

Выглядел Поттер ужасно — весь бледный и безжизненный. Зато он был на свободе, а отец — нет.

— Ты покойник, Поттер, — тихо проговорил Драко.

При его виде Поттер растерялся, на мгновение будто смягчившись, а затем вновь помрачнел.

— Забавно, — бросил он. — А я думал, покойники не ходят. Что с тобой такое, Малфой? Джинни рассказала, как ты...

— Заткнись!

Взгляд Поттера стал холоднее, чем прежде, и казался отсутствующим. Странно, Драко наоборот ожидал, что тот станет упиваться своей маленькой победой.

— Ты еще заплатишь, — пообещал ему Драко. — Я заставлю тебя заплатить за то, что ты сделал с моим отцом. Ты советовал мне выбрать сторону, но ведь теперь это незачем? Ты сам ее за меня выбрал.

— Побежишь к Волдеморту? — выплюнул Поттер. С его лица стремительно исчезали краски. Драко вздрогнул и почувствовал, как Крэбб и Гойл за спиной тоже вздрогнули, а Поттер мрачно сощурился. — Неужто ты его боишься?

Драко шагнул вперед. Пять лет в нем копилась ненависть к Поттеру, но сейчас она буквально захлестнула его с головой.

— Думаешь, ты крутой, Поттер. Посмотрим, кто кого поимеет!

От этих слов Поттер медленно залился краской.

— Э-э...

— Я о том, что убью тебя, Поттер! — закричал Драко, и ярость с унижением придали ему решимости выхватить палочку.

Как всегда, Поттер оказался быстрее, но Драко готов был забить его до смерти и голыми руками, если придется. Увы, им помешали профессор Снейп и профессор Макгонагалл. Драко даже видеть не мог профессора Снейпа, который уверял его, что он поступил правильно. Он вообще не хотел никого видеть и ни о чем думать. Он просто выжидал.

***

Письмо матери Драко написал на берегу озера, чтобы никто из рейвенловцев не стал подглядывать. Он пообещал стать лучше, добиться успехов и принять ту судьбу, которую уготовил ему отец. Водя пером по бумаге, он с силой прикусил губу и лишь благодаря этому смог не расплакаться.

Затем Драко смотрел, как сова улетает, становясь крошечной точкой в небе и исчезая вдали. Ему хотелось вернуться домой — и чтобы там его встретил папа.

Он складывал вещи в сундук, когда Терри сказал:

— Послушай... Драко, нам нужно поговорить о том, что случилось с Гарри и остальными в ту ночь...

— Я и не знал, что с ними что-то случилось, — ответил Драко холодным и отстраненным тоном. — Насколько мне известно, это с другими что-то случилось, причем из-за них.

Весь разговор казался Драко настолько далеким, что он даже удивился, почему не может воспарить в воздух и уже оттуда наблюдать, как Терри грустно сидел на краю своей кровати, а сам он склонился над сундуком. Но Драко все еще стоял на месте, и ему оставалось лишь это пережить — складывать одежду и дальше, ощущая под пальцами грубую ткань.

— Я знаю, он твой отец, и мне очень жаль, — продолжил Терри. — Но разве это не к лучшему? Теперь тебя никто не заставит делать то, чего ты не хочешь...

— Мой отец в тюрьме, а это уж точно не к лучшему! — рявкнул Драко, краем глаза заметив, как Терри вздрогнул от его резкого крика. Он прекрасно знал, что рейвенкловцы не понимали и не хотели видеть эту его сторону, вот и скрывал ее за рвением к учебе. Но отец, скорее всего, мог бы любить его только таким, поэтому сейчас Драко даже был рад. — И ты понятия не имеешь, чего я хочу.

— Но ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал, — заметил Терри так мягко и рассудительно, что Драко это уже понемногу сводило с ума. — Я слышал, когда Невилл вернулся, у него все лицо было в крови...

— О, мы никак не можем позволить себе такую потерю!

Слова Драко хлестали не хуже кнута, и Терри снова вздрогнул.

— Ты ведь не всерьез.

Драко тяжело и часто задышал. Пожалуй, он будет вовсе не против, если чуть больно будет кому-то другому — так, ради разнообразия.

— О? А что, если так?

— Если бы я поверил, что ты это всерьез, — сказал Терри еще медленнее, чем обычно, — тогда, наверное, я бы не смог...

— Ну и ладно! — громко объявил Драко.

Эти слова эхом пронеслись по комнате, поставив последнюю точку, как хлопок дверью. Драко не сомневался, что Терри сейчас делал то же, что и он: прокручивал в голове их разговор, отчаянно пытаясь найти, что же пошло не так, и придумать, как все исправить. Сам Драко был уже сыт по горло этими мыслями.

— Я все равно буду слишком занят, — грубо добавил он, все еще чувствуя себя так, словно это говорил кто-то другой. — У меня большие планы на следующий год.

В ответ Терри тяжело сглотнул, и Драко что есть силы ущипнул себя за запястье. Боль вернула его в реальность: он словно заново осознал каждую свою идиотскую реплику. Тут же захотелось забрать свои слова назад и приползти к Терри за утешением. Но отцу это ведь не поможет, так?

— Как скажешь, — отозвался Терри, и голос у него дрогнул.

Наверное, Драко слишком о многом просил, да и вообще это было иррационально и глупо, но все же он с силой ударил кулаком по краю сундука и подумал: «Терри мог бы за меня и побороться».

***

Нападать на Поттера в поезде он не собирался, но тот прошел мимо с каким-то отстраненным видом — весь из себя неприкасаемый, как всегда в последнее время. Драко мигом представил, что ждет его дома, кивнул Крэббу с Гойлом и преградил Поттеру дорогу.

Из соседнего купе тут же высыпала толпа хаффлпаффцев, а затем на шум прибежали Уизли, Джинни и Гермиона. Все выхватили палочки и на мгновение напряженно застыли. Макмиллан шагнул вперед.

— Не надо! — строго скомандовал Поттер, и Макмиллан сразу же опустил палочку, как послушная шестерка.

— Драко, — с вызовом произнесла Джинни, не убирая руки с палочки. — Перестань себя мучить. Гарри ни в чем не виноват, твоему отцу самое место в тюрьме. Он пытался убить меня, еще когда мне было одиннадцать...

— Кажется, плохо пытался. С виду ты вполне здорова, — выплюнул Драко, и лицо Джинни окаменело.

— Проехали, — отрезала она. — С ним не о чем говорить. Ты и вправду сын своего отца, да?

— А чьим еще сыном мне быть? — крикнул Драко ей в спину, когда она направилась в купе, но ответа не получил.

Следом вмешалась Гермиона — опустила руку Драко на плечо, как обычно, когда пыталась что-то объяснить ему, и посмотрела такими знакомыми карими глазами. Он взглянул на нее сверху вниз и решил, что не хочет слышать никаких объяснений. Даже думать ни о чем не хочет.

— Давай рассуждать логически, Драко, — уверенно начала она. — Твой отец получил по заслугам...

Драко уже осточертело, что все поливали грязью его отца, когда тот сидел в Азкабане и не мог сказать ни слова в свою защиту. Сам он не желал слушать ни аргументов, ни обвинений — вообще ничего, хотел лишь верить, что отец ждет его дома. Гермионе было плевать и на «Придиру», и на Мариэтту, и на Драко, ей и сейчас плевать, что будет с его отцом. Да и отец разочаровался в нем, когда Драко с подружился с ней...

— А твоего мнения никто не спрашивал, — процедил Драко сквозь зубы, — маленькая грязнокровка.

Гермиона отдернула руку, словно обожглась, а Драко заглянул ей в лицо и будто оцепенел. Он надеялся, ему будет приятно, что больно стало кому-то другому, но облегчения это не принесло. Драко мог думать лишь о том, что прежде Гермиона этого слова не слышала — никогда, ведь если бы кто-нибудь так ее назвал, Драко сам бы его убил.

— Не надо, Рон, — дрожащим голосом сказала Гермиона, когда Уизли потянулся за палочкой. — Не надо... Он даже того не стоит, — хрипло закончила она, а затем размахнулась и со всей силы влепила Драко пощечину.

Боль пришла мгновенно. Драко склонил голову набок, чувствуя, как горит щека. Гермиона ушла, захватив с собой Уизли, Крэбб и Гойл тоже ретировались, и он остался наедине с Поттером — с этим новым Поттером, который выглядел бледным, затравленным и которого Драко ненавидел сильнее, чем, казалось, вообще возможно.

— Решил надо мной сжалиться? — спросил Драко. — Уверен, от такого милосердия у тебя скоро нимб вырастет. Прошу меня извинить.

Он уже хотел отвернуться, но Поттер невыразительно сказал:

— Вообще я хотел испробовать на тебе столько заклятий, что в конце ты потерял бы человеческий облик.

— Так почему же не испробовал? — хмыкнул Драко.

— А какой в этом смысл? — вздохнул Поттер. — Ты бы все равно остался человеком. И не изменил бы своего мнения. Кажется, тебя в принципе невозможно заставить изменить свое мнение.

Сам Драко наоборот думал, что полностью изменил свое мнение и стал воспринимать все совсем иначе — и это было больно. Поэтому он понятия не имел, что ответить на эту глупость, и молча отошел в сторону, пропуская мимо Чжоу и Мариэтту. Чжоу при виде Поттера покраснела, а Мариэтта была замотана в шарф с головой — ведь маглы и грязнокровки искалечат любого, если только не напасть на них первым.

— Она теперь с Корнером, — выпалил Драко из-за нестерпимого желания поддеть Поттера, но тут же сам поморщился от того, как по-детски это прозвучало.

Поттер даже не изменился в лице.

— Мне без разницы, с кем она встречается, — заявил он. — Я не должен... — Поттер глухо и злобно зарычал — первая его эмоция за весь разговор. — Меня такое не волнует. Не сейчас.

Драко посмотрел в окно. Пейзаж за ним смазался в расплывчатое пятно, и он ничего не успевал разобрать.

— Кое-кто умер тогда в Министерстве, — вдруг сообщил Поттер надтреснутым голосом, как будто у него першило в горле. — Он был... он был твоим кузеном.

Драко лихорадочно задумался, для чего вообще Поттер завел об этом речь. Хотел напомнить, что в семье Драко есть осужденные преступники? Он что, никогда не слышал о тете Беллатрикс? Да и какое дело Поттеру до смерти Сириуса Блэка?

— И он был... Теперь ты уже никогда не сможешь его узнать, — продолжил Поттер. Слова, казалось, разрывали ему сердце. — В ту ночь в Министерстве многое произошло, не только...

— Мне все равно! — испуганно закричал Драко, так как в глазах Поттера, похоже, стояли слезы, и от этого Драко вовсе не хотелось издеваться над ним, пока он не сорвется. К горлу подступил тугой и горький ком, захотелось сбежать куда подальше. — Мне плевать на... на все, я просто хочу вернуть отца! 

Поттер прислонился головой к окну и явно взял себя в руки.

— Ну и ладно, — сказал он, закрыв глаза. — Иди к черту, Малфой.

Драко отступил назад, в последний момент сумев не споткнуться.

— Только после тебя.

Он отыскал Крэбба с Гойлом и стал расхаживать с ними по коридору поезда, не в силах усидеть на месте. Отчаянно хотелось найти какую-нибудь панацею от всех печалей, но если бы она и существовала, то уж наверняка досталась бы не Драко. В одном из купе он заметил Терри и Энтони, которые увлеченно что-то обсуждали, но при виде него тут же замолкли.

Крэбб откашлялся.

— Если хочешь, можешь...

— Нет, — тут же ответил Драко, зная, что не сможет спокойно сидеть рядом с расстроенным Терри. Не сможет смотреть на Энтони и гадать, что же будет, если... когда он вернется домой и увидит темную фигуру, о которой рассказывал отец. Только не сейчас, когда Драко должен быть готов пойти на все ради отца. Должен быть готов преклонить колени. — Нет, — повторил он уже более уверенно. — Мое место здесь.

Драко лишь укрепился в этой мысли, когда поезд подъехал к станции, а Поттер вышел на платформу. Его сразу же обступила куча народу — семейка Уизли, их бывшие учителя, какие-то розоволосые фанатки, — и он быстро исчез в этой огромной любящей толпе.

Мать Драко тоже ждала на перроне — высокая и сдержанная, совсем одинокая. При виде Драко в ее лице что-то дрогнуло, и, хотя она быстро вернула себе невозмутимость, он тут же бросился к ней. Кажется, он лет с десяти не обнимал ее без стеснения у всех на глазах.

— Ох, Драко, — выдохнула она ему на ухо. — Драко.

Почему-то Драко встретился взглядами с Поттером, и на мгновение оба неотрывно смотрели друг на друга, стоя посреди толпы. Затем Драко прикрыл глаза и спрятал лицо в плече матери, желая лишь одного — обнимать ее.

— Не волнуйся, — шепнул он, сцепив руки у нее за спиной, чтобы мать не ощутила, как его трясет. — Не надо, мам. Я все исправлю. Все снова наладится.


	7. Chapter 7

Это было худшее лето в жизни Драко.

Больше всего он хотел, чтобы дома его встретил отец, но раз уж с этим не сложилось, Драко хотя бы рассчитывал на тишину и покой. Он никак не рассчитывал, что поместье заполонят люди, которых родители обычно пускали в дом только только через черный ход.

К примеру, какой-то жуткий коротышка со зловеще поблескивающей рукой при виде Драко хихикнул и убежал. Был здесь еще странный грустный мужчина с выражением бессильного отчаяния на лице. Он сидел рядом с женщиной, одетой в столь карикатурно-готическом стиле, что Драко засомневался, в своем ли она уме.

Страшный здоровяк в обтягивающей мантии, которому срочно нужен был маникюр, первым заговорил с Драко.

Заодно он первым без спроса прикоснулся к Драко — видимо, считал само собой разумеющимся провести острыми желтыми когтями по щеке незнакомого человека.

— Ну привет, малыш, — проскрежетал он. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Почти семнадцать, — ответил Драко, которому уже пару недель как исполнилось шестнадцать.

Здоровяк разочарованно скривился и клацнул острыми зубами.

— Ладно, — сказал он, в последний раз проведя когтем по щеке Драко. — Уверен, когда-то ты был лакомым кусочком.

Драко так резко попятился, что врезался в мать. Он тут же схватил ее за руку, чтобы не упасть, и вцепился изо всех сил — как в спасательный круг в этом море безумия.

— Мама, — позвал он слабым напряженным голосом. — Кто все эти ужасные люди?

— Плохие новости, Драко, — шепнула мать. — Они наши родственники. Это твоя тетя Беллатрикс.

Женщина, смахивающая на банши, нездорово увлеченную готикой, потянулась на их диване и лениво помахала ему. У нее были фамильные скулы Блэков, но явно ни капли фамильного знания о том, как правильно ухаживать за кожей.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что хоть этот человек нам не родственник!

Седой мужчина с острыми зубами осклабился.

— Фактически — нет. Но я буду рад, если ты станешь звать меня дядя Фенрир.

Мать тихо выдохнула Драко на ухо:

— Ни в коем случае не оставайся с ним наедине.

— Не переживай, — ответил Драко.

Тетя Беллатрикс махнула рукой в сторону грустного мужчины.

— Увы, это твой дядя Родольфус, — сообщила она почти таким же тоном, каким мать всегда говорила о домовых эльфах. — Мне пришлось выйти замуж, знаешь ли, — продолжила тетя Беллатрикс. — На случай, если надо будет завести славных, благородных, темных лорденышей.

— Да, дорогая, — отозвался Родольфус так, словно лишился всякой надежды.

Фенрир стал раздавать приказы стае (другого слова Драко подобрать не смог) одичавших с виду мужчин и женщин, а Драко украдкой пробрался к дивану и сел как можно дальше от тети Беллатрикс. Мать вполголоса умоляла новоиспеченную тетушку не говорить о таких о таких вещах при ребенке.

— Да брось, Нарцисса, — заявил «дядя» (боже, помилуй!) Фенрир. — Драко уже не ребенок. А жаль.

Драко предпочел смотреть на дядю Родольфуса, в чьем взгляде он прочел молчаливое понимание.

— Мне всегда нравились сильные женщины, — вполголоса объяснил дядя Родольфус. — Ничем хорошим это не закончилось.

— Заткнись, Родольфус, — бросила тетя Беллатрикс.

— Да, дорогая.

— А я, кажется, предпочитаю парней, — с готовностью вставил Драко.

Дядя Родольфус поглядел на него со смутным одобрением.

— Никогда с ними не пробовал, — протянул он. — Жизнь без женщин звучит так заманчиво и спокойно.

Позже в своих покоях мать объяснила, что создать штаб для некоторых последователей Темного лорда — единственное, что пришло ей в голову.

— Я не... — начала она, но скорбно замолчала. Красивая и сдержанная мать Драко сидела у зеркала и не решалась произнести мучительные слова. — Я всегда считала, что разумнее наблюдать за всем со стороны, помогать и предоставлять информацию, но это не сработало. Я передала те слова домового эльфа, и в итоге Люциус в тюрьме, а Сириус мертв.

— Крестный отец Поттера и предатель крови мертв, — поправила тетя Беллатрикс. Драко с горечью отметил, что ее голос звучал так же скрипуче, как и у Фенрира Грейбека.

— Сириус мертв, — отрезала мать. В зеркале она казалась еще бледнее, чем на самом деле, будто скованная льдом. Лицо матери стало совсем пустым, словно подражая своему отражению. — И все же его смерть была необходима. Если нам повезет, она подорвет боевой дух Ордена.

— Постой, — вмешался Драко. — Я не... я не понимаю. С чего бы... Поттер...

Беллатрикс обернулась к нему. В полумраке ее глаза казались чернильно-черными.

— Ах, да, — заметила она. — Ты ведь вместе с ним учишься? Что ты о нем думаешь? — Ответа Беллатрикс дожидаться не стала. — Лично я была разочарована. Я убила крестного Поттера у него на глазах, а он не смог удержать на мне Круциатус дольше пары минут. Конечно, для его возраста и это очень неплохо, но вряд ли он наделен какой-то сверхъестественной силой.

Обычно Драко мог хоть целыми днями слушать, как Поттера разносят в пух и прах, — это просто музыка для ушей, тетя Беллатрикс уже начинала ему нравиться. Но сейчас были вопросы и поважнее.

— А на чьей стороне, — совсем тихо спросил он, — был Сириус Блэк? Что произошло?

Пока Беллатрикс сидела в тени и посмеивалась над ними, мать столь же тихо обо всем ему рассказала — о его кузене, о том, какую передала информацию, и о том, что случилось дальше. Драко сидел рядом с ней в полумраке, слушая ее упавший голос, и думал: значит, все решено. Не то чтобы он раньше сомневался — ничуть, но теперь окончательно утвердился в своем выборе. Неважно, что Поттер чуть не расплакался в поезде и так искренне говорил: «Теперь ты уже никогда не сможешь его узнать».

Драко в жизни бы не бросил отца и не принял жалость Поттера. Поэтому он был даже рад, что Поттер теперь никогда не простит мать: ведь это она отправила Сириуса Блэка на верную смерть.

— Все в полном порядке, мама, — сказал он, стараясь копировать спокойный тон отца. Как же Драко по нему скучал — вот бы врезать кому-нибудь, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. — Ты поступила совершенно правильно, тебе и не нужно ничего делать — только наблюдать. Я могу...

— Драко... — выдохнула мать, кажется, совсем не успокоившись.

— Конечно, можешь, — кивнула тетя Беллатрикс.

Она шагнула вперед, и Драко едва не отпрянул, как если бы к нему приблизился дикий зверь. Но все же она сестра его матери, да и мать иногда рассказывала о ней и об Андромеде (той, которая умерла) — отшатываться было бы как-то невежливо, поэтому он замер. Мать почти до боли сжала его ладонь в своей, словно в благодарность, а тетя Беллатрикс подошла и села на пол возле их кресел. Драко с матерью склонили головы к ее темным волосам.

— Он заслужил смерть, — пробормотала тетя Беллатрикс. — Он ушел из дома и с тех пор не вспоминал ни о ком из нас, о своей семье. Мы словно давным-давно для него умерли.

«Предателей крови», вроде семейки Уизли, такое прозвище особо не смущало: все они слишком в этом погрязли и попросту не понимали, что «кровь» — значит «семья». Чем бы Сириус Блэк себя ни оправдывал, предатель есть предатель.

— Я рада наконец с тобой познакомиться, Драко, — добавила тетя Беллатрикс, и ее лицо смягчилось.

Вблизи она выглядела уставшей и сильно напоминала мать, а еще больше — бабушку Блэк, которая на самом деле не приходилась Драко бабушкой, но все ее так величали, считая матриархом семьи Блэков. Отец называл ее визгливой мегерой, но Драко помнил лишь, как в три года мать сажала его к ней на колени. Бабушка была очень старой и никогда не повышала на Драко голоса, только укачивала его на коленях. Пахло от нее нафталином, но Драко она держала так бережно, что с ней он всегда сидел смирно, хотя с другими никогда долго не мог усидеть на месте. Ведь бабушка знала, что Драко особенный.

Когда Драко было три года, бабушка Блэк умерла. 

Уже позже он узнал, что считался особенным, так как Сириус и Беллатрикс были далеко, а Андромеда и Регулус умерли. На их когда-то процветающий род одно за другим обрушились неудачи, и в конце концов мать осталась единственным потомком древней семьи Блэков. Бабушку же подстерегал худший страх каждого чистокровного — судьба главы рода, который вот-вот прервется.

И только лет в восемь Драко понял, что он особенный лишь потому, что больше никого не осталось.

Он посмотрел в темные глаза Беллатрикс, отметив ее пристальный взгляд и решительно вздернутый подбородок, а затем прикрыл веки и представил запах нафталина. Она поможет им. Они ведь семья.

— Ты наверняка захочешь встретиться с Темным лордом, — шепнула Беллатрикс ему на ухо.

Драко тяжело сглотнул и ответил:

— Да.

***

Тем летом Драко передвигался по поместью как можно более незаметно, ведь по землям отца теперь рыскали оборотни. Драко они пугали, что только сильнее выводило его из себя и ничуть не помогало справиться с вечным томительным страхом, который возникал каждый раз, когда оборотни как-то странно двигались. Он понятия не имел, насколько они по своей природе отличаются от людей, пытаются ли вообще это скрыть, стараются ли больше походить на зверей или же на Фенрира, но одно Драко знал точно — в одной комнате со стаей он вечно чувствовал себя добычей.

Он как раз, усердно отводя взгляд, хотел прокрасться мимо пары оборотней, как вдруг краем глаза заметил кое-кого нового.

— Профессор Люпин! — воскликнул он, вне себя от возмущения.

Одет профессор Люпин был даже хуже, чем обычно, зато двигался с плавной животной грацией. Только при виде Драко он мгновенно переменился: склонил голову набок, будто добренький профессор, который с готовностью ответит на любые вопросы.

— Дамблдор уволил меня, — объяснил он. В его голосе, прежде совсем мягком, проскользнули хриплые нотки Фенрира. — Что мне еще оставалось?

Драко уставился на него и заявил:

— Вы могли стать библиотекарем.

Кажется, профессора Люпина это развлекло, но потом он заметил гримасу Драко и помрачнел сам. Секунду спустя на его худые плечи опустилась рука Фенрира.

— Вспоминаете золотые деньки, а? — спросил Фенрир. — Наверное, ты преподавал у него в школе, Ремус? Может, и мне стоило стать таким же книжным червем, как ты. Думаю, мне бы понравилось быть школьным учителем. Сколько было Драко, когда ты в последний раз его видел, — сладкие тринадцать лет, когда он был еще совсем невинным?

— Я выполняю твои приказы, Фенрир, — тихо отозвался профессор Люпин. — Но это еще не значит, что я стану смеяться над твоими ужасными шутками.

Фенрир обвел его плотоядным взглядом.

— А кто здесь шутил? Скажи, а малыш Драко был твоим любимым учеником?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Драко, прекрасно зная, кто на самом деле был у Люпина любимчиком. 

Прежде чем отвернуться, профессор Люпин улыбнулся Драко — совсем как тот профессор Люпин, из-за которого Мэнди, Падма и Лиза когда-то вели себя как влюбленные дурочки.

— Пожалуй, он был моим любимым учеником из Рейвенкло, — сообщил он, устало оттолкнув руку Фенрира.

Оказывается, у профессора Люпина был отменный вкус — раньше Драко просто не замечал этого из-за ужасной одежды. Он слабо улыбнулся в ответ, а затем торопливо убрался с дороги Фенрира. С тех пор выносить профессора Люпина стало легче, чем остальных костлявых оборванцев, которые неприкаянно блуждали под высокими мраморными сводами отцовского дома.

Неделю спустя тетя Беллатрикс отвела его к Темному лорду, и Драко отправился с ней почти с радостью. Это был первый шаг к тому, чтобы вернуть себе прежнюю жизнь.

Темный лорд жил в полуразрушенном старом доме. В другой ситуации Драко бы презрительно усмехнулся при виде такого интерьера, но сейчас он едва смотрел по сторонам и все пытался ощутить трепет перед великим предназначением — которое, как отец и обещал, ему заслуженно уготовит судьба. Но на деле его бросило в холодный пот — оставалось лишь надеяться, что Темный лорд этого не заметит, — внутри все тошнотворно сжималось, а в плечо впивались ногти тети Беллатрикс.

Когда они пришли, его желудок сделал сальто, а вместе с ним перевернулся и весь мир Драко.

Ладно оборотни, это уж точно не походило на человека, хотя и восседало на резном стуле посреди комнаты. Тетя Беллатрикс восхищенно уставилась на существо, кажется, даже забыв, как дышать, а чудак с блестящей рукой хихикал и явно стремился во всем ему угодить. Сомнений не оставалось — это мог быть только Темный лорд.

У него оказался высокий холодный голос, отдающийся эхом в ушах.

— Это мальчишка Малфоя? Ты в курсе, как сильно меня разочаровал твой отец?

Драко захотелось как-то оправдать отца, но в голове крутилась всего одна мысль: у Темного лорда красные глаза.

Резные ножки стула обвивала огромная змея, а Темный Лорд поглаживал ее массивные кольца длинной бледной ладонью. Говорил он медленно, тем же тоном, каким отец общался с деловыми партнерами, и, возможно, Драко бы такой спектакль впечатлил, если бы уже не успел поднадоесть — в исполнении отца. Или он просто еще не разучился мыслить как Терри и Энтони, вот и не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме этих красных глаз.

— Он хочет искупить вину Люциуса, мой господин, — сказала Беллатрикс, подтолкнув Драко вперед и заставив встать на колени.

Пол был холодный, колени саднили, во рту пересохло, но Драко кое-как удалось выдавить:

— Да, — произнес он. — Да, хочу. Э-э, мой господин.

Он задумался, уместно ли будет добавить «ваше темнейшество, сэр», и тут же пожалел, что от паники ему вечно шли в голову всякие неуместные мысли. Драко хотелось убраться отсюда подальше, но у него забрали отца, а Темный лорд — единственный, кто способен его вернуть.

К тому же отец всегда говорил, что Темный лорд — самый могущественный волшебник на свете, который когда-нибудь изменит мир. А этот мир и правда необходимо изменить.

Когда Драко смотрел в пол, все казалось не так уж и плохо.

— Что ж, — молвил Темный лорд. — Ученик Хогвартса. Дамблдор всегда был очень... мягок к своим ученикам.

Сам Драко считал, что к Дамблдору, который нанимал убийц в качестве учителей, определение «мягок» можно отнести лишь с очень большой натяжкой. Но судя по словам Темного лорда, он верил, что Драко окажется ему полезен — а так и есть, конечно же, Темный лорд в этом убедится и оценит его по достоинству, отец будет им горд...

— Посмотри на меня, Драко Малфой, — приказал Темный лорд и наклонился вперед, стоило Драко поднять взгляд. Затем облизал тонкие губы и прошептал: — Знаешь, я ведь умею читать мысли.

Драко едва удержался, чтобы не отшатнуться, и начал старательно отгонять мысли о красных глазах.

— Ты хочешь вернуть отца, — продолжил Темный лорд, и в его голосе слышалось обещание, которое наверняка когда-то подкупило и отца Драко. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я простил ему прежнюю неудачу, Малфои вернули себе высокое положение в обществе, а тебя признали величайшим из них всех.

Да, да и еще раз да!

— Да, — выдохнул Драко.

Но дальше Темный лорд, похоже, слегка растерялся.

— Оказывается, ты учишься в Рейвенкло. Как странно. Рейвенкловцев среди нас не так уж много.

«Возможно, все дело в том, что у тебя красные глаза!» — подумал Драко и сразу же попытался отвлечься.

— Мне бы не помешал хоть кто-нибудь смышленый, — заявил Темный лорд, насмешливо глянув на Блестящую Руку. — Пожалуй, я бы мог согласиться на сделку.

— Сделку, — беспомощно отозвался Драко, понимая, что предложить ему особо нечего.

— Уважение. Слава. Возможность восстановить честь твоей семьи. Моих самых верных последователей ждет немало наград.

— Да, — кивнул Драко.

Темный Лорд откинулся на спинку стула. Глаза у него хищно блеснули.

— Как считаешь, Драко, ты смог бы убить Альбуса Дамблдора? Он запросто может подпустить к себе одного из учеников, и тебе выпадет шанс.

Драко даже не стал размышлять о силе профессора Дамблдора. Он подумал лишь о своем отце и о том, что раз Темный лорд готов дать ему такое важное поручение, значит, он разглядел что-то в Драко. Как только отец тоже это поймет, как только отец выйдет на свободу благодаря ему...

Да и все равно он ненавидел Дамблдора — Дамблдора, который никогда и никого не защищал, который должен был оберегать всю школу, а заботился только о Гарри Поттере. Он ненавидел Дамблдора, так что обменять его на отца — выгодно со всех сторон. Драко старался подбирать именно такие слова — «обмен», «выгода», «сделка», — лишь бы даже в мыслях не произносить слово «убийство».

— Да, — почти неслышно ответил он.

— Вот и славно, — столь же тихо сказал Волдеморт. — Как ты понимаешь, каждого, кто подведет Темного лорда, ждет смерть. В случае неудачи ты станешь уже вторым семейным разочарованием, так что, боюсь, весь клан Малфоев можно будет... списать со счетов.

«Мама», — подумал Драко и встретил безжалостный взгляд красных глаз.

— Именно, — прошипел Темный лорд. — Думай об этом как о стимуле. Я не терплю провалов. И требую абсолютной преданности. Скажи мне, Драко, готов ли ты принять мою Метку?

Драко вспомнил, как однажды в детстве, когда родители собирались на прием, рукав отца соскользнул, и Драко заметил что-то непонятное.

_Что это?_

_Метка того, что должно было сбыться._

Отец хотел бы, чтобы Драко принял ее. Драко и сам хотел получить Метку: это означало бы, что пути назад больше нет. Теперь уже нельзя будет отступить и подвести отца, его решение станет окончательным, а он — важным и избранным.

Драко открыл рот, чтобы еще раз сказать Темному лорду «да».

— Я не хочу, чтобы она у тебя была, — сообщил Темный лорд. — Слишком большой риск, что ее заметят в школе. Я лишь проверял, согласишься ли ты. — Он откинулся назад, а змея заскользила по его худой груди и обвилась вокруг шеи. И тогда он добавил: — Я хочу, чтобы ты заслужил ее.

Отец. Слава. Почет. А на кону — его жизнь и жизни родителей.

Драко встал и поклонился, изо всех сил стараясь не дрожать. Он со всем справится. Станет достойным представителем своего рода — именно таким, каким хотел его видеть отец. Темный лорд выбрал его. Это высокая честь. 

Он вздернул подбородок и в последний раз посмотрел Темному лорду в глаза.

— Я ее заслужу.

***

На следующий день тетя Беллатрикс начала обучать Драко окклюменции.

Себе она при этом не изменяла: даже не считаясь с Драко, без стука ворвалась к нему в спальню, когда он спал. Только из-за панического страха перед Фенриром Грейбеком Драко оказался полностью одет, когда она сорвала с него одеяло.

— Ты не так уж и плохо проявил себя в первую встречу с нашим господином. — Да уж, умела тетя Беллатрикс завязать беседу. — Но ты всерьез думаешь, что Дамблдор не прочтет твои мысли в первый же вечер и не убьет тебя на месте?

Драко ошарашенно моргнул, вдруг осознав, что если Дамблдор тоже умел читать мысли (оказывается, это такой популярный и зрелищный вид спорта, кто бы мог подумать!), то он наверняка много лет копался у Драко в голове и давно уже привык, что Драко грезит о его смерти.

— Очень остроумно, Драко, — протянула Беллатрикс и осклабилась, когда он уставился на нее. — Начнешь с легилименции, а со временем... это станет образом мышления. Ни к чему даже владеть беспалочковой магией, чтобы читать мысли.

— Владеть беспалочковой магией? — каким-то слабым голосом выдавил Драко.

— Сначала ты должен научиться закрывать свое сознание, — объяснила Беллатрикс. Вдруг Драко осознал, что она не просто смотрит на него, а роется в его мыслях, с безумной улыбкой рыская по воспоминаниям, которые он не стал бы показывать никому на свете. Драко затопило возмущением, когда Беллатрикс узнала, как это — трогать гладкие бедра Чжоу, прикусывать кожу на затылке Терри. Но затем раздражение отошло на задний план, и Драко захлестнула паника, ведь Беллатрикс вот-вот увидит Поттера.

Само собой, это ничего не значило — подумаешь, несколько безумных мгновений из-за того, что Поттер слетел с катушек, так как у него не складывалось с девушками, а Драко вообще головой ударился. Но Беллатрикс наверняка захочет все обсудить, и вообще нечего ей этого видеть. Это личное.

— Заклинание Окклюменс, Драко. Очисти свой разум, — шепнула тетя Беллатрикс. — И как следует.

Драко стал лихорадочно размышлять. Никто не в силах очистить свой разум, никому это не дано, зато кое-какие воспоминания можно задвинуть куда подальше, чтобы голова и правда казалась пустой. Скрыть от самого себя нежелательные мысли — это легко, Драко вечно так делал. О боже, Беллатрикс подобралась уже совсем близко, теперь она чувствовала, как Драко пропускает волосы Поттера сквозь пальцы...

— Окклюменс! — закричал Драко, и Беллатрикс буквально отбросило назад.

Она одарила его широкой торжествующей улыбкой и, усевшись рядом на кровать, положила руку Драко на плечо. Хватка у нее опять была слишком сильной.

— Драко, для первой попытки, — выдохнула она, — это было очень хорошо. Наш господин будет безумно доволен... — Беллатрикс подалась вперед и прижалась губами к его лбу. — Мы все будем гордиться тобой.

Драко закрыл глаза и задумался, стоит ли приобнять ее. Беллатрикс многим пугала, но в то же время была совсем родной: все-таки она — его семья. Ему хотелось, чтобы она исчезла навсегда, но, пожалуй, и чтобы полюбила его.

Ход его мыслей прервал голос матери.

— «Наш господин»? — переспросила мать, и Драко, открыв глаза, увидел ее на пороге — худую, золотоволосую и дрожащую, как пламя свечи на ветру. — «Гордиться»? Белла, что ты наделала?

Тетя Беллатрикс отпустила Драко. Глаза у нее фанатично блестели.

— Цисси, выслушай меня сперва...

— Я не желаю обсуждать при Драко такие вещи, как... как Темный лорд, — сказала мать, тяжело сглотнув. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине... и предупреждаю, если ты поставила моего сына под угрозу...

— Мама, я не ребенок, — перебил ее Драко. — Я могу помочь тебе, я хочу помочь тебе...

Мать даже не взглянула на него, только повторила властным тоном:

— Белла!

Тетя Беллатрикс посмотрела на ее застывшее лицо и с явной неохотой встала с кровати. Они с матерью вышли из комнаты, и Драко хотел было броситься за ними и потребовать, чтобы его тоже допустили до обсуждения, но у него раскалывалась голова и бешено стучало сердце. Тетя Беллатрикс могла в любой момент прочесть его мысли, так что он каждую секунду находился в опасности. В этот раз все еще обошлось, но нельзя допустить, чтобы она обо всем узнала. Стоит как можно быстрее овладеть окклюменцией.

Он долго сидел на кровати, обхватив руками колени, а когда вышел из спальни, его увидел профессор Люпин и сразу же предложил сделать ему чашку чая. Драко рассеянно отметил, что тот выглядел больным. Хотя Люпин утверждал, что пьет чай только с двумя кусочками сахара, Драко заподозрил, что на самом деле ему хотелось положить куда больше. Оставалось надеяться, что профессор Люпин ничем не заболел.

***

К себе мать позвала Драко уже под вечер.

Он неуверенно застыл посреди комнаты. Мать сидела за туалетным столиком, и ее отражение в зеркале было невероятно бледным. На столике перед ней лежала волшебная палочка, мелко подрагивая от переполняющей ее энергии, и мать так крепко в нее вцепилась, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Однако заговорила мать ледяным и спокойным голосом.

Она всегда двигалась скованно, а все ее жесты были наигранно-преувеличены — в отличие от отца, который иногда вел себя с Драко тепло и, казалось, искренне о нем заботился. Драко молча смотрел, как мать разглядывает его отражение, и с какой-то странной отрешенностью понимал, что, скорее всего, именно поэтому никогда так не старался впечатлить ее. Хотя он всегда знал, что мать его любит, а вот в отце вечно сомневался.

— Драко, — сказала мать. — Я запрещаю тебе это делать. Мы можем... Я уже предложила Темному лорду поместье, да и Белла — его фаворитка. Или мы найдем другой способ. Я как раз пытаюсь использовать связи твоего отца в Министерстве.

Все эти связи ничем им не помогут — Драко же видел, как горестно мать поджимала губы, когда совы по утрам приносили почту. Отец безумно гордился своим положением и тем, что фамилия Малфоев ценилась на вес золота, но это золото рассыпалось в пыль. Всю жизнь Драко только и слышал, что о силе, которую несло само имя Малфоев, а теперь, когда сила им так нужна, ее разом не стало. Он и не подозревал, что с потерей отца они лишатся столь многого.

— Мама, не надо. Я не ребенок, Темный лорд выбрал меня...

Мать все еще глядела в зеркало. Над ее волосами порхал гребень, расчесывая длинные локоны цвета бледного золота. В ее взгляде в отражении читались холод и отчаяние.

— Он выбрал тебя, чтобы у него был предлог избавиться от нас, а Беллатрикс не догадалась, что это месть — за то, что Люциус подвел его. Он и не собирается давать тебе шанс.

Она просто не верила, что он справится, вот так и говорила. Отец тоже не поверил бы — вечно все считали, будто Драко недостаточно хорош. Мать не понимала, что у него все получится, что Драко спасет ее.

— Еще как собирается! — заспорил Драко. — Мам, ты только подумай о том, что он предлагает. Он все вернет... он вернет отца. Ты же хочешь, чтобы отец вернулся, так?

Он прибегнул к столь вескому аргументу, так как знал: возразить на такое ей будет нечего. Но встретив в зеркале взгляд матери, Драко весь похолодел. Над ее волосами, в которых играли блики свечей, по-прежнему лениво парил гребень, а сама она внимательно посмотрела на его отражение и произнесла равнодушным голосом:

— Для меня куда важнее не потерять тебя.

На миг Драко растерялся и обрадовался, но затем до него дошел смысл ее слов: пусть отец гниет в Азкабане. На самом деле ей на него плевать, она готова бросить отца, как и все остальные. У него остался лишь Драко.

Мать вдруг встала, убрав палочку, так что заклинание рассеялось и волосы упали ей на плечи.

— Мне нужно уйти, — объявила она. — Мне нужно... Мне нужно найти... 

В несколько быстрых шагов мать пересекла комнату и, подхватив плащ, накинула на сияющие волосы капюшон. На мгновение она остановилась рядом с Драко и провела ладонью по его щеке. Ее лицо оставалось в тени.

— Все будет хорошо, Драко.

— Да знаю я, — упрямо отозвался он, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом.

Не сказав больше ни слова, она аппарировала куда-то прочь. Мать вообще часто так делала — скажем, выходила из комнаты, когда он в детстве закатывал истерики. Иногда Драко подозревал, что она даже радовалась, стоило ему уехать в Хогвартс. Письма и посылки, которые она постоянно отправляла ему, яснее всего выражали ее прохладную любовь.

Едва мать ушла, в спальню тут же ворвалась тетя Беллатрикс и заозиралась с таким угрожающим видом, словно мать могла спрятаться под кроватью, а Беллатрикс тогда ее бы оттуда выманила.

— Куда она только?.. О нет, она не посмеет, — процедила сквозь зубы тетя Беллатрикс. — Я этого не потерплю. Не потерплю, чтобы она вмешивалась в дела моего господина, да и в твои тоже. И уж точно не потерплю, чтобы кто-то из моей семьи стал чем-то обязан жалкому полукровке, чья преданность вызывает большие сомнения!

Как бы Драко ни ценил ценил поддержку тети Беллатрикс, он все же надеялся, что она хоть осознавала, какой бессвязный бред несла.

Но не успел он ей об этом сообщить, как Беллатрикс аппарировала следом за матерью. Возможно, у них не было никаких важных дел, а они просто дразнили его — сам Драко из-за идиотских законов все еще не мог аппарировать, хотя ему уже почти семнадцать.

Он вышел из покоев матери и, хлопнув дверью, направился по сумрачным коридорам в свою комнату, а по дороге встретил профессора Люпина. Выглядел тот еще более больным, чем обычно. Ему бы витамины попить.

— Мистер Малфой, — хрипло спросил он, — где ваша мать?

Драко нахмурился.

— Она вышла. И тетя Беллатрикс тоже.

— И они оставили вас одного?

— Вообще-то няньки мне ни к чему, — сообщил Драко. — Да и, по-моему, матери вы даже нравитесь.

Профессор Люпин явно разволновался — волосы у него на голове вздыбились, а дыхание участилось, и Драко сразу с ужасом вспомнил Фенрира.

— О чем вы все вообще думаете? — прорычал Люпин. — Вы хоть немного соображаете? Сегодня полнолуние!

Сперва Драко подумал, что сейчас потеряет сознание, но тут же строго себе это запретил.

— Ты один, — тихо сказал Люпин, — в доме, полном оборотней.

Не очень-то красиво напоминать. Учителя наоборот должны успокаивать учеников, черт побери.

Лицо Люпина в сгущающихся сумерках вдруг показалось очень зловещим, и каждая клеточка тела Драко завопила от ужаса. В тусклом свете седеющие волосы Люпина не наводили на мысли о старости и болезни, а скорее напоминали серебристый волчий мех. Драко сразу вспомнил, как Люпин двигался в первый день здесь, пока еще не знал, что за ним наблюдает кто-то из бывших учеников.

Драко попятился назад.

— Фенрир мигом учует твой запах, а защитить тебя больше некому, — продолжил Люпин. — Послушай... я тут пью кое-какое зелье, Темный лорд договорился, чтобы мне его поставляли. Оно позволяет мне сохранить сознание при трансформации. Тебе надо пойти к себе в комнату и забаррикадироваться там.

— Это я и сам понял, — бросил Драко, отступая еще на шаг.

— Драко, — позвал Люпин, — выслушай меня. Я не хочу открыто вставать между тобой и Фенриром. Оспаривать его авторитет в мой план не входит. Караулить у твоей двери и охранять тебя будет слишком дерзко, а вот если ты впустишь меня в комнату...

Драко едва сдержал дрожь.

— Не любите делиться едой? Разбежались!

— После зелья я становлюсь безопасен, — прорычал Люпин как раз с очень опасным видом. Немного помолчав, он добавил: — Обещаю тебе. Его варит профессор Снейп.

— О, — неуверенно протянул Драко. — А почему... Тетя Беллатрикс рассказывала мне, что оборотни делают для Темного лорда, ради... Зачем вам при этом оставаться в сознании?

— Потому что, — сказал Люпин бесстрастным тоном, — тогда я сделаю ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы остаться с Фенриром, и не больше.

Драко задумался, каково это — все осознавать, чувствовать себя человеком, когда Темный лорд бросает Амелию Боунс на... Он быстро отогнал эти мысли.

Он скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте и спросил:

— С чего мне вам доверять?

Голос Люпина остался столь же ровным, но в нем прорезались рокочущие нотки.

— Потому что у тебя нет другого выбора. 

Поттеру он нравился, вдруг вспомнил Драко. Хотя Поттеру нравился и профессор Муди, Любитель Пытать Учеников. Поттер вообще идиот.

— Я... — выдавил Драко и мысленно проклял себя за то, что говорил, как слабоумный. — Да. Хорошо.

Они зашли к Драко в спальню. Как он ни старался взять себя в руки, колени у него против воли подкашивались, в горле стоял ком, а в сознании предательски всплывали картины мрачного будущего, где оборотень съест его и по всей комнате разбросает кости с жилами.

Люпин помог ему придвинуть комод к двери. Он был тяжелым, но Люпин оказался намного сильнее, чем выглядел. Драко это ничуть не успокоило.

— Вы точно выпили это свое варево? — напряженно спросил он. — Оно не перестанет действовать, нет? Может, еще чашечку ароматного зелья?

— Все в порядке, Драко, — устало произнес профессор Люпин, а потом его выгнуло пополам, и он закричал.

Драко тоже закричал, отшатнувшись так резко, что со всего маху ударился спиной о стену, но зачем-то и дальше вжимался в нее, словно мог проломить кирпичи. Дыхание у него сбилось, мир перед глазами поплыл — из-за паники Драко почти ничего не видел, хотя предпочел бы и вовсе ослепнуть. Люпин продолжал кричать, запрокинув голову, лицо и грудь у него стремительно меняли очертания, кости с хрустом смещались — он превращался в монстра.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Драко в один мощный прыжок оказался у шкафа и спешно вскарабкался на него. Только сразу же ушиб голову о потолок, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть оборотня.

Из-за двери доносился вой — почти человеческий, будто кто-то лишь подражал оборотням. Громче всего слышался безумный смех Фенрира, а затем вой стал совсем животным и потонул в криках. Звери захватили его родной дом. Драко еще обрушит на них всю мощь своего гнева — как только перестанет дрожать.

Оборотень сидел у шкафа, уставившись на Драко пустым волчьим взглядом. Если профессор Люпин и был в сознании, то глаза — никакое не зеркало души, вранье это все: сейчас он всем напоминал волка. Огромного волка с острыми зубами и звериными глазами.

На шкаф он не прыгал, лишь сидел на месте и немигающе смотрел вверх. Опустив руку в нагрудный карман мантии, Драко крепко обхватил ладонью палочку и попытался выровнять дыхание. В горле першило. Глазные яблоки пересохли — он слишком долго не отводил взгляда от оборотня. Так Драко и лежал, свернувшись наверху шкафа и чувствуя, как живот скрутило от ужаса. Он слушал, как волки с лаем носятся по его дому — по дому отца, — и понимал, что надо что-то менять.

На дверь навалилось чье-то тело, а когда Драко закричал, в ответ раздался рык, от которого задрожали и дверь, и Драко. Но потом оборотень возле шкафа тоже зарычал. Шум из-за двери смолк, словно нападавший засомневался, и больше оттуда не доносилось ни звука.

Драко еще сильнее вцепился в палочку, а второй рукой вытер выступивший на лбу пот. Оборотней необходимо держать под контролем. Фенрир давно уже как с цепи сорвался, но теперь он — слуга Темного лорда. Темный лорд обладал властью над ним, а значит, он мог решить проблему, с которой не справилось Министерство.

Скоро этот кошмар закончится, и все изменится к лучшему.

Утром домой вернулась мать, и они оба настолько обессилели, что свернулись вдвоем калачиком на диване. У Драко ломило все тело после того, как ночью он скорчился на шкафу в неудобной позе, и мать нежно перебирала его волосы — невиданное для нее проявление заботы. Затем Драко повернулся к ней и вгляделся в лицо. Возможно, все дело в запотевших от слез очках, но вид у нее был такой, будто она тоже плакала.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептала мать. В ее голосе зазвенела сталь.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Драко. Ему становилось все яснее: нужно что-то сделать.

Тогда-то он и вспомнил разговоры Инспекционной дружины о том, что Близнецы-Социопаты сотворили с Монтгегю, и вспомнил про тот шкаф. Мать к тому времени уже заснула, и Драко не двинулся с места, чтобы ненароком ее не разбудить. Он лишь торжествующе вскинул в воздух кулак, а после стал гладить мать по волосам.

***

По лестнице профессор Люпин спускался, болезненно прихрамывая, и лицо у него было белее простыни. Мать не сводила с Люпина взгляда, и Драко знал, каких усилий ей стоило сдержать отвращение.

Затем она сказала:

— Спасибо вам.

Люпин улыбнулся ей еще более измученно, чем обычно.

— Не за что.

После все они двинулись на кухню: верхние этажи поместья теперь находились в таком состоянии, что мать не пожелала ступать в прежде роскошные комнаты и обнаружить, во что оборотни превратили ее ковры. Драко заварил для всех чай, но в первую очередь для профессора Люпина. Он начал подозревать, что у профессора Люпина какой-то нездоровый фетиш на чай.

Может, Люпин и чайный фетишист, зато Драко мог похвастаться нетронутым горлом и придуманным планом. Мать тоже заметно воспряла духом, в окна струился солнечный свет, и вообще все будет хорошо.

— А вы не знаете, — начал Драко, так как не сомневался, что никто из них его не сдаст, — почему у Темного Лорда такое лицо?

С лица Люпина разом исчезли все эмоции, мать же беззаботно ответила:

— Думаю, это связано с бессмертием.

— Он сам с собой это сотворил? — пораженно спросил Драко, а когда мать кивнула, усмехнулся чайнику. — Да уж, без носа и с красными глазами... Готов поспорить, давненько у него не ладится с личной жизнью, — задумчиво протянул он. — Возможно, всем просто кажется, что он бессмертен.

Люпин улыбнулся, словно на миг забыв об усталости, а мать пришла в неописуемый ужас.

— Только при Белле такого не ляпни! — Но она тоже заулыбалась, как радушная хозяйка, когда Драко стал наливать чай. — Профессор Люпин тут рассказывал мне, какие прекрасные эссе ты писал на третьем курсе.

— Да я и сам тебе годами повторяю, что у меня великолепные эссе, — возмутился Драко. — Особенно вот то, помнишь, я исполнял драматический отрывок...

— Приятно услышать это еще и от учителей, — заметила мать. — Хорошо бы ваш кошмарный директор наладил хоть какой-то обмен информацией между родителями и учителями. Я слышала, с исчезновения бедняги Монтегю прошло несколько дней, прежде чем его родителям об этом сообщили...

— Я мог бы управлять школой куда лучше него, — объявил Драко. — По-моему, из меня выйдет замечательный директор. Я бы заказал себе золотой посох, и все бы обращались ко мне «директор Малфой». Правил я бы мудро и справедливо, а всех глупцов бил бы своим посохом. Сколько вам сахара, профессор Люпин?

— Два кубика, пожалуйста, — отозвался профессор Люпин, хотя явно предпочел бы четыре.

— Мой друг Энтони как-то говорил, что в магловском мире проводятся собрания для учителей и родителей, — ляпнул Драко не подумав, а когда мать уставилась на него, торопливо добавил: — Энтони очень увлекается Магловедением.

По большому счету, это даже не совсем ложь.

Профессор Люпин, который наверняка прекрасно знал, что Энтони Голдштейн — маглорожденный, с глубокомысленным видом кивнул:

— Да, и я что-то такое припоминаю.

Драко положил в чай Люпину шесть кубиков сахара и передал ему чашку.

— Энтони? — мягко, но настойчиво повторила мать.

— Мама, нет, — отрезал Драко. — Нет, правда, я не стану обсуждать с тобой свою личную жизнь. Родителям нельзя ничего знать о личной жизни их детей: это закон. Если бы ты узнала все подробности, моя голова взорвалась бы, как чайник с петардой.

— Я просто спросила, — пожала плечами мать.

В ответ на это Драко схватил чайник и принялся трясти им, изображая свист и хлопки от взрыва петарды. Мать и Люпин негромко засмеялись, а затем Драко чуть не подскочил от лающего смеха со стороны двери.

Он резко обернулся, решив, что позади стоит Фенрир, но этот скрипучий смех, будто скрип давно не смазанных петель, принадлежал тете Беллатрикс. Она прошла на кухню и налила себе чашку чая.

— О чем беседуем?

— О том, какой из меня выйдет директор школы, — быстро ответил Драко, чувствуя, что тетя Беллатрикс и так уже слишком много знает о его личной жизни.

Тетя Беллатрикс склонила голову набок и улыбнулась безумной, но просто очаровательной улыбкой.

— Ты запросто можешь им стать. Как только мы с тобой разберемся, Драко, ты волен стать кем угодно.

— Думаю, если я буду директором, мне придется отрастить волосы, — медленно проговорил Драко. — С длинными все сразу выглядят мудрее.

Он намотал на голову кухонное полотенце и стал изображать профессора Дамблдора, как вдруг вошел Фенрир. Драко мигом стащил полотенце с головы и пожалел, что ему взаправду не миллион триллионов лет, как этому ужасному Дамблдору.

— О, как мило, семейное чаепитие, — проворковал Фенрир. — Мамочка, тетушка, малыш и их домашний песик. Жаль, ты вчера ночью не вышел поиграть, Драко. Мы бы... повеселились.

Драко почувствовал, что бледнеет. Со стороны Люпина раздалось низкое утробное рычание, а мать мрачно прищурилась.

— Знаешь, — заявила тетя Беллатрикс, изящным движением выхватив палочку, — мне начинают надоедать твои угрозы моему племяннику.

Мать встала из-за стола, и тетя Беллатрикс последовала ее примеру. На мгновение обе они замерли с хитрыми прищурами и с палочками наготове — готовые вот-вот сорваться с места и невероятно похожие, словно фотография и ее негатив. Выглядели они как истинные сестры Блэк, которым и полагается стоять плечом к плечу, и Драко неожиданно осознал, что матери наверняка этого сильно не хватало.

— Не хотел никого обидеть, — бросил Фенрир, отступив на шаг.

Люпин снова зарычал, уже более хрипло, но когда Фенрир покосился на него, он лишь с невинным видом потягивал чай. Подумаешь, оборотень с чашечкой чая, не на что тут смотреть.

— Цисси, непростительное заклинание сильно испортит твою кухню? — заботливо поинтересовалась Беллатрикс.

Фенрира как ветром сдуло, и Драко широко заулыбался. Вот для чего надо было следовать за Темным лордом: с ним сильные люди могли объединиться, чтобы сделать мир лучше и остановить тех, кто начинал буянить. Никто и никогда не заступался за Драко перед Муди.

Драко уже не сомневался, что сделал правильный выбор.

***

Уроки окклюменции и дальше шли блестяще — само собой, Драко ведь великий гений. К третьему уроку ему удалось полностью закрыть свое сознание от тети Беллатрикс, а на четвертом уроке у него вышло настолько сильное заклинание «Легилименс», что на миг он ворвался в ее мысли.

Увидел он там лишь красивого темноволосого мужчину, который явно не был его дядей Родольфусом, и толстое лицо какой-то женщины, чем-то напоминавшей Невилла Лонгботтома.

— А, их отродье вроде как раз твоего возраста? — спросила тетя Беллатрикс. — Что ты о нем думаешь?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Он идиот.

Беллатрикс улыбнулась.

— Его родители были предателями крови, они получили по заслугам.

Драко понятия не имел, что там получили родители Лонгботтома, и не хотел ничего знать о прошлых делах Беллатрикс. Иногда по ночам он слышал, как она кричит во сне, а мать спешит к ней в комнату, чтобы разбудить от кошмаров об Азкабане. 

Только из-за того, что дементоры покинули Азкабан — как Драко и думал, Темный лорд контролировал их куда лучше Министерства, — он не стал сбегать из дома и пробираться в Хогвартс, чтобы сразу же убить Дамблдора и вызволить отца из этого чудовищного места.

— А где сейчас живет дядя Родольфус? — спросил он, решив проверить, не вовлечена ли его тетя в какой-нибудь скандальную интрижку — кроме романа с Темным лордом, который существует только у нее в голове. 

— Откуда мне знать? — раздраженно ответила тетя Беллатрикс. — Я была замужем за ним четыре года войны, а потом мне пришлось еще четырнадцать лет слушать его нытье и жалобы. Теперь я вернулась в семью — мне не нужен сувенир из Азкабана.

Она в упор посмотрела на Драко, и тот задумался, почему тетя Беллатрикс всегда выглядела изможденной голодом, хотя мать тщательно следила, чтобы она не забывала поесть. Беллатрикс наклонилась вперед и убрала волосы с лба Драко.

— Ты замечательно справляешься, — сказала она. — Хотелось бы, чтобы у меня был такой сын, как ты. Я бы с радостью отдала его на службу Темному лорду.

Драко осторожно приобнял ее, решив, что этот бред сумасшедшего говорит о ее любви. В конце концов, Беллатрикс права: они одна семья. По сравнению с этим больше ничего не имело значения.

— На первом занятии ты допустил пару промахов, — шепнула тетя Беллатрикс ему на ухо, и от мысли о Поттере Драко едва не накрыл приступ паники. — Та девчонка, Гермиона, — продолжила Беллатрикс, — показалась мне знакомой... Она же грязнокровка, да?

Драко похолодел.

— Ты не думай, я тебя не виню, — заверила тетя Беллатрикс — почти таким же тоном, как и у матери, только еще теплее. — Тебя отдали в эту мерзкую школу, где кругом одни недостойные, а ведь ты тогда был еще впечатлительным ребенком. Они хитры, эти грязнокровки, а иногда и правда похожи на нас — именно из-за этого они даже опаснее маглов. Ты просто слишком мягок, Драко, вот и привязался к парочке из них, но ничего страшного. Твое воспитание победило. Ты сделал правильный выбор.

Перестав волноваться, что при следующей встрече с Гермионой ему прикажут отрубить ей голову, Драко снова расслабленно прижался к тете Беллатрикс.

— Знаешь, мы ведь не собираемся убивать их всех, — объявила тетя Беллатрикс. Драко резко вскинулся, и она добавила: — Конечно нет, их же миллиарды. Пустая трата времени. Нам просто нужно установить свои порядки и расправиться с мятежниками, а нашего господина возвести на престол, чтобы он смог изменить мир. А у кого из грязнокровок больше шансов на помилование, если не у любимчиков приближенного к Темному лорду, который расчистил ему путь к победе?

Ее голос звучал лениво и снисходительно, словно Беллатрикс обещала ему конфету, а не жизни друзей. Драко закрыл глаза и прижался к ней, вспомнив лицо Гермионы перед тем, как она ударила его. Он сможет спасти и ее, и отца. 

Драко еще раз убедился, что сделал правильный выбор.

***

— Вы знали Сириуса Блэка? — спросил он Люпина на следующем чаепитии.

Люпин отставил в сторону чашку.

— Мы с ним дружили в школе, — тихо ответил он.

— Вы же знаете, что он...

— Да, — сказал Люпин. — Да, я знаю.

Драко громко звякнул ложкой о сахарницу, решив свернуть этот дурацкий разговор, но Люпин (вот ведь упрямый оборотень!) явно не захотел закрывать тему.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Драко уставился на кухонный стол.

— Поттер как-то завел о нем речь, — тихо буркнул он.

Люпин наверняка сжульничал и услышал его только благодаря своим волчьим суперсилам.

— Гарри? Гарри заговорил о нем с тобой?

Если Люпин и дальше будет так сурово его допрашивать, Драко станет класть ему в чай всего по одному кубику сахара.

— Да, — отозвался Драко в чашку. — Он сказал... В поезде по пути домой Поттер сказал, что я уже никогда не смогу узнать Блэка.

Он сразу же вспомнил грохот поезда и блестящие от слез глаза Поттера, но на этот раз сознание Драко не заволокла пелена ярости — как первые раз десять, стоило только об этом подумать.

— Надо же, — протянул Люпин, странно посмотрев на Драко. — Выходит, вы теперь лучше ладите?

У Драко вдруг — так не вовремя и очень ярко — встало перед глазами то безумство после матча. Он еще немного постучал ложкой по сахарнице и почувствовал, как у него горят уши. Боже, только бы Люпин ничего не заметил! Да и вообще, черт бы побрал этого Поттера, который считал всех вокруг мелкими, незначительными людишками. И правда, почему бы не потренироваться на парнях, раз уж он пока не умеет обращаться с девушками.

— Он ненавидит меня, — возразил Драко. — Он всегда ненавидел меня, забыли?

У Люпина дернулся уголок рта. 

— Он говорил так же — хотя и реже после вашей битвы в грязи. Кажется, ты... не сдал его тогда Снейпу или что-то такое?

— Иначе Гермиона оторвала бы мне голову, — проворчал Драко и пошел на компромисс со своей жаждой мести — положил Люпину всего три кубика сахара. Затем передал ему чашку и понадеялся, что такой несладкий чай еще сильнее омрачит жалкую жизнь оборотня, которую влечет Люпин.

Усевшись обратно за стол, Драко рассудил, что пора бы плавно уйти от темы, которая в любом случае — его личное дело.

— Это вам нравился Поттер, — заметил он. — Я помню. Какой шокирующий поворот событий: все в мире помешаны на этом лохматом мерзавце, а он вдобавок еще и учительский любимчик. А вас теперь не смущает, что...

Драко осекся и сделал глоток чая.

Люпин обхватил пальцами чашку.

— Смущает, — признал он. — Мне очень нравился Гарри. Я бы любил его, если бы... родители Гарри остались в живых и все сложилось иначе. Вот только мне сложно было находиться с ним рядом: все же он стал слишком болезненным напоминанием о мире, который я потерял. А потом я остался без работы и быстро понял, что при власти Министерства я так никуда и не устроюсь. Бессмысленно год за годом жить впроголодь, зато цепляться за пару старых, бередящих душу воспоминаний.

— К тому же он наверняка возненавидел бы вас, если бы узнал обо всем, что вы натворили, — хмыкнул Драко, вспомнив, как Поттер вечно всех осужал и как далеко они оба уже зашли. Затем он видел выражение лица Люпина и осознал, что Терри счел бы эти слова бестактными.

— У него было бы на это полное право, — сказал профессор Люпин с бесконечной усталостью.

Растерявшись, Драко беспокойно взмахнул рукой и опрокинул свою чашку. Чай разлился повсюду, и Люпин рассмеялся.

— Иногда, — добавил он, — ты очень напоминаешь мне своего кузена.

Драко вскинул голову, оставив попытки спасти мамину скатерть от утопления в чае.

— Кажется, вы меня с кем-то спутали, — отрезал он, сощурившись. — У меня нет кузенов.

Люпин наклонился вперед.

— Драко, — начал он, понизив голос. — Гарри легче считать зло чем-то бесчеловечным, так что люди, которым он не сопереживает, ему кажутся злыми. Поэтому я обрадовался, когда на третьем курсе он вроде бы стал... не так решительно тебя отталкивать, ты ведь совсем по-другому...

Слово «отталкивать» так неприятно резануло, что Драко прервал Люпина коротким горьким смешком:

— Что ж, вы ошиблись. Он всегда меня отталкивал.

— С тобой, — мягко продолжил Люпин, — все совсем иначе. Зло почти всегда человечно. Можно жить со злом, смеяться со злом, но сложно найти чистое зло, а уж тем более такое зло, которое не подлежит искуплению. Послушай меня, Драко...

— Драко, — позвала из-за двери тетя Беллатрикс, — пора заниматься окклюменцией.

Драко извиняюще улыбнулся Люпину и оставил его посреди залитой чаем кухни. Если подумать, профессор Люпин не так уж плох — точно не заслуживает голодной смерти. В учителя и всякие такие профессии его брать не стоит (вдруг он расслабится и забудет принять свое зелье), а вот стать библиотекарем Драко бы ему разрешил. Конечно, если он пообещает запираться каждое полнолуние в подвале и не грызть книжки.

Разумные люди, такие как Люпин и профессор Снейп, становились Пожирателями смерти. Выходит, это единственный выбор.

Драко нервно потер левое запястье, и тетя Беллатрикс сразу это заметила.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ничего, — виновато произнес он.

— Тогда давай приступим к окклюменции. Я тут на днях обмолвилась на собрании, какой ты талантливый, — сообщила она. Драко уже мысленно поздравлял себя с тем, что он настоящий гений, как Беллатрикс предостерегла: — На твоем месте я была бы поосторожнее с Северусом Снейпом. Ты ему нравишься, но он слегка обижен — привык, что это его все считают прирожденным гением по части окклюменции, и завидует, что тебе доверили такое важное задание в столь юном возрасте. Возможно, он захочет украсть часть твоей славы.

«Прирожденным гением», — повторил про себя Драко, стараясь не ухмыляться совсем уж неприлично широко. Затем опомнился:

— Постой... что? Мне нравится профессор Снейп!

Тетя Беллатрикс неопределенно дернула плечом.

— Может, я ошибаюсь.

Позже Драко сел на кровать матери и стал наблюдать, как она укладывает волосы.

— Тебе нравится профессор Снейп? — выпалил он и увидел, как мать подняла брови в отражении.

— Нравится. Даже очень. А с чего такой вопрос?

— Да просто, — пробормотал Драко. — Забудь. Я так и думал.

Мама продолжала смотреть на него в зеркале. В отражении Драко выглядел куда более маленьким и несчастным, чем сам себя представлял.

— Если профессор Снейп будет давать тебе какие-то советы, — вдруг сказала мать, — прислушайся к ним. Он хочет тебе помочь, он знает, что ты еще слишком молод...

Драко крепче обхватил себя руками.

— Я не ребенок.

Мать думала, что он слаб и на него нельзя положиться, но это не так. Драко уже все для себя решил: он спасет отца, а мать обо всем узнает и будет счастлива. И начнет им гордиться.

Тетя Беллатрикс как раз рассказала ему про Регулуса. Драко знал, что случалось с теми, кто выбрал верный путь, но упал духом, едва столкнувшись с трудностями. То же самое, что и с теми, кто предал свою семью и отрезал себя от родных, лишь чтобы завоевать любовь людей вроде Гарри Поттера.

Все они умирали.

Но Драко будет сильнее их всех.

***

Летние дни становились все короче, и уже скоро пора будет привести в действие его план. Ничего страшного, что Драко волновался: наверняка и отец слегка нервничал перед каждой своей великой победой.

Драко делал то, что умел, а именно — учился. Книг дома было куда меньше, чем в библиотеке Хогвартса, но и здесь нашлись несколько томов, которым самое место в Запретной секции. Драко кое-что выяснил о Комнате Так-и-Сяк.

Например, если взять оттуда какой-нибудь предмет и вынести за пределы комнаты, можно отчасти контролировать то, что происходит внутри. Если Поттер или еще кто начнет что-то вынюхивать, будет безумно весело показать им пустую комнату, а затем, пожалуй, на время оставить без двери.

Как-то раз тетя Беллатрикс совсем вышла из себя, когда Драко часами не мог оторваться от книги, и предложила ему выучить парочку ужасных темномагических проклятий. Драко кинул на нее взгляд поверх очков, раз уж она не оценила всю серьезность его исследования, но в итоге согласился, что ужасные темномагические проклятия могут и пригодиться.

— Поверить не могу, что ты не играешь в квиддич, — вздохнула тетя Беллатрикс, когда Драко успешно перевернул в воздухе лягушку и оставил болтаться вверх тормашками.

— Эй, Гарри Поттер, чего это ты замаскировался под мою тетю? — усмехнулся Драко.

Тетя Беллатрикс уставилась на него так, будто он спятил. Еще бы лягушка упрекнула его в том, что он зеленоват.

— Мне в школе нравился квиддич, — вдруг объявила Беллатрикс, словно только что об этом вспомнив. — Нравилось лупить по всем бладжерами. Я была загонщиком.

— Ну еще бы.

— Само собой, я училась в Слизерине, — уточнила она.

Драко не мог и представить, чтобы Распределяющая Шляпа отправила ее куда-нибудь еще. Он живо вообразил, как тетя Беллатрикс, решив, будто впереди замаячила перспектива попасть на другой факультет, крепко сжала в кулаках поля шляпы и зарычала: «Не заставляй меня душить тебя, сучка».

Он улыбнулся и этой мысли, и тете Беллатрикс.

— «Левикорпус» очень полезен, когда жертве уже накинута на шею петля, — задумчиво отметила тетя Беллатрикс, глядя на лягушку, и рассеянно приобняла Драко за плечи.

Ему вдруг вспомнились слова Люпина: «Сложно найти чистое зло, а уж тем более такое зло, которое не подлежит искуплению».

Драко уткнулся лицом в плечо тети. Наверняка Люпин хотел предостеречь его от Фенрира Грейбека.

В другой раз он сидел в библиотеке, как туда зашла мать и предложила сходить в Косой переулок — закупиться вещами для школы. Мать не бывала там с Драко с лета перед первым курсом: по ее словам, в Косом переулке слишком много вульгарных лавочников и людей второго сорта. Вместе с ним всегда отправлялся отец, но ни Драко, ни мать не стали друг другу об этом напоминать — молча все поняли по взглядам.

Вот только щемящая тоска по отцу была не единственной проблемой: Драко вообще-то рассчитывал сделать покупки в одиночестве, чтобы разжиться парой нужных вещиц в Лютном переулке.

— Мама, ты же возненавидишь там все. Я и сам справлюсь, мне уже почти семнадцать, знаешь ли.

— Я правда хочу пойти, — соврала мать. — Уверена, пообщаться с завсегдатаями распродаж будет жутко весело.

— Между прочим, близнецы-социопаты из семейки Уизли бросили школу посреди года и открыли свой магазин в Косом переулке, — сообщил Драко, не желая сдаваться.

Мать лишь улыбнулась.

— Драко, скажи мне, почему ты говоришь о поведении неотесанного сброда так, будто это имеет хоть какое-то отношение к нам?

На этом спор можно было заканчивать, и в Косой переулок они собрались идти вместе.

***

Косой переулок сильно изменился: все витрины теперь были заклеены лиловыми плакатами с надписями «Разыскивается» и снимками его тети. У Драко появилось такое чувство, что ничего этого не произошло бы, будь отец рядом.

Хотя он признал, что даже отец не смог бы помешать какой-то женщине, — которая гордо называла себя портнихой, а сама спутала Драко с подушечкой для булавок, — испортить его темно-синюю мантию. Цвет Драко выбрал в знак поддержки своего факультета, но потом засомневался, не подчеркнет ли этим синяки под глазами.

Пока же эту важную и актуальную проблему он проигнорировал: надо было уговорить мать полакомиться освежающим лимонным мороженым, а с покупками Драко и сам разберется.

— Кафе-мороженое закрыто, Драко, ты разве не заметил? — возразила мать.

— Говорят, Флориана Фортескью похитили Пожиратели смерти, — с мрачным удовлетворением вставила эта назойливая торговка.

Драко с матерью смерили ее уничижительными взглядами. У матери было больше опыта, зато у Драко были очки. Женщина притихла, побежденная по всем фронтам.

Драко вновь пустился убеждать мать:

— Послушай, я же рейвенкловец и прекрасно могу сам купить себе книжки. Я уже не ребенок, если ты вдруг не заметила, мама. 

Торговка явно не усвоила урок, так как стала читать нотации о том, что сейчас не безопасно ходить в одиночку. Вспомнив, как безопасно в родном доме, Драко вздрогнул, и эта женщина снова его уколола.

— Смотри, куда втыкаешь свои булавки!

Если она практикует вуду, ей следовало открыть магазин в Лютном переулке, раздраженно подумал Драко, уклоняясь от булавок и злобных загребущих рук. Отмахнувшись от ее приспособлений для вуду-шитья, он подошел к зеркалу и тщательно проверил, не оправдались ли его мрачные подозрения о темных кругах под глазами.

Через пару секунд он осознал, что позади него стоят Поттер, Гермиона и Уизли. И снова они с Поттером встретились в магазине мантий, неприятно изумился Драко. Да еще и снаружи караулил Увалень — точь-в-точь как в тот раз. С годами ничего не изменилось, разве что Поттер завел себе подпевалу и забрал у Драко Гермиону, так что на вежливый разговор он мог даже не рассчитывать.

Мгновение они с Поттером пристально смотрели друг на друга, а затем Драко объявил:

— Ты была права, мама, в Косом переулке и правда куда ни плюнь — везде люди второго сорта. Только что сюда вошел один из Уизли.

Поттер нахмурился, Уизли выхватил палочку, а Гермиона, которую они слегка заслоняли, шагнула вперед остановить его. Тогда-то Драко и увидел ее лицо.

Он в два шага пересек комнату и приподнял ладонью подбородок Гермионы.

— Кто поставил тебе фингал? — возмутился он. — Я убью его.

Гермиона подняла взгляд, и выражение ее лица смягчилось.

Уизли оттолкнул его.

— Не смей ее трогать!

На какой-то ужасный миг Драко ощутил благодарность к Уизли. Нельзя было так легко забываться: Гермиона слишком умна, она могла что-то заподозрить, причем наверняка не одобрила бы его поступков. Когда-нибудь она узнает, что решение Драко помогло спасти ей жизнь, а до тех пор... Уизли сможет ее защитить. В отличие от Поттера, он не станет отвлекаться на всякие геройские дела. Пожалуй, в благодарности к Уизли даже нет ничего страшного, раз уж он защищает Гермиону вместо Драко.

— О, все с вами ясно, — протянул Драко. — Вы двое немного поругались. Слишком много она умничала, да? Решили разбавить семейные будни жестокими играми?

Гермиона и Уизли разом залились краской, а Уизли опять поднял палочку. Поттер схватил Драко за руку.

— Прекрати, — мягко произнес он. Видимо, считал, что может всеми подряд командовать, а заодно и всех подряд хватать за руки. — Это не смешно.

Из-за вешалок с одеждой показалась мать, и Драко увидел, как она на них смотрит. В глазах у матери отразился страх, который преследовал ее все лето, затем с лица исчезли все эмоции, а губы побелели.

— Предлагаю тебе спрятать палочку, а тебе — убрать руки от Драко, — сказала она ледяным тоном. — Если вы нападете на моего сына, я добьюсь, чтобы этот поступок стал последним в вашей жизни.

Поттер злобно уставился на нее, и Драко понял, что не ошибся в своих подозрениях. Поттер знал, что мать помогла убить Сириуса Блэка, а сама она... переживала только за самого Драко.

— Хотите отправить сову своим друзьям среди Пожирателей смерти и рассказать, где меня найти? — спросил Поттер. — Это ведь как раз в вашем духе, да?

Мадам Сама Бестактность закудахтала, как испуганная курица, но для Драко сейчас существовали лишь ледяное лицо матери и низкий, угрожающий голос Поттера.

— Мне не нужны друзья, чтобы... избавиться от тебя, — процедила мать, поджав губы и по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с Драко. — Отпусти его.

— А вы попробуйте, — стал подначивать Поттер. — Уверен, вам очень понравится в Азкабане.

От такого явного намека на отца Драко сделал шаг вперед. Здравый смысл явно решил взять выходной, в ушах стучала кровь — хотелось хоть как-нибудь стереть с лица Поттера эту самодовольную усмешку.

Поскольку их с Поттером встречи в магазинах одежды никогда не заканчивались ничем хорошим, Драко споткнулся, наступив на подол слишком длинной мантии. На мгновение он пожалел, что не сорвался со скалы и не покинул эту жизнь, полную боли и позора.

Поттер крепко сжал его ладонь, не давая ему упасть, и унижение стало еще нестерпимее.

— Ты слышал мою мать, — выплюнул Драко. — Отпусти меня, моя рука тебе не трофей.

Поттер посмотрел на левую руку Драко, и на миг его зеленые глаза потемнели. Драко вдруг с ужасом осознал, что на предплечье у него могла бы находиться Темная метка — лишь тонкий слой ткани отделял бы зловещую змею от пальцев Поттера. Он дернулся, а Поттер, не ослабляя хватки, скользнул ладонью ниже, его мозолистые пальцы грубо коснулись внутренней стороны запястья Драко. Нечего и гадать: он хотел найти...

Драко резко отдернул руку.

— Мама, — заявил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал от ярости, — мне расхотелось здесь что-либо покупать.

Он стал стаскивать через голову дурацкую синюю мантию.

— Малфой, у тебя же под ней что-нибудь есть? — спросил Поттер, густо покраснев.

Драко пораженно уставился на него.

— Ты дико странный и жуткий, — сообщил он, стянув с себя синюю мантию. Естественно, под нее была надета еще черная мантия. Как будто Драко позволил бы увидеть себя голым этой торговке, не говоря уже о (упаси боже!) Уизли.

Он швырнул мантию к ногам Поттера, поправил покосившийся воротник и, почему-то чувствуя неловкость, встал ближе к матери. Она взяла его ладонь в свою и стиснула так сильно, что Драко сразу понял: мать всерьез испугалась за него.

— Пойдем лучше в «Твилфитт и Таттинг», — решительно объявила мать под возмущенный лепет торговки, а затем повернулась к Поттеру и вздернула бровь. — До чего же же тебе не повезло с волосами, дорогой, — почти ласково добавила она. — Удивительно, как только твоя мать позволяет тебе разгуливать в таком виде. Ой, подожди, я и забыла...

Она в притворном ужасе поднесла руку ко рту. Драко даже оборачиваться не стал: и так знал, что Поттер сейчас рвет и мечет. Он вдруг вспомнил слова Темного лорда «весь клан Малфоев можно будет... списать со счетов» и, похолодев, крепче сжал ладонь матери на выходе из магазина.

Стоило им отойти подальше от окон, мать коротко вздрогнула.

— Этот щенок должен был умереть, еще когда ему был год, — холодно бросила она. — Тогда мы бы не попали в такие неприятности, Люциус был бы дома, а ты — в безопасности...

Затем мать посветлела лицом при виде своей близкой подруги, миссис Забини, невесомо расцеловала ее в обе щеки и заявила, что лето прошло сносно. Миссис Забини сразу же пустилась в откровенно постыдный рассказ о своем уже пятом подряд лете сексуальных открытий.

Минут через десять Драко рассудил, что мать как следует увлеклась историей, перестал украдкой отступать и, быстро затерявшись в толпе, зашагал прочь — мимо Супер Садистского магазина Близнецов-Социопатов к своей цели в Лютном переулке.

Он сделал свой выбор — правильный выбор — и составил план. Теперь пришло время его выполнить.


	8. Chapter 8

По дороге на вокзал мать почти не разговаривала — сидела напротив Драко в карете, бледная, красивая и бесконечно далекая. Драко даже успел заскучать по тому, как отец вечно критиковал его, а тетя Белла нашептывала ему на ухо о каком-нибудь там обезглавливании.

— Береги себя, Драко, — сказала мать уже на платформе и коснулась его рукава. Драко в упор посмотрел на нее.

Тут к ним подошла высокая женщина, крепко сбитая, как першерон, и в очках в тонкой оправе. Ей только таблички «Магл» не хватало.

— Здравствуйте, я Памела Голдштейн, — представилась она. — Наши мальчики так хорошо дружат, я подумала, нам с вами тоже стоит познакомиться.

Драко с матерью уставились на нее со смесью шока и ужаса. Затем мать, сохраняя безупречные манеры, протянула руку и отозвалась слабым, безжизненным голосом:

— Я просто очарована.

Памела (о боже, магла касается его матери!) Голдштейн улыбнулась, и из-за ее плеча выглянул Энтони. Он казался смущенным, но скорее самим присутствием родителей, будто никаких социальных условностей и табу не существовало, а весь этот разговор их нагло не нарушал.

— А, вот и малыш Драко, — с беззаботной улыбкой заметила Памела. — Милый ребенок, хотя выглядит немного анемичным.

— Мне шестнадцать лет, — сообщил Драко. — И я высокий. Для моего возраста. И у меня... изящное телосложение. 

— Энтони прав, по Драко сразу видно, что он учился на дому, — объявила Памела, толкнув мать локтем в ребра. Та, похоже, уже была на грани смерти от немого возмущения. — Ему бы попить препараты железа.

— Благодарю вас за за добрый совет, но у нас в магическом мире не принято лечить детей металлами, — сухо произнесла мать.

— Как провел лето? — спросил Энтони.

Драко вспомнил о красных глазах Темного лорда и о том, как по дому рыскали оборотни, а тетя Беллатрикс делилась лучшими способами запытать маглорожденных до смерти. «Грязные полукровки, — как-то выплюнула она, — разбавляют нашу кровь. И не перестанут, пока мы сами их не остановим».

Но еще она говорила: «А у кого из грязнокровок больше шансов на помилование, если не у любимчиков приближенного к Темному лорду?»

Драко взглянул на дружелюбное, полное любопытства лицо Энтони и ответил:

— Хорошо.

— Так значит, Драко — гомосексуал, — продолжила Памела. — По-моему, это так интересно! Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы у Энтони были творческие друзья. Да и к тому же, ну в самом деле, мальчиков с началом полового созревания заставляют наряжаться в платья и играть с метлами — естественно, это сильно на них скажется. Вы уже вступили в клуб родителей ЛГБТ-детей?

— Боюсь, я вас не совсем понимаю, — отрезала мать, а в ее взгляде отчетливо читалось «что за страшная чудачка».

— Мам, перестань, — взмолился Энтони.

— Ой, тише, Энтони. Драко нас не стесняется! Ты же не стесняешься, Драко?

— Только немного хочу умереть, — признал Драко ради Энтони. — О, вы слышите, это же раздался гудок поезда... Он уезжает, мы кошмарно опаздываем, пора бежать, надо занять места и... немедленно начать учиться! Ведь мы рейвенкловцы, у рейвенкловцев так всегда!

— Вам не кажется, что разделение на факультеты в этой школе способствует какому-то бандитскому менталитету? — поинтересовалась Памела Голдштейн. — Я нахожу это крайне любопытным с точки зрения психологии. Почти как преданность шайке гангстеров.

— Мой ребенок не состоит ни в какой шайке гангстеров, — с достоинством заявила мать. — Если ты уже уходишь, Драко, то береги себя... и не забывай писать. — Ее пальцы на рукаве Драко слегка дрогнули.

Драко захотелось обнять ее, но она наверняка бы обняла его сама, возникни у нее такое желание. К тому же на них глазели Энтони и его мать.

— Я буду писать, — пообещал он. — Не суетись, мама.

— Ничего удивительного, что я немного беспокоюсь, — ответила мать, а затем улыбнулась и отпустила его рукав.

Драко уже начал отворачиваться, но в последний момент заметил, как ее спокойная улыбка стала натянутой. Он тут же развернулся и обнял мать, обхватив ладонями ее худую спину. Теперь Драко стал почти выше своей матери. Красивая и хрупкая, она всегда напоминала ледяную скульптуру: это отец обычно интересовался его делами, пусть и часто был им разочарован. Теперь же мать положила руку ему на плечо, осторожно обнимая в ответ, и Драко прижался к ней, ткнувшись очками в шею.

— Все будет хорошо, мама, — сказал он. — Все будет в порядке, я обо всем позабочусь.

— Ты вовсе не обязан, — возразила мать.

Конечно же, она ничего не знала. Она ведь не слышала слов Темного лорда: «Боюсь, весь клан Малфоев можно будет... списать со счетов». Драко обязан был позаботиться обо всем, в том числе и о ней, и он так и сделает, он со всем справится, ему оказали большую честь, в итоге все будет хорошо.

Мать никогда ни о чем не узнает. Драко защитит ее.

Он поцеловал ее в щеку, кажется, слегка оцарапав очками, и отступил, избегая взгляда матери.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, у меня все под контролем, — заверил ее Драко, и они с Энтони запрыгнули на ступеньки поезда.

Позади сразу же раздался звучный голос миссис Голдштейн: «У вас часто бывает столь сильное чувство тревоги при расставании?» и сбивчивый лепет матери: «Прошу прощения, у меня встреча с... У меня встреча, извините».

— Спасибо, что сплетничаешь о моей личной жизни со своей матерью, Энтони Голдштейн, — сурово бросил Драко, волоча свой сундук по коридору. Уж в этом году он не окажется в одном купе с Лунатичкой Лавгуд. — Тебе всего шестнадцать, а ведешь себя как старая сплетница.

— Мне нужно было во всем разобраться, — весело и без малейшего раскаяния сказал Энтони. — Вы с Терри были очень близки, так что ваш разрыв наверняка повлияет на динамику нашей дружбы. Для меня это сильное эмоциональное потрясение, пусть и мой интерес к ситуации сугубо платонический. По словам мамы, гомосоциальные связи, которые мы заводим в школе, и их итог влияют на нас в течение всей жизни.

— Ты дико странный, если ты вдруг не в курсе, — сообщил Драко.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы расстались как можно более мирно, — продолжил Энтони, — но само собой, если все же разгорится конфликт, я буду на твоей стороне.

— Да ты что? — безучастно спросил Драко. — Почему?

— Потому что больше дружу с тобой, чем с Терри, конечно, — объяснил Энтони. — С тобой легче: ты всегда говоришь то, что думаешь. А еще ты больной на всю голову, вот я и вечно тебе сочувствую.

Драко всегда казалось, что Терри ладит с их соседями по спальне гораздо лучше него: Терри ведь тактичен, да еще и стал старостой. Эти два имбецила Энтвистл и Корнер уж точно больше ценили его, вот и логично было решить, что третий их сосед по спальне тоже лучше к нему относился. Зато Крэбб и Гойл предпочли бы Драко любому — по крайней мере, так он себя убеждал.

Выходит, не только они. Он одарил Энтони теплой улыбкой.

— Так где мы сядем? — спросил Энтони. — Я каждый год боюсь, что места останутся только в купе с Лунатичкой Лавгуд. Мне все еще снятся кошмары с того раза, как она описывала мне морщерогих кизляков, знаешь ли. Я сказал маме, что стал жертвой словесной травли.

— Я тебе сейчас устрою словесную травлю! Ты как большой ребенок, Голдштейн, — фыркнул Драко.

Тут издалека ему помахала Панси, а затем двинулась к ним вместе с Крэббом, который тащил и свой, и ее сундуки. При встрече она поцеловала Драко в щеку. Иногда ему казалось, что Панси к нему неравнодушна — скорее всего, все дело в его животном магнетизме.

Он попытался кинуть на нее соблазняющий взгляд поверх очков, но потом вспомнил, что животные вообще не носят очки, и впал в некоторое замешательство.

— Давайте поищем купе, — предложила Панси, беря Драко под руку. — Тебе что-то в глаз попало? — Она слегка неодобрительно покосилась на Энтони, который явно решил сопровождать их, и крайне неодобрительно — на его амулет.

— Да знаю я, — кивнул Энтони, — я мерзкий маглорожденный. Если хочешь унизить меня и сломить мой дух, можешь сделать меня своим сексуальным рабом.

Панси со смехом ответила:

— По-моему, Энтони Голдштейн, ты явно перечитал «Ведьмочки уходят в отрыв».

Виноватый вид Гойла от Драко не укрылся: уж он-то знал, что иногда Гойл отдирал у своих комиксов обложки и прятал под ними развороты из «Ведьмочки уходят в отрыв».

Наконец они нашли купе. Запихнуть на полки все сундуки оказалось нелегко, ведь Панси, как и все женщины, ленилась и подсовывала другим свои пожитки, и в итоге Драко картинно рухнул на сиденье, положив голову ей на колени. Она мягко погладила его по волосам и назвала большим ребенком.

— О, как же ты меня хочешь, — ухмыльнулся Драко.

— Сейчас скажу вам, кого я хочу, — сообщила им всем Панси. — Кто-нибудь уже видел Поттера? Лето пошло ему на пользу — он такой высокий.

— Я тоже высокий, — обиженно и потрясенно вставил Драко.

— И он такой загорелый, — не унималась Панси, и на этих словах Драко испуганно замолк. — Я увидела его на платформе, он как всегда был в мешковатом свитере. Мне захотелось капнуть медом ему во впадинку между ключицами и облизать золотистую кожу.

Повисла пауза: все явно размышляли, что Панси надо бы поменьше читать «Колдуны уходят в отрыв».

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — наконец объявил Драко.

— Вообще Поттер ничего такой, — вмешался Энтони, и Драко, приподнявшись на локте, послал ему Несоблазнительный Укоризненный Взгляд Поверх Очков, потому что Энтони самый настоящий Предатель, — но я никогда не фантазировал о том, как... обмазываю его едой, должен заметить.

— Увы, Чанг говорила, что он целуется хуже всех, с кем ей случалось целоваться, да еще и двух слов связать не может, — вздохнула Панси. — Был бы он хоть сколько-нибудь приятной личностью, я бы всю ночь напролет скакала на нем, как на диком пони.

На этот раз пауза вышла еще длиннее. Драко все же отбросил мысли как о ручных, так о диких пони и сосредоточился на презабавных откровениях Чжоу.

— Знаете, — чуть погодя заметил он, — если подумать, Чжоу Чанг — любовь всей моей жизни. Что еще она говорила о Поттере?

— А по-моему, она неправа насчет Поттера, — задумчиво протянула Панси. — Мне он сказал больше двух слов. Спросил, не видела ли я тебя.

— Само собой, — кивнул Драко, — он же живет ради того, чтобы мучить меня.

— И сражаться Вы-Знаете-С-Кем, — беззаботно уточнил Энтони. Когда наступило неловкое молчание, он поспешно добавил: — И готов поспорить, в этом году Поттер станет капитаном команды по квиддичу.

Не успели Энтони и Панси заполнить вступительные анкеты в фан-клуб Колина Криви имени Гарри Поттера, чтобы подписаться на еженедельник с его колдографиями, как в купе вошел Блейз Забини. Почему-то он не сумел справиться с дверью и, дернув за нее, повалился на Гойла. Но куда больше Драко встревожило другое: когда Гойл наконец захлопнул дверь, краем глаза он уловил какое-то движение. 

На мгновение Драко решил, что ему только показалось, но затем поймал взгляд Энтони и понял: не один он это заметил.

Они посмотрели на багажную полку и кивнули друг другу. Следом оба кивнули Крэббу и Гойлу, которые и так с третьего курса периодически хватали руками воздух с криками: «Попался, Поттер!». После Драко осторожно толкнул локтем Панси.

— Уверен, Слагхорн и меня бы пригласил, — громко и отчетливо произнес Драко, — если бы один конченный ублюдок не засадил моего отца за решетку.

С багажной полки не доносилось ни звука — ну очень подозрительно.

— Другими словами, рейвенкловцы проницательны и догадливы, Поттер, мы сразу тебя заметили, — еще громче добавил Драко. — Слезай оттуда, а то нам всем неловко. 

Поттер послушался, хотя торопиться не стал. Скинув мантию-невидимку, он смущенно, но решительно огляделся, и Драко внимательно осмотрел его. Может, Поттер вытянулся, загорел и все такое, но само его существование — грубая насмешка над миром. И Драко в самом деле пригласили бы в купе к Слагхорну, если бы не Поттер, а отец по-прежнему занимал бы высокое положение в обществе — все было бы в порядке. Поттер разрушил жизнь Драко, и ему было плевать. У Драко он вызывал лишь одно желание: разорвать его на куски голыми руками.

— Я и не знал, что у тебя есть мантия-невидимка, — наконец нарушил молчание Забини. — Вот это круто.

— Спасибо, Замбини, — отозвался Поттер.

— «Замбини»? — ошарашенно переспросил Забини, но Поттер даже не обратил на него внимания.

— Так вот, — начал он. — Так... вот ты где, Малфой. Вместе с... В поезде, значит. С Панси Паркинсон, — зачем-то добавил он.

Спятил. Он просто спятил.

Пусть он и спятил, но явно что-то подозревал. Видимо, Драко как-то себя выдал, причем еще до начала учебы. Его охватил ужас, злость на свою беспечность и... нет, Драко не испугался, но ему стало не по себе. Он не... Энтони не должен узнать обо всем от Поттера — иначе не поймет. Позже, когда все закончится, Драко что-нибудь придумает.

Он выпрямился: хотя мягкие прикосновения Панси к волосам очень успокаивали (настоящая терапия!), нечего было разговаривать с Поттером лежа. Увы, у Драко и так нет перед ним никаких преимуществ — не хватало еще смотреть на него снизу-вверх.

— Какая наблюдательность, — фыркнул Драко. — И чем же мы обязаны такому наглому вторжению в частную жизнь, Поттер?

— Я хочу... — объявил Поттер. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой.

— Да неужели? А мне показалось, ты хотел пошпионить за мной с багажной полки, — огрызнулся Драко.

— Раз уж не вышло, — сухо сказал Поттер, отчаянно краснея, — мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Э-э, наедине.

— Если бы желания были лошадьми, нищие... то есть Уизли могли бы ездить верхом, — усмехнулся Драко, а следом от лошадей его мысли плавно перетекли к пони, и он напрочь забыл, к чему вел. Черт бы побрал Панси Паркинсон.

— Ты что, покраснел, Малфой? — неловко спросил Поттер.

— Нет! — рявкнул Драко. — Сам ты покраснел!

Так и есть: этот идиот стал весь пунцовый под своим дурацким загаром и по-прежнему никуда не уходил.

— Я не уйду, — упрямо сообщил Поттер, будто Драко и так не догадался.

— Раз уж ты теперь Избранный и все такое, — заметил Драко, — казалось бы, должны найтись хоть пара человек, которые сами заходят находиться в твоем обществе.

— О, заткнись, Малфой, — бросил Поттер.

Драко чуть не выпалил «Сам заткнись!», но потом разозлился на себя: все-таки ему уже не одиннадцать лет. Решив, что полностью игнорировать Поттера — вот это по-взрослому, он не удостоил его ответом.

И снова устроил голову на коленях Панси. Добрая она девушка, и руки у нее восхитительно мягкие, хотя вкус в мужчинах — ужасный, просто кошмарный.

Поттер тоже сел. Крэбб Крэбб с Гойлом отодвинулись как можно дальше и странно покосились на него, но он только скрестил руки на груди и ноги в лодыжках, демонстративно устраиваясь поудобнее. Драко не мог поверить своим глазам: Поттер самый упертый и невоспитанный человек в мире.

— Ну, как ты провел лето, Поттер? — наконец подал голос Энтони.

Поттер моргнул.

— Неплохо. Я гостил у семьи Уизли, — ответил он. — А как, э-э... прошло твое лето?

— Отлично. Я был в лагере юных психологов, — с готовностью поделился Энтони.

Поттер еще раз моргнул и как-то неубедительно сказал:

— Здорово.

Вновь повисло долгое молчание. Нарушали его лишь Забини, бормочущий себе под нос «Замбини», и Гойл, который шелестел страницами комикса. Остальные просто глазели на Поттера, а тот все больше розовел. Он точно что-то заподозрил: скорее всего, проследил за Драко до «Боргин и Беркс» в этой проклятой мантии. Ну и ладно, пусть пялится сколько угодно — все равно ему не вывести Драко из себя. Поттер может хоть вечность сидеть с решительным видом, будто не уйдет, пока не получит, что хотел.

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить с Драко? — нахмурившись, спросил Энтони.

Абсолютно презирая себя, Драко умоляюще посмотрел на Поттера, и тот явно растерялся.

— Э-э, — протянул он. — Да так.

Панси нежно перебирала волосы Драко. Пожалуй, ему стоит жениться на ней ради ежедневного массажа головы.

— Ты так и будешь всю поездку таращиться на нас и бессвязно что-то лепетать? — поинтересовалась она.

— Возможно, — парировал Поттер. — А ты так и будешь всю поездку гладить волосы Малфоя с такой самодовольной улыбкой, словно все только и...

Он замолчал. Драко вообще не представлял, что с ним такое. Кажется, Поттер уже настолько слетел с катушек, что и говорить нормально разучился — лишь нес какую-то тарабарщину в стиле своего приемного отца, Большого Безумного Гиганта.

— Где вообще твой парень? — вдруг спросил Поттер, с ненавистью выплюнув последнее слово. Вот же гомофоб лицемерный!

— Он... — начал Энтони. Драко бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд: незачем Гарри Поттеру знать, что Драко позорно бросили.

— Если ты о Терри Буте, — холодно сказал он, — то он в купе старост. Ну, знаешь, с твоими единственными двумя друзьями во всем мире?

Поттер злобно уставился на него. От мысли о Гермионе Драко стало так тоскливо, что он злобно уставился на него в ответ. Так все молча и сидели. «Осталось совсем немного», — мысленно утешал себя Драко, но поезд все ехал и ехал, Поттер все маячил перед глазами, а сам он становился все злее и злее. Поттер шпионил за ним — ну и ладно, они же враги, тем более скоро Драко станет Пожирателем смерти и устроит ему взбучку. Но что за вопиющая наглость: навязаться Драко и всем его друзьям (причем только вернувшись с эксклюзивной вечеринки у Слагхорна, куда драгоценного Поттера пригласили, а сына опального Люциуса Малфоя — нет), без повода нагрубить Панси и... Нет уж, всему есть предел.

Отец все лето провел в Азкабане, пока Поттер отдыхал у этой веснушчатой семейки и покрывался своим дурацким загаром.

— Как ты... — начал Поттер и закашлялся. — Как ты провел лето, Малфой?

Драко повернул голову и смерил его полным ненависти взглядом.

— А сам как думаешь? — процедил он ледяным тоном.

В купе снова повисла гнетущая тишина — всем явно стало до ужаса неуютно. В конце концов Поттер отвернулся, но ни на дюйм не сдвинулся с места.

Когда поезд наконец прибыл на станцию, Энтони, Крэбб и Гойл чуть не прибили друг друга, стараясь одновременно сбежать из купе. Панси подождала, пока Драко встанет, а Забини задержался, чтобы прокричать:

— Меня зовут Блейз Забини, ясно? Блейз Забини!

Поттер вытаращился на него, как на полного психа.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Без разницы.

И тут же добавил:

— Мне нужна всего минута, Малфой.

Разумным было сохранять спокойствие — Драко это далось легко.

— Ладно, — бросил он. — Ладно.

Он закрыл за ретировавшимися сокурсниками дверь и прислонился к ней лбом, глубоко вдохнув. Затем услышал, как Поттер позади него сделал шаг вперед.

— Послушай, Малфой, — позвал он. — Ты же не идиот.

— Идиот здесь только ты! — рявкнул Драко и развернулся к нему. — Петрификус Тоталус!

Поттер тяжело свалился на пол, и Драко склонился над его неподвижным телом, решив вволю позлорадствовать.

— Ну чего же ты, Поттер, — пробормотал он. — Сам ведь учил меня, что нужно быть быстрее. — Драко хотел было высказаться как следует, но взглянул на лицо Поттера, и ему стало не по себе. — Не смотри на меня так, — буркнул он, чувствуя себя кретином.

Ладно. Нечего мешкать, пора уже перейти к делу. Поттер засадил его отца в тюрьму, а Драко сломает Поттеру нос и оставит его здесь обездвиженным, вот потеха будет. Отец заслужил такую месть.

В прошлую их встречу в поезде этот чертов придурок Поттер заявил: «Теперь ты уже никогда не сможешь его узнать». Будто он сильно скорбел по смерти одного из Блэков. Драко задумался, как же у Поттера на самом деле прошло лето.

Если бы этот Блэк не отрекся от всех ценностей своей семьи, Поттеру было бы плевать на него. Пора бы Драко уже перестать вести себя как ребенок — он ведь уже взрослый, он сможет это сделать. Ради отца.

Драко вновь взглянул на Поттера, выругался и ударил по стене. А затем просто накинул на него мантию-невидимку.

— Вряд ли тебя найдут раньше, чем поезд вернется в Лондон, — сказал он, вложив в эти слова всю накопившуюся злость. — Увидимся, Поттер... А может, и не увидимся.

Он встал и вышел к остальным на платформу, где Энтони безуспешно пытался флиртовать с безучастной Панси. При виде Драко оба заулыбались.

— Ты был прав, — признала Панси. — Поттер симпатичный, но он стопроцентный псих. Какого черта он творил? Вел себя так, будто ты главный подозреваемый убийстве!

Драко пробрал холодок.

Энтони подбодрил его словами:

— Я очень надеюсь, что Сам-Знаешь-Кого не придется побеждать хитростью. Иначе у Поттера нет ни шанса.

***

Шляпа спела очередную песню о единстве факультетов, и Энтони принялся мечтательно вздыхать о единстве с Панси Паркинсон.

— Я думал, ты запал на Гермиону, — наконец отметил Драко, решив доказать себе, что в силах произнести ее имя.

— Она липнет к Уизли, как приклеенная колдолентой, — вздохнул Энтони. — Мама говорит, мне пора двигаться дальше. Надо бы присмотреться к Слизерину, — восторженно добавил он. — Там все такие развязные. Ну, не Грег и Винс, само собой.

Терри почти весь ужин вел себя непривычно тихо и даже не смотрел на Драко. Самому Драко было плевать, ну или он просто себя в этом убедил — без разницы, а потом Терри заговорил:

— Гарри Поттера здесь нет. Энтони сказал... Что ты с ним сделал?

Как мило, его бывший парень и бывший лучший друг решили, что он убивает людей в поездах. Просто прелесть.

Еще приятнее, что у Драко и правда мелькнула такая мысль — где-то между издевками над Поттером и ударом в стену. Но его сразу затошнило, да и он такой слабак, что не смог даже ради родного отца сломать дурацкий нос дурацкому Поттеру.

От вида Дамблдора его затошнило не меньше. Этот старикан выглядел как сама смерть, будто состарился еще на век, хотя ему и так уже миллион веков: лицо у него было желтовато-серым, а правая рука — безжизненной и почерневшей. Теперь он почти напоминал какого-нибудь злого властелина, разве что дряхлого и хилого.

«Я и правда смогу это сделать», — подумал Драко и ощутил, как по спине побежали мурашки. Он должен это сделать: ради отца, ради матери, ради себя. Он обязан.

Поттер вошел в зал как раз перед десертом, и Драко даже не удивился, только впал в уныние. Еще бы Поттер не сбежал, не выбрался из переплета невероятным, героическим образом — с ним так всегда, во всем он одерживает верх.

Драко стоило сломать ему нос, когда еще был шанс. Он выразительно уставился на Терри, а затем — уже не так выразительно — на пирог с патокой.

Чтобы поднять себе настроение, он рассказал Чжоу, Мэнди и Лизе, как обхитрил Поттера и спрятал его под мантией. Они с мягким упреком рассмеялись, а Драко стал изображать Окаменевшего Поттера, как вдруг поймал на себе его пристальный взгляд. Кажется, Поттер не собирался сдаваться и спускать ему все с рук.

Драко вздрогнул и отвернулся. Сейчас ему не до Поттера.

Когда наступила ночь, он пробрался в Выручай-комнату, где долго смотрел на Шкаф, вообще не представляя, что теперь делать, и понимая, что ему ни на что не хватит времени.

— Чем ты занимался? — спросил Терри, когда он лег спать посреди ночи.

— Ой, да как обычно убивал Гарри Поттера, — хмыкнул Драко и вытянулся в постели. В прошлом году Терри присоединился бы к нему.

В этом году Терри вздохнул и погасил свет.

***

Кажется, идеальное решение нашлось: профессор Слагхорн объявил, что призом в его маленьком конкурсе по приготовлению зелий станет Феликс Фелицис. Драко даже перестал шептаться с Энтони и прятаться от неотрывного взгляда Поттера, ощутив, как сердце забилось где-то в горле. Если он сможет выиграть, то отец окажется на свободе, мать — в безопасности, а сам Драко получит славу, признание и вообще все, что только пожелает, даже возможность защитить Гермиону и Энтони. Все наладится, и тяжкое бремя страха, которое с прошлой ночи все сильнее давило на него, чудесным образом исчезнет.

Само собой, вместо него победил Поттер.

Черт бы его побрал, подумал Драко. Черт бы его побрал! Поттеру никогда особо не удавались зелья — такое чувство, что он сделал это просто Драко назло.

Еще и профессор Вихляющий Зад смотрел на Драко, как на кошачье дерьмо, которое нужно соскрести с ботинка. Зато Поттера он буквально пожирал глазами, словно хотел обмазать его медом и вылизать — для учителя совершенно неприемлемо таращиться так на ученика.

Драко стало дурно от злости, зависти и разочарования.

— Как это ты ухитрился? — вполголоса спросил Уизли у Поттера.

Поттер повернулся в сторону Драко и встретил его взгляд.

— Повезло.

Драко стремительно вышел из кабинета, а после едва сдержался, чтобы не уничтожить в приступе ярости всю рейвенкловскую башню. Ему так хотелось позаниматься с Гермионой: она бы сидела рядом и успокаивающе гладила его руку... Но ее здесь нет, она ненавидит его, и ей придется ненавидеть его и дальше. Драко не мог подпустить к себе кого-то столь умного, как Гермиона, когда пытался...

Хотя она в любом случае отказалась бы снова с ним дружить. По словам Джинни Уизли, дел у Гермионы и так хватало — например, в красках расписывать Поттеру, каким он стал привлекательным. На этих словах Джинни слегка нахмурилась, а Драко поразился тому, как бездарно гриффиндорки тратили свое время. Похоже, теперь они зачем-то рассказывали Поттеру то, что Его Избранное Высокомерие, Мальчик С И Без Этого Раздутым Самомнением и так прекрасно знал.

Хорошо, хоть Джинни по-прежнему с ним общалась. Как-то он сидел в библиотеке и читал все подряд, а маленькая статуэтка, которую Драко забрал из Выручай-комнаты, чтобы управлять ею, мертвым грузом оттягивала карман. Подошедшая Джинни опустила ладонь ему на лоб и сказала, что он выглядит уставшим.

Он был так ей благодарен, что едва не расплакался.

— Для тебя я всегда полон сил, моя рыжая чертовка, хозяйка моего сердца, — устало отозвался Драко, и ее братец за столом напротив побагровел от злости. Поттера с ним не было — наверняка его зажала где-нибудь в углу неуклонно растущая толпа поклонников и уже срывала с него зубами одежду, как стая диких ягуаров.

О да, жизнь справедлива.

Впрочем, Драко ценил Джинни Уизли, ценил Энтони, а больше всего ценил Крэбба и Гойла — лучших друзей, какие только могут быть у начинающего заговорщика. Драко сразу объяснил, что охранять Комнату в своем настоящем облике им не удастся. Очень уж они огромные и неповоротливые, вот и выглядят крайне подозрительно. Все вокруг давно обвиняли Драко в том, что он завел себе головорезов, хотя Крэбб — вообще Дитя Мира.

Так что он предложил им стать маленькими девочками в платьицах.

— Я не стану потворствовать твоим нездоровым сексуальным фантазиям! —воскликнул Крэбб, вне себя от возмущения. — Одно дело гомосексуализм, но это! Ты что, «Лолиту» не читал? Там все плохо закончилось, Драко Малфой!

Драко три часа убеждал их, что не пытается утолить свои темные сексуальные фантазии, а потом еще четыре часа уговаривал надеть платьица.

Хорошие они друзья — самые лучшие, даже не спросили, для чего это все. Драко был им безмерно, невероятно благодарен. Они верили: он знает, что делает.

Хотел бы Драко, чтобы это было правдой. Он тщательно следовал указаниям Боргина, но ничего не получалось, все шло не так, а когда пришло время отчитаться, на первую же встречу с ним в Хогсмиде явился Фенрир Грейбек. Вот бы на его месте был Люпин. Боже, вот бы на его месте был Люпин.

— Неважно себя чувствуешь, Драко? — спросил Фенрир и коснулся его щеки. Драко резко отшатнулся.

— Со мной все хорошо! — выпалил он. — Я здоров и весел!

— Привет тебе от твоей тетушки, — сказал Фенрир, и от мысли о тете Беллатрикс Драко стало чуть легче дышать. Если нужно будет, она перережет ему горло и преподнесет своему Темному лорду, но она любит его — правда любит. Наверное, он жалок и окончательно отчаялся, раз его утешил такой привет от такого гонца. — Малышка Розмерта под Империусом, если она тебе вдруг для чего-нибудь понадобится, — продолжил Фенрир Грейбек. Розмерта — барменша — уставилась на Драко пустым взглядом, как у куклы, а Фенрир с намеком провел пальцами по ложбинке между ее грудей. — Не в моем вкусе, — протянул он, — но если тебе она нравится...

— Боже, нет, — выдохнул Драко, и его замутило от ужаса, а голова пошла кругом. — Боже, нет!

Но при взгляде на нее он вспомнил о проклятом ожерелье из «Боргин и Беркс». Совсем легко: проклятие повлечет за собой смерть, а Драко даже не придется отдавать его самому. Разумеется, он хотел довести дело до конца, но сам предпочел бы остаться в стороне.

Драко старался сильно об этом не задумываться. Возможно, он слабак, как всегда говорил отец, но если бы только можно было покончить со всем и больше не вспоминать... Если бы все было так просто.

Он вручил проклятое ожерелье мадам Розмерте. Та передала его какой-то гриффиндорке по имени Кэти Белл, которую Драко знал только в лицо.

Она чуть не умерла.

Всю ночь Драко провел в туалете — его тошнило, он плакал, как полный слабак и идиот, несмотря на все старания быть сильным, и понимал: если бы Энтони, Терри и Гермиона узнали, кем он стал и что натворил, они никогда бы его не простили. Он достиг точки невозврата.

Оставалось лишь двигаться вперед.

Местное привидение была с ним очень мила, но Драко не решался даже взглянуть на нее: ее убили, а он почти... Он был бы виноват.

— Нам просто нужно делать вид, что мы не слышим его, Рон, — услышал он на следующий день на лестнице голос Гермионы.

— Но он все не прекращает, — бушевал Уизли, явно столкнувшись с серьезной проблемой. — Он болтает об этом без умолку, это правда нездорово, он как одержимый...

— Придется нам игнорировать его, — терпеливо повторила Гермиона своему дубиноголовому избраннику. — Будем притворяться глухими всякий раз, как он заведет речь о...

Оба они заметили Драко одновременно, и Уизли окинул его неприязненным взглядом. Драко вернул ему этот взгляд с лихвой и зашагал дальше. О чем они вообще, черт возьми? Судя по всему, Поттер вел себя как полный псих — тоже мне новость.

У него в любом случае не оставалось времени на мысли о Поттере, правда, так что едва они возникали, Драко старательно их отгонял.

Ненависть к Поттеру была привычна и чем-то даже утешала, но фантазировать о кровавых убийствах Драко больше не тянуло, а стоило отвлечься от родной и любимой мантры «умри, Поттер, умри», как в голову лезли воспоминания — о том, как он не сломал Поттеру нос, или как Поттер говорил о Сириусе Блэке, или о Перемирии, Которое Продлилось Один День, или (боже упаси!) о той стычке, когда Поттер Временно Свихнулся От Любви К Чжоу Чанг и Запутался В Своей Ориентации, а Драко Вполне Вероятно Повредился Головой.

Но как он ни старался не думать о Поттере, это было не так-то просто: Поттер вечно маячил поблизости. Видимо, выжидал, пока Драко не ошибется и чем-нибудь себя не выдаст, чтобы тут же его сдать. Что ж, ничего нового. Они всегда были врагами и всегда ими останутся.

Хорошо бы еще новые фанаты Поттера вели себя потише. Поттер следовал за Драко, будто частный детектив, а фанаты следовали за Поттером, будто одуревшие от любви утята, и у Драко уже хроническая мигрень развилась: они обсуждали всякий бред вроде того, сколько раз в день Поттер принимает душ. Драко мог бы всю свою жизнь прожить без этих картинок в голове, но увы.

Как-то раз, когда эта Кэти Белл все еще лежала в Святом Мунго, Драко сломался: его не приободрила даже новость о том, что квиддичная тренировка гриффиндорцев превратилась в сущий хаос. Сообщивший об этом Энтони сперва с надеждой смотрел на Драко, словно пес, который принес шлепанцы и теперь ждал одобрения, а потом заметно встревожился.

— Драко, ты задыхаешься? — взволнованно спросил он. — Мне сбегать за бумажным пакетом? Хочешь мой ингалятор?

— Не смей и близко подносить свой амулет к моему рту! — торопливо предостерег Драко. — Я... Боже, я... Где Терри?

Он тупо размышлял о шкафе, свернувшись калачиком в кресле, а все конспекты валились у него из рук так же, как скатывались вниз его оценки. И тогда Драко осознал: ему нужно хоть какое-то утешение. Он слишком слаб, прав был отец. Сейчас бы как в тот раз, когда он попал в больничное крыло, а Гермиона и Терри его навещали.

Терри бы гладил его по спине. Драко никогда не давал слабину перед Энтони и в жизни не станет терять лицо перед Крэббом и Гойлом, ведь они доверяли ему, считали сильнее и умнее себя. Но у Драко оставались еще Гермиона и Терри — по крайней мере, так было раньше.

Вернуться к Гермионе нельзя, но можно найти Терри. Даже несмотря на все свои подозрения, Терри будет к нему ласков.

— Э-э, — замялся Энтони. — Терри. Терри Бут?

— Да!

— Кто знает? — беспечно протянул Энтони. — В ванной старост, наверное. Да, Драко, вот он где — в ванной старост, а туда, как это ни прискорбно, тебе не попасть. Раз уж ты не знаешь пароля. М-м, и раз уж ты не староста. Из-за несправедливой системы — ведь в стенах этой жестокой школы творится самая настоящая тирания, как ты всегда говорил. Лучше оставайся здесь. Можем написать моей маме, Драко. Попросим, чтобы она прислала тебе препараты железа.

Драко вовсе не желал, чтобы сумасшедшая мамаша Энтони скармливала ему железо или любые другие металлы, зато желал увидеть Терри.

— Я его там подожду, — объявил он и ушел под слабые протесты Энтони, похожие на кряканье умирающей утки. Иногда Энтони был очень смешным человечком.

Драко боялся за него. Он вообще много за кого боялся. Но не за Терри: тот ведь чистокровный, всегда правильно подбирал слова — ну, в основном, — и ему очень нравился Драко. По крайней мере, так казалось. Шагая по коридорам, Драко болезненно ясно осознавал, что ведет себя ужасно необдуманно и ему стоит вернуться к Энтони, но все же не повернул назад.

Он спустился к ванной старост и уже издали завидел удаляющуюся спину Терри — тот как раз закрыл дверь и отвернулся.

— Подожди! — позвал Драко и бросился бежать, окрыленный радостью, что все оказалось так просто. — Я как раз тебя искал.

Только нагнав его, он осознал, что худых темноволосых парней в школе несколько: один из них действительно Терри, а другой — чертов Поттер. Причем тот даже был в магловской одежде! Либо Драко — глупейший человек на земле, либо он так вымотался, что попросту ничего не соображал.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Драко. Должно быть, он и правда был не в себе, раз проявил вежливость к Поттеру. — Я спутал тебя с Терри. Я... уже ухожу.

— Не уходи, — бросил Поттер и поймал его за запястье.

Драко ошарашенно понял, что Поттер, несмотря свою худобу, довольно силен. Уж точно сильнее Драко, ведь Поттер все время занимался спортом, а Драко — сидел в библиотеке. Много же от этого пользы — можно подумать, библиотека ему теперь сильно помогла.

Ему стало чуть совестно за такие кощунственные мысли, а затем его охватила дикая паника, будто Поттер мог проникнуть к нему в сознание и узнать, что случилось с Кэти Белл. Драко попытался высвободить запястье, но Поттер держал крепко. «Он не окклюмент, — лихорадочно убеждал себя Драко. — Он же не окклюмент».

— Извини уж, что я не твой драгоценный Терри, — выплюнул Поттер, и уголок его рта как-то странно дернулся — нет, Поттер не в своем уме, серьезно. — Вот только... Я хочу поговорить с тобой.

«Я тебе ничего не скажу!» — мысленно взвизгнул Драко, прямо как истеричная девчонка. Господи, может, Поттер великодушно пустит его в ванную для старост, чтобы Драко там поревел. Опять.

Он старался думать о чем угодно, кроме смерти, шкафов, провалов и их последствий, и мысли в итоге разбежались, перескочив на что-то совсем уж страшное и неожиданное. Словно свет на воде — сперва рассеянный, а затем вдруг такой яркий и резкий, что стало больно смотреть. Драко увидел то, что в глубине души знал и раньше: фанаты в чем-то правы, Поттер в самом деле привлекателен.

Он явно только что вышел из душа: темные волосы были влажными, возмутительно загорелая кожа тоже блестела от влаги. К шее и ушам Поттера прилипли мокрые пряди, мешковатая белая майка — почему у Поттера совсем нет приличной одежды, задумался Драко, пытаясь отвлечься, — облепила плечи и грудь, где еще не высохли капельки воды. Его пальцы на запястье Драко были теплыми и сильным.

Должно быть, отметил Драко в шаге от истерики, именно так и сходят с ума.

— Ладно, — добавил Поттер, еще крепче сжав запястье Драко, и ступил вперед, нарушив его личное пространство. Драко трепетно относился к своему личному пространству, высоко ценил его и четко очерчивал границы, он вовсе не предлагал Поттеру вторгаться!

Он вспомнил лекции по истории на Магловедении. Его личное пространство — это как Польша: Поттеру нельзя туда вторгаться, иначе начнется война. Но Поттер снова шагнул ближе, его зеленые глаза были полны решимости... Драко накрыла откровенная паника: он что, собрался выудить из него информацию пытками?

К тете Белле он уже применял Круцио.

Драко отступил назад и уперся в стену, а Поттер все не отставал. Блестящая тактика, Драко, загоняй себя в угол, это просто гениально, сказал он себе. И как только его не распределили в долбаный Хаффлпафф?

Поттер стал болтать своим низким, хриплым голосом о том, что многое понял за лето. У Поттера всегда был такой голос? Возможно, это говорили безумные голоса в голове Драко.

— Не хочу ничего обсуждать, — объявил он голосам в голове, а может, и Поттеру.

Теперь Поттер сжал его запястье до боли.

— Да? — отозвался он. — Тем хуже для тебя.

И Драко тут же понял, что это сказал именно Поттер: никто, кроме него, не мог быть настолько узколобым и так раздражать (даже голосá в голове Драко!). Он взглянул в потемневшие серьезные глаза Поттера и почти ощутил, как пол уходит у него из-под ног. В голову лезли какие-то совсем уж безумные и безрассудные идеи.

Что ж, если подумать, Поттер как раз задолжал ему за то безумство после матча. Да и кто знает, вдруг Драко этим отпугнет его и избавится от слежки.

— Нет, правда, — объявил он и схватил Поттера за майку, скомкав в кулаке потертую ткань. — Не хочу ничего обсуждать.

Он притянул Поттера к себе за майку и страстно поцеловал.

Вернее, собирался так и сделать, но едва Драко коснулся его губ, как их очки столкнулись с глухим стуком, и он почувствовал себя идиотом — да еще и идиотом, у которого слишком быстро билось сердце и перехватило дыхание. Тоже мне, безумие — жалкая секунда со стуком очков.

Поттер уставился на него, и Драко осознал, что запросто может сейчас умереть. Причем Поттера никто за это не осудит: возможно, его тело даже спрячут в том самом шкафу — ироничнее места не придумать.

Затем Поттер, — все еще стоя так близко, что касался носа Драко своим, — снял свои очки (свои, а не его! Драко мог хоть сейчас исподтишка ударить Поттера!) и, почти бережно притянув Драко к себе, жадно накрыл его рот своим.

Драко обнял Поттера за шею и ответил на поцелуй — яростно, отчаянно, испуганно и растерянно, ведь это Поттер, а с ним Драко не знал полумер. Где-то на задворках сознания промелькнула мысль: «Что я делаю?», но Драко все целовал и целовал Поттера, прислонившись к каменной стене. Теплые ладони задрали на нем рубашку, так что голой кожей Драко ощущал мозоли на подушечках пальцев и шершавые камни. Зарывшись рукой во влажные волосы, Драко прижал Поттера к себе, легко прикусив его губу, и Поттер потерся о его щеку своей — именно так, как надо. От поцелуя по всему телу Драко пронеслась огненная волна — от низа живота до самого позвоночника.

Поттер отстранился, облизав влажные губы и переведя дыхание, и застонал Драко в рот. На секунду Драко накрыла паника, а затем Поттер стал целовать его лицо, спускаясь от скул к подбородку. Стоило ему запрокинуть голову, Поттер наклонился вперед — его нелепо торчащие во все стороны волосы защекотали Драко подбородок — и коротко укусил того в шею. Место укуса будто обожгло, но приятно: мягкие губы Поттера с дрожью касались шеи.

Драко как-то не привык целовать тех, с кем нежность не к месту, поэтому пропустил сквозь пальцы дурацкие волосы Поттера. Реакция его удивила: Поттер уткнулся лицом в запястье Драко, словно прежде его никто так не ласкал.

А потом он снова укусил Драко в шею.

Драко прерывисто, беспомощно всхлипнул. Поттер поцеловал его в ухо и шепнул:

— Позволь мне...

— Что? Боже, я все тебе позволяю, Поттер, разуй глаза, — хрипло и с легким раздражением сказал Драко. И вновь завладел ртом Поттера.

Поттер прижался к Драко, его грудь тяжело вздымалась.

— Ага, ладно, м-м, ага, — промычал он. Да уж, статус Избранного ему явно присудили не благодаря словарному запасу. — Только позволь мне, я должен убедиться...

Он прикусил подбородок Драко, и тот застонал, вжавшись затылком в стену, а Поттер задрал на его левой руке рукав и...

Задрал на его левой руке рукав. Чтобы рассмотреть левую руку.

Драко грубо оттолкнул Поттера.

— Да что... — задохнулся он. — Да что с тобой такое, черт возьми?

Он умчался прочь, даже не оглядываясь: Поттеру понадобились пара секунд, чтобы надеть очки, и этого времени Драко хватило на побег. Едва он вернулся в рейвенкловскую гостиную, Энтони испуганно посмотрел на него и залепетал:

— Ладно, ты узнал, мне правда жаль, я просто не знал, как рассказать тебе о Терри и Смите, что они снова...

— Чего? — опешил Драко.

Энтони судорожно сглотнул.

— Я... Мне нужно проконсультироваться с мамой по этому вопросу, — объявил он. — Давай вернемся к этому разговору завтра, когда совы принесут почту.

Драко поднялся в спальню, лег на кровать и стал думать о шкафах, о Поттере и о том, что вся его жизнь безнадежно разрушена. Терри и Смит. Ну и ну. Как все чудесно сложилось: выходит, он с самого начала был запасным вариантом.

Видимо, Энтони доложил обо всем Терри, потому что тот пришел и, сев на свою кровать, уставился на свои руки.

— Все не так, — тихо сказал он. — С тобой было совсем иначе. Но я могу... могу быть уверен, что он не... Я правда боюсь за тебя, Драко. Я правда боюсь, что ты сделаешь нечто ужасное.

Драко взглянул на профиль Терри в полумраке, столь знакомый и родной, и подумал об отце и обо всем остальном. От этого ему захотелось бросить что-нибудь об стену, а может, и опять разреветься.

— Да пошел ты, — отрезал он, поворачиваясь к нему спиной. Вспомнив о Кэти Белл, Драко бросил в темноту: — Откуда тебе знать, что я уже не сделал нечто ужасное?

Терри промолчал. Вскоре он ушел, оставив Драко одного.

***

На следующий день, судя по всему, Уизли застал Джинни за поцелуями с ее нынешним мальчиком для игр и закатил безобразную истерику из-за ее якобы утраченного целомудрия. Джинни уселась рядом с Драко, кипя от злости.

— Все потому, что сам он сексуально отсталый! — возмущалась она.

— Ну, будем честны: с такой рожей сложно найти партнеров, — пробормотал Драко. — Бедняга не виноват. Это просто трагедия.

— Не смей так говорить о моем брате! — взвилась Джинни.

Какие же эти Уизли вспыльчивые. Хоть бы постеснялись быть ходячим клише, но куда уж им. Драко вяло поковырял свою кашу.

— Драко, что у тебя на шее? — вдруг спросила Джинни.

Драко мигом поднес руку к шее.

— Э-э, синяк от пресс-папье, — нашелся он. — Да, Энтони иногда... выходит из себя. В гневе он страшен — швыряется пресс-папье налево-направо, но с убийственной точностью. Это болезненная тема. Давай замнем ее. Позволь мне проводить тебя к твоему столу.

Какое-то время Джинни смотрела на него, и в ее карих глазах читалось волнение, а затем она положила ладонь ему на спину. Драко задумался, с чего бы это.

— Думаю, тебе надо больше спать, Драко, — произнесла она, и ему захотелось опустить голову на руки, чтобы Джинни немного погладила его по волосам.

Драко нужна была Гермиона. Она умела сопереживать всецело: волновалась по самым надуманным поводам, а иногда и прибегала к самому настоящему насилию, зато сочувствовала от всей души. Джинни ему нравилась, даже очень, и она была добра к нему (хотя бы тем, что замечала Драко), но могла ранить своим равнодушием тех, кого не замечала. Драко скучал по тому, как Гермиона переживала обо всех на свете, даже о домовых эльфах, пусть зачастую она все понимала неправильно и вызывала желание придушить ее собственными пышными волосами.

Джинни рядом с ней — все равно что стакан воды рядом с колодцем, но Драко в любом случае умирал от жажды. Как и каждую неделю, сегодня пришло письмо от матери — вежливое, с обтекаемыми фразами, явно предназначенное для чужих глаз. Начиналось оно словами «Родной мой Драко», а дальше мать просила его все же вернуться домой на Рождество.

Драко нужно было остаться на Рождество в замке. Ему дали задание, и он не представлял, как его выполнить.

Сейчас на нем была майка Энтони «ОСВОБОЖДЕН ОТ ЖИЗНИ» — Драко специально надел ее. Он отвел Джинни к гриффиндорскому столу и усадил рядом с Поттером, заслужив ее благодарный взгляд, а Поттер все пялился и пялился на него, так что Драко нарочно выставил вперед левую руку — белую, без малейших отметин.

Потом он наклонился к уху Поттера.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что Дамблдор пустил бы в замок ученика с Темной меткой? — прошептал он. — Не смеши меня! Конечно же, у меня ее нет, но послушай, Поттер... это ничего не доказывает. И ты ничего не докажешь. Ты только зря потратил время... И уж до такого доходить точно не стоило, черт возьми!

Он с чувством пихнул Поттера локтем, — подумать только, ради шпионажа во имя справедливости тот готов даже стать подлой шлюхой! — и ушел, не дав Поттеру вставить ни слова.

Пока Поттер выигрывал в очередном матче по квиддичу, на этот раз против Слизерина, Драко ругался, ревел и бил по шкафу. О, жизнь прекрасна.

***

Энтони и дальше приносил Драко новости, явно желая угодить: слишком уж хорошо он знал, как Драко любит скандальные сплетни.

Оказывается, Рон Уизли, которого стоило казнить за глупость (хотя Гермиона, наверное, захочет убить его сама) стал встречаться с Лавандой Браун. Они обжимались по всей школе, будто два гигантских осьминога, — однажды Драко сам их застал и даже обрадовался, что забыл в тот день поесть. Он украдкой понаблюдал за Гермионой, скрываясь за библиотечными полками: она кипела от ярости, но более или менее держалась.

Поттер пригласил Лунатичку Лавгуд на вечеринку к Слагхорну — он спятил, вот вам и доказательство, Драко давно уже это знал. Терри и Захария Смит все еще прятались по укромным углам, а Джинни начала уставать от Дина Томаса, ведь он во всех смыслах Не Гарри Поттер. Панси Паркинсон была по-прежнему восхитительно свободна и в один прекрасный день примет ухаживания Энтони.

— Да неужели? — спросил Драко с нескрываемым скептицизмом. — Ладно, мне... нужно идти... заниматься.

— Ты можешь заниматься здесь, — предложил Энтони. — Я буду вести себя тихо, мне как раз надо подписать рождественские открытки, а многие сейчас на вечеринке.

— Мне нужно кое-что... забрать, — нашелся Драко.

Он прекрасно знал, что многие сейчас на вечеринке, а значит, это идеальное время поколдовать над Шкафом.

Вернее, это было бы идеальным временем, если вы не Драко Малфой, рожденный под самой несчастливой звездой из всех возможных. И если Филч не поймал вас, пока вы шныряли по коридору, напрочь отказался верить вашей искусной лжи о том, что вас пригласили на вечеринку к Слагхорну, и протащил за ухо перед всеми вашими учителями, некоторыми однокурсниками и, конечно же, самим Избранным, Гарри Поттером.

Поттер стоял вместе с Лунатичкой и профессором Вихляющий Зад, смеясь над чем-то и явно вовсю наслаждаясь жизнью.

— Ну ладно, меня не звали! — огрызнулся Драко. — Я пытался пройти без приглашения, довольны?

— Пусть он останется, — внезапно потребовал Поттер.

Боже, теперь он стал объектом жалости Милосердного Избранного, только этого не хватало, мрачно подумал Драко, а профессор Вихляющий Зад тут же бросился исполнять желание своего обожаемого Поттера. Драко молча стоял рядом, игнорируя навязчивые взгляды Поттера, и мысленно пытался убить его с помощью окклюменции.

— Я хотел бы с вами поговорить, Драко, — обратился к нему профессор Снейп.

Драко разволновался не на шутку. Весь семестр ему удавалось избегать профессора Снейпа, раз уж мать надоумила его вмешиваться в планы Драко, а тетя Белла предупреждала держаться от него подальше. Драко сейчас было не до этого — как будто ему других проблем не хватало. Боже, голова просто раскалывалась, он устал до чертиков.

— Я хочу поговорить с ним первым! — рявкнул Поттер. Ничего себе неуважение к старшим! Очередной признак его дурного воспитания.

— Надо же, как я популярен, — протянул Драко. — Даже не знаю, боюсь, у меня уже все танцы расписаны. Возможно, для кого-нибудь одного я смог бы выкроить время — скажем, для вальса...

Поттер схватил его за запястье, и Драко замер. В прошлый раз хватание за запястье ничем хорошим не закончилось, а никакой информации Драко не выдаст, так что пора бы Поттеру уже сдаться, черт возьми. Он успел пожалеть, что ничего сегодня не ел, а обеденный перерыв провел в Выручай-комнате, сочиняя письмо отцу.

Само собой, отправлять эти письма он не мог, да и все равно они всегда выходили одинаковые: «Извини, что разочаровал тебя, сейчас я гораздо больше стараюсь. Но этого все еще мало. Прости, прости».

— Перестань, — бросил Драко и попытался незаметно высвободить запястье.

Поттер не отпустил.

— Не надо, — попросил он. — Что... Что ты творишь?

— Ну, знаешь ли, Поттер, если я расскажу тебе, это уже не будет тайной, — фыркнул Драко, снова пытаясь сбросить его пальцы.

На Поттера он смотреть отказывался, поэтому стал разглядывать роскошные гирлянды и угощения, а заодно всех, кто с любопытством глазел на двух мальчишек, которые устроили сцену. Драко слишком устал для всего этого, слишком злился и уже готов был сорваться.

— Нет, — объяснил Поттер, — я о другом. Что ты с собой творишь?

Долгие ночи он совсем не спал, размышляя о Кэти Белл, об отце, о том, что Темный лорд пообещал их семье — смерть или славу, никаких промежуточных вариантов, ни для кого из них. Долгие ночи он проводил перед Шкафом, и ему не с кем было поговорить и не на кого положиться — вообще не на кого. Временами это не имело значения, а временами — казалось таким важным, что по сравнению с этим меркло все на свете.

Пожалуй, ему стоит больше есть и спать. Драко вспомнил, как недавно увидел свое отражение в зеркале и на миг остолбенел, внутренне похолодев.

— Ты выглядишь... ужасно, — тихо сообщил ему Поттер.

Обида обожгла так, что у Драко свело желудок. Само собой, он выглядел ужасно — стоял, напоминая какое-то пугало, на вечеринке, куда его не пригласили. Все вокруг отлично проводили время, а Драко был один и совсем не представлял, как хоть кого-то защитить или хоть что-то решить. Поттер же упивался своей чудесной-расчудесной жизнью.

— Извини уж, что я для тебя недостаточно красив, — резко отозвался Драко. — Отпусти, Поттер.

— Я не... — начал Поттер и откашлялся. В его словах проскользнула горечь, что Драко показалось странным: с чего бы Поттеру грустить? — Я не это имел в виду.

Теперь он касался его запястья почти нежно, и Драко настороженно вскинул голову. За последние месяцы нежностью его никто не баловал, и сейчас это было непривычно, а уж от Поттера — попросту дико. И как Драко должен на такое реагировать?

Он посмотрел на Поттера, и мир резко перевернулся. Драко замутило, сперва он никак не мог поверить своим глазам, а затем ему стало плохо. Он полжизни провел, стараясь навредить Поттеру, увлеченно строил козни. Но ничего такого он не планировал. Драко готов был вернуть все назад — он не хотел сделать Поттеру больно.

— Просто, — выдавил Поттер, и его голос дрогнул, — ты такой худой.

— Оставь меня в покое, — прорычал Драко и наконец выдернул запястье из пальцев Поттера. — Я не могу... Я не могу.

Он застыл, будто позабыв, как свободно двигаться, а затем отшатнулся — подальше от Поттера, профессора Снейпа и всех, кто мог бы помешать ему сделать то, на что он не способен, но с чем обязан как-то справиться.

— Мой мальчик, — выдохнул профессор Слагхорн, переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого. — Я и подумать не мог... Вам стоит прийти на мою следующую скромную встречу — вам обоим, естественно...

— Да оставьте вы меня в покое! — закричал Драко на них обоих, и его голос разнесся по всей комнате.

Надо бежать отсюда, думал он, даже когда сорвался с места и бросился прочь от них всех, к Шкафу — к единственной надежде его семьи. Он расталкивал гостей локтями, отчаянно пытаясь скрыться от смеющейся толпы, блестящих гирлянд, сурового лица профессора Снейпа и Гарри Поттера — Гарри Поттера, который (подумать только!) глядел на Драко так, словно Драко разбил ему сердце.


	9. Chapter 9

Ночью, торопливо вернувшись к себе после вечеринки, Драко обнаружил в спальне одного Энтони. Он обрадовался Драко, а затем увидел его выражение лица и принес ему кресло — как будто этот амулет-ингалятор позволял Энтони читать мысли. Драко с благодарностью рухнул в него.

— Где ты был весь вечер? — поинтересовался Энтони.

— Ворвался на вечеринку к Слагхорну, — быстро солгал Драко.

— И как там, здорово? — спросил Энтони с восторгом. — Гермиона с Блейзом Забини и правда практикуют темные сексуальные чары, как рассказывают хаффлпаффцы?

— Я не позволю тебе запятнать репутацию Гермионы, — возмутился Драко. — Худшее, в чем ее можно обвинить, — это фетиш на веснушки. И то бедняжку следует пожалеть, а не осуждать.

— А Гарри действительно пришел на вечеринку с Луной Лавгуд? — не унимался Энтони, а после кивка Драко благоговейно выдохнул: — Вау, я даже заговорить с ней побаиваюсь: вдруг она опять вспомнит морщерогих кизляков. Гарри воистину Избранный — какая отвага!

Драко был бы очень признателен, если бы Энтони перестал уже упоминать Поттера. От мысли о том, как Поттер выглядел на вечеринке, Драко в самом деле становилось плохо. Даже сильнее обычного.

У него были... дела. Он не мог сейчас об этом думать.

— Драко, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — заволновался Энтони и потрогал его лоб. — Хочешь препарат железа?

— Я же столько раз тебе повторял, Энтони, я не стану идти на такой риск, —отрезал Драко. — Об этот металл все зубы сломать можно. Где все?

— Ну, Терри... сам понимаешь, — неловко сказал Энтони, но Драко так устал, что уже был не в силах ненавидеть Захарию Смита. — Майкл с Чжоу, а Кевин, кажется... ну, знаешь, в рождественские праздники может быть одиноко, Драко, так что не надо сразу осуждать его. Но я вроде видел, как он крался в сторону учительских спален с бутылкой хереса.

Мгновение Драко молча осмысливал информацию, затем медленно проговорил:

— Да и без всяких Прорицаний понятно, что Энтвистл — глубоко больной.

— Ну... я даже рад, что они все ушли, — заявил Энтони. — Так у нас есть шанс поговорить. Просто ты... в последнее время очень странно себя ведешь, Драко.

О боже, нет, в отчаянии подумал Драко. Только не сегодня вечером, не после того, как Поттер недавно... смотрел на него. Драко старался ради всех, в том числе и ради Энтони: тетя Белла ведь утверждала, что жизни грязнокровкам сохранят лишь в одном случае — если за них кто-нибудь заступится. Но Драко не мог — попросту не мог — объяснить все сейчас Энтони. Не мог взглянуть ему в глаза и рассказать.

От паники он почти не слышал слов Энтони: Драко словно тонул, в ушах шумело, дыхания не хватало — он ничего вокруг не воспринимал и не решался заговорить.

Энтони же закончил в подробностях расписывать странное поведение Драко и провозгласил:

— Так я пришел к выводу, что после расставания с Терри и всего прочего ты возненавидел себя за свою ориентацию. И, по всей видимости, у тебя развилась анорексия.

Драко вытаращился на него.

— Ты что, спятил?

— Мы с мамой согласились, что все признаки указывают именно на анорексию, — уведомил его Энтони. — Знаю, Драко, эта болезнь якобы встречается только у женщин, однако это распространенное заблуждение. Но не волнуйся. Ты не одинок. Первый шаг — признать, что у тебя есть проблема. Скажи мне правду, Драко: ты ненавидишь свое тело?

— Нет! — пронзительно закричал Драко.

— Значит, ты в стадии отрицания, это тоже нормально, — не смутился Энтони. — У меня есть брошюра. Отрицание очень распространено. Э-э... я помогу тебе справиться с комплексами по поводу фигуры и полюбить свои природные недостатки.

— Ты уже показывал эту брошюру Крэббу и Гойлу? — спросил Драко в холодном поту. — Только не показывай эту брошюру Крэббу и Гойлу.

Энтони придвинул свое кресло ближе к Драко и коснулся его ладони.

— Э-э, — начал он. — Нет. Э-э... Ладно, Драко, ты мой близкий друг. Может, сейчас тебе так не кажется, но твоя ориентация еще не значит, что ты не заслуживаешь любви.

— Энтони, я правда не ненавижу свое тело, — запротестовал Драко. — Правда. Клянусь. Я очень привязан к нему.

— Я хочу, — вдохновенно вещал Энтони, — показать тебе, что есть еще люди, которые тебя ценят и у которых ты вовсе не вызываешь отвращения. Э-э.... так что... можешь поцеловать меня, если хочешь.

Окаменев от изумления, Драко уставился в темноте на серьезное лицо Энтони. Тот заметно нервничал — видимо, ожидал, что на него в любой момент накинутся с гомосексуальными домогательствами.

— Ты что, серьезно?

— Да, — храбро отозвался Энтони. — Но! Сразу предупреждаю, Драко, я буду против, если ты начнешь... распускать руки.

— Энтони, благодарю тебя, — сказал Драко так серьезно, как только мог. — Ты настоящий друг. Но меня сейчас как-то не тянет целоваться, честно.

— О, — выдавил Энтони, чуть не рухнув на пол от облегчения. — Что ж, слава богу. Тогда у меня есть другая идея, — продолжил он, воспрянув духом. — Я решил найти тебе парня — так мы уладим твои проблемы с самооценкой, а также ускорим твое выздоровление регулярной физической активностью. Первым делом я подумал о Джастине Финч-Флетчли — ты в курсе, что он вступил в кружок шитья? — и Теодоре Нотте — по слухам, на днях он обсуждал с девчонками романтические истории из «Ведьмополитена». Но затем мне пришел в голову план получше. Возможно, тебе это покажется безумием, Драко, но выслушай меня!

Драко с ужасом приготовился к рассказу о колоссальных умениях профессора Флоренса ублажать мужчин.

— Гарри Поттер! — торжественно объявил Энтони. — Чжоу уж точно его в чем-то таком подозревала. Еще он часто пялится на наш стол и в библиотеке садится поближе. Не знаю, Драко, я помню, что у тебя к нему священная ненависть и все такое, но мне кажется, тебе стоит это обдумать. Можно же, ну, использовать его ради постельных утех.

Драко начал смеяться — отчасти потому, что Энтони спятил, а отчасти потому, что его жизнь сюрреалистична, мучительна и он не хотел больше плакать из-за этого по туалетам. Он смеялся и смеялся, пока смех не перешел в истерику, но Драко и тогда продолжал хохотать, пока ему не стало трудно дышать.

Энтони беспомощно предложил ему свой амулет.

***

— Я все равно не понимаю, что в этом такого смешного, — пожаловался Энтони на следующее утро. В этот день все, кроме Драко, уезжали домой на Рождество.

Энтони с пугающим блеском в глазах настоял на том, чтобы Драко у него на глазах съел плотный завтрак, поэтому сейчас они проталкивались сквозь толпу девушек, которые затаились под омелой в последней надежде урвать поцелуй Гарри Поттера.

— Посторонись! — велел Драко, властно толкнув кого-то в спину. Энтони следовал за ним по пятам, поскольку не умел так злостно всех распихивать локтями, как Драко. — Эти сектанты Избранного не могут там, я не знаю, совершить ритуальное самоубийство или еще что-нибудь в таком духе? Прочь с дороги, мне плевать, насколько он подрос за лето, я хочу свою кашу!

— Малфой!

— Спрячь меня, — тут же потребовал Драко. — Энтони, если ты хоть немного меня любишь...

— Привет, Гарри! — беззаботно позвал Энтони. — Давай сюда! Рад тебя видеть! Как ты? Слушай, ты же по-прежнему ни с кем не встречаешься?

— Ненавижу тебя, — буркнул Драко. — И всегда ненавидел. Так и знай.

Поттер пробирался сквозь толпу девушек с таким видом, будто все они — лишь туман, а сам он понятия не имел, откуда этот загадочный туман взялся и чего вообще от него хотел.

Если подумать, все признаки давно были налицо. Пожалуй, Драко мог бы и раньше догадаться.

— Я... нет, — ответил Поттер. — Нет, ни с кем. Привет, Малфой.

Повисла пауза.

— Привет, Энтони, — добавил Поттер.

Он безнадежен — безнадежен и невозможен, Драко стоило испепелить его презрительным взглядом и пройти мимо. Вот только он обнаружил, что опустил глаза в пол, не решаясь даже посмотреть на Поттера, и тут же сам на себя разозлился за то, что он такой жалкий идиот.

— Привет, Гарри! — повторил Энтони.

— Ага, привет, Энтони, — отозвался Поттер.

— Привет, Поттер, — пробормотал Драко, решив положить конец этому безумию, но все так же таращась в пол.

— Ой, вы только гляньте, — бесхитростно сказал Энтони. — Омела!

— Ты меня не привлекаешь в этом смысле, Энтони, — сухо бросил Поттер. — М-м, Малфой. Слушай, я уезжаю — к Уизли, ну ты знаешь, сейчас же Рождество, — и я хотел, пока еще не уехал...

— Энтони, мне нужно поесть! Сейчас же! — не терпящим возражения тоном заявил Драко. — Я чувствую слабость. Слабость от голода, — отчаявшись, бесстыдно солгал он. Хотя, если задуматься, это чистая правда.

— Извини, Гарри, нам пора. Давай продолжим этот увлекательный разговор позже! — предложил Энтони.

— Ага, тебе стоит... поесть, — согласился Поттер. Драко спасло лишь то, что в голове будто зазвенел сигнальный колокол: он поднял голову, увидел, что Поттер тянется к нему, и мудро отступил, прикрываясь Энтони, как живым щитом. Увы, при этом пришлось смотреть на Поттера. — Счастливого Рождества, — пожелал Поттер. — Не делай... ничего такого, о чем можешь пожалеть.

— Мне пора, — сообщил Драко и уволок Энтони к рейвенкловскому столу.

Поттер смешон, просто смешон — он не в силах связать двух слов, да и вообще он скоро умрет. И Драко всегда ненавидел его. И должен желать ему смерти.

За столом Драко пришлось вяло сопротивляться попыткам Энтони его накормить. Терри не отставал — видимо, подсовывать Драко еду можно, а вот парней Терри предпочитал... не таких, кто чуть не угробил Кэти Белл.

Да уж, если размышлять в таком ключе, то ничего удивительного.

Драко отложил в сторону ложку. Вдруг его размышления прервала девчонка с темными волосами и выступающим подбородком — она бросилась к нему и схватила за мантию.

— Ты! — взревела она. — Ты умеешь готовить Оборотное зелье?

— Отпусти меня! — громко потребовал Драко.

Кажется, девчонка даже не услышала.

— Хотя неважно, — решила она, — вряд ли это так уж сложно. — Девчонка послала ему широкую улыбку. — Меня зовут Ромильда Вейн, — объявила она. — Я хочу купить прядь твоих волос.

Для зелья? Драко всегда знал, что у него интересное и необычное лицо, но все же принимать его облик — уже как-то слишком.

— Да ты совсем двинулась, — безразлично ответил он.

Ромильда Вейн перегнулась через стол. Глаза у нее подозрительно заблестели.

— Я хорошо заплачу.

— Спасибо, я и так баснословно богат, — фыркнул Драко. — Теперь скройся с глаз моих.

Боже, храни его от гриффиндорцев.

— Попробуй этот восхитительный заварной крем, — уговаривал Энтони.

— Энтони, — вздохнул Драко, — сейчас еще только завтрак.

— Ну, я уверен, что заварной крем тебе понравится, — искушал Энтони. — Он просто объедение, знаешь ли.

Терри уже намазывал маслом его тост.

Драко скучал по ним обоим, когда они уехали, а у него не осталось ничего, кроме Шкафа — над которым он долгими часами безуспешно колдовал, стараясь не отвлекаться. У него была миссия: на ней и стоило сосредоточиться, нечего думать о другом.

Отдохнул он всего однажды — во время похода в Хогсмид, где встретился с тетей Беллой. Сперва он безумно ей обрадовался: все-таки его ждал не Фенрир (это главное!), к тому же она поцеловала Драко в раскалывающийся от боли лоб и вручила ему рождественский подарок.

Крошечную гильотину.

— Складная, как видишь, — пояснила тетя Белла. — Можешь уменьшить маглов и носить с собой, а когда заскучаешь — просто достань гильотину!

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Драко. — Я очень тронут.

Она тоже явно тронулась, но об этом Драко тактично промолчал. Они зашли в паб, и тетя Белла угостила его сливочным пивом.

— Как мама? — спросил Драко.

— А, неплохо, — рассеянно отозвалась тетя Белла. — Волнуется за тебя. — Взгляд ее красивых темных глаз остановился на лице Драко. — Ты и правда плоховато выглядишь, — отметила она, затем подалась вперед и снова поцеловала Драко. — Мой маленький племянник, — шепнула она. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — безнадежно сказал Драко.

— Все эти страдания забудутся, — ободряющим тоном продолжила тетя Белла. — Скоро Темный лорд восторжествует. Тогда он сделает нас всех бессмертными, и мир падет к нашим ногам. Наше будущее прекрасно, Драко!

— Звучит здорово, — ответил Драко из вежливости.

Затем тетя Белла придвинулась к нему и спросила, как продвигается план. Кажется, ее не сильно разочаровало, что успеха Драко пока не достиг, она лишь стала вспоминать все коварные и гениальные планы Темного лорда, которые закончились неудачей, — видимо, пыталась так подбодрить Драко.

Она действительно поехавшая.

Спустя пару часов Драко спросил:

— А хоть один план сработал?

— Ну, — протянула тетя Белла. — План Темного лорда воскресить себя в новой чудесной форме и убить Гарри Поттера — просто блеск.

— Но, — заметил Драко, — Поттер ведь не умер.

Тетя Белла замялась.

— План почти сработал, — возразила она. — Мы одержали моральную победу.

У Драко еще сильнее разболелась голова.

На прощание он обнял ее, а она крепко к нему прижалась — очень трогательно, но все равно они обречены. После Драко побрел в туалет к уже знакомому привидению, сел там и снова заплакал.

***

К тому времени, как Поттер вернулся с каникул, Драко хотя бы успел мрачно все обдумать. В конце концов, всем уже стало известно о тайном романе Терри с Захарией Смитом, а если забыть о Джастине и его кружке вышивания, из тех, кого тянет к парням, оставался только Драко.

Так за кем еще Поттер мог приударить? Ну и плевать, всякое бывает, хватит уже об этом размышлять.

Больше ему просто не с кем, вот и все. Да не важно. Поттеру Драко даже не нравился — он этого и не скрывал. Либо... говорил, либо подразумевал, либо еще как-нибудь.

Ненавидеть Поттера оказалось легко — особенно в те моменты, когда он блистал на Зельях, не ударив для этого пальцем о палец. К концу одного урока он купался в похвалах Слагхорна, — только за то, что показал безоар! — а Драко нечаянно облился какой-то гадостью, похожей на кошачью блевотину. Как же он злился на Поттера! Тот же никогда не был силен в Зельях, а теперь нагло выпендривался тем, как ему все играючи достается.

Гермиона тоже кипела от ярости, и Драко так сильно захотелось подсесть к ней и обсудить важность теоретических знаний, что его чуть не стошнило прямиком на кошачью рвоту на мантии.

После урока он прошел мимо Поттера, одарив его холодной усмешкой и презрительным взглядом поверх очков — лучшими в его арсенале. Драко отлично держался.

Вот только Поттер в ответ на безразличие вел себя еще хуже: все больше пялился, вечно маячил возле любимых полок Драко. С каких пор знаменитости вообще караулили обычных людей, а не наоборот? У Драко и так было полно забот, не хватало еще гадать, чего хотел Поттер: упечь его в Азкабан или же пригласить в Хогсмид.

Отец находился в Азкабане уже больше полугода, а Шкаф по-прежнему не работал. Драко настолько ослепило отчаяние, что он решил прибегнуть к яду — всучив его через вторые руки, как и проклятое ожерелье. Из этого тоже ничего не вышло.

Затем по замку разнеслась новость, что Рон Уизли отравился какой-то там медовухой и чуть не умер.

Повторилась та же история, что и с Кэти Белл. Подробности Драко пришлось выуживать из глупой подружки Уизли: все едва обошлось, и не будь рядом Поттера с безоаром... подумать только, а Драко еще проклинал его за знания о безоаровом камне.

Рон Уизли. Драко он никогда не нравился. Но он — брат Джинни, Гермиона влюблена в него, а если бы Поттер узнал, что Драко натворил, он бы возненавидел его, действительно возненавидел — и заслуженно.

Однако лорд Волдеморт сказал, что весь клан Малфоев можно будет списать со счетов.

Драко должен научиться убивать, должен преодолеть себя. Он отправился в туалет к мертвой девочке, гадая, кто же убил ее. Было ли тому убийце столь же совестно, как и ему? Столь же страшно? Столь же стыдно?

***

Вдобавок ко всему у Крэбба начался кризис сексуальной идентичности.

— Я хочу тебе помочь, Малфой, — заявил он, понизив голос, потому что Макгонагал уже их отчитала. — Правда. Но пока ты только чахнешь день ото дня, а Гойл вчера спросил меня, какое из его платьиц самое красивое — у нас в шкафах висят платьица, Нотт начал задавать неудобные вопросы... Сколько еще это продлится?

— Не знаю я, сколько еще, ясно? Мне потребуется больше времени, чем я думал! — огрызнулся Драко. Боже, он никогда не справится, а Крэбб и так во всем этом замешан, нельзя делать из него полноценного соучастника. Не дав Крэббу и слова вставить, он рявкнул: — Знаешь что, Крабб? Тебя не касается, чем я занимаюсь! Ваше с Гойлом дело — слушаться меня и стоять на страже!

— Когда я прошу друзей постоять на страже, то рассказываю им о своих планах, — шепнул Поттер ему на ухо.

Сердце Драко чуть не разорвалось в груди от вины и страха, — как долго Поттер здесь стоял, почему он вообще всегда рядом? — но не успел он отреагировать, как инструктор по аппарации призвал их всех к порядку.

Впрочем, как бы Поттер ни старался ходить за Драко по школе круглыми сутками, кое-что ему помешало. О благословенные, благословенные квиддичные матчи.

Перед игрой Гриффиндора с Хаффлпаффом Драко шел по коридору вместе с Крэббом и Гойлом — несмотря на все протесты, все же замаскированными под девочек, — и уже предвкушал долгие и блаженные часы работы. Никто не будет его отвлекать, и после стольких попыток у него все получится.

Само собой, он тут же столкнулся с Поттером. О, какая насмешка мироздания! Драко глухо и невесело рассмеялся. 

— Куда это... — начал Поттер, чуть не выронив свою «Молнию». Вот же чучело в квиддичной форме — он даже до начала матча выглядел лохматым. — Куда это ты собрался?

Боже, квиддич. В детстве Драко увлекался им — сейчас это вспоминалось смутно, будто произошло в другой жизни.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, так я тебе и сказал, Поттер, ведь это твое дело. Ты бы лучше поторопился — там все ждут Избранного капитана, Мальчика-который-выиграл... или как они там тебя в последнее время называют.

Гойл рассмеялся, а затем, казалось, в мире исчез весь смех.

Поттер мрачно нахмурился.

— Что это ты слоняешься по замку с парой девиц?

Гойл возмущенно пискнул.

— Малфой! — завопил он. — Да он же... порочит нашу девичью честь! Врежь ему!

— Э-э... — растерялся Поттер. — Извини, я не хотел...

— Ну ты и хам! — воскликнул Гойл.

Кажется, Крэбб не ошибся: на Гойле сильно сказался весь этот маскарад.

— На самом деле, мы собрались побеседовать за чашечкой чая, — сообщил Поттеру Драко, лихорадочно импровизируя. — Ты же знаешь, какие у меня наклонности, а это мои... подружки. Да, подружки по интересам, вместе мы... пьем чай и болтаем о... мальчиках. Меня это, э-э... раскрепощает. Теперь извини, мне нужно раскрепощаться, тебе нужно выйти к восторженной публике, у всех нас масса дел...

Поттер внимательно посмотрел на Драко, а затем расправил плечи.

— Понятно, — заявил он. — Ладно. Хорошо. Я пойду с вами.

— Ты не можешь пойти с нами, — напомнил Драко. — Скоро матч. Именно поэтому ты в форме и с метлой. Насколько я знаю, метла взлетает в воздух, болельщики кричат, а потом ты ловишь такой красивый мячик с крылышками...

— Мне наскучил квиддич, — с вызовом произнес Поттер, капитан сборной Гриффиндора, который рекордное количество раз (о чем Драко узнал случайно, чисто случайно) брал в библиотеке «Квиддич сквозь века». — Я тоже пойду и поговорю о... м-м...

— Так ты тоже... раскрепощенный? — подал голос Крэбб. — Боже мой! Будет что рассказать Панси!

Поттер на миг отвлекся.

— А ты кто?

— О, — выдавил Крэбб. — Я, э-э... Меня зовут... Винсентина.

— Красивое имя, — рассеянно отметил Поттер.

— А меня можешь звать Элспет Луноперая, — объявил Гойл. — Так-то! Вот мое имя!

— Ладно, — кивнул Поттер. Им всем крупно повезло, что он даже имена учителей запоминал с трудом, с тупым отчаянием подумал Драко. Примерно те же эмоции он испытал, когда Поттер покраснел под своим загаром и попытался ответить на вопрос Крэбба. — И, э-э... Да. Наверное. Я... кажется, у меня бывали... мысли.

— Да как ты смеешь сбивать с толку невинных юных леди, — прошипел Драко, уже сам себя чувствуя малость выбитым из колеи.

Шею Поттера заливала краска, и он отказывался от квиддича — своего смысла жизни. Мир сошел с ума, и Драко вместе с ним.

— Хотя, — добавил он, признав безоговорочное поражение, — если подумать, командный дух подталкивает меня сходить на игру. Да. Да, идем, Винсентина, идем... Элспет, вперед, на трибуны! Поттер, желаю тебе... — Драко замолк, собираясь с мыслями. — Я надеюсь, тебя собьют с метлы, — огрызнулся он и зашагал прочь, даже не оглянувшись на Поттера.

Затем Поттера и правда сбили с метлы.

Энтони как раз спросил: «Откуда вы, милые дамы?», Крэбб решительно ответил: «Мы — ученицы по обмену», а Гойл беззаботно уточнил: «Мы из Нового Света! Мы хотим узнать все о замечательных магических традициях Англии!»

Поттер летал себе, о чем-то раздраженно переругиваясь с замещающим вратарем, — Уизли выйти на поле не смог, Драко ведь чуть не убил его, — а потом этот чертов вратарь, некомпетентный идиот Маклагген (ну точно прирожденный гриффиндорец) залепил ему в голову бладжером.

Раздался тошнотворный хруст. Поттер камнем упал на землю.

Драко вскочил на ноги.

— Боже мой! — выдохнул он. — С ним все в порядке? Кому-нибудь видно?

Терри странно посмотрел на него.

— А тебе-то что?

— Да ничего, — машинально отозвался Драко, так и не усевшись обратно. Боже, вот же дурацкий Поттер с его дурацкий слежкой, дурацким неумением разговаривать и дурацким безумным упрямством. А ведь когда-то они заключили перемирие — ровно на один день на пятом курсе. Ну неужели он не способен хоть на одну минуту не рисковать своей безмозглой башкой?

Терри все сверлил его изучающим взглядом, который Драко хорошо знал, но не ловил на себе весь этот год: наверное, Терри попросту боялся.

— Так вот, — начал он неуверенным тоном. — Так вот... значит как?

— Нет! — яростно возразил Драко. — То есть я не представляю, о чем ты, — запоздало отрезал он, тут же продолжив холодным тоном: — Хотя это и не твое дело. Ты сам предпочел не иметь со мной никаких дел, забыл?

Это заставило Терри отвести взгляд — вот и отлично. Хотя обижать Терри было неприятно: Драко не винил его. Терри был прав, он принял верное решение — сбежал от парня, который собирался сделать нечто ужасное.

Сам Драко на его месте не смог бы принять верное решение, но, видимо, у Терри были принципы и все такое. Ему стало бы страшно и противно, узнай он хоть о половине поступков Драко.

Энтони повернулся к ним и сообщил:

— Это всего лишь сотрясение, Поттера уже несут в больничное крыло!

Драко почувствовал какое-то нелепое облегчение — если учесть, что разницы не было никакой. Драко все равно должен кое-кого убить. Поттер все равно умрет.

***

— Кажется, я схожу с ума, — объявил Драко неделю спустя. — Мне всюду мерещатся домовые эльфы. Я вижу их краем глаза, а потом... раз — и их след простыл.

— Хмм, — протянул Энтони, ничуть Драко не обнадежив. — Знаешь, а эта Элспет была бы просто красоткой, будь она чуть постарше, — мечтательно добавил он. — Если бы я только мог снова ее найти. Обожаю таинственных незнакомок. Обожаю добиваться недотрог!

— Поверь мне, — заверил его Драко, — она тебе совсем не подходит.

Они шли с последнего урока в рейвенкловскую башню, и Драко даже губу прикусил от усердия, пытаясь облечь в слова свою тревогу.

— Вообще я не удивлен, что у меня начались галлюцинации, — признал он. — В последнее время на меня многое свалилось, да и я всегда был...

— Больным на всю голову и буйным, — подсказал Энтони.

— Слегка нервным, — холодно поправил Драко. — Просто я даже не знаю, чего теперь ждать дальше. То есть домовые эльфы — это странно, я бы еще не отказался от приятной галлюцинации...

— Вроде танцующих девушек или парней, — предположил Энтони.

— Именно! — кивнул Драко. — Но не, э-э... танцующих домовиков. — На миг оба замерли, вообразив эту картину. — Я очень расстроен, — наконец добавил Драко. — Если я увижу танцующих, домовиков, то я... — он осекся, — лишусь чувств.

— Ты такой мужественный, Драко.

— Ой, да на себя посмотри, — беззлобно бросил Драко. — Готов поступиться своими сексуальными предпочтениями ради дружбы — как по-хаффлпаффски, да ты не мужественнее Джастина Финч-Флетчли...

— Возьми свои слова назад! — возмутился Энтони, стукнув его своей сумкой с учебниками. Драко немного поморщился: учебники рейвенкловцев — это вам не шутки. — Зато все мы знаем, что в Гриффиндор ты бы не попал, — парировал он.

— Боже упаси!

— В смысле, тебе вряд ли бы мерещились домовые эльфы, если бы тебе давали денно и нощно супер мощно, — заявил Энтони. Иногда он очень странно выражался — это все пагубное влияние магловских телешоу, Драко так и знал. — А ведь я советовал тебе приударить за Гарри. — Энтони картинно вздохнул. — Уверен, все из-за твоей низкой самооценки.

Драко ударил его своей сумкой, где кроме книг еще лежали винты, болты и всякое прочее для Шкафа. Болезненный вскрик Энтони стал музыкой для его ушей.

— Ты растерял свою прежнюю привлекательность, какой бы она ни была, — беспечно продолжил Энтони под градом ударов Драко. — Хотя, может быть, ты и прав: люди, которые похожи на больных чахоткой, не смогут подцепить Избранного...

Драко треснул его по голове.

— Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, я еще как смогу! Я могу заполучить Поттера в любое время, когда пожелаю...

— Э-э, — выдавил Энтони, застыв на месте. Сумка Драко угодила ему по уху. — Ой! — взвыл он. — Да ты там что, инструменты носишь? — спросил Энтони, все еще глядя куда-то Драко за плечо.

Драко сейчас вовсе не хотел видеть Поттера. Ему было жаль, что он пожаловался на галлюцинации — очень, очень жаль. Теперь он согласен даже на домовых эльфов. Он готов пойти на сделку.

— Привет, — сказал Поттер. Драко насмешливо отметил, что он запыхался от бега из кабинета... какой там у него был последний урок (ладно, Защита от темных искусств, но теперь заткнись, мозг!) в коридор возле рейвенкловской башни. Надо же, какое удачное совпадение, что у него здесь дела. — Я просто... проходил мимо, — добавил Поттер, будто мог этим кого-то обмануть. — Оказался вот... поблизости.

Да Драко буквально подстерегли на пути к дому! Если подумать, Поттер ничем не лучше разбойника с большой дороги.

— Надо же, сколько уже времени! — воскликнул Энтони, таращась на пустую стену без единых часов. — Мне пора бежать, у меня встреча с... Панси Паркинсон! Да, у нас рандеву.

— В твоих мечтах! — прокричал Драко в удаляющуюся спину этого предателя.

Боже, у него с собой всякие вещи для Шкафа, а они с Поттером остались наедине, Поттер мог выхватить его сумку и обыскать, боже. Не говоря уже о недавних словах Драко... Такая уж у него судьба — вечно попадать в унизительные ситуации перед Поттером, безнадежно осознал он. Это хоть когда-нибудь прекратится? Пока он еще не умер от стресса.

— Ладно, — нарушил молчание он, уставившись в точку над ухом Поттера. — Я, э-э... просто пошутил. Ну, ты же знаешь меня, обожаю... розыгрыши! — Осознав, что краем глаза косится на него, Драко строго приказал себе: глядеть в сторону, а не на Поттера! — Такой вот я юморной малый! — вставил он. — Ха-ха-ха. Мне надо идти.

— Нет! Ты можешь просто... — Поттер замолк — кажется, у него сорвался голос. Драко украдкой посмотрел на Поттера: обычно он так не затихал, как бы тяжело ему ни давались содержательные беседы. Поймав его взгляд, Поттер сказал уже тише: — Это правда унизительно — всюду тебя преследовать.

У Драко пересохло во рту. Он перекинул сумку через плечо.

— Тогда, — произнес он. — Тогда... перестань.

— Я должен, — возразил Поттер. — Не могу иначе. — Он придвинулся еще на дюйм, и Драко увидел, что его руки сжаты в кулаки. — Я не дурак, Малфой, — напряженно выдохнул он. — Я знаю, что ты что-то замышляешь. Я знаю, что ты разозлился и... расстроился, когда твоего отца посадили в Азкабан, и я... тоже злился после смерти Сириуса, но тебе стоит...

— Да сколько ты его вообще знал? — заорал Драко, неожиданно выйдя из себя, потому что... как Поттер смел сравнивать то, что не сравнимо, и... вести себя так противоречиво, черт побери! — Разве он не был в заточении чуть ли не всю твою жизнь? Это совсем другое!

— Я стараюсь изо всех сил! — заорал в ответ Поттер. — Да ты со своим отцом даже не ладил, Гермиона нам рассказывала...

Драко помнил, конечно же, и никогда не забывал: что отец стал смотреть на него совсем иначе с тех пор, как он попал не на тот факультет, и сильно отдалился, а Драко почти смирился с жизнью без него. Но это все-таки родной отец, и он по-прежнему в тюрьме. Больше ему никто не поможет.

— Я любил его! — прокричал Драко и сразу захотел откусить себе язык. — То есть я люблю его, — поправил он себя, с трудом выдавливая слова. — Всегда любил. И не перестал.

— Да знаю я, — бросил Поттер. — Но ты не такой, как он. И тебе не нужно... Я хочу узнать, что ты делаешь, — выпалил он. — И я хочу... я хочу не дать тебе натворить глупостей, я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что так нельзя, и я хочу... — Он осекся и сглотнул. — Я хочу.

Драко заглянул в его потемневшие зеленые глаза, отстраненно отметив, что Поттер вновь покраснел и смутился. Но, как ни удивительно и невероятно, в то же время он выглядел еще более решительным, чем обычно.

— Знаешь, ты ведь можешь, — сказал Поттер, и в его голосе слышалась та же решимость, что и читалась на лице, — заполучить меня. В любое время, когда пожелаешь.

Драко не смог сдержаться: даже не успев подумать, он шагнул к Поттеру и врезал по его пустой башке.

— По-моему, ты действительно самый тупой человек на свете! — взвился он. — Я... боже, ты хоть... Да что с тобой не так, ты хоть знаешь, что я мог бы сделать с... Я мог бы... Ты же знаешь, что я в чем-то замешан, знаешь, что я связан с Волдемортом, и все равно предлагаешь такое. Ты и правда можешь умереть, Поттер! — Драко подумал, что уже почти убил двух человек. От мыслей о смерти его затрясло — боже, как же не хотелось умирать. Или ты... — выдавил он. — Ты хочешь умереть?

— Нет, — ответил Поттер, слабо улыбаясь. Да он натурально спятил — причем давно уже прошел стадию галлюцинаций с домовиками и самых безумных снов Драко. — Так что, м-м, спасибо, что предупредил меня.

Так, пришло время для решительных мер.

Драко придвинулся к нему почти вплотную.

— Выходит, — протянул он, — я могу заполучить тебя в любое время, когда пожелаю? Как... интересно. — Поттер стал глазеть на его губы — явно хитрая уловка с его стороны, но Драко этим не отвлечь! — У меня есть коварный темный план, — добавил Драко. — Он... масштабный и очень зловещий. Возможно, Темный лорд — который, на минуточку, если ты забыл, убил твоих родителей, — подослал меня убить тебя. Очень даже возможно, что я как-то причастен к отравлению твоего друга...

— А ты причастен? — настойчиво спросил Поттер. — До кого ты пытался добра...

— Сейчас я говорю, Поттер! Так значит, я могу и дальше строить злые козни, а если, понимаешь ли, я вдруг заскучаю и захочу немного поразвлечься, то могу заполучить тебя в любое время, когда пожелаю! Так, что ли? Или скорее: «Да, безусловно, когда пожелаешь, сперва только предай своего отца и всю свою семью»? Пусть они в жизни больше со мной не заговорят, если вообще выживут — хотя этому не бывать! А в конце концов — вероятно, после того, как ты сбежишь с каким-нибудь парнем из Шармбатона, — Темный лорд выследит меня и убьет! Это ты подразумеваешь под «в любое время»? Извини уж меня, Поттер, но как-то я не горю желанием!

Вдруг осознав, что для того, кто вовсе не горит желанием, он до ужаса близко стоит к Поттеру, Драко оттолкнул его и со злостью бросил:

— Какой же ты урод.

И сбежал.

Вернувшись в свою гостиную, он захлопнул за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной — упиваясь мыслью, что Поттер не знает пароля и не сможет его здесь достать.

Как же все запуталось, и как же он устал. В спальне Драко увидел себя в зеркале — кожа его приобрела сероватый оттенок. Да уж, Поттер гриффиндорец до мозга гостей, раз его заводят только долбаные трудности (ну не Драко же?). Он явно рехнулся.

Всю ночь Драко мерещилось, как домовые эльфы о чем-то между собой спорят.

***

Поттер узнал о Выручай-комнате.

Он приходил дважды. В первый раз Драко услышал, как он выругался, и замер на месте, пока Поттер лихорадочно шептал фразы вроде: «Мне нужно увидеть, что делает в тебе Драко Малфой». Честно говоря, звучало немного пошло, хотя Драко так перепугался, что ему было не до смеха.

Отложив свои инструменты, он сел на пол, прижался щекой к стене и стал ждать, пока Поттер перестанет бормотать в коридоре и уйдет.

Во второй раз Драко как раз получил письмо от матери и читал его в перерыве между ремонтом Шкафа.

Она написала:

_Мой дорогой Драко,_

_Хочу сообщить тебе кое-что, о чем, как мне кажется, ты должен знать. Твоя тетя Андромеда не умерла._

_Она вышла замуж за грязнокровку, и у них родилась дочь, которая теперь уже выросла и стала аврором. Я видела ее всего однажды, во время обыска в поместье, и она назвала меня тетей Нарциссой. Тогда я разозлилась._

_Мы с Андромедой были очень близки. Долгое время я была очень на нее зла._

_Драко, ты для меня важнее всего на свете. Есть люди, которые отказались от наших традиций и выжили. Думаю, твоя тетя Андромеда счастлива. Пожалуй, я хотела бы вновь поговорить с ней и узнать наверняка._

_У тебя есть друзья, и не все они из нашего круга. У тебя есть — что бы ты ни выбрал — любящая мать._

_Твоя тетя Андромеда не умерла, и для меня она никогда не была мертва._

_Со всей любовью, всегда твоя, Нарцисса Малфой_

Едва Драко закончил читать письмо, как снаружи послышались стук упавших весов и крик Гойла. На миг он застыл, а затем, пока Поттер не начал говорить, Драко взял свои инструменты и мрачно вернулся к ремонту Шкафа.

Возможно, Поттер и хотел забыть. Возможно, даже мать хотела забыть.

Значит, тетя Андромеда не умерла — так и отец еще жив. Даже если у отца больше никого не останется, Драко никогда его не бросит.

Он работал до поздней ночи, под конец уже шатаясь от усталости, а перед сном заставил себя проведать Гойла.

— Гарри Поттер приставал ко мне! — объявил Гойл страдальческим шепотом. — Так я и знал, что эта мантия слишком обтягивающая. Я выглядел как распутная женщина! Все скажут, что я его спровоцировал.

Драко вытаращился на него и посоветовал:

— Возьми себя в руки, мужик.

С каждым днем все больше казалось, что починить Шкаф невозможно. Это должно быть легко — надо всего лишь совместить магловский ремонт с парой заклинаний, — Драко даже кости умел сращивать, должен же он починить какой-то там шкаф!

Он даже отшлифовал всю его поверхность, чтобы стенки стали ровнее, но в итоге это все равно был самый обычный шкаф, а после долгих часов работы Драко весь взмок, с трудом шевелился и совсем отчаялся. Когда Энтони и Терри в тот вечер попытались запихнуть в него ужин, он нарычал на них так, что оба перепугались.

Ему не разрешили пройти испытания для лицензии на аппарацию: якобы он слишком молод. Сам Драко чувствовал себя не особо бодрым двухсотлетним стариком.

Он чувствовал себя озлобленным и не особо бодрым двухсотлетним стариком, когда ему, Поттеру и Эрни Макмиллану — его самому нелюбимому из всех хаффлпаффцев — пришлось сидеть в классе со Слагхорном, пока тот лебезил перед Поттером и требовал развлечь себя забавными зельями.

Надо же, а Драко и не в курсе, что на ТРИТОНах будет экзамен «Как стать Близнецом Уизли».

— А ваша Икотная микстура... — начал Слагхорн, подойдя к Драко.

Драко взглянул в своей котел: пожалуй, микстура вышла сносной. Все занятие он думал об Исчезательном шкафе и пытался отогнать мигрень — если Слагхорну так надо, чтобы он не отвлекался, ему стоило нормально вести уроки. Боже, как же здесь не хватало профессора Снейпа, кабинет Зелий буквально осквернили.

— Она превосходна, Драко! — закончил Слагхорн, поглаживая рукав Драко с неуместной и настораживающей лаской. — Не иначе как наш талантливый мальчик вам подсказывал, ха-ха-ха!

Драко даже не сразу понял, что Слагхорн всерьез намекал, будто ему нужна помощь Поттера. В учебе.

— Это, — процедил Драко сквозь стиснутые зубы, — самое отвратительное, что я слышал за всю свою жизнь.

— А вы юморист! — Слагхорн хлопнул его по плечу, а затем всмотрелся Драко в лицо. — Мальчик мой, да вы совсем осунулись. Я знаю, гриффиндорцы, как бы сказать, часто бывают неутомимы, но вы уж не давайте ему всю ночь напролет лишать вас сна.

Поттер в другом конце кабинета выглядел так, будто сейчас умрет от унижения. Вот оно, единственное светлое пятно в жизни Драко.

— В тот момент, когда вы сказали «гриффиндорцы часто бывают неутомимы», — сухо сообщил он Слагхорну, — я едва сдержался, чтобы не сблевать.

Из кабинета Драко выскочил так быстро, насколько это возможно. Эрни Макмиллан от него не отставал — явно боялся остаться единственным учеником в аудитории, которого Слагхорн мог рассматривать в романтическом плане.

В коридоре Драко не пустился бежать, как обычно, а сбавил шаг: все же он устал, да и Поттер, судя по всему, еще на какое-то время останется со Слагхорном. Если учесть, что недавно Поттер заигрывал с двенадцатилетной девочкой, а теперь предлагал Слагхорну попробовать свое зелье, у Драко уже начинали развиваться комплексы.

Зря он не поторопился — Поттер догнал его, не успел Драко убраться из подземелий.

— Извини, что так вышло, — бросил он, все еще весь красный. — Но вообще-то Слагхорн прав. Ты выглядишь не очень...

Поттер замолк. Драко вяло подумал, что тайна разгадана: Поттера заводят растление малолетних, патологическое ожирение и люди с таким изможденным видом, будто они умирают от туберкулеза.

Он протянул руку и неуклюже коснулся волос Драко. Тот уже готов был возмутиться такой непрошенной близостью, но потом осознал, что Поттер в точности повторил жест самого Драко возле ванной старост.

Боже, боже. Поттер безнадежен — он словно робот, который пытается скопировать поведение людей. Не удивительно, что с Чжоу у него вышла полная катастрофа: эти маглы не обнимали его или что-то такое, и теперь он сломан. И точно умрет. У Драко болезненно сжалось горло.

Поттер все перебирал его волосы — решительно, но в то же время с какой-то до ужаса неловкой нежностью. И произнес:

— Тебе надо лучше о себе заботиться.

Драко почти в истерике отметил, что глаза у Поттера все столь же зеленые. Если его поставить рядом с Темным лордом, цвета их глаз будут напоминать о Рождестве!

— Поттер, — с трудом выдавил он, — я же четко сказал тебе...

— Ну, так и есть. Ты сказал мне, — кивнул Поттер.

— Ты несешь бессмыслицу, полную бессмыслицу, — огрызнулся Драко. — Едва ли зло такое уж скрытное. Едва ли Темный лорд как-то сдерживается: его злоба, знаешь ли, не в глубине души таится — он с большой охотой ее демонстрирует. Злые люди любят смеяться, дразнить и высмеивать других, а именно этим я и занимался. Чужая боль забавляет меня, наполняет мое черное сердце радостью.

Поттер уставился на него, как на психа — непростительное оскорбление.

— Как-то ты, — возразил Поттер, — не выглядишь особо счастливым.

— Слушай! — закричал Драко. — Я опасен, ты можешь просто держаться от меня подальше?

Затем он запоздало сообразил, что сказать такое гриффиндорцу — примерно то же самое, что сорвать с себя всю одежду и исполнить соблазнительный танец.

— Да и вообще, — быстро добавил он, — ты мне не нравишься.

Сзади раздался чей-то потрясенный вздох, и Драко мигом обернулся, мысленно ругая себя за глупость: надо же было задержаться в подземельях, он ведь знал, что здесь живет профессор Снейп!

Тот приблизился к ним.

— Поттер, — начал он, — как бы мне хотелось — вы бы только знали! — во всех подробностях рассказать вашему отцу о недавних переменах в вашей личной жизни... — На мгновение глаза профессора Снейпа мечтательно затуманились. — Но мне нужно обсудить кое-что наедине с Драко.

Поттер ушел, яростно топая, а Снейп сообщил Драко, что дал Непреложный обет защищать его.

Снейпу незачем было так поступать, абсолютно незачем: Драко не ребенок, ему не нужна защита, а теперь жизнь Снейпа тоже висела на волоске — вместе с жизнями матери, отца, тети Беллы и самого Драко. Теперь он в ответе за них всех.

— Значит, придется вам его нарушить! — заорал он и сбежал обратно к Шкафу. Через какое-то время его руки перестали дрожать, и Драко вновь смог взяться за работу.


	10. Chapter 10

После ужина Драко хотел вернуться в Выручай-комнату, но Джинни вздумалось загнать его в угол и прожужжать ему все уши про свою личную жизнь. Это даже чем-то успокаивало, когда сам он пытался не думать о смерти. Оказывается, у Джинни и ее кавалера давно уже были проблемы.

Драко не удивился. Ее любил мужчина из Рейвенкло — само собой, Дин Томас никогда не сможет ее удовлетворить.

— Просто... — вздохнула Джинни. — Знаешь, в прошлом году Гермиона сказала мне, что если я... ну, знаешь, перестану так дико смущаться при Гарри и, допустим, повстречаюсь еще с парочкой парней постарше, он... он может заметить меня. Ему вроде нравятся те, кто чем-то выделяется, ну, понимаешь.

Драко почувствовал легкий укол вины, а также безумно заскучал по Гермионе. Вот же коварная интриганка!

— И я даже не знаю, мне так давно нравится Гарри, — безнадежно произнесла Джинни. — А Дин часто меня раздражает, и он не виноват, я сама это понимаю...

— Скорее всего, отчасти виноват и он, — успокоил ее Драко. — Гриффиндорцы вечно всех раздражают.

— Я не... — добавила Джинни. — Я правда не знаю, что делать.

— Ну, — Драко замялся, — лично я считаю, что эти отношения обречены. Гриффиндорцы, знаешь ли, просто дикари. Профессор Хагрид раньше был гриффиндорцем, их всех стоит поселить в хижины и отобрать выпивку и спички. Но ты можешь попробовать дать этим отношениям шанс — именно поработать над отношениями, а не использовать их, чтобы привлечь Поттера.

Джинни прикусила губу.

— Можно, наверное.

— Или ты можешь опять перейти на рейвенкловцев, — предложил Драко. — Кевин Энтвистл страшно одинок.

Джинни со смехом стукнула его. Затем к ним подошел Дин и неловко поцеловал Джинни, а Драко — неловко кивнул, признавая, что тот дружит с его девушкой. Драко окинул его взглядом средней степени презрения поверх очков.

Они стали обсуждать «Татсхилл Торнадос» и то, какой же Дин двинутый (как ласково выразилась Джинни), раз ему есть дело до футбола, где игроки даже летать не могут. Так за разговорами они дошли до портрета, который вел в гриффиндорскую гостиную.

— Хочешь зайти, Драко? — радушно предложила Джинни.

Драко заглянул внутрь: Поттера нигде не было видно, зато Рона Уизли за непристойное поведение жестко отчитывала его подружка.

— Ладно.

Когда они выбрались из портретного проема, Джинни поблагодарила Дина за то, что он подал ей руку. Драко подумал, что у этой парочки еще есть шанс — несмотря на все свое гриффиндурство.

Оказалось, Лаванда решила, будто Уизли кувыркался с Гермионой в спальне для мальчиков. Все остальные с интересом наблюдали, как он возмущенно брызжет слюной.

— Да с нами все время был Гарри! — надрывался Уизли.

— Какой разврат! — пробормотал Драко, изрядно развеселившись.

Лаванда залепила Уизли пощечину. Драко обожал девушек с характером.

Увы, следом Лаванда разразилась рыданиями, а Уизли рассыпался в извинениях — совсем унылое зрелище, от усталости у Драко стали слипаться веки. Он закроет глаза всего на минуту...

Проснулся он в четыре часа утра от шума — кто-то лез через портретный проем. Зевнув, Драко потянулся и обнаружил, что на него смотрит Поттер.

— Кажется, моя удача еще не закончилась, — тихо сказал Поттер.

— Ты бредишь, — сообщил Драко. — Ты в курсе?

— Не то чтобы я жаловался, — произнес Поттер, — но что ты здесь делаешь?

Драко не хотелось врать, да и в любом случае в голову ничего не шло.

— Я давал Джинни Уизли советы по поводу ее личной жизни, — с достоинством объяснил он. — Обращаться ко мне — явный признак гриффиндорского слабоумия, раз уж Чжоу и Терри оба бросили меня с таким рвением, что я мог бы приземлиться где-нибудь в Уэльсе.

Поттер мигом заинтересовался.

— Я и не знал, что Бут тебя бросил.

— Да еще в прошлом году, — фыркнул Драко. Он вдруг вспомнил, как сам скрывал это от Поттера в поезде, но серьезно, тот что, живет в каком-то своем мире, где нет места сплетням? — Постой, — строго добавил он. — Ты думал, что я водил интрижки за спиной своего парня? С... — Драко негодующе взмахнул руками — это могло означать как «с тобой», так и «с аллигаторами», — и с двенадцатилетними девочками? Боже мой! Вот бы мне хватало сил.

— Просто... — стал оправдываться Поттер. — Я не знаю, как между... парнями все происходит, я рад...

— Терри теперь со Смитом, — уведомил Драко, решив показать Поттеру, как много он всего пропускает, глядя в космос и думая о своей славе или чем он там занимается. — Ну и ладно, — уточнил он на случай, если Поттер кинется его жалеть. — Верное решение. Выбрал блондина, который не растерял былой привлекательности.

— Смита? — с отвращением выплюнул Поттер. — Не болтай ерунды. Смит тебе и в подметки не годится.

Он замолчал и, похоже, безумно смутился.

Драко проклял свои тщеславие и страсть к комплиментам.

— Хотел бы я, — выпалил он. — Хотел бы я, чтобы ты не был Гарри Поттером.

Хотя тогда Поттер стал бы просто каким-то невероятным эгоистом с ужасной прической и неумением вести себя в нормальном обществе. Чего Драко и хотел, ведь в таком случае он бы согласился... нет, нет. Ни за что. Он же не полный безумец.

— А что со мной не так? — расстроенно спросил Поттер.

— Сколько у тебя времени? — поинтересовался Драко. — А то я могу составить список.

— Ты никогда не перестанешь ко мне придираться, да? — вспылил Поттер.

Сощурившись, Драко понял, что тот и правда разозлился. Выходит, он сам же беспечно загнал себя в ловушку — теперь его ждет один из легендарных и грандиозных приступов ярости Гарри Поттера.

Ему стоило попасть в Хаффлпафф. С каждым днем это становилось все яснее.

— Я совсем тебя не понимаю, — прорычал Поттер. — И я пытаюсь, правда, но это так сложно...

— Я не виноват, что ты родился без эмпатии!

— А сегодня вечером я разговаривал с Дамблдором и думал об убийстве Волдеморта...

— Убийстве Темного лорда? — переспросил Драко. — Могущественного бессмертного Темного лорда, который убивает людей по всей стране? Этого Темного лорда? Да тебе всего шестнадцать! Ты даже слишком мал, чтобы аппарировать! Не дури, ты только угробишь себя...

— Как будто тебе не все равно! — закричал Поттер. — Я в любом случае должен это сделать, Волдеморт и дальше будет охотиться на меня, и совсем другое дело, если я встречу его лицом к лицу — так я сам сделаю выбор...

— Ничего не другое! — взвился Драко. — Нет никакой разницы! Ведь ты все равно умрешь — и неважно, твой это выбор или нет! А я не...

Он не хотел ничьей смерти. Но такой исход столь же невероятен, как и фантазии Поттера.

— Я убью его, — заявил Поттер. — Я сам хочу. И я... — он осекся и тяжело сглотнул, — убью каждого, кто стоит на его стороне. Я обязан. Ты хоть представляешь, как я волнуюсь, что ты сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость и у тебя не останется... Я пытался понять и, может, даже смогу понять... Но тогда это уже ничего не изменит! Не в том случае, если ты сделаешь нечто непростительное. Тогда уже нет.

— О, выходит, — прошипел Драко, дрожа от злости, — тебе можно поступать как угодно в память о твоих родителях, а мне ради своих — нельзя? Что тут понимать? Ты хочешь отомстить, так и я хочу отомстить, а еще хочу, чтобы они были в безопасности...

— Он убивает маленьких детей по всей стране! — заорал Поттер. — Дело не только в мести! Его нужно остановить! А ты принимаешь одно плохое решение за другим, и это тяжело, но... есть правильный выбор и неправильный. Не знаю, как ты можешь этого не понимать.

— Для тебя существует только твоя точка зрения! — рявкнул Драко и выскочил в дурацкий портретный проем. 

Он не хотел сидеть там и спорить с Поттером. Не хотел думать о том, как Волдеморт убивает маленьких детей. Скорее всего, так и есть, и он без колебаний убьет и мать, и Драко, и кого угодно. Неужели, если близкие Поттера в опасности, для него это наоборот причина противостоять Волдеморту?

Драко должен починить Исчезательный шкаф — или же все они обречены. А что до Поттера, он в любом случае обречен.

***

Он никак не мог выкинуть глупые слова Поттера из своей глупой головы. Еще одно доказательство того, что он сходит с ума. Галлюцинации с домовыми эльфами были лишь началом.

_Ты хоть представляешь, как я волнуюсь, что ты сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость?_

Драко думал об этом, когда пилил, и чуть не отрезал себе руку. Тогда он выругался и швырнул пилу в стену.

Боже, боже, боже.

На миг он испытал радость, когда Кэти Белл вернулась в школу абсолютно здоровой, но в целом май был сущим адом.

Затем ему пришло письмо от тети Беллы, где она сообщила, что Темный лорд теряет терпение, и Драко сразу понял, что это значит. В конце она добавила, что хочет встретиться с ним во время следующего похода в Хогсмид.

Драко ощутил дикий, всепоглощающий ужас.

Тетя Белла сделает с ним все, что Волдеморт ей прикажет. И Шкаф не работал — совсем никак, Драко не знал, как его починить, и вечно чувствовал себя уставшим.

Уроки он в тот день провел в оцепенении, а когда приходилось переворачивать страницы, руки у него дрожали. Терри и Энтони оба старательно исполняли роль щита между ним и миром, и Драко хотел было сказать им, как это ценит, но боялся, что если откроет рот, то его стошнит.

За обедом от запаха еды и веселых, беспечных голосов со всех сторон его затошнило еще сильнее. Еще Драко бил озноб. Ему даже захотелось заболеть, только чтобы рядом оказалась мать, а он не был совсем один и страшно, позорно испуган.

Вместо ужина он навестил привидение убитой девочки. Она была одинокой, всегда ласковой с ним и и безумно ему обрадовалась, и Драко подумал: возможно, это и есть смерть — остаться совсем без любви, в холоде и одиночестве. Словно в тюрьме — совсем как отец.

Он открыл рот, чтобы поздороваться, и бурно, некрасиво разрыдался. Драко даже стоять не мог: пришлось опереться на раковину, будто его могло вывернуть наизнанку от плача вперемешку со сдавленными словами.

— Я не... Я не представляю, что делать, — выдохнул Драко, и его голос дрожал, как и он сам, сейчас больше напоминая пойманного в ловушку зверька. — Я должен сделать это и... мать там, в их логове, а я... подвожу всех, я так запутался, и я правда не хочу умирать...

— Было бы очень жаль, — проворковала Миртл. — Но если ты умрешь, я буду рада разделить с тобой мой туалет.

Драко был в таком отчаянии, что даже ощутил благодарность. Он бы так и ответил, но не мог перестать плакать, надрывно всхлипывая. Боже, если бы его сейчас увидел отец, ему стало бы так стыдно.

— Ну не надо... — ласково шепнула Миртл. — Не надо. Скажи мне, что случилось... Я тебе помогу...

— Никто мне не поможет, — отрезал Драко и схватился дрожащими руками за раковину — попросту не мог отпустить ее, иначе бы упал. — Я не могу этого сделать, не могу! Ничего не помогает, а если я вскоре не справлюсь, он говорит, что убьет меня...

Подавившись всхлипом, он поднял взгляд на свое опухшее отражение в треснувшем зеркале. Тогда он-то и увидел Поттера.

Поттера — замершего в дверях, Поттера — первопричину всех его унижений. Драко хныкал, будто маленькая девочка, а Поттер ошивался рядом, как всегда.

Драко захотелось убить его — или умереть самому, без разницы. Резко обернувшись, он выхватил палочку, желая лишь одного — наложить на Поттера Обливиэйт и хоть как-нибудь стереть этот момент из своей жизни...

За плечом Поттера разбилась лампа, и он сузил глаза — кажется, у него начинался один из знаменитых приступов ярости, отстраненно подумал Драко. Вот и прекрасно, он даже хотел, чтобы Поттер разозлился и не ставил его в тупик, он хотел быть в бешенстве, а не в тупике. Поттер метнул заклятие, но Драко с мрачным удовлетворением отразил его.

Рядом вопила что-то Миртл — из-за шума в ушах Драко ее почти не слышал, да и плевать. Он молча смотрел, как с лица Поттера исчезают беспокойство и страх, сменяясь чистой яростью, а затем увернулся от проклятия ватных ног, которое ударило по туалетному бачку. Все вокруг залила вода, Поттер поскользнулся и упал, а Драко хотел лишь заставить его заткнуться, воспользоваться его секундной слабостью и доказать: у него больше не осталось сомнений, он сделал свой выбор.

Он поднял палочку и закричал:

— Круци...

— Сектумсемпра! — взревел Поттер.

Боли не было.

На мгновение его охватил самый настоящий, парализующий шок, а следом раздался тошнотворный звук лопнувшей кожи — казалось, мир разорвался пополам, как книжная страница.

Потом он зашатался, повалился назад и упал. Драко даже не почувствовал, как ударился спиной о мокрый пол, просто увидел потолок, а затем лицо Поттера. Палочка куда-то делась — было не разглядеть, глаза заливала кровь. Он задыхался, воздуха не хватало, а стоило слабо провести ладонью по груди, как пальцы коснулись чего-то скользкого — кожа там была рассечена.

Боже, как же он испугался, и его не переставало трясти: тело словно инстинктивно пыталось уйти от боли и паники, но те лишь усиливались. Теперь он точно не сможет спасти маму, никого уже не сможет спасти, а умрет прямо здесь — на полу в туалете.

— Нет... — выдохнул Поттер. — Нет, я не... о Боже, Малфой! Помогите! Помогите!

Призрак девочки все кричала, полное отчаяния лицо Поттера расплывалось перед глазами, как вдруг появился профессор Снейп и достал палочку. На миг Драко забился в агонии, охваченный совсем нестерпимой болью, но вскоре раны стали затягиваться, а поток крови уменьшился. Драко ощутил, как профессор Снейп на удивление бережно вытирает ее с его лица.

Он трижды прошептал заклинание, затем обхватил Драко рукой за пояс и помог подняться. Происходящее все еще казалось совсем далеким, так что Драко без стеснения к нему прильнул, а профессор Снейп крепко обнял его и сказал что-то о больничном крыле и о том, что бадьян, возможно, позволит избежать шрамов.

Шрамов. Драко захотелось закатить истерику, но он слишком боялся, что от неосторожного движения его раны снова разойдутся и все чудесное спасение сойдет на нет.

— А вы, Поттер, — рыкнул Снейп. — Вы ждите меня здесь.

Поттер вскочил на ноги.

— Еще чего! — возразил он. — Думаете, я его оставлю? Боже, Малфой, скажи мне, что с тобой все в порядке. Мне так жаль, я не хотел, я даже не представлял, как действует это заклинание...

— Вы прекрасно видели, что к нему была приписка «От врагов»! — рявкнул Снейп.

Поттер бросил неуклюжие попытки добраться до Драко — хотя он и так спотыкался на каждом шаге и явно не решался дотронуться до него.

— А вы откуда знаете?

— Я сам изобрел это заклинание! — проревел Снейп. — Я, Принц-полукровка! Да как ты смеешь копаться в моем учебнике и красть мои заклинания, еще и используешь их против детей, прямо как твой мерзкий папаша...

— Вы — Принц-полукровка? — спросил Поттер, а затем резко вскинулся: — Сэр... Малфой!

Драко понятия не имел, о чем они говорили — наверное, о каком-нибудь псевдониме Снейпа для участии в травести-шоу. Мир лишился всякого смысла, безнадежно разлетался на куски, и, как Драко ни старался сохранить хоть крупицу достоинства и не грохнуться в обморок перед Поттером, он почувствовал, как подкашиваются колени. Поттер и профессор Снейп принялись что-то кричать, но тут перед глазами у Драко потемнело, и все звуки смолкли.

Проснулся он в лазарете — резко втянул воздух, не сомневаясь, что произошло нечто непоправимое. И обнаружил, что у него болит грудь, а Поттер спит на стуле возле кровати, держа его за руку.

Драко замер, стараясь дышать столь же ровно, как Поттер, а еще не закричать, не запаниковать и не начать звать мать.

Наверное, он ненароком сжал пальцы, так как Поттер вздрогнул, моргнул и подскочил на месте.

— Боже, Малфой, — произнес он. — Ты проснулся.

— Еще бы тут не проснуться, когда ты распускаешь руки, — огрызнулся Драко, отдернув ладонь. — Ты меня чуть не распотрошил — и как тебе только в голову взбрело, что это хорошее начало отношений?

Поттер побелел.

— Малфой, — прошептал он. — Мне так жаль. Я... боже, я подумал, что убил тебя.

Драко вспомнил, как глядел в потолок туалета и верил, что все кончено. Он тогда так испугался — до невозможности. Не хотелось больше никого так пугать.

— Да, — сказал он с легкой дрожью в голосе. — Я тоже.

Драко с комом в горле отметил, что одежда у Поттера по-прежнему мокрая и вся в крови, а выглядел он испуганным и уставшим — Драко и сам себя так чувствовал. Внезапно Поттер наклонился вперед, и Драко мигом напрягся — вдруг его снова попытаются взять за руку, — но он лишь облокотился на кровать и опустил голову на свои загорелые руки, явив Драко растрепанную темную макушку.

— Я так рад, что ты в порядке, — хрипло и неразборчиво пробормотал Поттер. — Не знаю, что бы я иначе делал.

Скорее всего, прислал бы из Азкабана дорогие цветы на похороны. Хотя Дамблдор наверняка отмазал бы Избранного. Заявил бы что-нибудь вроде: «Гарри такой мужественный, не мог же он терпеть рядом этого слюнтяя и плаксу. У него попросту не оставалось выбора».

Затем Драко осознал, что так и не успел бы извиниться перед Кэти Белл или Уизли — хотя ему правда было безумно жаль.

Он поднял руку и коснулся ладони Поттера.

— Ничего страшного, — заверил он. — То есть... Я знаю, что ты не хотел.

Поттер с легким испугом вскинул взгляд. Испуганный Поттер — непривычное зрелище, и Драко оно понравилось вовсе не так сильно, как он того ожидал. Хотя, наверное, он просто еще не оправился.

Затем Поттер накрыл ладонь Драко своей, все еще глядя ему в глаза.

— Малфой, — решительно начал он.

Но тут в комнату ворвалась Гермиона. Она так спешила, что кинулась к Драко, даже не посмотрев по сторонам, и Поттеру пришлось торопливо отпрянуть — иначе было бы не избежать катастрофического столкновения.

— О, Драко! — воскликнула Гермиона. Все тревожные признаки указывали на то, что она вот-вот упадет на его мужественную грудь. — О, Драко, дорогой, ты мог погибнуть!

— Не переживай, я почти не пострадал, — заспорил Драко в отчаянной попытке оттянуть неизбежное.

Неизбежное произошло: Гермиона бурно разрыдалась. На самом деле, он даже скучал по тому, как она плакала, — будто прорвавшийся кран, из которого во все стороны хлещет вода.

— Драко, — выдавила она между всхлипами. — Извини, что я наговорила всякие гадости о твоем отце, правда, извини! Т-только подумаю, что я так и не смогла бы тебе это сказать!

Драко опустил взгляд на одеяло.

— Извини, что назвал тебя сама-знаешь-как, — буркнул он.

— Извини, что залепила тебе пощечину, — со слезами на глазах продолжила Гермиона.

— Извини, что прошлом году в стащил твои конспекты для СОВ, так как хотел почитать их в постели перед сном, — добавил Драко, входя в раж. — И что наврал тебе, будто Уизли застелил ими гнездо своей совы. Это была гнусная ложь.

— О, Драко! — повторила она и очень осторожно опустилась ему на грудь, целуя его и заливая Драко лицо слезами.

Все это было безумно унизительно и вообще ужасно. Драко благодарно похлопал ее по спине, уткнувшись лицом ей в плечо.

— Ой, точно, — вспомнила Гермиона, отстраняясь. — Я пойду позову Терри, Энтони, Винсента и Грегори — они сейчас в учительской, заваливают вопросами профессора Снейпа. И... хочешь, я расскажу этой... Панси Паркинсон? Она вроде о тебе спрашивала. — Губы Гермионы неодобрительно поджались. Ей были не по душе пушистые розовые перья, которыми Панси писала в библиотеке.

Драко просиял.

— Да, давай. Мне Панси нравится, — с вызовом добавил он. — Она такая кокетка.

Гермиона еще раз поцеловала его в лоб, строгим тоном велела: «Никуда не убегай», — словно, стоит ей отвернуться, Драко тут же спрыгнет с кровати и побежит безрассудно искать приключения на свою голову — и ушла.

Драко откинулся на подушки, чувствуя себя до боли счастливым.

— А мне вот никогда не нравилась Панси Паркинсон, — мрачно сообщил Поттер.

— И что же ты о ней знаешь? — поинтересовался Драко.

Поттер нахмурился.

— Всякое. Она из Слизерина. И... очень уж развязная. Сплошные минусы, минусы со всех сторон.

Он принялся взбивать подушку Драко — не особо умело, но с чувством.

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Понятно. — Он чуть приподнялся, чтобы Поттеру стало удобнее: Драко обожал, когда за ним ухаживали, вот и все, а уж кто ухаживает — дело десятое. Затем он посмотрел на свою грудь.

— О боже, — проговорил Драко высоким голосом. — У меня шрамы.

Руки Поттера замерли.

— Я знаю, — ответил он с заметным трудом. — Бадьян... не помог. Извини.

— Принеси мне зеркало, — потребовал Драко. — О боже! Мать удар хватит. Лицо у меня тоже в шрамах?

— Только... — Поттер замялся, потом с несчастным видом взмахнул рукой. — Только под подбородком. Вот и все.

— Мне нравится мой подбородок!

— Извини, — безнадежно повторил Поттер.

— Да не хочу я, чтобы ты извинялся, говорил же, ничего страшного, я сам пытался наложить на тебя непростительное! Я просто слегка в истерике! Моя жизнь разрушена! Разрушена!

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Поттер, и голос у него почему-то звучал расстроенно. Драко решительно не понимал, из-за чего он мог расстроиться.

— Разрушена, — заявил Драко. — Мои шрамы ничуть не похожи на твои. Когда тебя спрашивают, где ты их получил, ты можешь ответить «в битве со злом». Мне же придется отвечать «в мужском туалете». Звучит далеко не так шикарно. Да и для того, чтобы шрамы выгодно смотрелись, нужен определенный тон кожи, я же не загораю, а от солнца становлюсь какого-то непонятного сиреневого оттенка, это попросту не будет смотреться...

Поттер как-то странно выдохнул и неожиданно разразился смехом. Драко замолчал, вдруг осознав, что Поттер тоже в истерике — и уже не слегка.

Несколько кошмарных минут тот смеялся, а после застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Ты такой странный, — сказал он.

— Что, прости? — отозвался Драко, оскорбленный до глубины души.

— Ты такой странный, — повторил Поттер. — Я не... я совсем тебя не понимаю. Не знаю даже, почему ты так мне нравишься, но боже, — боже! — как же ты мне нравишься.

К счастью, от ответа Драко спасли друзья, гурьбой ввалившиеся в палату. Впрочем, надолго расслабиться не удалось — Энтони тут же вскрикнул:

— О боже, Драко, ты что, начал себя резать?

***

Если забыть о том, что он чуть не истек кровью, из-за происшествия в туалете многое наладилось. К нему вернулась Гермиона, и как бы Драко ни пугала ее проницательность, все равно было приятно, когда она трогала его лоб и увлеченно сортировала конспекты.

Терри тоже так переволновался, что позабыл обо всех возможных грехах Драко и теперь регулярно готовил ему поссет. Драко был доволен.

Вот только шпионские замашки Поттера приобрели невиданный размах: казалось, он всегда знал, где именно искать его.

— Ну, — сказал он, когда Драко это отметил, — я и правда всегда знаю, где тебя искать. У меня есть карта, которая показывает всех в замке.

Драко обескураженно уставился на него.

— А всплывающие картинки на ней есть? — с подозрением спросил он.

— Они бы очень пригодились, — задумчиво протянул Поттер.

Драко драматично повысил голос:

— Да уж, представляю, как бы у тебя тогда развились вуайеристские наклонности — хотя они так очевиднее некуда! И очень настораживают!

Поттер явно не понимал, что ведет себя попросту жутко. И, похоже, ничуть не стеснялся лезть в личные дела того, кто никогда особо не жаждал его общества. Стоило Драко повернуться, как лохматая башка Поттера оказывалась где-нибудь рядом — он подпирал плечом какую-нибудь стенку и пристально наблюдал за Драко, будто бродячий пес, который отчаянно жаждет увязаться за ним домой.

У него даже — вот уж неожиданно! — прорезалось какое-никакое чувство юмора. Это очень настораживало.

В больничной кровати легко было забыть обо всем остальном мире и почувствовать себя в безопасности. Однако это не так.

Выйдя из лазарета, Драко вернулся в Выручай-комнату.

Поттер последовал за ним, но не стал, как обычно, кричать и пинать стену в попытке войти, а лишь тихо произнес, будто прислонился к кирпичной кладке и устало закрыл глаза:

— Малфой. Что бы это ни было, не делай этого. Пожалуйста.

Драко вспомнил о матери, но все же сел и попытался сочинить письмо отцу. В итоге он написал то же самое, что во всех остальных письмах, которые не мог отправить: _Я люблю тебя. Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Мне страшно._

_Пожалуйста, скажи, как мне быть._

***

Играть в квиддич Поттер больше не мог, но, видимо, как-то через осмос передал свою удачу Джинни Уизли, потому что она выиграла матч с преимуществом в триста очков, а Гриффиндор заполучил Кубок школы.

— Гриффиндор наперекор всему одержал победу? Надо же! Я в шоке, просто в шоке, — хмыкнул Драко.

Похоже, в честь победы Джинни решила все время обжиматься с Дином Томасом. Драко возражал против таких демонстраций прямо на столе во время завтрака, но забавно было видеть, как Рон Уизли на нетвердых ногах слоняется по коридорам и уверяет, что ослеп.

Оказывается, представление в Большом зале — это еще цветочки по сравнению с тем, что Джинни вытворяла возле озера.

Хорошо, наверное, что она счастлива.

Как-то он зашел в гостиную, уставший до ломоты в костях от починки Шкафа, и застал там Чжоу — та с довольным видом прислонилась к камину.

— Привет, Драко, — бросила она и покраснела.

— Что-то случилось? — вежливо поинтересовался Драко.

— Ну, — ответила Чжоу. — Ну, ты же знаешь, Майкл такой собственник: кажется, он немного переживал, что останется в школе после моего выпуска, вот он и... В общем, мы решили узаконить отношения.

Она показала ему кольцо. Драко пожалел, что игра против Гриффиндора уже прошла: Джинни запросто могла бы принять эту огромную стекляшку за снитч. Корнер был напрочь лишен вкуса.

— Оно очень... — начал он, стараясь вспомнить какое-нибудь смешное слово из лексикона Энтони. — Кричащее.

Чжоу улыбнулась, и на щеках у нее расцвели ямочки. Она была все так же прелестна, подумал Драко, и слишком уж хороша для Корнера. Он понадеялся, что дети будут похожи на нее.

— Только я хочу сохранить свою фамилию, — беззаботно сообщила Чжоу.

— Тогда, — сказал Драко и застыл от ужаса, — ты станешь Чжоу Чанг-Корнер.

— Да! — кивнула Чжоу.

— О, — протянул Драко. Затем заглянул ей в сияющие карие глаза, встал и обнял ее. — Поздравляю, — добавил он и поцеловал Чжоу.

В память о прошлом, за то, что когда-то она выбрала его, и ради бесценного выражения лица Корнера, когда тот вошел в гостиную. Без разницы. Драко отпустил ее, Чжоу улыбнулась, и он произнес:

— Я надеюсь, ты будешь счастлива.

Все вокруг казались счастливыми, строили планы, мечтали обо всякой всячине, а туман даже летом был бесконечен, и иногда у Драко сдавливало грудь — он сам не понимал, от фантомной боли или же от паники. Ему хотелось лишь одного: сбежать.

А потом он догадался, как починить Исчезательный шкаф.

Драко таращился на него, как и весь этот год, а затем вдруг бессмысленные кусочки пазла сложились в знакомую, узнаваемую картинку: он мигом все сообразил. Нужно просто чуть иначе его перестроить — совсем легко же...

Это было приятнее, чем стать первым на курсе, приятнее первого поцелуя. Выход найден: теперь он будет в безопасности, мать будет в безопасности, отец выйдет на волю — все наладится.

С груди словно упал камень, который лежал там целую вечность: сейчас можно и поесть, и посмеяться, и поспать. Вскочив на ноги, Драко радостно закружился по комнате.

Затем он торопливо вернулся к работе. Руки у него дрожали от облегчения, голова кружилась, но в мыслях царила блаженная пустота — и он все закончил, починил Шкаф, а после известил Розмерту с помощью зачарованных монет. Наверняка возле второго шкафа, в «Боргин и Беркс», Пожиратели смерти уже начали собирать группу захвата.

Сохраняя спокойствие, Драко продолжил общаться через монету с Розмертой и строить планы. Дамблдор скоро вернется — и его надо выманить. Скажем, Темной меткой. Наколдовав ее с Астрономической башни, он вернулся в Выручай-комнату, где принялся расхаживать из угла в угол и ждать.

Он справился. Никто не верил в него, но Драко все же удалось, отец будет так им гордиться, и вскоре...

Они попадут в школу.

Первые легкие укусы беспокойства больше напоминали озноб, слабую дрожь, которую можно и проигнорировать, тихий шепоток, к которому Драко не прислушивался.

Волдеморт требовал от него убить Дамблдора, но, возможно... возможно, ему не придется, а даже если и придется, то Драко ведь по-настоящему ненавидел его. Без него школа станет лучше. Если пострадает один только Дамблдор, может быть...

Поттера, Джинни и Гермиону сегодня ночью могут убить. Энтони и Терри могут убить. Любого могут убить. Крэбба, Гойла — кого угодно, если Пожиратели смерти приведут Фенрира.

Только они этого не сделают, само собой. Не в школу же.

Времени на сомнения не оставалось! Иначе его, папу и маму всех убьют, без вариантов, и Драко весь год трудился над этим Шкафом, он не мог всех их подвести. Он не ребенок и не трус.

Драко вспомнил свое летнее исследование: если забрать из Выручай-комнаты какой-нибудь предмет, можно будет контролировать ее.

Он лихорадочно заозирался и схватил какую-то книгу, а после выскочил из комнаты и, захлопнув за собой дверь, на мгновение прислонился к ней.

Ему просто нужно немного подумать.

Разумеется, Драко не отступится — ради отца, ради всех них. Но, пожалуй, он может предупредить хотя бы Энтони — уж тот послушает, можно посоветовать ему сбежать. А если приказать Крэббу и Гойлу забаррикадироваться со слизеринцами в подземельях... О, Драко сходил с ума: профессор Снейп ведь Пожиратель смерти, он никогда не допустит, чтобы с кем-нибудь из них что-то случилось.

Из Выручай-комнаты послышался шум: Пожиратели смерти прибыли. Драко вжался в стену и закрыл руками лицо. Изнутри раздался голос:

— Драко!

Тетя Белла. Драко должен выпустить ее. Драко должен открыть дверь, обязан — ради всей своей семьи.

_Андромеда не умерла._

Мать бы захотела, чтобы он... хотя какая разница. Она уверяла, что будет любить его, несмотря ни на что, и ей угрожала опасность. Отцу тоже угрожала опасность, отец рассчитывал на него.

— Драко? — позвала тетя Белла.

_Малфой, не делай этого. Пожалуйста._

Заткнись, Поттер, заткнись!

Драко взлохматил себе волосы, с силой потянув за них. Он поклялся сделать это — обязан был, у него не оставалось других вариантов. Волдеморт убьет всю его семью.

Он справился. Он всем им показал.

Голос тети Беллы звучал растерянно, но все еще радостно — ласково и радостно:

— Драко? Открой дверь, Драко.

_Открой дверь, Драко._

Он почти ничего не видел — из-за пота, заливавшего глаза, или из-за слез, — его всего трясло, пришлось вцепиться в стену. Драко должен был довести все до конца, он знал это. Вот только... Поттер, Терри, Гермиона, Энтони, Джинни, хватит, ему надо сделать выбор, надо пойти на жертву!

Кровавую жертву. Драко вспомнил собственную кровь на полу в ванной и сглотнул подступившую желчь. В горле першило, глаза жгло.

Он отбросил книгу. Сейчас он откроет дверь.

Затем он сорвался с места — помчался со всех ног, пытаясь обогнать свои сомнения и не дать себе передумать.

Он взбежал по лестнице на Астрономическую башню — легкие горели, мысли хаотично метались — и, распахнув дверь на верхнюю площадку, шагнул в холод, на треснувшие каменные плиты. Едва успев отдышаться после самого сложного забега в его жизни, Драко сразу услышал голос Дамблдора.

— Не снимай свою мантию, — говорил тот, когда Драко вышел вперед.

Стоило ему показаться, как Поттер сбросил мантию, возникнув на фоне ночи, будто кто-то наколдовал его заклинанием.

Дамблдор раздраженно поморщился, но сказал лишь:

— Добрый вечер, Драко.

Драко боялся, что вот-вот растеряет решимость или ноги перестанут его держать, так что выпалил все сразу:

— Созывайте Орден Феникса. Я запер около двадцати Пожирателей смерти в Выручай-комнате. Уведите их... уведите их в Азкабан или еще куда-нибудь. Это же должно помочь? И... и тогда выходит, что вы в долгу передо мной. Отправьте кого-нибудь за моей матерью. Сейчас же вытащите ее оттуда, укройте ее. Вы должны мне хотя бы это.

Потом он замолк и задрожал.

Дамблдор выглядел еще более измученным, чем весь этот год, его холодные голубые глаза неотрывно смотрели на Драко, а черная рука безвольно висела. Драко всегда терпеть его не мог, но и не желал ему смерти.

— Что ж, Драко, — произнес он, — должен признать, вы меня удивили.

Драко чуть не стошнило.

— Нечего говорить со мной в таком тоне, — выплюнул он. — Я не один из ваших. Я никогда не хотел быть одним из ваших. Мне не нравится, как вы обращаетесь с Поттером, и у меня нет ни малейшего желания стать еще одной вашей пешкой. Просто... разберитесь уже с ними. Уведите их.

Ему хотелось скорчиться на полу, уткнуться головой в колени и ждать, пока не появится мать.

— Тогда зачем же вы это сделали, Драко? — спросил Дамблдор.

Драко снова сглотнул и вытер влажное лицо.

— Я не знаю! Оба эти варианта чертовски плохи, — ответил он с дрожью в голосе. — Но... но здесь был только один правильный выбор.

Впервые с начала разговора он осмелился взглянуть на Поттера — боялся, что иначе запнется, или возненавидит себя, или попросту сбежит.

Лицо Поттера сияло. Драко неожиданно стало чуть спокойнее.

— Моя мать, — потребовал он, обернувшись к Дамблдору, и тот кивнул:

— Я об этом позабочусь. Даю вам слово.

Он снова посмотрел на Драко — немного озадаченно, как шахматист, который выиграл партию по чистой случайности, — и зашагал к двери, слегка пошатываясь при каждом шаге. Поттер бросился ему на помощь, а Драко отступил назад и подумал, что если у Дамблдора проблемы с алкоголем, то это на самом деле многое объясняет.

— Нет, нет, Гарри, — возразил Дамблдор, — уверяю тебя, этот неожиданный триумф сильно меня воодушевил. Я и сам найду Северуса.

Драко открыл было рот, но передумал: все же Снейп не настолько глуп, чтобы выдать себя, а Драко сегодня уже много кем пожертвовал.

Пожертвовал отцом. От мысли о чудовищности своего поступка он ощутил тошноту — тошноту и отчаяние.

Но если бы он сделал другой выбор... Если бы он решил...

Не успела за Дамблдором закрыться дверь, как Поттер бросился к нему и схватил за предплечья. Непонятно, старался ли он помочь Драко удержаться на ногах или же просто решил не дать уйти: лицо Поттера оказалось совсем близко, глаза у него по-прежнему сияли, на губах дрожала счастливая улыбка — полная неловкой нежности, которую он, казалось, никак не мог сдержать.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — с усилием выговорил Драко. — Гриффиндорцы, право слово. Нельзя так просто накидываться на людей, с чего ты вообще взял, что... Я ведь и палочку могу вытащить.

— Давай же, — сказал Поттер с неподдельной радостью.

Драко радости не ощущал — ни капли — и все еще не мог прийти в себя, но впервые в жизни не стал злиться на Поттера за то, что не сумел в чем-то с ним сравняться. Пожалуй, он и сам был отчасти доволен.

Однако рейвенкловцы слов на ветер не бросают. Дрожащими пальцами Драко достал палочку, и Поттер принялся наблюдать, как та трясется у него в руках.

— Так... ладно, — добавил он, переводя встревоженный взгляд с палочки на Драко. И протянул ладонь. — Можно мне?..

Драко немного опустил палочку, а Поттер — да уж, ему еще палец не дали, а он уже всю руку готов оторвать! — сразу шагнул ближе. Драко посмотрел на его сосредоточенное лицо: в свете Темной метки оно отсвечивало зеленым, а опущенные ресницы бросали на щеки длинные тени.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты ею воспользуешься, — пробормотал Поттер.

— Ты всегда был чертовски высокомерен, — отрезал Драко, и в его голосе проскользнули истерические нотки. — Это... это одна из твоих проблем. Одна из многих. Я же говорил, у меня есть целый список, и... и тебе придется быть вежливым с моей матерью!

Он сам не осознавал, какой смысл вкладывал в эти слова, пока Поттер не взглянул на него чуть ли не с благоговением. Это полная бессмыслица, Поттер не мог так на него смотреть, попросту не мог — но Драко вовсе не хотелось, чтобы он прекращал.

— Это я могу, — отозвался Поттер тихо и почти неверяще. — И... Можно мне...

Они уже склонились друг к другу: Драко все еще трясло, лицо у него по-прежнему заливали слезы, и он даже понять не мог, стало ли ему легче или же это был просто шок. Он лишь ухватился за Поттера, как за спасательный круг.

— Можешь, — выдохнул Драко, так и не в силах унять дрожь, и поцеловал его, поцеловал Поттера. В темном летнем небе над ними полыхала Темная метка. Губы Поттера были теплыми, а ладони уверенно касались лица Драко, его волос, плеч, бедер — почти целомудренно, но торопливо, словно Поттер хотел убедиться, что Драко и правда рядом.

Постепенно поцелуй стал неторопливым, но оставался все таким же жадным, и Драко, едва дыша, вцепился одной рукой Поттеру в рубашку, а второй — зарылся ему в волосы. Тот наклонился к шее Драко, с неожиданной нежностью обведя мягкими губами шрам.

Драко закрыл глаза и расслабился в объятиях Поттера. Даже перестав дрожать, он все равно не отпускал его.

***

Увы, целую вечность прижиматься к Поттеру на вершине Астрономической башни было невозможно. Драко пришлось спуститься, и именно в тот момент уводили тетю Беллу. Она шла самой первой — как и всегда, с высоко поднятой головой. Драко наблюдал за ней, наблюдал за каждым ее шагом, однако она на него даже не взглянула: словно он для нее умер, как и ее сестра Андромеда.

Дамблдор встретил его теплой улыбкой, и Драко охватила головокружительная ярость — которая лишь возросла от мысли, что такое внимание все же немного ему льстит. Поттер даже подошел и озабоченно склонился над Дамблдором — старик был вдребезги пьян, должно быть, он вливал в себя огневиски литрами. В его-то возрасте!

Зато Снейп оторвался от средства от похмелья — или что он там варил — и повернулся к Драко.

— Драко, — сказал он, — я очень горжусь.

Драко горько усмехнулся.

— Ну конечно, — бросил он, решив показать Снейпу, что не выдаст его.

Затем Снейп отвел его в сторону и все объяснил. Драко попросту не знал, начать бурно негодовать или же не менее бурно восхищаться — серьезно, двойной, нет, тройной агент провернул такой опасный блеф? Мало того, что Снейп был самый крутой учитель в школе, так теперь он еще и супер шпион!

— А другие тоже есть? — взволнованно спросил Драко. Может, у них тут братство шпионов, может, даже целая сеть!

— Только Люпин, — ответил Снейп пренебрежительно.

— Я правда считаю, что эта информация сильно облегчила бы нам всем жизнь, если бы мне ее сообщили... когда угодно до этой ночи, — строго заявил Драко. Вдруг ему кое-что пришло в голову. — А как же ваш Непреложный обет?

Драко с внезапным холодком подумал, что совсем забыл об этом. Если бы он вспомнил, то мог бы открыть дверь, а потом... а потом...

Снейп уставился на него своими непрозрачными черными глазами. Наконец, возможно, потому что он и так уже достаточно лгал ему, Снейп произнес:

— Посмотри на него, Драко.

Драко обернулся к Дамблдору — совсем немощному. Тонкая, как бумага, кожа так плотно обтягивала его лицо, что оно напоминало череп. Почерневшая, словно обугленная рука мелко дрожала.

— Его организм уже год находится под воздействием мощного проклятия, — тихо продолжал Снейп. — Теперь он вдобавок принял яд. Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, но это лишь попытка... отсрочить неизбежное. Вряд ли он продержится еще хотя бы полгода, а когда придет время... Я обещал ему: когда этот момент настанет, именно я избавлю его от страданий. Обет будет исполнен.

Драко отвел глаза, не желая встречаться взглядом со Снейпом, и вновь посмотрел на Дамблдора, над которым склонился Поттер.

— Поттера это убьет, — ошарашенно выдохнул он. — Он так его любит.

— Честно говоря, если оценить всю ситуацию, муки Поттера отнюдь не вызывают во мне приступ острого сострадания, — сухо отметил Снейп. — Этот мальчишка прекрасно может о себе позаботиться.

Снейп стал и дальше размешивать зелье для своего истинного хозяина, а Драко все смотрел на лицо Дамблдора, пока тот не заснул. Тогда он оставил Снейпа и подошел к Поттеру, который беспомощно застыл возле кровати.

Поттер весь этот год не прекращал бороться и не забывал о прошлом. Лично Драко не казалось, что он так уж хорошо может о себе позаботиться.

— Как он? — спросил Драко и убрал Поттеру волосы со лба — каким-то образом те умудрялись и стоять дыбом, и лезть ему в глаза.

— А тебя это так волнует? — Поттер сперва растерялся, но потом склонил голову к руке Драко.

— Конечно, — кивнул Драко. — Ты разве не в курсе, что вся эта затея — мой хитроумный план, как заставить его присудить Рейвенкло Кубок школы?

У Поттера дернулся уголок рта, и Драко чуть пригладил ему волосы. Затем опустил руку, даже не пытаясь скрыть усталую улыбку.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он и притянул Поттера к себе для легкого поцелуя.

Снейп выронил флакон с зельем.

Поттер просиял.

— А это за что?

— Через два дня у меня день рождения, — сообщил Драко. — Раз уж ты теперь мой новый кавалер, я жду от тебя воистину грандиозный подарок. Но я знаю, что поздно предупредил, поэтому готов наградить тебя за гениальную скорость мысли.

— У меня для тебя уже кое-что есть, — объявил Поттер, улыбаясь чуть шире.

— Я обожаю пони и раритетные первые издания, — намекнул Драко и настойчиво тронул его за запястье, но Поттер ответил ему взглядом, в котором сквозило легкое недоумение. Драко тяжело вздохнул. Впрочем, бедный Поттер не виноват: если учесть, как ведут себя все те девушки, скорее всего, он попросту ждет, что вторая половинка будет валяться у него в ногах. — Это значит, что тебе надо взять меня за руку, — объяснил Драко. — В знак привязанности.

Тут из камина вышла мать вместе с какой-то розоволосой волшебницей в аврорской форме и профессором (Супер Шпионом!) Люпином. Ее явно вытащили из кровати — судя по тому, что на ней был черный пеньюар.

Мать увезли из поместья, лишили обещанных Пожирателям смерти почестей и воссоединения с мужем, а теперь она, разве что сохранив жизнь, стояла в Хогвартсе в одной лишь откровенной ночнушке.

На миг Драко стало стыдно, пока мать пристально на него смотрела, но затем она обняла его и прижалась губами к его волосам.

— Драко, — зашептала она. — Драко. Слава богу. О, слава богу. — Секунду спустя она покосилась на Поттера и добавила уже нормальным тоном: — Дорогой, серьезно?

— Извини, мам, — отозвался Драко.

Хороший был момент, на душе сразу стало легче.

Лишь в то мгновение, когда мимо провели рычащего Фенрира, Драко впервые за всю ночь решил, что поступил правильно — без тени сомнения.

***

Были и тяжелые моменты. Мать сообщила, что подает на развод, и Драко ощутил такую боль, вину и обиду, что они с Поттером ужасно поссорились и расстались на следующий же день. Помирились они через восемнадцать минут, когда Драко чуть не споткнулся о Поттера: тот угрюмо сидел на ступеньках возле рейвенкловской гостиной.

Той ночью Драко написал письмо отцу — последнее из вереницы писем, которые он никогда уже не отправит.

Он не знал, как отпускать людей, — никогда не умел. Не хотел и учиться. А уж тем более не хотел, чтобы этому учился Поттер.

На день рождения Драко закатил вечеринку на лужайке, где его подкараулила Ромильда Вейн и спросила, правда ли, что у Поттера на груди наколот гиппогриф.

Драко безразлично посмотрел на нее.

— О да, — ответил он, — а когда Поттер играет мускулами, гиппогриф слегка пританцовывает.

Энтони и Терри пришлось силой оттаскивать его, иначе он бы самолично изобразил выразительный танец гиппогрифа. Возможно, Драко был немного навеселе: в конце концов, он по закону стал взрослым. Это ведь повод для торжества.

Хотя едва ли это повод для торжества, что Панси разжилась массой компрометирующих колдографий, где Драко распевает песню, используя ложку вместо магического микрофона. Или что он пытался закружить Гермиону в танце и ненароком столкнул в озеро.

Зато на его вечеринку пришла вся школа. Драко даже хаффлпаффцам разрешил присоединиться, раз уж среди них тайный парень Терри и все такое.

Вот только Терри испортил этот великодушный жест, бросив Захарию Смита за день до вечеринки.

— Он был... Я использовал его, — объяснил Терри, пока Драко еще не напился вдребезги. — Это было неправильно.

— По мне, так нормально, — заметил Драко, а затем впал в сентиментальность. — Но это не в твоем духе.

— Я очень боялся за тебя, — продолжил Терри. — Мне жаль... Мне стоило больше тебе доверять.

Драко поглядел вдаль.

— Я не заслуживал доверия, — возразил он. — Да и ладно, все обернулось к лучшему.

Он улыбнулся, и Терри послал ему ответную улыбку — столь робкую и знакомую. Где-то в этот момент Поттер перестал зловеще слоняться вокруг них, подошел и обнял Драко за плечи.

— Привет, Терри, — сказал он тоном, полным мрачных подозрений, и притянул Драко ближе к себе.

Поттер просто нелеп — наверное, это уже неизлечимо. Драко откинулся на локти и поднял лицо навстречу солнцу.

Откуда-то издалека доносились стихающие вопли Уизли: якобы он знал, что так все и будет, и предпочел бы, чтобы Поттер встречался с кем-нибудь другим. С кем угодно! Он бы одобрил кого угодно!

К счастью, Драко как раз отправил Крэбба подлить Уизли еще немного огневиски, так что Великая Шестилетняя Прелюдия Уизли/Грейнджер счастливо завершилась — все благодаря прекрасной магии алкоголя.

Уизли даже так напился, что пригласил ее на танец, и, поскольку к тому времени на лужайке собралась целая толпа танцующих, его позор не особо бросался в глаза. Джинни танцевала с Дином, Чжоу — с Майклом, Панси — с Энтони (вот так сюрприз), а Блейз Забини — с Элспет Луноперой (вот так ужас).

Драко удобно развалился на траве, наблюдая за ходом своей вечеринки, и довольно отметил, что она вышла самой лучшей. Разве что он начинал всерьез беспокоиться за Гойла.

Тем временем Поттер болтал с Захарией Смитом. Вернее, Поттер рассеянно глазел по сторонам, пока Смит таращился на него с едва скрываемым вожделением, но все же!

Кажется, испепеляющий взгляд поверх очков Драко явно удался, так как Поттер стыдливо перестал прелюбодействовать и сел рядом с ним. Драко уже собирался завести разговор о том, какой он гнусный развратник, но Поттер опередил его, предложив потанцевать.

Он выглядел полным решимости принести себя в жертву. Драко покатился со смеху.

— Нет уж, пощади, — хмыкнул он. — Видел я тебя на Святочном балу. Хватит с меня за этот год психологических травм — я хочу выжить.

Поттер пихнул его локтем. Драко незамедлительно пихнул его в ответ. Поттер — он же злобный гриффиндорец, да вряд ли осознавал, сколько Драко выпил, — толкнул его слишком сильно, повалив на землю.

Трава была мягкой, ласково светило солнце. Поттер застыл над ним, тяжело дыша.

Как ни посмотри, а день рождения удался.

— Давай же, — сказал Драко. — Разве ты не знаешь, что надо делать, когда повалил парня на траву?

— Ну вообще... нет, — признал Поттер. — Но есть у меня пара идей.

***

Под конец семестра все совсем запуталось — впрочем, как и всегда. Интересно, все они хоть перед прощальной речью Дамблдора разойдутся по своим факультетским столам?

— Как думаешь, Панси захочет, чтобы я сел с ней рядом? — мечтательно спросил Энтони в предпоследний день до отъезда. — Или... хотя бы допустит меня к себе.

— О, детка, детка, — пропел Драко, — скорее допусти меня к себе.

Энтони заехал ему локтем в бок.

— Я бы тебя побил, вот только не хочется так глупо лишать наш факультет баллов.

При упоминании о баллах Драко в красках представил себе грядущую великую победу Рейвенкло и Большой зал в приятных синих тонах. Ха-ха-ха! Смерть Гриффиндору!

Образно говоря.

— Я все еще думаю, что Слизерин тоже заслужил баллы, — буркнул Крэбб, щедро зачерпывая ложкой кашу. — Мы ведь помогли. Правда, я сам не понимал, какой стороне мы помогали, но вроде все вышло наилучшим образом. Пожалуй, я бы не хотел, чтобы Голдштейна линчевали. Не в прямом смысле.

— Спасибо, милый Винсент, — отозвался Энтони.

— Или Гермиону, — вставил Терри.

Крэбб выглядел как громом пораженный.

— Гермиона — маглорожденная? Ну, знаете ли, могли бы и раньше рассказать! — Он укоризненно посмотрел на них и добавил: — Да и вообще, Драко, если бы ты сумел превратить нас в животных, мы могли бы сообщить профессору Дамблдору о своей помощи. Не буду же я говорить директору, что ради торжества справедливости расхаживал в платьице.

Похоже, все вокруг возомнили, будто Драко с самого начала это планировал. Он подавил укол вины и попытался успокоить совесть джемом.

— Слушай, не мог же я за такой короткий срок сделать из вас анимагов, — терпеливо объяснил он Крэббу. — Рейвенкловцы только учатся быть всемогущими богами. Да и кто знает, вдруг я изначально этого и добивался: хотел присвоить себе все заслуги. Дьявольская хитрость!

Крэбб подождал, пока Драко не закончит гомерически хохотать.

— Так ты же не должен быть хитрым? — заспорил он. — Это наш удел. Передай мед.

— Вот ты знаешь, Винсент, — начал Энтони, — мне как-то не кажется, что вы с Грегом такие уж хитрые. Извини.

Крэбб задумался.

— Ну как сказать, — наконец протянул он. — Гойл уже полгода носит легкий макияж, а никто пока не заметил. Чем не хитрость?

Повисла страшная пауза. Да уж, Драко и правда надо бы поговорить с Гойлом.

Тишину нарушило прибытие Поттера — с началом Великого Союза Грейнджер и Уизли он стал часто садиться за рейвенкловский стол. О, Гермиона, у Драко сердце кровью обливалось при мысли, как она бросает свою жизнь на ветер.

Впрочем, во всем можно было найти свои плюсы. Поттер как-то странно усаживался на скамейку, совсем боком (кошмар какой-то, он даже сидеть нормально не умел, видимо, та история о маглах — всего лишь прикрытие, а на деле его воспитали медведи!), но со временем Драко смирился: больно уж удобно оказалось класть голову ему на грудь.

Сейчас он так и сделал, а заодно поцеловал Поттера в подбородок, немного измазав джемом.

— Доброе утро.

— Привет, — Поттер широко улыбнулся и притянул его ближе, — а я тут закончил список для чтения.

Драко отложил нож.

— Ах, Поттер. Ах, благодаря тебе я так счастлив. Ах, поговори со мной о литературной критике, меня это безумно заводит.

— Вы двое когда-нибудь начнете, э-э, называть друг друга по именам? — поинтересовался Энтони, который совсем не считался с Личными и Сексуально Напряженными Разговорами о Списке для Чтения.

— Молчать, Голдштейн, — велел Драко, властно взмахнув рукой. — Один Поттер здесь не нарушает приличия. — Он замолчал и потерся носом о шею Поттера. — Поверь, — хмыкнул он, — я сам удивлен больше всех.

Тут Кевин Энтвистл вызвал фурор тем, что откашлялся, опустил ложку и всерьез обратил на кого-то внимание. А именно, на Поттера.

— Ты мне никогда не нравился, — объявил он, а затем вновь стал увлеченно созерцать потолок Большого зала.

Поттер шепнул Драко на ухо:

— Это что за парень? Он же не с нашего курса?

Драко повернул голову и шепнул в ответ:

— Как думаешь, может быть, Темный лорд — ну, до того, как ты его победил — уронил тебя вниз головой, когда ты был младенцем?

Когда они закончили с нежностями, Поттер снова заговорил о своем списке для чтения.

— Некоторые книги были.... очень даже ничего, — осторожно сказал он.

— А дальше? — промурлыкал Драко.

Поттер чуть порозовел и добавил:

— А больше мне читать было нечего. В библиотеке не осталось ни одного экземпляра «Квиддича сквозь века».

— О, — понимающе протянул Энтони, — так вот что это за большая куча книг у твоей кровати!

— Ты прав, рейвенкловцы совсем не хитрые, — признал Драко, обернувшись к Крэббу. — Кажется, сейчас самое время засунуть в рот твой амулет, Энтони. Поттер, я сделал это из любви.

Энтони пробормотал что-то вроде «ингалятор, Драко, в последний раз повторяю!», а Поттер почему-то покраснел еще сильнее и уставился на Драко, пока тот тоже не смутился.

— Да что такое? — взвился он.

— Ничего, — ответил Поттер, склонив голову набок и беспомощно улыбаясь ему. — Так вот, я закончил список книг. Значит, мы идем летать. Такой был уговор, верно?

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Конечно.

Подарки Поттер тоже выбирал неплохо. Драко самому не терпелось опробовать свою новую метлу.

***

— Ха, — хмыкнул Драко. — Крестраж.

— Может, хватит уже это повторять? — вздохнул Поттер.

На столах в Выручай-комнате они разложили карты Годриковой впадины, а в углу поставили метлы. Драко рассчитывал, что теперь, когда все разрешилось, он будет проводить здесь куда меньше времени, но при отношениях с кем-то с другого факультета выбора не оставалось. Вдобавок надо было придумать, как выиграть войну и все такое.

— Ладно, — кивнул Драко, — только не верь Ромильде Вейн, если она скажет, что прячет для тебя крестраж под юбкой.

Уголок рта Поттера дернулся.

— Это не шутки, Малфой.

— Да уж я в курсе, — заявил Драко. — К твоему сведению, мать звала меня этим летом на виллу в Грецию, а я ей отказал. Вот как я решительно настроен.

Все же этих крестражей — хе-хе — нужно отыскать еще несколько. И чертов Дамблдор угасал на глазах. Да и вообще Драко хотел остаться в Англии — не так уж важно, по какой причине.

— Вот и... хорошо, — отозвался Поттер. — М-м, мы же будем посылать друг другу сов и все такое?

— Уж я точно собирался, — ответил Драко с нехорошим подозрением. — А что? К чему это ты клонишь?

Может, Поттер просто любит добиваться недотрог! Может, он уже испытывает неуместное влечение к Кевину Энтвистлу!

— Просто... ну, Билл Уизли и его девушка Флер женятся, — объяснил Поттер, усердно глядя на карту. Шея у него стремительно покраснела. — Я подумал, тебе тоже стоит прийти. Э-э... В качестве моей... пары.

— Флер Делакур и Уизли? — ужаснулся Драко. — Немыслимо! Она же знает четыре языка и превосходно разбирается в Истории магии, не говоря уже о ее выдающейся красоте! — Он осекся и осознал вопрос. — О. В смысле, да. Но все равно она впустую растрачивает себя.

— Билл вообще-то крутой, — возразил Поттер. — Он носит серьгу. И длинные волосы, это очень даже...

Драко холодно посмотрел на него.

— Если ты бросишь меня ради Уизли, я убью тебя, как уличную собаку.

— Да я ни на кого тебя не променяю, — сказал Поттер, затем весь покраснел, откашлялся и поспешно добавил: — И ты съездишь со мной в Годрикову впадину?

Все еще размышляя над необъяснимым очарованием семейки Уизли, Драко бросил «Да», даже не успев подумать. Но вскоре он все же подумал — о самой поездке, о родителях, Дамблдоре, отце и матери, о том, что Поттеру придется очень тяжело, а война все ближе.

— Я не... — начал он и чуть не задохнулся от слов. — Все считают, будто я сразу хотел, чтобы так вышло. Но я решил сдать Пожирателей смерти только...

— Минут через двадцать после того, как они попали в школу, — тихо произнес Поттер. — Да, я знаю.

Драко поймал его взгляд. Между ними, на заваленном картами столе, лежал фальшивый медальон. Поттер прямо смотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты бы в жизни не сделал ничего подобного, — заметил Драко.

— Нет, — признал Поттер. — Но мы... разные. Это нормально, я понимаю. Э-э, пытаюсь понять.

Интересно, Поттер хоть сообразил, что Рейвенкло выиграет Кубок школы? Неужто он и к этому отнесется с пониманием? Драко заподозрил, что завтра его ждет очередной приступ хандры.

Он усмехнулся.

— Выходит, ты скрыл от всех мою провинность. Какое коварство.

— Ну, — Поттер усмехнулся в ответ и, на миг опустив голову, разгладил карту, а потом быстро взглянул на Драко, — Сортировочная шляпа говорила, что мне самое место в Слизерине.

— Да неужели? — фыркнул Драко.

Они вновь обменялись улыбками, и Драко приподнял очки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть карту — или же самому поскорее забыть об этом сентиментальном моменте. Полеты его вымотали, но усталость была приятная: сейчас они оба разберутся с картами и смогут расслабиться, а отдых он заслужил.

Но, торопливо подумал Драко, обниматься они не будут. Рейвенкловцы не обнимаются. Только сворачиваются калачиком с хорошей книгой и другими хорошими вещами, которые попадаются под руки.

Часы пробили полночь, и, раз уж наступил последний день в школе, Драко одарил Поттера теплой улыбкой. Затем, несмотря на всю свою усталость, попытался бросить сексуальный взгляд поверх очков.

— Это я всегда думал, что мне самое место в Слизерине, — протянул он. — Но, пожалуй, все и так удачно сложилось.


End file.
